Bloods
by Vyrian D
Summary: Teito fell and picked up by Frau, a priest, but he's also a vampire. Vampire fic. Pairing: FrauxTeito, CastorxLab, and some minor pairings. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, no matter how many times I dream of stealing this manga from Amemiya Yuki.**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.  
**

This story is multi-chapters (still planning), and I don't have beta for this, so if you find it to your liking, don't forget to review. And depends on the people who likes this, I will decide to either continue or not. Anyway, anyone willing to be my beta is always welcomed to PM me.

I do not cross-check the story so there may be mistakes in story, grammar or spelling. If you find any mistakes, please be lenient, and do tell me. Thanks.

* * *

**Night 01: Meeting**

The corridor was dark and deserted. It was so dark except for the moonlight to illuminate our path. The place was eerily silent, except for our footsteps and heavy breath. I was running, hand pulled by my best friend, Mikage. Behind us, I could hear the sound of slow but firm footsteps beside ours. It was Ayanami's, our pursuer. I could hear my heart beating so fast. Sweats wet my palm and forehead. We have run so far, as fast as our feet could carry, but the sound of the man's footsteps never ceased to be heard. Fear began to smear my heart.

"Mikage…he's behind us. We won't make it!" I said rather desperately. Mikage said we should run away from this academy, that's why we were heading to the hangar to steal a hawkzile.

"Don't worry. We're almost there!" he replied, almost hopefully. True enough, a moment later, we saw a slightly opened large gate with large 'H-1' engraved on the metal door. Without any second thought, we slipped in and jumped on one of the nearest machine. Mikage took the front and I carefully sat behind him. I eyed my surrounding suspiciously. It was darker here so I see nothing but dark silhouettes of the hawkziles.

"Hang on tight. We're gonna fly!" I heard Mikage cried and then the machine started and we fled.

It was fine during the first fifteen minutes of the fly, and then I started to hear another sound of machine. I looked behind and saw a large military ship belonged to Ayanami already close to us. The man himself stood on the bridge with hand folded in front of his chest and looked haughtily at me. At that time, I felt shiver ran down my spine. This man was dangerous, my instinct screamed. His eyes were so cold and full of killing intent. I knew, we couldn't survive together, so I made a choice. I must save Mikage, at the very least.

"Mikage, I have to leave you now. I will distract them. Take that chance and run," I whispered to his ear.

I stood, preparing my Zaiphon to attack, but suddenly, I felt a tap on my back. I turned my head, and found Mikage, smiling fondly. Moon had raised high above us, giving me the light to see his smile I loved so much. The wind was blew our hairs playfully, oblivious of our crisis.

"Mi…" I started, hand stretched to reach his hair.

"You must live on, Teito." His hand touched mine. He squeezed my hand briefly and then with a slight force pushed me down from the flying vehicle. I saw his face, still smiling. He waved shortly and turned to face the military airship that drew even closer. That time, I knew the moment I saw his determined face. I had never seen him made a face like that, and I understand immediately. He was prepared to die, for my sake. I stretched my hand, as far as possible. I tried to reach him, but I couldn't defy gravity, I was forced to separate far and further away from him. Tears began to blur my eyes and I watched his hawkzile hit the airship and exploded.

"Liar…" I cried softly. A few second later, I felt my body hit something hard. There was rustling sound of leaves. I must have fallen to the forest, but I didn't care. I wanted so much to die that I silently hope a branch would pierce my heart accidentally.

I felt several stings on my skin, most probably scratched by branches when I fell, but I didn't die. I hit the ground with a loud thud. My eyes were blurry due to the impact and tears. Strength began to slip and so did my consciousness, yet I refused to fell into the comfort of darkness. I forced my limp body to walk. I succeeded to stand, but not more than that. A step was taken, and that was all I need to surrender into the embrace of uninvited but pleasant sleep.

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

"..up! Wake up, brat!"

Slowly, I opened my eyelids, although the invitation of sleep was so strong. Blinking a few times, I tried to adjust my eyes to the intruding lights. What greeted my eyes after that was so unfamiliar. My bed was so far away from the windows. My room was small, so the windows shouldn't be that far. Besides, the window in my room is framed with simple, cheap wood, not gold, sophisticatedly engraved window frames.

"Hey, brat, can you hear me?"

I turned my head slightly and eyed whoever said that from the corner of my eyes. Blue, that was the first thing I noticed. I stared at a foreign man with blue eyes and blond hair. He was beautiful, despite having to stare at him up-side down. The blue orbs, as blue as sky, and blonde locks, as brilliant as the sun. That man was so…beautiful and captivating that I couldn't help but mesmerized.

_Blonde, just like Mikage…oh no, Mikage!_

I shot up from the bed, not forgetting to send a flying kick to whoever that man was and ran toward the windows. The man hissed in pain when my knee connected to his stomach. Ignoring the blonde, I rushed my way to the window and just when my hand almost reached the handle, a larger hand slapped my hand away and captured my wrists. I looked up and found the same blonde towered behind me. A grin adorned his handsome face, very much complimenting his teasing gaze.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I managed to said, after realizing I was ensnared in his gaze. He grinned even wider.

"Let the kid go, Frau."

I turned to the other voice, eyes locked on two equally beautiful men. Honestly, I felt like I was in the middle of harem, except that we were all guys. The man with glasses, glared threateningly at the blonde, Frau or whatever his name was.

"I will, if he stops trying to kill himself," the blonde replied with a slight pout. I felt the grip tightened and winced in response. "It's thirty floor high, damn brat."

"I have tied the windows," the man with glasses said coolly. "You can let him go now."

"Che, I know." The blonde still pouted. I wonder what made him so upset. My wondering was never voiced and never answered.

The blonde immediately released his iron grip after another glare from the glasses man. Behind him, the shortest man only laughed softly. His voice was soft, like a gentle lullaby. I watched the three with mild curiosity while my hand unconsciously rubbing my sore wrists.

"I'm sorry for his attitude, I'm Castor, by the way," the glasses man walked toward me and extended his hand. I looked at him suspiciously and stood still. The man, Castor, didn't seem to mind my hostility. He smiled and pulled his hand back.

"And I'm Labrador," the silver hair followed. "And that scary looking guy is Frau. What's yours?"

Again, I didn't answer, only stared with eyes full of suspicion but with obvious hint of interest.

"If we're bad guys, we wouldn't have helped you back there, you know," Frau said, slightly irritated. Little, just a little, but I felt a pang of guilt.

"Te…Teito…Klein…" I stuttered hesitantly. I wasn't the type to simply give others my name just because I learnt that those people helped you, but I couldn't help it. I felt I could trust these guys. My eyes twitched involuntarily when the three smiled understandingly. It was as if they could read my hesitation.

'_Damn these guys!' _I felt blood rushed to my head. I decided to look away.

"Well, Teito-kun, you're…vampire, aren't you?" At the question, I couldn't help but whipped my head back and stared questioningly at them. As far as I knew and concerned, I always lived as a human and eat human foods.

"I don't drink blood, so no, I am not," I voiced my thought.

The three stared at each other knowingly. When Castor nodded, all three synchronously looked back at me. For a moment, there was awkward silence. I shifted unconsciously under their scrutinizing stare. It felt like I was bare naked by them. I couldn't help but blushed again.

"What about your parents?" Frau asked, grin replaced by frown.

"I don't know. I don't remember," I shrugged nonchalantly. It was true. I didn't remember anything from my past. I only remember things after Miroku Chairman adopted me as his military slave.

"Amnesia, huh," I looked at Castor who frowned too. He looked like in deep thought. "Anyway, it was certain that you are a vampire."

I looked at the men incredulously. It didn't look like they were lying, but me, a vampire? Not in a million chance. But wait, now that I thought about it again, the fact that I was a vampire wasn't all that strange. My physical ability was far greater than most of my classmates. Sometimes, I felt excited at the sight of blood. I could contained the urge, refusing to let the desire took over me, but still, it wasn't normal. More so, I survived, after fell from a hawkzile that flew hundreds kilometers above the ground.

"What makes you so sure about that?" I decided to ask since I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Do you realize," a large, muscular arm suddenly grabbed me by the waist. As easy as it looked, I was lifted up by Frau. "…that this is a church?"

With not so rough but still rude attitude, I was thrown on the bed. I glared angrily at the blonde, but the man replied me with that annoying grin of his. The more I look at him, the more I felt agitated. '_You must control your emotion, Teito Klein!' _Miroku-sama always told me that. I know the old man said that because I was his combat slave. As a trained assassin, I must not indulge myself in emotion and feeling. But I also understand that his teaching was wrong. I never once truly killed my feeling but just this once, I thought he was right. Frau often stirred my emotion, too much, for my liking.

"You said I might be a vampire, and yet you brought me to a church? Isn't that proof enough that I am not a vampire?" I shifted my gaze from Frau to Castor. Interacting too much with that blonde never did my heart any good.

"Teito-kun," Silver haired Labrador started. His tone was somehow like a mother trying to make her children understand. I should feel offended, being treated like a child, but for some strange reason, I couldn't. Labrador actually reminded me of Ayanami. They looked similar, especially the hair and eyes colors, but Labrador didn't give evil aura like Ayanami did. It felt…comfortable around these three.

"Are you listening, Teito-kun?" Labrador waved a hand. I was startled and shook my head immediately. "I said, vampires aren't afraid of church. It was the inhabitants they were afraid of."

"The people? Why?" This certainly piqued my interest. I was taught that vampires couldn't stand church and priest, correction, especially the priest. "Oh, priests?"

"Yeah, well, that is one," Labrador answered with the smile that never ceased to adorn his fair face. "Anyway, we'll let you sleep. It's midnight and you need to rest."

"Wait, you haven't answered my question. How can you be so sure I am a vampire?"

Labrador stood, but his amethyst eyes fixed on my emerald. I was unsure what kind of thought he had when he had that look. It was like he was trying to figure out what went in my head or maybe he was just simply thinking. Whichever that was, I felt uncomfortable being stared too long.

"That can wait, Teito-kun. For now you needed sleep," with a single touch to my head by Castor, my body turned jelly. My eyelids grew very heavy. All of a sudden, I felt really tired.

"I…not…have to save…Mikage…" like being injected three times with sleeping drugs, I felt my consciousness began to float. Voices were heard like random murmur. Not even the blinding light bothered me anymore.

From far, far away, I heard the three's voices as I drifted further into dreamland.

"_Don't lose control of yourself. He will die if you suck him while he's weak."_

"_I know that. But…he…"_

"_I understand. He smells good, doesn't he?"_

"…_yeah…"_

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

Sounds of bell echoed in this world of white. I was standing, alone, dirty and bloody. My white garment was smeared with dark red, almost dried blood, but it wasn't my concern. I looked through the gate, toward a familiar building. Screams of pain from the people inside, agonizing cries of children, they pained my heart. One by one, I saw those people being bitten, blood sucked to dry by people with black uniforms. Their eyes were weird, so full of thirst of flesh and blood. They scared me. I wanted to run, but my conscience prevented me from doing so. I feel the need to help those people, but I couldn't. I knew I didn't have the strength.

My small hand reached for the gate, intending to open it, but it never reached. The gate swirled, changed by a person with gentle gaze. His large hand warped mine gently. We were walking, but I didn't know where or where to but I was happy. I smiled and he would smile back. However, that happiness didn't last long. The man's hand no longer held mine. All was left was his empty gaze. His lips no longer had the kind smile I used to see. All there was left was hollow whispers. I screamed. I cried.

"…to…TEITO!"

I woke up with start, eyes brimming with water, body wet from sweat. "Fra..u…" my voice was hoarse and dry. I saw the blonde's blurry face frowned in a mixture of worry and annoyance. His hands grabbed my shoulder tightly, preventing me to rise from the bed. "Did…did I say anything?" I heaved a relieved sigh, glad that the nightmare had passed. It always plagued me in almost all of my sleep.

"You were screaming," I flinched involuntarily. I didn't think I often did that. At least, so far, Mikage hadn't complained or asked about it. "…and crying." The last statement made me blush furiously. Crying in the dream was one thing, because I was still a child in that dream, but to think that a boy my age cried, because of the dream? Blood rushed to my head and rendered my cheek red.

"Let me go," I tried to sound normal, but the waver in my voice betrayed me.

The blonde flashed his usual teasing grin and pushed me even deeper into the bed. My blush deepened when I realized the older man leaned closer to my face. He stopped when his lips reached the side of my ear. I could smell faint smell of flowers from his hair. When his breath brushed my ear lightly, I shivered. I was so afraid he would hear how hard my heart beat because of him.

"You know," his head lowered down, to the nape of my neck and then his lips brushed against my skin lightly. "You look so tempting in your sleep."

"What…what the hell are you talking about? Let me go, Frau!" with all my strength, I tried to push the older man, but seeing from the size of our bodies, I definitely had the disadvantage. He didn't even budge even after I used every bit of strength I had.

I could be considered as stubborn, as Mikage always said, and I also hated to lose. Being unable to do anything, not even pushing the man aside really pissed me off. I struggled harder. I even used my feet to kick him, but never succeeded. The thought of 'screaming' for help crossed my mind a second ago, but I dismissed it almost immediately. I wouldn't be able to bear the shame if someone was to enter and found me in this kind of situation.

"Teito, let me taste you…" the blonde purred in my ear again.

"What do you mean…?" I asked weakly. I couldn't fight him, so why bother fighting. My hand fell limp beside my surrendering body.

"I want your blood," his whisper was sickly sweet. I didn't know why, but I liked it. The words were incomprehensible by my brain, yet, I knew what I should do. Instead of answering him verbally, I raised my hand and encircled his neck. I pulled him down, closer to me.

Acknowledging that as a 'yes', Frau began to lick my neck. I moaned softly to his ear. I was still wreaking my brain, searching for answer of why I did that, but that answer was forever lost as something sharp pierced my neck. The pain jolted me awake from my thought and I hissed in pain. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable actually. I was more surprised than being in pain. The blonde licked the wound again and then sucked my tender flesh. Another moan slipped from my lips. My hand unconsciously grabbed a handful of his hair. They were soft, unexpectedly soft for a man like him.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, when I came to my sense, my body feel very weak. My hands fell limp beside me again. My consciousness began to drift back and forth again. I wonder what had just happened. It was like I was hypnotized. I was willingly surrendering my body to Frau and he sucked my blood. Wait, he sucked my blood…that meant he was a vampire?

"Stop right there, Frau. You'll kill him if you drink his blood more than that."

I rolled my eyes to the direction of the door. Castor was standing there, leaning on the wall with hand crossed in front of his chest. He was wearing white robe, unlike yesterday. And what's with the veil? He looked funny in that.

"Frau!" Yep, even when he looked grim and serious like that, still funny with that veil. Why he got so angry, I wonder. Since yesterday, everybody kept frowning because of me. What were their problems?

Putting that aside, Castor was scary when angry. Frau seemed to think the same because he immediately snapped from whatever trance he was in and released his grip from my shoulder. I stared weakly at the two as they exchanged looks. Frau looked disturbed, while Castor, unmistakably angry. I wanted to ask. I wanted to know a lot of things, but my body wouldn't move. I felt so weak.

"So…you're a vampire…" that was all I managed to say before sleep engulfed me again.

"_I told you to be careful!"_

"_I know! I know but…I was fine without blood before, but I don't know why I can't resist him!"_

"_...I understand…"_

"_You did?"_

"_Yeah. If I hadn't had blood contract with Lab, I would do the same. I wonder why no vampire ever laid their hands on him till now?"_

"_I think I know. I feel the trace of barrier when I drink him."_

"_Anyway, we'll talk about this later. Lab needs to hear this too."_

"_…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, no matter how many times I dream of stealing this manga from Amemiya Yuki.**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

This story is multi-chapters (still planning), and I don't have beta for this, so if you find it to your liking, don't forget to review. And depends on the people who likes this, I will decide to either continue or not. Anyway, anyone willing to be my beta is always welcomed to PM me.

I do not cross-check the story so there may be mistakes in story, grammar or spelling. If you find any mistakes, please be lenient, and do tell me. Thanks.

Too all reviewers, I thank you sooooooooo very much from the bottom of my heart. I'm glad you all liked it. Oh, thanks to those who put this story into their story alert and fave lists too.

I am very surprised to find non-member reviewing this story. It's my first time actually. Well, anyway, since I can't reply you guys, I can only send my gratitude from here.

Noname4321: Thank you for being my first reviewer. So, I try to update fast. Hopefully I don't make you wait too long.

CrimsonQueen: Thank you so much for the advice and I'm sorry for the OOC-ness. I have that tendency, so thank for mentioning it. I will try to tone it down.

So, to all my dear readers who have been waiting, there you go, the second chappie.

* * *

**Night 02: Vampires**

_Snow fell, slowly, so slowly. I caught one with my small hand and was excited when the cold crystal melted. I always liked to play in the snow. The small crystals always painted the world white, so pure, so clean that I felt like it cleansed my heart. _

"…_you must be strong…"_

_I looked up to the tall man who held my hand. His eyes gaze down at me, but for some reason, he looked sad and distant. His smile was strained, but I could feel kindness and care. I stared at him innocently, oblivious to every event about to unfold. His grip tightened. _

"…_Live…" _

_He pulled me into his embrace. He wrapped me warmly, with his body. I felt safe, protected and warm. I snuggled closer, hoping to get more warmth, but immediately disappointed when the contact was broken. I gazed at Father hopingly. Still smiling, he patted my head and walked away. I stared at his retreating back, wondering, why did he leave me here? Why did he go? What should I do? Snow fell to my hair and shoulder, I brushed them. I liked snow, but my heart ached greatly, so I brushed the icy crystal away. Hot tears fell to my cheek. I reached up to face, feeling the water. I intended to wipe the water away too, but my hand was frozen. I was unable to wipe the tears. This ache in my heart, I knew it too well. It was grief. I was abandoned…again…_

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

Slowly, my eyelids flutter opened. Strange, yet familiar scenery immediately entered my vision. Sun lights made wonderful mixture of colors because of the window's stained glasses. I wondered why I never noticed it. The room was too empty, except for my bed and a small table beside me. On top of the table was a tray with several 'weird' stuffs…er…foods and milk. I frowned with disgust at the smell of milk. I never liked it. Anyway, the foods were equally disgusting. Who the hell ate eyeballs for breakfasts? Nah, it actually made sense if those guys (especially particularly hateful blonde) ate these things. They were vampire after all. Vampires drank blood and ate flesh, no?

I shuddered voluntarily at the memories of last night. My hand unconsciously went to my neck and touched the place where I was bitten. To my surprise, my skin was as smooth as baby's and I felt only slightly weak. Maybe that blonde bastard didn't drink as much blood as I thought.

Throwing the thin linen away (I don't feel sorry, it was a pathetic excuse for a blanket), I walked toward the door. I expected it to be locked and preparing to kick it open, but magically, it was not. My instinct screamed '_definitely trap!'_, like they left it unlocked on purpose. They possibly thought I wouldn't try to escape or maybe 'unable' to escape, but whatever, if that was their intention, I only need to show them otherwise.

Slowly, carefully, I stepped out from the spacey room to a long corridor. It was so, very long that each of my footsteps echoed weakly, and I couldn't see the end. The corridor was bright, far brighter than the room. It was because it had no fence or roof to block sunlight. If I wanted, I could jump and run, though unfortunately, it was thirty floors off the ground, like that glasses vampire, Castor said. Maybe I should be thankful to that damn blonde for helping me to prevent my oblivious suicide. No – forget that, he '_drank_' my blood, for hell's sake!

Stomping down the corridor angrily, I overlook three girls who stared confusedly at me. It was only when one of them called my name that I stopped abruptly and turned. My face was red and bowed my head shyly. I was never good with girls. There was less to no girls in the academy so I didn't know how to deal with them. Now that I thought about it, I had never really close to opposite gender. I didn't have a mother, and I was always lived surrounded by adults and they were all males.

The three girls walked closer toward me. The three of them wore similar dresses: all dark with little white stripes on the edge. It wasn't a very good choice for women, but nevertheless, this was a church so supposedly the dresses were appropriate.

"Hello, Teito-kun, right?" the one with pink hair crossed her hand and tilted her head slightly. The other two stared curiously at me. When I nodded weakly, they squealed. Honestly, why the squealed is beyond me. Girls were such a mystery. "Where are you going, Teito-kun?"

"Just…having a walk…" I unconsciously took a step back.

"How are you feeling?" The girl with blue hair asked. They took a step forward so I had to take another step back. If only I could tell them that they being too close made me totally uncomfortable.

"I'm fine…" I took a large step backward, until my back against one of the big pillar supporting the corridor. I looked beyond my right shoulder and gulped visibly. The place I was right now was high, so extremely high and there was nothing but a pool of water surrounding the building. Even if I fell, the water would save me, but even so, it would be hurt like hell too.

I grabbed the side of the pillar, hoping my hands would be strong enough to hold me, if somehow these three girls forced me (involuntarily) to jump. However, I couldn't deny the fact that my strength was hardly recovered. With a single step from one of the girl, I fell. It was stupid, falling because some girls approached you, but I couldn't help it. They made me anxious.

Faster, further from the corridor I fell. I stared blankly at the three who screamed in horror. One of them ran and yelled for help. In just a few seconds, people began to gather, although they seemed small and blur as I fell further. I took a brief glance at the ground below. It wouldn't be long before I finally hit the water, so I closed my eyes, waiting for the brief pain before death, but that never came. Instead of the impact, I felt something warm warped around my slightly frozen body. It was nice that I almost thought I had reached heaven.

Slowly, I opened one of my eyes, and then another. First I only notice the large hand warped tightly on my torso and the next was broad chest, covered mostly by dark silk material. My back was resting against his arm, and the last thing I noticed was familiar face when I tilted my head. That beautiful, perfect face, adorned by teasing grin, it was almost angelic when his blonde locks sweep his cheek gently. My emerald eyes were locked with his brilliant blue. I was drowned in that endless blue that I forgot everything except him. It was like being hypnotized, I was mesmerized so deeply.

"Do you have suicidal tendency, brat?"

His tone was harsh, but effective to snap me out from the trance. With a slightly irritated pout, I replied with my usual rudeness, "Shut it, vampire, I wasn't going to suicide. I slipped!" I struggled to get down from this bridal-style position, but failed miserably. Luckily for me the place was still empty, but I knew in the matter of minutes, it would be full of people.

"Oi," the blonde called. His grip tightening and he started walking toward the green house. "I suggest you watch your mouth."

I shivered reflexively under his intense gaze. It was cold and like piercing right into your heart and soul. "It's the truth." I responded without waver. I was challenging my luck. I knew he could kill me anytime he wanted, but fortunately he didn't.

"It's the truth, but keep you trap shut about us being vampires, unless you want the whole church to hunt us down," the man put replied coolly. Gently, he put me down on the flower beds and inspected my body for physical wounds.

"I'm fine," I said and then retreat my hand when he proceeded to inspect my arm. "If that's the case, why stay here?"

Frau stared at me for a while before sighing. "That's none of your business. Anyway, I'm sorry for yesterday."

"For what?" Actually, I already knew what he was talking about, but nevertheless, I still asked. It wasn't like I wanted him to acknowledge his fault, since he already apologized. I just didn't want others to feel guilty for something they never did. Well, it was more like I was trying to make sure he apologized for something I knew.

"For drinking your blood…"

I nodded absent-mindedly, accepting his apology. "…how long you haven't been drinking?"

At the question he shrugged. His eyes were kind of distant and lonely. "I dunno, a few decades I guess…" After seeing that eyes, for some reason, I felt a sudden pain in my heart.

- _"It's okay, It's okay…" -_

"it's okay, It's okay," I didn't know what was that sudden flashback. Maybe it was a part of my missing memories. Anyway, I didn't know why or how I ended up pulling Frau into my embrace. One of my hands stroked his head softly. It was like in the flashback. That man ruffled my hair gently while embracing me with his strong arms. My body might not be as big as the man in the flashback, but at least I had the intention to cheer him up.

We stayed like that for a while. I didn't let go because I was so red due to unbearable embarrassment but him, I didn't know. Maybe he was too shocked. Heh, it should be fun to see his face. I was shocked too, actually. I met and known him only for two days, but yet, it felt so right near him. I felt so safe and protected although I knew he was a vampire and that vampire drank my blood right after I wake up. It was as if my heart knew I should be safe around this man.

"Thanks…"

I let him go from my embrace hastily and walked away. I didn't know why I did that, but since yesterday I kept doing something I wasn't used to. It wasn't like me to embrace someone I barely knew like that. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind for such thoughts, but it was futile. All I could think about was him. It wasn't so bad like yesterday where I voluntarily let him drank my blood. Yesterday was horrible, I couldn't understand how I was so stupid as to let him do whatever he liked.

"Oi, brat," he called casually. I had to wonder, what he thought about me after all that.

"What?" I snapped, but decided not to turn my head.

"...ahh, no, it's nothing, just…take a good care of yourself," he stopped, and I turned. His face was different. There wasn't any trace of his usual teasing gesture. "…everything's over once you're dead, understand?"

"…mm-hm…" I nodded and turned to walk again. I knew what he meant. Once you died, there wasn't anything you could do. All that was left was your loved ones' cries of grief. "I know," my voice came out barely a husky whisper. Images of my best friends' smile flashed in my mind. I had to find him, but I also knew he wasn't here anymore. It was just my wishful thinking that he was still alive. When I acknowledged that fact, I couldn't help the tears from falling down my cheek.

I pushed the transparent door opened and stepped outside. The sun was shining brightly, making my eyes sting with its radiance. I wiped the tears away and walked aimlessly. I didn't know what I should do right now. I lost a person I vowed to protect, and so, I lost my reason to live. What Frau said was true. It was all finished if I died, but what should I do? Mikage was no longer here. I had no one to protect. I had nobody to live for. No, that wasn't exactly true. I actually had one reason to keep living: _'Revenge'_

It was like god suddenly threw the idea to me. I stopped walking and start thinking. "I can do that…yeah…I must…" _Revenge_. I must avenge Mikage's death. I must kill Ayanami. I repeated that word again and again in my head. I was possessed by the idea. By that time, living was equal to death. Even if I died later, I wouldn't regret it. I had no one to grief for me, and if I could bring Ayanami down with me, I would be contented.

"…_take a good care of yourself…"_

I froze. His voice echoed in my mind, reminding me over and over again, as if he cared about me, but I knew better. He didn't care for me. He only knew me for two days, and spoken to me for only a few hours. Other than being his blood supply, what was I to him? Nothing. I was simply a stranger. When that thought crossed my mind, I felt pain. It was truly painful to accept the fact that no one cared for you.

The thought of getting revenge was gone, replaced with saddening idea of being lonely. I had acknowledged this fact since long time ago. Ever since Mikage became my friend and I experienced 'being loved', I understood, if I lost him, I wouldn't be able to live. That was why I would even give my life to protect him, to keep Mikage safe, yet the truth spoke differently. I was the one being protected. Mikage lost his life for me and when I thought of dying, someone made me hope again. I wasn't supposed to hope, but I couldn't bear this big, dark hole in my heart.

I walked to the park, I hid myself behind the bushes and then I cried silently. People said that when you knew something made you grief, simply cried, and you would feel better. But, the pain of losing the one you cared the most couldn't be erased so easily. Acknowledging that now you were alone in the world was exceptionally hard. Millions tiny nails were hammered into my head as I cried. My lower lips were swollen blue because I bit it too hard. i buried my head in my knees. I didn't want to anyone to look at my pathetic face right now. I didn't even want to see myself.

"Tell me…how do I live without you, Mikage?"

"You simply need to look around you, Teito-kun," a gentle voice suddenly appeared, answering my musing. My head automatically snapped to the side. The day was hot and sunlight briefly blinded my eyes, but I knew the man beside me. His light-purple hair, although being closed with veil and white hat, was still visible to my eyes. His amethyst eyes softened as he saw traces of tears on my cheek. "May I sit?" I nodded while wiping the water away from my eyes.

I felt his clothes brushed my bare arm when he sat. Smell of flower greeted me and I almost wondered if the man brought a whole box of flowers whenever he went. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, wondering how come such person could be a vampire. Vampire, as most people described, was vicious being with sharp fangs, drink human blood (which was true as I was the victim), and ate flesh. But this man in front of me was far from vicious. Instead, he looked so benevolent and innocent.

"I was one of the purebloods remained," he said suddenly, as if he was reading my mind. I wouldn't be too surprised if he suddenly said he could read minds. This place was too full of surprises.

"Castor and Frau too?" It was simply a casual question. I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to make sure. I would be even more surprised if he answered 'no' for any of the two.

"Yeah, but I think you already knew that," the amethyst eyes man tilted his head and smiled knowingly. Obviously, he knew I asked while knowing the answer. I shrugged nonchalantly. "What is pureblood anyway?"

The man smiled sadly at the question. "There are two types of vampires: us, Purebloods and Half-bloods. Purebloods are vampires born from both vampires parents while Half-bloods are born from either human-vampire parents, or turned by Purebloods or Half-bloods. Currently, there are only a few Purebloods left. So far, we have discovered seven, including the three of us."

"Only seven?"

"Yeah. Purebloods are extremely rare. Although they are all exceptionally powerful, their bodies produce little to no blood. This is one of the reasons to their extinction. While inversely Half-blood' bodies produce more blood, almost like human, but weaker than Purebloods. Most of them have no sanity, only craving for human bloods. These types are usually eliminated immediately since they are very dangerous. If Half-bloods manage to retain their sanities, they are usually weaker than Purebloods."

These whole vampire things were so much complicated that I thought. I was taught I only needed to kill whenever ordered, but what was that for? Was it to defend the country? I used to think so, but now after I heard this, I began to think they simply needed more man to fight the vampires. Obviously, the vampires were stronger. But even with that reason, something still amiss.

"You said Purebloods produce little to no blood, right? What does that mean?"

"To put it simply, we need to drink blood since our body can't produce it. Inversely, Half-bloods actually don't need to drink blood like us. Vampire blood in Half-blood is responsible for their thirst for blood. Theoretically, their human blood will be able to suppress vampire blood, but in reality, their vampire blood is stronger. Rarely, sometimes exception occurs. Some Half-bloods may possess stronger human blood and able to blend in and live like human."

Sadness was long forgotten. All that was left was pure curiosity. I watched the man played with leaves with interest. It seemed strange to most people, but plant seemed to love the guy.

"Does vampires have special abilities?"

"Yeah, it is different for each vampire. As you can see," Labrador raised his left hand and nearby plants began to creep up to his hand. "I can control Plants."

"What's the other two's?"

The older man looked at me briefly, calculating my intention. When he was sure I had no bad intention he smiled. "Castor can manipulate people through hypnotize while Frau, he can do hypnotize too, although not as good as Castor."

My heart skipped a beat. Frau could hypnotize and I was hypnotized. It made sense. It wasn't my own will to surrender myself like last night. As I expected, the blonde only needed me as his blood supply. He was a Pureblood and thus, needed human. He didn't particularly need me. When I thought of that, my head hurt. Grief began to fill my heart again, and so did anger. I laughed, bitterly, at what I had become: first a slave, then a killing machine, and now emergency food for some vampires. I was alone, always, and forever.

I rose to my feet and walked away silently. I could feel Labrador's eyes were following me, but at that moment, nothing mattered. All I wanted to do was to go as far as possible from this place. I ran, faster and faster. My legs were tired, but I still ran. I saw the big gate, separating the church and outside. It was slightly blurry because of the sweats, or maybe tears. I ran again. This place wasn't meant for me.

After climbing the endless staircases, I finally reached the bridge. The land was dry and cracked. It wasn't a good sight to behold. It was so much different from inside the church. Inside, it was like paradise, but I must leave that paradise.

My breath was heavy because of the running. I was tired, so tired but I had to force my feet to walk. The heat made my head dizzy.

"Where do you think you're going, brat?" a hand suddenly circled my torso and lifted me up. I looked up to my captor and again, I was caught by Frau.

"Let me go!"

"Oh no, you can't."

A single hack to the back of my neck was all he needed to stop me. Everything was dark after that. Before my mind completely shut down, I sent a weak glare to him which only be replied by another silly grin from him.

* * *

I wonder if the plot move too fast...? Should I slow it down? Well, whichever, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, no matter how many times I dream of stealing this manga from Amemiya Yuki.**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

To all reviewers, thanks a bunch! I'm very glad you all like it. Also thanks to all of you who put this story in your story/fave alerts

Too lazy to log on: Thanks for reviewing. Since I don't know your account and you never mention your username, so I can only thank you through my A/N. Thanks so much for liking it. Well, I plan to work faster, but if reality throw too many obstacles, then you'll have to wait haha. But I'll try my best to write this chap ASAP. And well, I manage to write longer than previous chaps!

There are various responses regarding the slow/fast pace of the story and I thank all of you for being honest with me.

And lastly, many, many thanks to **Infractus Speculum **for accepting the Beta post. Thanks so much for liking it, and thanks so much for willing to take the job.

Without further delay, I present you the third chapter!

* * *

**Night 03: Blood Pact  
**

_I stood alone in a strange world of black and white. The sky was dark without sun, moon or stars, and the ground was pure white. In the middle of this empty world, there were long stairs that pierced through the dark sky. I walked forward and began to climb the stairs. My feet mechanically brought my mindless body higher and higher from the ground. I climbed, further and further with each step taken, yet the end was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. My eyes were heavy. I wanted to sleep, but these feet kept dragging me up the stairs. _

_I looked ahead, finally near the top of the stairs. There was a large space with something similar to a big tree, which was so tall I couldn't even see the top. It was frozen and colorless, just like everything else in this world. In the middle of the tree, someone was trapped. My feet brought me closer to the tree and I finally managed to inspect the person closer. With a shock, I realized it was me, white and pale, trapped inside the tree. My eyes were closed, as if I were merely sleeping peacefully. Half of my body was swallowed by the tree, restricting me from moving. _

_"Who are you?" I asked, as though he (the other Teito) could hear._

_I took another step closer and then the world suddenly began to crumble. The ground shook and I began to sink into the ground. I watched in horror as the frozen tree began to collapse. I saw myself (the other Teito) began to crumble away as well. I reached out to grab his cold hand but he turned to dust just before I reached his hand. The world slowly decayed and reduced to dust, just as the other me had done. Finally, the ground underneath me collapsed in and atomized. I fell but never hit the ground. Instead, I fell into water. It was dark and suffocating, entering my lungs and burning my throat. I gasped for air, but all I got was another lungful of water. I needed to breathe. I kicked out and tried to move my hand, desperate to get to the surface, but something restrained me. _

_"Don't leave me here." A voice suddenly spoke. If I had been in my right mind, I would have known that it was impossible for someone to speak under the water, but apparently, I wasn't thinking._

_Upon hearing that voice I froze. It was a voice I knew very well, the voice of my best friend, my reason to live, and the one I had held so precious. But that person was no longer in this world. I had left him to die. _

_"Stay with me." The ghost's tone was pleading. "Die for me."_

_I tried to cry out, but all I got was another lungful of water. I wanted to die. I wanted to take his place. _

_"You traitor…"_

_I let more of the water inside my respiratory system. It didn't hurt anymore, but I still gasping for air. I wanted to die. I wanted to meet him; my precious friend._

_"Die, Teito Klein!" _

_Suddenly a knife stabbed my chest. It was painful, yet mercifully brief. I saw blood painting the black and white world red, dripping down across everything. With one hand reaching out towards a smiling Mikage, I closed my eyes and smiled as my body turned lifeless and sank into the dark, dark waters. _

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 –**

I woke up shaking with silent sobs. My cheeks were wet, and so were my eyes. As I stared blankly at the white ceiling, I felt so empty. I remembered having a dream, not a good one, but not exactly a nightmare either. I wasn't happy, but I knew everything happened was everything I hoped for. I wished for death. I wanted revenge, but then, that was also one way of suicide. I knew very well I wouldn't be able to have my revenge on Ayanami, because I wasn't strong enough.

I was weak, and that weakness killed my friend. I shouldn't be here. I should be somewhere far away. I didn't want anyone get killed because of my weakness again.

I realized, all of these bad things happened because of me. That was why, if I died, no one would feel sad, and everybody would be safe. I knew that fact, yet I couldn't bring myself to throw away the life my best friend protected with his own. At that thought, my lips immediately formed a very pathetic, watery smile. I was trying so hard to cheer myself while knowing I was the cause of Mikage's death. If I never asked him to accompany me that night, all of these things wouldn't have happen. I blamed myself. I hated myself. I wanted to kill myself.

I turned my head to the opened window. It was night but the sky was not dark like the sky in my dream. I watched the crescent moon absent-mindedly. The moon was beautiful, but I couldn't perceive it with all glory it had. Its golden glow hurt my eyes. It was too beautiful; I wanted to crush the whole thing so it wouldn't be able to shine me with its brilliance. That golden light reminded me so much of Mikage. Its color looked like his hair, its light like Mikage's brilliance. Everything reminded me of him.

A sound of opened door alerted me of someone's presence, but I didn't care. I didn't bother to look. I just wanted to be in my own saddening tiny world. Heavy footsteps drew closer, but I chose to ignore them. I felt the presence walked closer and closer until it reached my bedside. I frowned at the intruding smell of blood. I looked up and froze. A vampire, bulkier and taller than Frau, stood beside my bed and was watching me like a hungry wolf.

"Smells good…" he ran his bony finger to my cheek and down to my neck. One of his long nails pierced though my skin around the collarbone. I hissed, but decided to stay put.

Pulling up his hand, I saw a droplet of blood fall from his index finger onto the bed. I almost threw up when he licked the blood off of his finger and later sucked it. He was hungry and I wanted to die. It was a perfect chance to die.

"I..want…blood…"

I surrendered myself to the mysterious vampire. When he grabbed my neck and lifted me up, I didn't do anything, except that the invisible string binding my wrist prevented him from lifted me too high. I eyed the area around my left wrist, and noticed a very thin string was circled around by it. I hadn't notice the string until now. Had it been Frau? He could have done it when he knocked me unconscious. That man, for a reason I don't think I will ever be able to understand, always halted my suicide attempts.

"Nice…blood…"

I turned my attention back to the vampire. His face drew closer, and I tilted my head and let my neck exposed to his fangs. I frowned at the pain when his fangs sink in. It wasn't like when I was with Frau. The blonde was gentler and his bites didn't hurt. Quite the opposite; it felt nice. It was like being injected with drugs. It made you feel nice.

Closing my eyes, I registered every pain I felt, and yet this pain was nothing compared to the pain my heart felt when I lost Mikage. It probably wasn't worth much compared to the pain Mikage felt.

At this point, not even the sound of my own dripping blood bothered me. The odd feeling of something warm flowing from my neck down to my arms gave me a cold comfort. I hissed every now and then. Was it always this uncomfortable being bit by vampire? Maybe all the victims thought so, but how come it was different with Frau? Wait, why did I think of him? He was no one, just a stranger whom I met by accident. But…why? Why did I always care so much about what he thought about me? I was sure it was because of his ability. He had hypnotized me. Yeah, that was why I felt like this.

"Teito-kun, are you awake?"

My eyes immediately shot opened. The door had been left half-opened and I hadn't noticed it. One of the three girls I had seen in the corridor walked into the room. It was the pink-haired one and her hand was holding a tray.

"R…un…" Talking was hard. My breathing was heavy and ragged.

"Teito…kun?" The girl dropped her tray. The sound of the metal hitting the floor was deafening. The vampire stopped and I was frantically trying to warn her.

"Run…" I grabbed the vampire's shoulder, hoping that it would prevent him from attacking the girl. I wasn't sure I had enough strength to keep him occupied, but I couldn't allow anyone get killed because of me again.

The poor girl was terrified. Her hands trembled in fear but she heeded my warning. She turned spun around and hastily exited the room. From the echo, I knew the girl was running as fast as her legs could and was screaming for help. I didn't know when the help would come. Hopefully they came after this guy sucked me dry; otherwise, I knew I would have to face the three purebloods' wrath, or worse, pity.

"I guess, we'll be quite busy later, hm?"

I knew that voice. Castor.

"What did I tell you?"

And…_him_.

"You two, please have some respect. Don't enter people's room through the windows."

Oh great. I winced anxiously. All three were here. That meant my suicidal attempt was, once again, stopped. Not only that, I bet they will give me hell.

"Vampi..res…? Friends…?" The bulky vampire pulled out his fangs and dropped me unceremoniously to the bed.

The unknown vampire looked at me, and then them. He repeated this action several times before walking to me again. I didn't move an inch when he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me down from the bed, but I couldn't help but hiss in pain. My head hurt and the brainless vampire didn't seems to care about by bounded wrist. He kept pulling my hairs even when I couldn't move anymore.

"Oi," Frau started with displeasure. "Let the kid go."

"It's no use, Frau. That one's becoming a Kor. We must eliminate him now," Castor said with his usual poker face. With a single snap, thousands of thin, invisible strings formed in the air and were being controlled by him.

I watched their fight with unsuppressed awe. The stranger moved with a speed I could hardly follow and Castor was equally amazing. No – he was even more amazing. He could defend every attack directed to him easily and still managed to capture the intruder a few times before the man broke the strings.

The attacker must have felt threatened, because he ceased his attack on Castor and turned towards me. I tried to move, but I had lost too much blood so I could only drag my body a few inches before the vampire lunged toward me with a strangled cry. His eyes showed that he now only moved with instinct. He no longer had a will or sanity, and was relying on pure instinct to satisfy his thirst for blood.

The vampire was close, so close. I didn't have time to close my eyes. I couldn't anyways. His bloody fangs were exposed and ready to be planted into my flesh again. It was strange since I was just thinking of dying, but my hand automatically rose in defense. I had thought that I didn't have any strength left to even move a finger, but I did. Briefly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frau smiled contently. I tensed and closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow that would kill me.

I counted each second that passed, but nothing happened except warm, iron-smelling blood was thrown towards me. It was disgusting, terrible, but for some reason, it made me excited. Some of it was smeared on my cheek and lips, so I licked the blood off of my lips. It was absolutely revolting. However, I could feel my strength gradually recovered as I licked more off. I raised my hand and licked it clean of the blood. It was so addicting. I raised my other hand, even though there was less blood on it. I licked off as much of the liquid as I could. When my hand was already cleaned, I crawled over to the vampire's dead body lying on my bed. I put my hand into the large, gaping hole that had been dug into his chest and smeared his blood with my hand. I licked it, enjoying the stickiness and warmth. I knew that I was supposed to feel sickened, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Hey kid, snapped out of it." A hand touched my shoulder, turning me away from the corpse. I growled angrily and slapped the hand away, turning back to the body. "Oh crap…Lab!"

"I know. Pull him away from that."

I didn't notice when the string that bound my wrist was cut, but I now knew that it was gone. I was lifted up by Frau, away from the dead vampire. I struggled as hard as I could, but I couldn't free myself. I wanted more blood. I was hungry and weak. At this point, it didn't matter whose blood I got.

Soft skin, tender flesh, it looked so appetizing. I bite the flesh that was holding me back. It wasn't as soft as it originally looked, but it was so delicious. The blood was top quality; the corpse's blood was nothing to compare to this. I wanted more, so I bit harder and drew even more blood. I was enjoying every drop of blood. If I was addicted to the vampire's blood, then I was physically dependant on this blood.

"Lab!"

Within a second, I was binded and separated from whoever I bit. I glared at the three purebloods angrily. I was so angry that I wanted to attack them, but my hand was bound tightly to one of the bed's poles.

"What do you think, Lab?" the man with glasses asked. The three never let their eyes stray from me. I stared longingly at the blood dripping from the blonde's arm.

"He lost too much blood, so his vampire blood took control. We can't do anything at this point. Once he had taken blood, he would never be a human again."

"Then what should we do?" Now the blonde was asking questions. They were all annoying, so very annoying.

"We must quench his thirst for blood until he is stabilized. Once his body is no longer in danger, he will return to normal. However, like I said, he will never be human again. From now on, he'll need blood to live. His body will still produce blood like usual, but one Vampire's taboo is to never drink your own blood. That excess blood must be taken out and replaced with another's blood. I doubt Teito-kun will like this idea, but the only way to prevent him from going berserk is to form a blood-pact."

What were they talking about? I was sane. I wasn't crazy. I only wanted to get more blood to satisfy my needs. Why did they need to restrain me like this? I wasn't wrong. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. I wanted to go. I wanted blood. I struggled again, but the strings held me in place, straining so tight they were cutting off my circulation.

Frau looked at me with indecipherable eyes. At that moment, I hated him. I couldn't understand what he was thinking. I didn't want to get close to him, but I didn't want to be away from him. My heart was pumping so hard that I could feel it beating in my head.

"I'll do it," Frau turned his head away from me, but not before I saw that his eyes were full of a determination that I couldn't comprehend. What was he thinking? I couldn't tell.

"Are you sure, Frau? Teito-kun won't like this," Castor said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know, but we are in situation where we need each other. We both need blood, although with different reasons. My body can't produce blood and his body can. He can't drink his own blood, and a human-loving brat like him will definitely refuse to drink human. Just leave this to me, okay?"

"Fine, just be careful and don't mess up"

I watched the other two of them start to leave with mild curiosity. Why did they leave? Why did Frau stay? I pulled on my hands, but they were still bound. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but glare at them angrily, occasionally growling threateningly. None of them seemed fazed at all. When Castor and Lab closed the door, I decided that it would be futile to attempt to outfight purebloods. They were simply too strong.

"Well then, brat," Frau turned to look at me with those eyes, those beautiful cerulean orbs. I was beginning to hate his eyes. It was as though they could see through my soul. They knew what I was thinking. They bared me naked. Frau fished a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Inhaling once, then twice, he finally looked satisfied and threw the remaining butt away after making sure it had been put out. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

He broke the strings that were binding my hand to the bed, but made sure I couldn't bite him anymore. Frau took me to over to one corner of the room, the only place free from blood and with minimal damage. My head was dizzy, and I suddenly felt weak and my throat burned horribly.

"Teito Klein," I looked up. Frau was so serious; I'd never seen him even close to looking like that. "Do you want my blood?" I nodded without hesitation. I grabbed for his robes, smearing the pure white material with crimson blood. My hands were shaking from exhaustion. "Then, make a blood-pact with me."

I only stared at him, dumbfounded. What was that? What did he mean?

"I will explain later. You need my blood, do you not?" I nodded again. "Give me your hand." I did as he instructed. I gave him my right hand and he cut my wrist as he did with his. He put his bloody wrist on top of mine. When our skin touched, I felt a burning sensation flowing in though my cut. It was like my veins were being burned. I screamed in pain and attempted to pull my hand back, but his hand held my wrist in place. I was still weak from the dead vampire drinking my blood, so all I could do was writhe in pain. "It's almost done. Now, your true name," I froze. "Give me your true name, Teito Klein." the blonde demanded.

Tears had washed away the slight blood on my cheek, and now the water stopped. The pain was nearly forgotten. I shivered in fear. I tried to pull my hand away from him again, but I once again failed. I shook my head and repeated over and over again, "I don't know."

"You know. I know you know it, so tell me, Teito."

"I don't know…"

"Tell me, Teito Klein."

"I really don't know," I responded weakly. I was scared and tired. Why did he ask me that? I only wanted his blood. Did he have to ask for that?

"If you don't tell me, I can't complete the pact, Teito."

"I don't know…" I tried to deny again.

"Believe me. I will protect you name. I will protect you, no matter what happen. Once we complete the pact, our fates are sealed. We will be bound with each other. Your death means my death, so believe in me, Teito." When he said this, his tone was soft. I almost couldn't believe my ears.

Head hung low, with my voice softer than a whisper, I spoke, "Wahrheit…Tiashe…Raggs…"

"…Raggs?" Frau's eyebrows formed into a crease, but he immediately wiped the look off his face and continued with the pact. "Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, I accept you as one destined for me. My true name is Zehel, one of the seven Vampire lords. Do you, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, accept me into you?"

My breath was coming out in pants. The rite was too long for me. My body was screaming in pain. "I…Wahrheit…Tiashe Raggs, accept you, Zehel, as my fate…"

Right after I finished my sentence, Frau broke the contact. Ice ran through my veins, and all my remaining energy left my body. I fell forward and was caught by Frau. I didn't feel grateful at all; after all, it was his fault.

"Are you sane, brat?"

He pissed me off. He always did. "I am always sane, thank you very much." I said with just a hint of sarcasm.

The blonde didn't seem take the sarcasm seriously. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call you sane a few moments ago."

"I am perfectly sane," I repeated again. It was strange, trying to verbally attack him while being held in his arms.

"You aren't. Are you sane for drinking that?" he pointed towards my bed where the corpse was still lying. I felt a wave of nausea hit me. Even though I hated to admit it, Frau was speaking the truth. I didn't understand why I did what I did.

"I…I don't understand…"

"Now you understand that you are a vampire too, right?"

"…Yes, so?" Frau lifted me up bridal style and we exited my room and headed towards Frau's.

His room was only a few levels above mine. Normally, I would have make a ruckus because he was bringing me to his room in such awkward style, but I was too occupied with our conversation to really notice.

"Being a vampire means you will need blood."

"No!" I snapped. "Even if I'm really a vampire, I don't need blood. I will never drink blood!"

"But you just did, if you can still remember?"

The stairs Frau was climbing went on for seemingly forever, like endless spiral. I began to get dizzy, adding on to my headache. "I…why?"

"Why did you lose yourself like that?" I nodded weakly. "That's because you lost too much blood and your body was in danger. It's in both human and vampire's blood, the instinct to survive. It's just that in vampire, that instinct is so much stronger."

Realization hit me. "Does that mean in the future the same thing will happen again?" I swallowed visibly when Frau stopped to look at me briefly. I felt dread begin to form in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, if you don't drink for quite long, like I did." His mouth turned down into a frown. "I lost myself and attack you, just like when you drank that other vampire's blood. That is also why you, no, we needed to form blood pact."

"What is this…blood-pact?" I gave up fighting my exhaustion and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise up and down with every breath he took. I found myself calming down and synchronizing my breathing with his.

"Blood-pact is one way to bind vampires. When vampires are bound by the pact, they can't drink other blood except their partner's."

"Okay…so…you are saying…"

"Yep. We are bound by the pact, so you can only drink my blood, and I can only drink yours." My eyes went wide with shock. How could he?

"What the heck?"

"Yeah, I know that sucks, doesn't it? But would you rather drink someone else's blood? Like that vampire's, or human's, for that matter?"

That effectively shut me up. He was right. I would rather die than to drink their blood. But, then again, I couldn't exactly drink his, especially when I knew that he was one of the purebloods. Their bodies couldn't produce blood, so if I drank too much of his, then he would die. I didn't want to kill him... Oh wait, he wouldn't die. The pact meant I would drink his blood, just as he would drink mine. Simply said, we were exchanging blood.

"Why can't I drink my own blood? Doesn't my body produce blood?"

Frau gritted his teeth, annoyed. "You've got tons of questions. Yeah, you're half-blood so your body produces blood, but no, you can't drink your own blood. That's a vampire's greatest taboo. If you're lucky, you may survive and become a wars, but if you're not, then you would die."

"But what if I accidentally drink it?"

"Small amount won't change anything, but in large quantities, you'll be in deep shit."

"What is a wars?"

"Okay, Q&A session's over for now. I got to feed you before you go berserk again." The blonde dropped me down on to his clean bed and opened his collar. At his offered neck, I only stared speechlessly. What was I supposed to do? What did he expect me to do?

"Well, aren't you gonna drink?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Can't I just drink from your wrist? It was bleeding, right?"

"No. it already healed," the man raised his hand and showed the scar. The wound had already healed, leaving only a small line on his skin. " A vampire's regeneration ability is far above a humans." The priest pointed out my wrist. It looked almost like Frau's, except that mine was still red and tender. "Yours is slowed down because your body is in a critical state."

Frau moved his body nearer to mine and leaned towards me. His hand pushed my head down to the crook of his neck. I inhaled his scent and my head started to spin. I opened my eyes and slowly bit him. I heard a soft moan come from his lips, but at that point nothing mattered except for his delicious blood.

"Don't lose yourself, brat."

He gave a soft sigh and gentle push to my head, which were both so alien to me. I wasn't used to having any type of affection, except from Mikage, but I welcomed it. I sighed in pleasure, feeling every bit of warmth I could get, and when my strength began to gradually , I spoke softly to his ears. "…Thanks, Zehel…"

* * *

It isn't so creative of me to use their actual names as true names but whatever. I think I need to explain about True names. If you ever watched Tears to Tiara, maybe you'll understand how it works, but in case you haven't, I shall explain it to you.

Through True names, people can control others. Like in this case, if Teito were to say Frau's name (Zehel) with intention for Frau to do something, then Frau will absolutely do as Teito ordered, and vice-verse. Of course, this True name stuff has something to do with future chapters and the plot.

Sorry if there is OOC…it's so hard to maintain their true characters…

Anyway, people, please review! This chapter is longer than previous two, so I guess I can be rewarded with reviews, right? (Please don't ignore my puppy stare~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, no matter how many times I dream of stealing this manga from Amemiya Yuki.**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

Thank you so much for all reviewers and those who put my story/me in their alert/fave. I'm touched. Seriously. It made me all sappy...sobs**  
**

Still too lazy too log in () a.k.a. ThePinkFluffyBunnyMan: Thanks for reviewing. Very true. 07 needs more fics (one reason why I write?) and thanks for the praise. I know there are lots more better authors, but knowing that people actually like my story really make me happy hehe.

Many great thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum **for being a great beta for me. A few readers said the third chapter is the best chapter out of 3. I must say, it was thanks to **Infractus Speculum. **So, well, can't really give you present, so I give you virtual kisses and hugs!

Lastly, I hope you won't be too disappointed at this chapter because unlike last chapter, there is no smexy hot Frau-Teito scene. However, this chapter is important in order for the story to advance. We can't keep Teito in the church forever, right? So, until the next hot-nose bleeding-scene, be patient, okay! I will try to update ASAP.

* * *

**Night 04: True Name  
**

It was a fine evening, after the bullet-train of events that had completely changed my life. I was sitting, watching the sun set from the top of the highest tower in the church. The orange glow was different from golden light of noon, but it was equally beautiful.

I found it very hard to believe the fact that I was a vampire, a blood-sucker. It made me feel like I was no different from a leech. Okay, maybe not. Leeches were so much more disgusting. Wait, maybe not. I had never seen vampires feed, except for Frau when he had fed on me. He was unexpectedly clean, and, well, not messy, and he wasn't disgusting at all, and I didn't mind being drunk by him, and I also didn't mind drinking his blood, and…wait…what was that?

"ARGHH! My mind's corrupted!" I ruffled my hair out of frustration. It wasn't a long time ago that I had met him, yet I was always thinking about him. Was the effect of his hypnosis always this strong on people?

"What was that? Your mind's corrupted, eh, damn brat?" My head automatically snapped to the source of voice.

His golden hairs matched the sun. His face was so perfect that made me believe he was God's greatest creation, and then there was that Cheshire smile, always teasing, but hid great sadness and gentleness. I pouted reflexively at the man. He always teased me every time he saw me, and didn't pass on a chance to piss me off. I couldn't blame him though. With my easily-provoked self, I unconsciously provided him something to be played with. Of course, I was aware of this fact, but I decided to let my true personality live. Besides, if I was lucky, I could get one of his rare genuine smiles. I didn't expect or hope he would smile for me, no, but he often wore that sad look.

Ever since we had done the blood pact, sometimes his emotions flowed into me. Even when we were far from each other, I could always feel him. I knew where I could find him by tracing his presence. It was like I was being drawn to him. I knew he felt the same because he always seemed to find me no matter where I hid myself. In a sense, I felt like I had no privacy. But on the positive side, I felt better when I knew I wasn't alone. Sometimes, I still think of Mikage, but the sadness I get when I think of him makes me unable to choose death again.

"The three sisters are looking for you."

I cringed. Those three were being so kind to me that it was to the point of annoyance. I seriously appreciated their concern, but I sometimes need to be alone once in a while. Those three try to kidnap me and bring me to the dining hall every night. I didn't mind having dinner with everybody, but the worst part came after dinner. They, despite being servants of God, openly tried to take off my clothes. It was embarrassing, having the Sisters try to help you bathe.

I disliked showing off my body. Not because I was ashamed, well, that wasn't exactly the main reason. I hated showing people my body, which was so full of scars. More importantly, I didn't want others to see the Sklave mark I had on my lower back. I was a survivor from Raggs kingdom, and everyone from Raggs had been made into slaves. It wasn't like I was afraid of being found out, but I didn't want to cause trouble for anyone in this place. The people had been so kind to me. The least I could do was not cause trouble for them.

"What happened to that vampire's corpse?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

Taking the empty slot beside me, Frau sat down and lit his cigarette. "Castor took care of it," he said, talking around his cigarette. I watched the smoke slowly rise up into the sky and dissolve as he exhaled absent-mindedly. "Why did you do that?"

I was listening half-heartedly, but immediately turned when he said that. I looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Why did you do that?" he repeated, but I still looked at him with confusion. "Why did you let that vampire attack you?"

"Oh..that." I turned my head back and focused my gaze on to the bell tower. It would ring soon.

"Don't give me some shit about still being weak or tired, because I know that even with one hand tied, your Zaiphon would have been strong enough to kill him."

I looked down, thinking. He knew I could evoke Zaiphon? What else did he know? My past?

As if he were able to read my mind, the blonde answered my silent question. "This is one of the reasons why vampires rarely perform a blood-pact. Your past, your emotions, everything will be known by your partner. So, unless you're really sure you can believe your partner and are prepared to share your deepest shames and secrets, you mustn't do it."

"So why did you do it with me?" I asked with an unhidden interest. I was slightly scared to know. I really didn't want to be rejected once again. I was afraid, but I knew I had to know his reason. If he would be the one I must spend my whole life with, then I needed to get to know his true nature.

"Hmm…" he began, purposely dragging it out to annoy me. I just continued to stare at him inquiringly. "I believe you can be trusted."

"But I don't know your past, and I can barely feel your emotion."

"It will come with time." His cigarette was nearly finished at this point. Exhaling the last bit of smoke, his blue eyes softened as he gazed out into the endless sky. "The bond will be stronger. Open up your heart and accept me into you, then you'll know everything."

"Then, shouldn't you already know the reason for my action?" My voice had softened unconsciously. Something in his words just now had stirred up my emotions.

"Which one? Your suicide attempt?" I pouted, but didn't correct him. He was right, calling it suicide, but he seemed to stress the word to make me feel guilty. Feeling my mood begin to swing, the blonde immediately continued. "We hadn't made the pact when that happened, though after the pact, I sorta caught your feelings of wanting to die. So, what's with that?"

"…" Why? It was so obvious. Well, to me it was. "I don't want others get hurt because of me…"

"…That doesn't explain anything."

"I mean," I stood, my voice raising out of frustration. "I thought…if…if I died, no one would be hurt anymore…"

He stared at me silently, thinking how to respond to my honest confession. I thought I still wouldn't be able to understand him from how strange the gleam in his eye was, but I was wrong. He was right about the pact enabling us to feel each others emotion. I felt him confused, worried, angry; they were all mixed into emotional turmoil.

Maybe noticing that I felt his chaotic heart, he turned his head away from me and stood. Frau was tall. He really was adult, and an attractive one at that. If I was a girl, maybe, just maybe, I would fall for him.

I blushed realizing when I realized just what I was thinking, which fortunately had gone unnoticed. He was too busy sorting out his own feeling to notice the turmoil in me.

"Even if you die," his voice was low and slightly husky, but that didn't prevent me from noticing the hint of sadness. "Even if you die, people will still die. Even if you're gone, many people will still be hurt."

I couldn't deny him. I was no one. I was just a tiny being in this large world. What is my death to the world? Even if I died, the world will go on.

"Instead of choosing death, why don't you choose to make your life more useful? If you are afraid your presence will only hurt people, then continue to get stronger until you can protect your loved ones from hurt. It's as simple as that." I felt his emotions. New confidence and assurance was flowing through him. He was so full of life, just like Mikage, and yet in such a different way. Mikage was optimist, while Frau was a realist. Mikage wouldn't drown himself in grief, which was why he was always cheerful and happy, but Frau, although he didn't show it, hid utmost sadness. I could feel it. His darkness was deeper than anything I knew, or might ever know.

The wind was now blowing rather strongly. My black robes twisted around, as did his white ones. Our eyes were connected in a silent gaze, trying to decipher each other's feeling. In the distance, the bell rang. Its sound echoed throughout the entire church grounds, notifying the residents that night would soon come. The sky had turned from an orange glow to eerie red, as though the sky was painted with blood.

"Have you lost someone important, Frau?"

It was a simple, innocent question, but I could see it made quite an impact on Frau. His body tensed and his face darkened. I felt his chaotic emotion through our bond and I immediately regretted asking him that. We weren't ready for a deeper bond.

The sky was turning from red to a dark gray. The sun had already gone, leaving only traces of its light on the horizon. Its light, though getting dimmer, somehow still blinded my eyes. The wind was blowing even harder and I shivered. The sky was already dark, with no moon or stars to light the world.

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

"_Ne…why did you those things?"_

_A voice, low and kind talked to me. I froze momentarily upon hearing that voice. My small hands were fisted nervously. I looked to the ground around me. It was strange. This was my first time dreaming without seeing snow. I was sitting under a big tree with a man. I didn't look up, but I felt as though I already knew him. And yet he felt so strange, so unfamiliar. _

"_Why don't you tell me?"_

_He asked again. This time, I tilted my head to face him. He wore white robes, just like everybody else in the church. The man was smiling, but I couldn't smile back. My heart was heavy with guilt, so I frowned. My small hands grabbed my small robes tightly. _

"_Frau…"_

_What? No, I'm Teito Klein. But wait… was this Frau's dream? Who was this man? Was he someone important to Frau? _

"_Go away!" I snapped. I quickly scrambled to my feet. "Just leave me alone! I hate you, I hate all of you!" _

_I ran without looking back. There were no tears in my eyes, but I could feel this boy, Frau, was crying in his heart. A great sadness welled up in him, a feeling I could somehow understand. It was the feeling of loneliness. _

_The boy ran and never stopped. From inside his body, I watched as his past came to play, like a old video. It was only random pieces of his past, but every piece contained his regrets and grief. When the last piece was displayed, I nearly cried. Frau looked slightly older than before, and he was standing in front of a grave. He wasn't crying, but I knew that he wanted to. I felt his emotions flowing into me, taking all my senses into his. The smell of flower filled the air. His fists were clenched so hard to the point where his nails were white. His eyes didn't have the shine they used to have. He had a dead man's eyes. _

_I called for him, from inside his head, but he seemed to ignore me. I called his name again and again, getting increasingly frustrated. _

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding and I felt anxious. I just saw a part of Frau's memories. Now I understood why Frau said vampires rarely performed a blood-pact. It wasn't because you would know each others secrets. It was because with each others emotions overlapping, it made the burden twice as heavy. Worse than that, you could lose yourself if you weren't careful.

I stared at the blanket tangled my feet, seemingly staring at the white linen, but I was buried within my own thoughts. I couldn't erase _his _memories from my head. When I thought of the raven-haired priest from the dream, I would feel painful throb in my heart. I knew it wasn't my feelings. It was Frau's, but I shared his pain.

"Are you awake, Teito-kun?" I heard Labrador's voice call from beyond the door. I gave him a short acknowledgment and jumped out from the bed. I couldn't tell Frau I dreamed about his past. He had said that he had prepared to share his memories, his regrets, and everything about him when he made the pact, but I didn't believe it.

"Good morning." I flashed a rather strained smile at the petite man. He stood outside, waiting, although I left the door open for him to enter. "Labrador-san? Anything wrong?"

"Did something happen?" Labrador looked into my eyes, while I stared at him silently, waiting. "You look upset."

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked, smiling weakly. He didn't answer my question, but eyed me with scrutinizing stare.

"There is something we need to discuss with you."

"Sure. Give me a minute to prepare."

"Take your time and don't forget to have breakfast. We will be waiting for you at the green house." I nodded and he left me alone, wondering about what could be so important.

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

**Barsburg Military Academy, Chairman's Office**

"Ayanami-kun," a man, known to Teito Klein as his chairman and at the same time, 'buyer' called. His hands were crossed in front of his face. It was his usual and favorite pose, especially when he was about to interrogate someone.

Another man, who looked younger than the chairman, walked gracefully to the older man and gave a salute. The younger man's hat hid most of his hair, but it was quite apparent, despite the lack of lighting, that his hair was light purple. The man would definitely be considered attractive, but his amethyst eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Have you found Teito yet?" the older of the two started, slowly yet laced with urgency. His eyes stared sharply at Ayanami, who didn't even flinch at his presence.

"No, I have not, Miroku-sama." Ayanami bowed, apologetically, but his tone didn't show the slightest hint of guilt or sorrow.

A single eyebrow was risen at his subordinate's bravery, and Miroku-sama secretly smiled under his crossed fingers. He had always liked this man. He was different. Unlike the other soldiers, who only followed his order blindly, this man was smart, cunning like a fox, and of course, a genius at war. Miroku-sama knew he couldn't control this man. The younger man was ambitious, but he knew how to play his cards. He was dangerous, and that was even more of a reason to keep him close.

"I heard you were chasing him? Why is that, Ayanami?" Miroku-sama inquired. He was truly impressed by the fact that this man, younger than him, _and_ his subordinate never show a sign of being intimidated. Ayanami was truly remarkable. Certainly, that was the reason for his fast success, Miroku-sama thought, remembering he only needed a year to climb to high-level officer seat. "So? Your answer?" he inquired again when his subordinate only smiled in silence.

Ayanami gave a slight bow again and finally said, "With all due respect, Miroku-sama, I believe you know my true nature?" Miroku-sama's face hardened but it was gone in a second, though that small change didn't escape Ayanami's critical eyes. He gave a small smile at his superior's response.

"Yes. I do know what kind of creature you are, but what does it has to do with Teito Klein?"

"Everything, Miroku-sama. If you know about me, then I assume you also know about him?" Miroku-sama decided not to answer the younger man, but silently acknowledged the fact that he knew about Teito Klein's secret.

"He is my precious war sklave, my greatest creation," the chairman finally said.

With a look that said he wasn't convinced, Ayanami replied coolly, "I see, but I need you to know, that in the end, he will be mine."

"We shall see. You are dismissed."

"Understood."

Ayanami gave a final short bow and left the room. Miroku-sama leaned back in his chair and sighed tiredly. Both Ayanami and Teito were his favorites. He knew that preventing Ayanami from getting what he wanted would be foolish. He might be able to keep him in chains for now, but not for long.

"Everything began with you, Teito Klein. And your choice, whatever it is, will bring great sorrow for you, and everybody near you."

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

I walked around the church ground. As usual, it was crowded with people wanting to pray, but today it seemed to be exceptionally crowded. I pushed my way through the masses of people and headed towards the green house, where I had promised to meet the three priests. It was still surprising to know that they were high-level priests, and even more so, who were known for their amazing battle skills. Libelle, one of the three sisters, had told me that the three were famous because not only they were bishops, but also great vampire hunters. She also said they didn't kill blindly, only those who couldn't be saved anymore.

I could understand how they were well-known. I had seen Castor fight; he was beyond amazing. Technically that was because they were the legendary Purebloods. It was rather like cheating, but it didn't matter much as long as they didn't do anything bad.

"Teito-kun, over here." Castor, from inside the half-opened greenhouse, waved his hand. Slightly running, I approached the glasses man, tilting my head up to meet his gaze. He was tall, although slightly shorter than Frau, but nevertheless very tall.

Entering the greenhouse, I noticed how amazingly beautiful this place was. Flowers of every kind from every season bloomed and filled the place with their scents. Colorful hues from the petals danced around, even though there was no wind blowing at the moment. It was amazing scene to behold.

Guided by Castor, I followed the tiled path to a small table with four chairs in the middle of the garden. Frau and Labrador were already sitting and were sipping at their teas. The blonde had his feet folded and his features were relaxed, but I automatically tensed when our eyes met, so I immediately shifted my gaze to avoid him. Memories of his past had already begun to haunt my mind again.

"Take a seat," Labrador, said with his ever-gentle tone. I did as he instructed and took the only seat that was left, which was unfortunately beside Frau. I wished I could sit between Castor and Labrador. After this morning's dream, I felt awkward around him.

"We're here to talk about you, actually," Castor started. He took off his hat and placed it on his lap.

"Tea, Teito-kun?" Without waiting for my consent, Labrador handed me a cup of tea. It had such a nice fragrance that I didn't complain. In the bottom of the cup, flowers had begun to bloom

I took a sip and started. "It's…so sweet…" The three exchanged looks, but they shifted back before I could notice them. "Anyway, what about me?" I put down the cup and looked back at Castor.

"I'll get straight to the point. Frau told us that you are a 'Raggs'?"

I gazed into his eyes, trying to find out their intention. One thing was similar about the three of them; they had poker faces that were unrivaled, even to my own.

Was it safe to tell them? They knew I was from Raggs, so that meant they also knew I was a Sklave. Wait, maybe they already knew from the start. After all, they were the ones who helped me when I fell. Judging from how bad my condition was, I could tell that my clothes had suffered the same fate. And when I awoke, it had already been exchanged for a clean outfit. Conclusion is: they took off my clothes and saw my Sklave mark.

"Yeah, I am from Raggs Kingdom."

"Yes, that much is obvious, but I didn't mean that. I meant your name." The three's eyes focused on me and they suddenly turned serious. It was…disturbing, to say the least.

"What about my name?" I asked suspiciously. Fear began to rise and my hand trembled slightly. Did Frau tell them? He couldn't. He had promised me.

"Your true name, Teito," Castor said coldly and I exploded.

I couldn't help it. I felt betrayed. He told me he would protect my name. He promised me, and yet he betrayed me in the end. I shouldn't have agreed to do the pact. I was so foolish to believe in him. He was no one but a stranger that helped me when I hurt. It was true he helped me when I wasn't on my right mind, but who knew it was their plan all along? Maybe they fabricated that attack, or maybe Frau hypnotized me again. Whatever it was, I was furious, and even more so, I was sad that he had betrayed me.

"You told them my True name?" my voice trembled with anger. I knew my face must have been red, and unexpected tears rolled down my cheek. "I tried to believe in you and this is what I get?"

"Teito, calm down, I'm not…"

"I shouldn't have believed you!"

Frau rose from his seat and grabbed my arm in effort to get me to listen to him, but I refused to. I didn't want to listen to anymore lies. I couldn't comprehend why I was so angry, so hurt that I was betrayed by this man. I pulled at my arm, which was held so strongly in his grips but I never won. He was always stronger than me. I tried to hurt evey part of him that was near me, but he just wouldn't budge.

Frau sighed and the other two perceptively walked away, wandering quite far until we were out of their range of hearing. I stopped struggling, and now stood still, staring at him with angrily. If looks could kill, the blonde would have died ten times over.

"Teito," he knelt down, but I refused to answer, only staring at him with intense hatred. Unperturbed, he pulled me closer, and his free hand pushed my head down until his lips brushed against my ear. He whispered into my ear, "Calm down, Wahrsheit Tiashe Raggs. We have no intention to hurt you, only to talk. So please, listen to us."

I was forced to calm down under the spell of my True name. I hated him for using it, but I couldn't be mad at him. The name had every control over me, even my soul.

"Tiashe, what we were about to tell you is a big secret that may be connected to you, your past, and even your future. I promised I would protect your name, and I will. I will never betray you, so please, believe in me."

I quietly started to cry again, not because I was angry, no, and not because I was happy either. I just felt so stupid because I had just decided to trust him again.

The blonde nodded to his two friends, and while they were walking back to the where we stood, Frau whispered to me again. "You can trust them. If you can't, just trust me." He then stood and sat back in his chair.

I wiped the tears off my face and sat back, too. Despite looking calm, I was still very angry, which Frau could no doubt feel. No matter what his reasons were, he still hadn't consulted me before telling the two bishops about my name.

"Well, while we're very sorry for this, but we have no intention of misusing your name. We think you need to know this." The two men sat back again, and Castor continued. They totally ignored my angry glare, understanding that I was still mad. "According from what our…friend…from Raggs told us," he frowned but for a reason I didn't know. "Well, he told us about a little about their Royal family…"

"…and?"

"Apparently, how they choose their kings depends on the candidate's true name. Their kings must have 'Raggs' in their names. Usually that name only appears in the Princes' names. To put it short, you're a prince, no – the King of Raggs, Teito-kun."

* * *

Um...kinda slow, compared to last chapter...but it's necessary...at least now you know the enemy's starting to move~

Anyway, lemme know if you've gotten anything: opinion, advice, idea, etc, whatever but don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, no matter how many times I dream of stealing this manga from Amemiya Yuki.**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

Thank you so much for all reviewers and those who put my story/me in their alert/fave. Hugs for ya all!

Keiko: OMG! Thanks. Help me spread the love with yer Bloods t-shirt!

Still too lazy too log in () a.k.a. ThePinkFluffyBunnyMan: Too bad this chappie don't have SMEXY HOT LEMONS yet, but it'll be soon. Hopefully hehehehe. I can't rush them to fall in love~

suzieqbearq(dot)com: yeah. I will try to tone it down...thanks for your honest opinion ;D

Many great thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum **for being a great beta for me. Thanks for putting up with my crappy writing. Thanks for being such a good friend. Thanks for being a fans of FrauxTeito (they're hot, indeed xD). Thanks for your understanding.

I apologize for being late but I need to balance my life too. I can't write stories while I have so much pending jobs. I hope it'll be over next week so I can write again. Until then, I will try to update ASAP.

Well, I present you, the fifth chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

**Night 05: Lies**

"_Apparently, how they choose their Kings depends on the candidate's true name. Their kings must have 'Raggs' in their names. Usually that name only appears in the Princes' names. To put it short, you're a prince, no – King of Raggs, Teito-kun."_

I was left speechless while the bishops stood staring at me in silence. I didn't know what to say, yet they were waiting for me to respond. Honestly, they had done a terrible job convincing me. Well, maybe they were not trying to convince anyone and simply trying to give information, but I doubted that this was the truth. They didn't seem like liars (most of the time), but who would believe it if somebody you barely knew came up to you and randomly told you that you were a Prince – er, no, 'a King'? I didn't know about anyone else, but I definitely couldn't believe them.

"I think I need sometimes to think." Without waiting for their acknowledgement, I stood up and hastily walked out of the greenhouse, trying to ignore the stares I felt burning into my back.

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

**Meanwhile…**

The three of them silently eyed the boy, as if hoping he would suddenly turn around and come back.

"So, what now?" Frau was the first to recover. He was getting used to deal with the kid, not that he liked dealing with his unusual behavior.

"Hm…I suppose we can only wait, no?" Castor leaned back on his chair and sipped his tea, talking over the rim of the cup. It was normal for the other two priests and purebloods to act so laidback and relaxed, but Frau was slightly wishing they could take the matter seriously. If Teito Klein was really the Heir to the throne, everything would change. A new war would start, and that meant many people would die.

Frau sighed tiredly, slumping down into his chair. He was happy to have the two as close friends, but being near them could be tiring as well. After all, no one could guess what went in their minds, not even him.

"I'm going for a walk," the blonde said suddenly, nearly jumping out of his seat in his haste to leave. He began to walk away, lazily waving over his shoulder without looking back.

"Don't get too attach to the boy, Frau."

Said blonde stopped dead in his track, his muscles tensing as if readying for a fight. It took all his best control to stay in this position and not turn back to glare sharply at the red-headed priest. It wasn't so much about the boy, but how the man had said it. It was as if Frau had grown to like the boy. Because he hadn't. Teito Klein was interesting and his blood was good; his relationship with Teito was simply because they benefited each other. Frau needed his blood to survive and the boy needed Frau's blood to keep his sanity intact.

"I know," the blonde replied coldly, sweeping out of the room before anything else could be said.

Castor didn't say anything at his friend's response, merely watching him cross the church yards. He was kind of expecting that reaction, but it was still harsh and hit him unexpectedly hard. Shaking his head, Castor returned his attention to the matter at hand. On the inside, he knew that this was just an attempt to change the topic. He wouldn't admit it aloud, of course, but his partner knew. Not that Labrador would say anything, though.

"What do you think, Lab?"

Labrador gently took Castor's cup, as it had become empty while he had been thinking. With a murmur of thanks, the older of the two took a sip of the warm tea and enjoyed the feeling of warmth crawling down his throat. His body unconsciously relaxed and he leaned back until he was resting on the chair. The exhaustion was slowly creeping into his body, now that the confrontation was over.

"I believe we are right. I mean, Teito-kun is obviously the heir." Labrador sat beside his partner and poured himself a cup of tea, also leaning back into his chair.

The two didn't speak afterward. The silence was nearly deafening except the crowds walking on the path passing the greenhouse. Both purebloods were deep in thought thinking about the same thing: Teito Klein. The boy was everything but normal. Ever since he had come, many things had began to change. Frau's sudden bloodlust, the strange vampire sneaking into the church: everything was too odd for it to be a coincidence. It was as though the boy's presence had started to draw in stray vampires. They couldn't ignore the fact that they were unconsciously drawn to the boy. It was different from blood lust, but it was an unusual intrest nevertheless.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Castor?"

"Of course. You should have known whatever I was thinking, Lab. We're bound by the pact," Castor said, smiling slightly and reaching over to his partner's hand, intertwining their fingers softly. Warmth began to seep into both hands, causing Labrador to smile at the reaction of their pact.

Blood pacts were powerful, yet dangerous. Once two people were bound by the pact, they would depend on each other to live; one's death meant another's death. More than that, every pact that was made had base emotions, connecting between those bounded by the pact. That base emotion was called _'Pillar'_.

In their case, their _Pillar _was their feeling of wanting to protect each other. Both of them, no, most purebloods had gone through traumatizing past and when there were only seven of them left, Castor and Labrador, who had shared to strongest feelings with one another, decided to protect each other.

"I have a bad feeling…" Their hands were no longer intertwined, but their heart were, and will be, always one. Castor immedietely understood what his partner meant. Labrador's prediction were so precise that it was sometimes frightening. "I hope nothing bad will happen to them…"

Flower petals fluttered around them, brought by wind, spinning around in the closed greenhouse. There was no wind inside the greenhouse, but the petals still floated around as though there was wind. Castor and Labrador watched the flying petals with worried eyes, both thinking deeply about the prediction. The petals flied higher and higher until the wind suddenly stopped, causing the colorful petals to fall like soft snow, drifting around in the flower-scented air.

"Something very dark is lurking around, preparing to take that boy away… The shadow is getting bigger, and when Teito-kun falls into the darkness, I am afraid he will lose himself."

"He won't. Don't worry, that boy isn't as weak as we originally thought. Besides, Frau will protect him."

"I hope so…"

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

**Midnight, In front of Barsburg Church**

The sky was dark except for the illuminating flashes of lightning, accompanied by booming thunder. It was strange how the weather changed so fast. The sky had been clear before, yet now there was a horrible storm going on. Since it was midnight the church had already closed, and the inhabitants had far gone into dreamland. The area around the church was deathly silent except for the harsh splattering of the rain and rumbling sound of thunder. From the distance, faint footsteps could barely be heard, drawing near to church's gate.

The person was wearing black rain coat, his face completely hidden by the hood except his lips, which were driy and pale. His hand shakily reached out from under his coat, resting on the handle of the gate.

"So this is where he is…" he murmured to himself, absently stroking the gate's handle. "...Teito Klein…" Right after he whispered this name, the mysterious person felt all the energy leave his body and he collapsed, his jacket being soaked by the rain on the ground.

Rain kept pouring down mercilessly, bouncing off of the ground and limiting visibility. The night was late and no one had noticed the person as his body laid on the ground, trembling from cold and sickness.

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

"_Snow…"_

_I watched the white crystals falling from the white sky. I realized I was in my monochrome dream world again. Usually I would be able to catch glimpses of my childhood, but this time I just stood here, alone and waiting for something- no, someone. No matter how long I waited, no one came for me. There wasn't anybody else in this lonely world. _

_Somewhere in the distance, a bell rang. It always rang whenever I had this dream. Thinking about the bell, I realized it was similar to the one in the church. Did that mean the building behind the tall fence was a church? Was this the reason why I was always aware whenever the bell rang? Fragment of my past, little by little, piece by piece, had begun to resurface. Would I find the truth in my past on the other side of this fence? _

_Reaching out to the gate in the middle of the fence, I tried to give it a slow push, but I couldn't open it. I tried again, but failed yet again. When I had finally given up trying to open it, someone finally appeared. Someone I had cared about, someone I had long forgotten: Father._

_From beyond the gate he reached his hand out towards me and smiled. For the first time in my dream, I saw his face so clearly. He was young, with blonde hair, a shade paler than Frau's, but it was equally beautiful. It was also painful._

"_Father…"_

_He smiled kindly at me. _"_Do you wish to find the truth, Teito?"_

_I quickly nodded._

"_Then go to where you should be. When you remember your past, the truth will be unveiled…" _

"…_Raggs Kingdom?"_

_Father didn't answer or give any form of assent. He smiled even wider, and the world began to swirl like spiral. Colors began to mix and bleached the black and white monochrome world into a beautiful rainbow world. The place was bright and calming, with trees surrounded the area and only one house nearby, painted in a plain white. From outside, it looked as though it was spacey. Green colored fences separated the areas of the house, and in front there were many different types of flowers and trees. _

_I was staring at the house, wanting to inspect more, but a child passed by me and held on to my attention. Frau, still at an age where he was smaller than me, was walking toward the house with an adorable pout on his face. His head was down and he was mumbling incoherently to himself. I tried to tap his small shoulder, but my hand passed through his body as though I was a ghost. I realized this was a part of his past, so that meant I couldn't do anything but watch. _

"_Frau," a kind, adult voice called, but young Frau didn't turned. He kept walking with pout still adorning his little face. I stopped following Frau and turned around. The same man from his previous memory was the one who had spoken, and he was walking slower and farther behind him. _

"_Frau," the man called again, yet he didn't walk any faster. Frau didn't stop, but his step slowed down slightly. "Are you angry, Frau?"_

"_Of course I'm angry!" The boy spun around angrily, his face red and his blue eyes watery. "You lied to me!"_

_The man stopped in front of the child and slowly kneeled in front of him. He pulled the boy into his embrace and said with sad tone, "Frau, I can't be with you forever. I'm not the one for you…"_

"_I don't trust anyone!" _

"_You will, my child. That person will come." The man turned to the where Teito stood. He knew it was empty since he was inside of a memory, but the raven-haired man kept staring at that empty space. When their eyes met, the man smiled at him and soundlessly spoke to him. It was hard to read what he was saying, but I could somehow knew what he wanted to say: 'Take care of him'_

_I nodded despite assuming the man couldn't see. He turned back towards Frau, and in that instant, everything was gone. There was only darkness wherever I walked. No matter where I walked, the darkness seemed to grow thicker. It was as if a thick mist began to cover the world._

It was at this point that I awoke. Lately I always seemed to dream a lot, and they were mostly about _his _childhood. They were always sad, so full of regret and anger. Even now, sometimes, I would feel those feelings stirrinf in him, like a stone thrown to a calm pond. The ripples of sadness brought all his painful and dark secrets to the surface.

"Teito-kun," a familiar female voice called from the other side of my door, followed by a hesitant knock. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Come in," I said, throwing the blanket away and jumping down from the bed. It was one of the three sisters, but this time it was the blue-colored hair sister, Athena.

"Did the noise wake you up?" The girl placed a tray of foods and milk on my bed, making sure that it didn't fall over.

Ignoring the foods, I found the little piece of information she offered more interesting. "What's all the ruckus about?"

"Oh dear, they found a person collapsed right in front of the gate! He was down with a high fever, so they're taking care of him right now, so it has been quite busy over there." She offered a set of clean clothes to me, which I accepted gratefully. I could really use a new oe. "He's put in the room besides this one. Just go right at the corridor and you'll see the room, if you want to visit him."

"Yeah, thanks."

I couldn't honestly say I was really interested to see who that person was. I had so much more to think about, and yet I didn't have a single answer for any questions I had. I had thought all night, and I still wasn't any closer to the answer. Well, this church did have a great library, so I might as well make full use of it.

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 –**

**Barsburg Church, Guest Room**

The day was still early, seeing as the sun had just risen to the sky. It was supposed to be a nice day to bathe under the sun and enjoyed his tea, but Labrador found himself busy tending the sick boy. He had been surprised, as surprised as the other inhabitants of the church had been when they found the boy. It wasn't strange for people to come and seek help from the church, but it was rare for someone to collapsein front of the church. When Labrador had finally gotten to see the boy, he was even more surprised. He was only a little bit older than Teito, and the pureblood had premonition that this person had something to do with Teito Klein.

They were both young, far too young to be burdened with so many problems. If possible, the youngest pureblood would happily take some of their pain away, but he knew better; he couldn't interfere with these children's fate. Labrador was aware that he was one part of these children's fate, and his role was to guide them through their journeys.

"Are you awake?" the priest asked when he saw the light blonde boy's eyelids fluttered open. The pureblood noticed how his eyes were amethyst, almost like his, except paler.

"Where…am I?" the boy replied weakly, looking around the room. His gaze was still hazy, but he managed to get a clear look at his nurse's face.

Labrador smiled reassuringly and offered him a glass of water. "It's Barsburg Church," he said, helping the boy take a drink before continuing. "You had collapsed in front of the gate."

The boy was pale, and his lips were still slightly blue, but he still looked so much better than when they had found him. The blonde boy didn't have any external wound, he had fainted due to malnutrition, dehydration, and a high fever. Whey they had brought him into his room, he had been shivering and groaning with so much pain that they had thought the boy wouldn't make it. Surprisingly, he recovered much faster than they had expected.

"Thank you for saving me," the boy grinned weakly. "I hope I don't give you too much trouble…"

"No, you won't. We're happy to help. I'm Labrador, a bishop in this church. And you?"

"..Hakuren…Hakuren Oak..."

"Oak, as in the _Oak_ Family?"

Hakuren nodded a little and sighed. He was tired. He really needed sleep. His eyelids grew were growing heavier every second. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about his family, about the name was only a burden for him. He didn't need that name, and if possible, he would have thrown it away. He couldn't run away from his family name, so he decided to physically run away. Without money or anything else, he came to find his only brother, only to find him already dead. Now his only reason to live was to find his poor brother's killer.

"Can I help you with anything, Hakuren-kun?"

Hakuren snapped out from his dark thoughts and responded hastily. "I'm…looking for someone…"

"If you don't mind, you can tell me. I will help you and ask around if you want…"

"Thank you...but I will try myself."

"I see," Labrador smiled gently and then stood. "Why don't you go back to sleep. If you need anything, feel free to ask any of the sisters."

Giving his final nod, Hakuren finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep while Labrador silently walked out from the room. Before the bishop closed the door, he looked back, gazing one final time at the sleeping blonde. His premonition was slowly coming true, he could feel it. One by one, those who were searching for Teito were coming. When the stage is finally been set, the curtains of truth will finally be opened. Dark secrets, buried by everyone whose fate is intertwined with the brunettes would once again resurface. Teito Klein would face many dangers, life-threatening situation, and unbearable sadness. Many would lose their lives, and those were left behind would grief. And all of those things had to happen for the sake of Teito Klein and the truth he was searching for.

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 –**

**Barsburg Church, Frau's room**

The blonde vampire lied inside his personal coffin, thinking hard. His room was moderate-sized, with a king-sized bed, but the pureblood prefered his narrow and dark coffin. It didn't give much space to move, but the darkness calmed him, allowing Frau to think better.

He was in dilemma; his heart was contradicting his logic. In his head, he convinced himself that he didn't care for the young half-blood, yet he felt the need to protect the boy in his heart. The blonde told himself it was because Teito was his pact-partner, but if he really thought about it, why would he do that in the first place? He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't take anyone as partner, yet when he had met the boy, he knew immediately that this was his partner. Something about that boy intrigued him. It wasn't about that top quality blood of his….well, that was one point, but there was something more about him, something deep and mysterious.

The boy's everyday attitude was nothing more but a loud-mouthed brat, overly innocent, naïve… it was everything he wasn't. They were like light and dark. He was the darkness, while Teito was the light, always shining so brightly. Heck, even their relationship was like that. Darkness couldn't exist without light, and he needed Teito more than the boy to him. It wasn't a very fair relationship because he knew the pact benefited him more than the boy. Despite all of this, it was rather hard for the pureblood to acknowledge the fact that he needed the boy. He had been alone for far too long to remember how it felt to have someone he really needed to be by his side.

The hardest part for Frau to accept was that he was beginning to feel that he didn't make the pact with the boy simply to save him, or for the so-called mutual relationship. He wasn't even sure he could make a pact with Castor if he weren't bounded with Labrador. They had been friends for he didn't know how many decades, but he couldn't make Frau feel the way he felt right now about Teito.

Maybe Castor was right, maybe he let himself got too close to the boy. The glasses bishop knew him, understood his actions. It was true, when he had first made the pact that his intention was to keep the boy close because Lab had got a premonition about the boy, and him being the key to the truth. Something he never did tell Teito about blood-pact, was that even though it was possible to share memories, if one didn't wish to share, then the other wouldn't see. Frau had walled his heart, kept his own past and memories locked deep inside him. He had expected to see Teito's past and tried to find the truth without having Teito watch his past. It was selfish and cunning, but that didn't matter to Frau.

If anyone had asked him whether he felt guilty for lying, he would have easily say 'no'. He wasn't a passionate type of person, nor was he a gentle like Labrador. He should've felt no remorse or guilt, but the truth of the matter was different. He felt it; so many needles were stabbing his heart.

Castor's words still haunted him, echoing around in his head. He kept trying to think, but nothing was coming to mind. He couldn't understand himself anymore. He didn't know what to do. The other pureblood's words might not have affected him so much, if only said source of his dilemma wasn't so trusting. Every time those emerald orbs stared at him so innocently, he felt like being stabbed. He felt dirty, and to that boy who was so pure, like a white paper without stain, Frau felt like breaking him apart.

"I shouldn't have chosen him…" His head throbbed painfully. Closing his eyes, trying to loose himself in sleep, Frau hoped his headache would be gone when he woke up.

All of his intentions to use the boy failed, and now he had fallen to the point where he couldn't let the boy go. Was it the work of God that binded them now, Frau could only curse. Being with Teito Klein meant you would have to work your ass off because that boy was trouble magnet. Frau hoped, half-heartedly, there wouldn't be any problem for a while because he was terribly tired.

* * *

I didn't crosscheck the story anymore...I'm so dead tired...got tons of jobs waiting...

Well, I hope I can update soon, but I guess it can't be that fast. It's busy month for me. I will try to update next week or in 2 weeks. Until then guys~

Oh, don't forget to review, yeah?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I really want to own this story...but reality isn't kind to me. Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino probably won't give it to me...sobs...  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

Thank you so much for all reviewers and those who put my story/me in their alert/fave. And I'm very sorry for the late update. I have 5 days public holidays...so no access to internet...and that means no update. But well, now I'm back~

Omg still too lazy to log on a.k.a PinkFluffyBunnyMan : Yep. You spell them right. Oohhh, cakes, I LOVE it! XD

MeLaNcH0LY dreams: I will. Thanks a lot for pointing that out. Cake for ya~

Many great thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum **for being a great beta for me. Thanks for putting up with my crappy writing. Thanks for being such a good friend. And thanks for always so understanding.

Small warning before you read:

This chapter might seems weird and maybe you won't understand the connection with the last chappie, but don't worry about that. For now, just keep reading :D

Well, happy reading~

**

* * *

**

**Night 06: Distance**

**Barsburg Military Warship**

Violet eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. They were staring sharply at the empty space in front of them. The owner of those violet eyes knew that there was nothing there, but that wasn't what causing him stare. He was thinking, constructing complicated plans with his acknowledged brilliance. He had laid low for quite some time, and now it was getting closer to the time to move. He knew it wasn't ab easy plan, but his reliable subordinates would be able to handle whatever plan he cooked. And then, in the end, he would emerge victorious.

"You're mine, Teito Klein." A hidden, confident smirk adorned his handsome face.

"I see you're plotting something again, Aya-tan?" said Hyuuga, grinning wickedly as he noticed his boss' smirk.

Hyuuga, despite his easy-going look, was highly skilled in combat. He was one of Ayanami's most trusted subordinates, and even more so, he was his right hand man. Despite not being able to fully grasp his superior's intention, Hyuuga always willingly, and without question, did everything Ayanami ordered. This was because he had full trust in the violet-eyes man, and he also knew that whenever Ayanami planned something, there many interesting things were bound to happen.

"Head for Barsburg Church. We're going to capture Teito Klein." Ayanami's voice rang out around the room, effortlessly casting his orders. Hyuuga's grin broadened. He finally would have some fun.

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0 -**

**Barsburg Church**

It had been three days since they had found that stranger collapsed in front of the gate. The days were filled with them nursing him back to health. It was rather quiet at my end of the days because usually those people tailed me everywhere, asking about my condition, forcing me to eat, etc, but since they had found that boy outside, they had been gone. They did stop by once in a while, but far less often than before. Actually, not only the sisters, but Frau too. I hadn't been speaking with him for a couple of days. I wouldn't say I like it when he teases me, but something felt different between us. The sudden emptiness made me feel kind of lonely, and although it was hard for me to acknowledge, let alone admit it, I felt restless and scared.

I stealthily walked to the library. Not that I was doing anything wrong, but I'd rather avoid meeting people I didn't really want to see at that moment, for example, triplet sisters, or triplet vampires. I never liked people saying I was unsociable, but I honestly couldn't deny that fact. I was trained to be like that. I liked to be left alone, although deep down I know I wished for somebody to come and talk to me, like Mikage did. Mikage said I was just shy, but I still wondered.

Upon reaching the library, I quickly grabbed a few history books and went to top left corner seat, which had become like my secret hiding place. People hardly came over here so it was rather peaceful. It allowed me to have more space to think and relax.

Unlike other tables in the library, this spot only had one small table and four chairs. Behind the chairs were two large potted plants that separating the small spot with other parts of the library. It was so secluded that I had to wonder why they design the library in such way, but I suppose it must have been for people like me.

I put the pile of books on the table and took the seat in the inner most corner, right beside the windows and in front of the plant. Taking out the top most book from the pile, I began to read. It was a book about war that happened a decade ago, the war that made me an orphan forever. I had read many books about wars of Barsburg and Raggs, but none of them had the information I wanted. It was all about how Raggs stole Barsburg kingdom's treasure and that the treasure, the Eye of Mikhail, was never found until now.

The Eye of Mikhail, along with the Eye of Raphael, were said to be important treasures owned by Barsburg Kingdom. It was said in the book that the two jewels possessed incredible powers, and whoever obtained the powers would be able to rule the world. However, it was also stated that the two jewels were like oil to water. One person could only possess one jewel due to their opposite nature.

Even after reading an impressive number of books, stating that Raggs stole the Eyes of Mikhail, I still couldn't believe it. Was it really what happened? I couldn't remember the past, but I knew that something felt wrong.

I pulled another book from the piles. Yet another history book about the war. I closed the book and practically threw it towards the empty space in front of me. I did that a few times to the other books also, until the stack beside me had been reduced and the messy piles in front of me increased. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and rested my head on the table.

I was tired. I had been searching for the answer for days, but found nothing. Sighing tiredly and forcing my head back up, I restacked the books into neat piles on the table and left. I would read them some other times, but for now, I just needed to relax.

Stifling a yawn, I stretched my hands out and walked towards the door. Right when I walked pass the door another person, taller than me, passed me by. His pale blonde hair swayed as he walked graciously inside. I wonder why, but he reminded me of Mikage. I stopped and turned, my hand automatically yanking his arm before I could stop it.

"Mikage?" I whispered hopefully. I really hoped it was Mikage, but to my disappointment, he wasn't.

The taller man turned to me and yanked his arm out of my grip. He looked at me with annoyance, and, well, a bit of anger too, which wasn't too unjustified. "What do you want, kid?"

"I'm not a KID!" I snapped, glaring at the boy. I hated it when someone called me a kid. It's true that I was short, but I'm sixteen, for heaven's sake!

"Well, you look like you're ten," the blonde tilted his head and looked down mockingly at me.

I shot him an angry glare and turned to walk away. Who was that boy, acting all high and mighty, while he looked not much older than me? But, he WAS rather similar to Mikage. I wondered what had happened to Mikage's body. I never had gotten the chance to check since I had acquired my vampire bodyguards. I never saw them stalking me or anything, but often I felt that someone was watching me. Sometimes I knew it was Frau because I felt his presence nearby. Never once had I tried to find or confront them, though. I wasn't in the mood to interrogate people.

Speaking of Frau, he seemed rather strange lately. It was like he was trying to avoid me, yet at the same time he was keeping an eye on my every movement. I tried talking to him a few times, but he replied to me coldly and went away. This wasn't like him at all. There was no trace of his usually playful personality. He never teased me anymore and only spoke to me when necessary. To tell the truth, it made quite an impact, much more than I thought it would have. Just when I thought I finally had someone I could confide in, that someone went away.

"Hey you, brat, wait up!"

I stopped and turned back, frowning in annoyance. I'd known that arrogant tone anywhere. Despite having to hear it just a few minutes ago, I was quite sure I wouldn't forget that oh-I'm-so-great tone. "What do you want?" I crossed by arms commandingly. He wasn't intimidated at all, though, which made me even more annoyed.

"…Do you know someone named Teito Klein?"

Surprise. Surprise.

"I am Teito Klein," I answered, still slightly annoyed, but now I was curious. I didn't know what was wrong with answering to your own name, but the blonde suddenly looked very grim. But who cares? As far as I knew, people from military couldn't enter this church and this person didn't look like soldier. At least, he didn't give out killing intent like most military personel.

"Sister Libelle wanted me to pass a message to you," the blonde finally said, after a whole minute of silent staring. It was a little weird that his tone suddenly turned icy.

I wondered what this feeling was that I get from this boy. It wasn't hate, and it definitely was not fears. It was something more familiar, as if I had met him somewhere.

"Have we…met before?"

The older boy's face didn't change a bit, as though his face was suddenly frozen. There was no smile, no frown, no surprised look, nothing at all. I absentmindedly began to wonder if this church provided poker-face lesson, because everyone I met here had absolutely amazing poker faces.

"I've passed the message," the boy turned around swiftly and walked in towards the library again. I stared at his back, pondering. Something about him intrigued me, though I still couldn't put my finger on it.

I forgot to ask his name, but whatever. If he stayed in this church, I would meet him again.

**- 0oo0o0o0o0 -**

_Dark...at first it was dark, but a minute later, it was red. I heard screams from this narrow and cold closet, but I didn't dare to look out. Father said I must kept silent in there, so I did as he told. I closed my ears with my two small hands and buried my face in my knees, trying to block everything out. I closed my eyes, trying to imagining something happy, but I couldn't. The screams of people in pain, the cries of those who begged for their lives, they were all gone in seconds. _

_It was silent now, but I stayed where I was. I didn't dare to go out yet. I didn't know what happened, but I was scared. I cried in the silence, hoping my father would be okay. Minutes and hours passed in deafening silence, so I guessed it was alright to go out now. I opened the sliding door and stepped out._

_The moment I opened the door, the thick smell of copper greeted my nose. The smell was unpleasant but that didn't matter to me right now. I had to find father. I stepped out from the narrow space with my feet first. The moment I landed, I slipped. The floor was too slippery and I fell on my back. I thought the maid wasn't doing her job properly and I would scold her if I met her, but it wasn't water that made me slipped._

_"What..."_

_I was shocked. The room, originally painted white, had turned red. There were large pools of red everywhere in the room, and not too far from those pools were bodies. Countless dead bodies piled up together, their empty eyes staring blankly at me. _

_Unconsciously, I pushed my trembling body away from the piles, from their eerie empty gazes. When my back made contact with the wall, I finally noticed that I, too, was smeared in red. My face paled unconsciencely and I trembled more. I stared blankly at my hands and the pool of blood underneath me. It was suffocating here, and at the same time it was horribly, volatilely nauseating. _

_When my body was finally unable to hold the nausea anymore, I threw up. My throat burned and my head throbbed angrily in response. I didn't know what happened. Why did these people die? Who killed them? I didn't have any answers for that yet, but father would know. He always knew. _

_I didn't feel much better after throwing up, but I didn't have time to stay in this...scary room. I had to find father, so I stood up on wobbily legs. Wiping my mouth with my dirty sleeve, I didn't even care when the blood smeared across my face. All I could think about was finding father. _

_I walked, slightly dragging my feet toward the closed door. I opened the wooden door, and stepped out to the corridor. It used to be my favorite relaxing spot, it used to be beautiful, but now, everything was covered in blood and bodies. _

_I looked in horror as every single empty gaze was directed towards me. It was as if they were still alive, moving, and looking at me in agony. Their eyes seemed to be so full of fear and distinguish anger, like they were blaming me for dying. _

_On top of the piles, there was one body, separated from others just because its heart pierced with a long sword. The owner's eyes were open, but he was definitely dead. His white robe was redder than any other's, all eminating from the point where the sword stabbed him. Traces of tears were visible on his face. I walked numbly towards him, reaching out for his hands. Those hands had always been warm and loving, but now they were cold and unforgiving._

_I screamed in horrible agony. I cried. I called for him, but he never replied. Just like his ice cold hand, his eyes were cold, no longer able to see me. I pulled him down from the pile of bodies, holding him close to me, wrapping his head around in my arms. My father, and everyone in this place, had died, and now I am alone. _

**- 0oo0o0o0o0 -**

Nightmares often plagued me every night, in my every sleep and in all my dreams. I wasn't even surprised anymore if I got one, but usually the dreams were monochrome. In the place full of snow, I was usually watching the church from beyond the gate. Sometimes the dream showed Father, dying on the ground in front of me. But lately I had been seeing different dreams. It wasn't the usual monochrome dream, and it wasn't Frau's dreams, either.

My dreams were never good or happy. They were always depressing, but I had learned not to get too effected by them emotionally. However, today was different. The moment I woke up, remembering the dream made me highly emotional. I snapped at sister Rosalie, just because she tried to make me eat my breakfast. I became so easily irritated, and I knew it was because of that dream. After seeing that, I felt so sick. I was so scared of seeing that dream again that I became too scared to sleep. I didn't even dare to close my eyes at night. I was afraid that, if I even close my eyes and took a nap, I would see father and those mountains of bodies covered in blood again. Sometimes I fell asleep, like today, and when I jolted awake, I would be in horrible mood.

I used to have Mikage to help me. Whenever I had nightmares, he would listen to me. He never said anything to cheer me up; instead, he ruffled my hair or let me share his bed. His gesture was more than enough to calm me down. But now, Mikage was no longer here. I had no one I could depend on.

I told myself I was ready to face whatever truth my past had, but apparently I was mistaken. I knew that dream was just a fragment of my past. I wasn't supposed to get too affected by it, yet here I was, disturbed. I wished Mikage was here...

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not the one you expected to be, brat."

I lazily looked up towards whoever had entered my room, without knocking, may I add. Actually, I already knew who it was, but I still took my time looking up.

"What do you want?" I asked rather rudely. It didn't seem to bother the blonde vampire that much, since I often talked rudely towards him. However, his reaction today was slightly different than normal. He simply frowned at me, furrowing his eyebrows.

Taking a seat beside me on my bed, he took out one of his cigarette and lit it. But before he could inhale even one breathe, I pulled it from his lips and threw it onto the floor. Frau didn't get mad towards me or anything, he just...sighed.

"You've been in a shitty mood lately," the man started. Obviously, the news about me snapping at Sister Rosalie had reached his ears.

"What do you care?"

"Do you have to snap every time?"

He was irritated, that much I knew. I would be too, if he suddenly snapped at me when I talked to him. But, I wasn't enough in my normal state of mind to even begin to bother caring about that. All these nightmares kept plaguing me, and Frau's sudden avoidance still stung.

"Do YOU have the right to say that? For days you avoided me, and now you come to me like nothing's wrong?"

I glared at him furiously. Frau only just maintained eye contact for a few seconds before he broke it and looked away towards the wall. I'd say he felt guilty, but I really didn't care about that.

"How many days you haven't been sleeping? You've gotten dark circles and your face looks like a dead man's." His back faced me, but I still glared at him, as if he knew that I was glaring. Well, he probably did know, anyways.

"It's not your problem," I answered coldly, still maintaining my glare.

"...Just...answer me."

"I have no obligation to answer you, so get out."

"You will answer me, Teito," the blonde commanded, turning around. His eyes quickly locked onto mine.

For a moment, I think I saw his eyes glow and turn gold. Whether it was my imagination or not, I wasn't sure but I felt like something was controlling me suddenly. My body relaxed and I couldn't broke my eye contact with him no matter how hard I tried.

Even my mouth seemed like it was not under my control. Answers came rolling out smoothly, although I didn't plan on answering him. It was like he was controlling my body, yet I was aware and conscious of my own actions.

"Four nights."

I didn't understand. Why did I answer him? I just wanted him to leave me alone. The blonde's face darkened; he was angry. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling it was because of my answer.

"Why didn't you sleep?"

Again, my mouth acted without my consent.

"Because I'm scared." At this, he no longer looked angry, but surprised, as well as slightly amused.

"And what were you so scared of?"

I bit my lips hard. I didn't want to talk anymore. I was beginning to understand what had happened. This man used his vampire magic thing on me, hypnotyzing me and forcing me to andwer him. But I also knew that kind of spell only effective if you believe it would be, and if your will was strong enough, it could be broken. Apparently mine wasn't.

"You WILL answer me, Teito Klein. Or, do you want me to use your true name?"

When he mentioned about using my true name, his face turned very serious. I knew he would use it if I resisted. Under his spell, I could do nothing but give up.

"I'm afraid of sleeping." The answer came out of my lips involuntarily, burning through my mouth. "Sleeping make me dreams, and I'm scared of what I'm dreaming."

Tears had begun to roll down my cheek, but my tone was still flat and monotonous. Through our eyes contact, I was begging him to stop, oh god, just stop. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want anybody to know. It made me look weak, and I despise weakness. However, Frau wasn't moved.

"What, exactly, do you dream that makes you restless?"

"...Stop it..."

"Don't make things difficult for both of us, please?"

At this point, I could no longer hold my tears, yet my body couldn't move to wipe them away. "...I dreamt...about my past..." It was hard to speak between sobs, but I managed to summarize it and continued, although it was hard to understand through my stammering. "Father...and piles of dead...bodies...their eyes, they...they looked at me...staring...so much blood…"

"Okay. Stop."

Just as I was told to, I stopped talking, and so did he. We both silently maintained our eye contact. Him, through his cold, calculating blue eyes, and me, from my watery emerald eyes. No sound was heard, except for the business outside the room, and my soft sobs.

When Frau closed his eyes and looked away, it felt like something was lifted from my body. I was released from the spell and I immediately wiped the tears from my face, flushing angrily and glaring at him.

"Are you happy now?"

I felt so exposed and humiliated. It was bad enough for him to be able to read my mind and see my past. He would have known whatever I was thinking through the bond, but why did he have to humilate me like that?

"...Sorry..."

"Sorry? You think with a small apology everything will be forgiven?"

"No...but I had to do what I did." I noticed his voice was slighty strained, filled with guilt and confusion. He didn't know what to do anymore, except through force.

I calmed my self down and inhaled deeply. "But you know whatever I was thinking..."

"Sometimes, yes. Only when you unconsciously allowed me to." My eyes narrowed suspiciously. I never heard about that. Heck, he never even mentioned that! "These past few days, I can't hear your thoughts, I can't see fragments of your pasts." Now that he mentioned it, I haven't been having dreams about his past anymore. I understood now why he had hypnotized me. When I couldn't feel his emotions at all, I felt...scared and empty. Something felt amiss. Insecurity and fear dominated my heart.

"I can't hear you either..."

"That's because I didn't allow you to."

"And why is that?"

"..."

"...I have the right to know, Frau."

"...Because I'm beginning to think that this pact was a mistake."

* * *

Well, I'm trying to update fast...

Anyway need R&R! They're my fuel to my writing engine XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I really want to own this story...but reality isn't kind to me. Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino probably won't give it to me...sobs...  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

AnimeGameFreak: Uh-huh. That was cruel ...but necessary XD

Still too lazy to log in a.k.a PinkFluffyBunnyMan: You're always lazy to log on, eh? Really? Send me the choco. I want some hehe. Ohh don't worry. There will be some HyuYa later XD

fareleen: Awww thanks a lot. But I assure you, there are lots of good AU fics.

Keiko: Now that I know I've gotten good fans, I surely won't stop writing, dear. And thanks for the compliment...I really...really appreciate it. Hehe, read the pairing: I stated HakurenxTeito one sided, no? Surely there will be Hakuren inside heheheh

Anyway, because you guys are such kind readers, I decided to type very fast and present you chapter seven~~ Well then, happy reading~

* * *

**Night 07: Mistake**

"...Because I'm beginning to think that this pact is a mistake."

My breath caught in my throat; my world seemed to be falling apart. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It wasn't my idea to make the pact with him, but I already had, and it's too late to change that. Although at first I was just being forced into it with him, but somewhere along the road I learned to accept it. I had just begun to accept Frau into my life and now he says that he regrets this? I never knew he felt that way. I know I never regretted doing this, it was hard to take in. It wasn't like I had fully accepted this pact at first, but I never regretted anything.

I wondered why nothing seemed to work for me. Everyone I loved ended up leaving me. Everything I did to keep them safe turned to nothing. With my head hung low, I tried to hide everything, tried to slip on an emotionless mask. I knew there wasn't much to hide from the blonde, but it gave me temporary tranquility.

"…Leave me alone…"

Sighing, Frau stood and began to walk away. Deep in my heart, I wished he would stay here and tell me he was just teasing me, but he wasn't going to, and I wasn't going to admit that. Although the blonde didn't look back, he stopped once, just before he reached the door.

"I never regret." He said suddenly, still facing the door. His hand was poised, ready to turn the knob and walk away. "You're not supposed to be with someone like me. You deserve better."

With those final words, he left the room. I sat there for a few seconds, trying to understand what he had said. He said he never regretted it, but then why did he say it was a mistake? Was he just making up excuses? I wasn't sure what I should do. I didn't that think blood pact could be canceled, but Frau had never really told me anything about it, nor did I ask. I figured the only way to get any information now was to ask the other two vampires. I really didn't feel like asking them, but it wasn't like I had a choice.

With a swift jump from the bed, I hurried towards the door and exited the room. The corridor was busy as usual, but, ignoring the crowd, I turned my thoughts towards the Cathedral. I heard today that the bishops were going to lead the Mass. I thought that I might be able to catch up with them if I could reach there before noon. Passing the door to the room right besides mine, I suddenly stopped, thinking. This room was that that long haired blonde's room. I wonder if he was inside...but I needed to get to the Cathedral soon…

I was so busy thinking that I failed to notice the presence of someone behind me. With his tone, deeper and heavier than mine, that person spoke, "What are you doing there?"

I automatically (and nervously) spun around. Speak of the devil, the person himself had appeared. Unlike yesterdays white robe, today he wore long black robes. It was…befitting of him. When he wore black, he looked even more like Mikage. When I chose to think like that, it was like Mikage was still here.

"Well? I'm waiting," he snapped, crossing his arms and looking irritated. Seeing the blonde's annoyed look, I had to take back what I had just thought. He DID NOT look like Mikage. AT ALL.

"This isn't your house, and there's no prohibition against stopping here!" I exclaimed angrily. Why did he have to talk in such an…unpleasant tone all the time? I don't remember ever doing anything to him. Hell, I didn't really know him the well in the first place!

"Oh my, looks like you boys get along really well," a familiar feminine voice interrupted. Both of us immediately turned to look at the intruder, not forgetting to put our annoyed looks away, hidden under a mask of normalcy. I didn't think having a quarrel every time we met each other could be considered as 'getting along'. Well, I don't know about this guy, but at least I didn't think so.

The Sister, seemingly oblivious to our hostile aura, smiled sweetly at us. I could only sigh and give up. I couldn't just snap at her again after what I had been so rude to her before. From her looks, it was obvious she had forgotten all about it. I was grateful, but still, it felt wrong if I didn't apologize.

Bowing my head deeply, with my hands on the sides, I express my regret in the best voice I could muster. "I'm so sorry for acting so rude a while ago, Sister Rosalie."

"Teito-kun." The girl gently lifted my face and smiled. "It's good when you know you've done something wrong, but shouldn't you apologize for another thing?"

"Huh…?"

"You forgot, huh?"

"Um…?"

"You were supposed to meet sister Libelle yesterday, right? You passed the message, didn't you, Hakuren-kun?" The girl turned to the blonde boy behind me.

Oh, so his name is Hakuren. But putting that aside, now that I think about it, he did tell me the sister had wanted to see me…and I had forgotten. I was completely taken aback by the blonde's sudden appearance and his resemblance to my dear friend that I had honestly missed everything he had said. After Hakuren had left yesterday, I was tired from reading the library books and went back to my room to take a nap. I was so exhausted that the moment I had hit the bed, I had fallen asleep. It wasn't long after that that I had woken up because of the nightmare, though.

"Well, anyway," Sister Rosalie said cheerfully as she clapped. "Now that you two are here, I might as well show you to your room. Follow me," she waved her hand, signing us to follow her as she began walking down the corridor. I stared at her questioningly, but decided to silently follow her.

Hakuren silently followed behind me. Once in a while, I would throw slightly nervous glances at him which were returned every time with angry stare. I really didn't know what was wrong with him, but despite the nervous feeling I had, I decided not to ask. It bothered me, but now wasn't the right time to burden my mind (or his, for that matter) with more problems. Talking about problems, I seriously needed to get to the Cathedral now. It's almost time for the mass to end, but I couldn't just go now, leaving the two behind. Besides, I still owed the Sister an apology.

Down and down we walked in a line, heading down the spiral stairs. We passed many doors, and I had lost count of how many floors we skipped as we walked down the narrow stairs. I was still sandwiched between Sister and Hakuren. I wasn't particularly bored or anything, but observing people was fun, even if there wasn't much to observe. Besides, it could serve as a distraction for me.

Sister Rosalie was humming to herself; maybe she had had good days or something because she looked so happy. She didn't seem mad at me for snapping at her, and also forgave me for forgetting the meeting. Eh, but forget that, the three sisters ALWAYS looked happy.

"We're here!" she spun around suddenly, cheerily announcing our arrival.

Her smile was so sweet that it seemed suspicious, but I decided to ignore it. I needed to get over this paranoia or whatever. "So, what are we doing here again?"

The place she had brought us to was a long corridor on ninth floor. There were a lot of pale yellow doors lining the corridor.

"It's your new room. We can't keep you in the guests' room forever, now can we?"

"Okay. So this is my room?" I asked again, just to make sure. I was hoping that I wouldn't end up neighbors with the angry blonde standing behind me.

"No, this room is for the two of you." She answered, still smiling, though now it definitely held a tinge of humor.

"What! I don't want to share room with him!" I exclaimed angrily, jabbing my finger towards the older boy.

The pointed-to blonde didn't seem to care though. He only shrugged and nonchalantly entered the assigned 'shared-room'. I stared pleadingly at Sister, hoping she would take pity on me and assign me to a different room, but she kept her terrifyingly sweet smile and gestured for me to walk inside. I understood that there was no way I could say no.

Sighing in defeat, I followed Hakuren and entered the room. This room was simple, very different from the guest room I had been staying in. The walls were painted white and there was only one large window in the middle. There were two single-sized beds, covered with white linen, pushed against each side of the wall. The blonde took the bed on the right, obviously, because he had already made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be at the Cathedral if you need anything," Rosalie gave a small bow and left, but before she went too far, I ran after her, remembering that I was planning to meet up with the two vamp…er…bishops.

The walk wasn't too long because my new room was near the main hall. The mass had ended and people, looking contented and peaceful, walked out from the hall with smiles adorning their faces. I didn't know what they did inside since there was no mass in the academy. Not that I really wanted to know anyway.

"Are you looking for bishop Frau?"

I didn't know why the blonde Sister asked that, but it disturbed me a lot for some reason. I mean, why Frau?

With unconcealed frown, I asked, "No. Why do you mention his name?"

"Hmm…I just think you look closer to him than the other bishops."

"I'm not close to him or anything." I tried to tell myself that there wasn't a slight edge of panic in my voice.

Denial. I knew I was closer to him than anyone else in this church. At first, it was because I felt comfortable around him. He might act like a 10 years old sometimes, but at other times he made me realized that he was indeed an adult. His maturity often caught me off guard. More than that, he never directly lied. I don't know if he ever, but I'd like to think that he never had. Later, we became closer because we did the blood pact. Of course no one except the two of us and the bishops knew that.

Sadly, our closeness was nothing but the past now; Frau had told me he regretted what he did. I was sure he meant the 'pact'. He regretted it, so I thought it would be better if we could put an end to it. That was why I came to find the two. They knew more about this blood pact than me.

"So are you looking for bishop Castor?" she asked, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." I got that suspicious feeling again, why was she smiling?

"Well, I'm here. What do you need to ask?"

I wasn't surprised at all! I wished I could honestly say that, but it would be a gross lie. Who the heck would appear behind you like some creepy ghosts? They had no aura at all! I tried to put on a flat face, imitating these people, but I failed quite spectacularly. Castor grinned amusedly and I ignored the feeling that my face was on fire.

"I…I need to talk to you." My tone was slightly desperate. Maybe it was the embarrassment, or maybe I WAS desperate, but whatever, as long as I got it through to him that I needed him to tell me everything I asked about.

The man nodded, his face turning serious. "Follow me," he said. I waved goodbye to the blonde sister and followed the bishop to the gorgeous garden where we had previously talked. That place made me feel bad. Now that I thought about it, I had been very rude for leaving them like that.

"So, is this about Frau?"

I stopped and stared blankly at the man. People always knew what I wanted to say, even before I asked. Was I that easy to read? I didn't even have to make pact with them to read my mind! Honestly, I felt that it wasn't fair at all. I mean, how was it fair if everyone knew your thoughts while you couldn't read them? Damn them and their superb poker faces.

Noticing I was pouting, although I seemed to do it unintentionally, the red-headed vampire laughed. I didn't think it was worth laughing over, but apparently the man thought differently. He was still smiling amusedly even after I had petulantly told him to cut it out.

"Sorry, you're just so easy to read."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I was being sarcastic but I knew the man wouldn't care. He and his friends NEVER cared. "I want to know about blood-pact."

"And, what specifically about it?"

"Can it be cancelled?"

An unpleasant frown suddenly formed. His face became dark and he was glaring at me. It gave me such an unpleasant feeling, like I was being pressured and threatened. I never felt such strong presence, except for the time when I had run away with Mikage. Ayanami was different because he was military person, and this man was a bishop. But, they had something in common: they were both vampires. It was an unfortunate accident that that night I scratched my arm, and incidentally, Ayanami was feeding. I guessed he was feeding on his own subordinate, Hyuuga, I think his name was. Ugh, that was just sickening.

Anyways, putting that aside, I still couldn't figure out why the bishop was looking so grim and scary. But I was quite sure it had something to do with my question.

"Why do you ask?"

I was considering telling him about Frau, but I disliked the idea of opening up to someone who was practically a stranger. But then again, he wasn't complete stranger. Moreover, he and Labrador were Frau's friends. He knew the blonde better than anyone in the church.

"Frau said…" I turned my face away, trailing off. I hoped he didn't see how pathetic my face was right now. I couldn't believe how great the effect that damn blonde had on me. His every action really turned my world upside-down. "Well, he said it was a mistake to make the pact…"

It was painful to say that. The fact that I wasn't needed in his life and being abandoned really hurt me. However, I was also aware to the fact that Frau wouldn't do such thing without reason. Asking him directly would get me nowhere, so the best bet was to ask his close friend.

"He said I deserved better."

Neither of us said a word. Castor-san was thinking and I was waiting impatiently. It wasn't that long before he gave out a long, stressed sigh. "That man never changes." I didn't reply him, preferring to stare curiously. "He's still trapped by his past. But I can't tell you the details; you must find out for yourself. But know this, he didn't mean what he said. Besides, blood ties can't be cut."

"I figured …" Yeah. I already knew. I was just waiting for someone to say it, to convince me that I wasn't dumped. "I guess I'll find him and ask."

"That would be best. And Teito-kun?" I looked up to find him frowning deep, staring intently at my face. "You look so pale. Are you okay?"

Uh-oh. "Yeah, I'm okay," I lied hastily. "Just a bit tired. Thanks for your concern, though." I hurriedly ran off before the man asked any more questions. The last thing I needed was for all three of them to nag me because of my insomnia.

I was thinking of going to Frau's room, but I remembered that I didn't have access to bishop-level floors. I couldn't ask Castor-san or Labrador-san to help me either because I didn't want them to get too involve in our problem. I guessed the only thing I could do was to go back to my room now and wait for tomorrow to find him. Truthfully, I didn't feel like going back. I didn't want to meet another problematic blonde.

Initially, Hakuren wasn't a bad guy (probably) but it looked like he hated me for something. But more than that, it appeared like he was searching for something from me. Sometimes, even when he looked at me like he was pissed, I could identify a certain scrutinizing look he had. I didn't know what he expected to find from me, and I didn't really want to know. Not yet, anyway.

**- 0oo0o0o0o0 –**

Night crept up on me again, forcing me back into my room. It was the time I hate the most. Why? Because that was the time to sleep. It was bad enough when I slept alone and had nightmares, but now I had to share a room. I couldn't possibly go to sleep and then wake up screaming in the middle of the night. It would freak my _'sensitive'_ roommate out. Really, his mood was always shitty around me; it made me wonder if he was secretly a girl and was having PMS or something.

Thankfully he always fell asleep before me so I didn't have to make excuses for not sleeping. Not that he would have cared, but just in case. I didn't want him to go and accidently mention it to one of the purebloods. I still had a problem with Frau to be taken care of and I didn't need any more problems piled on top of that.

I tossed around, not finding any comfortable positions. After a few hours of tossing and turning, I finally gave up and simply sat on my bed. My back rested on the cold wall with my knees raised up against my chest. I stared blankly at the darkness outside the windows. There were no moon or stars out tonight; it was so lonely.

I buried half of my face in my knees and stared at the sleeping blonde longingly, his back faced towards me. When I could only see his blonde-colored hair, he made me remember Mikage. Just like when we were at the dorm, he would sleep so soundly and sometimes, just sometimes, I would secretly glanced at his sleeping form. Just one glance and I felt warmth seeping into my heart. Every time, I would think to myself, _that boy was the one I swore to protect. _But in the end I failed him.

Many times I thought about how to repent this sin. And half of those times I spent thinking about joining Mikage in the afterlife, but Frau had taught me another solution. I could repent my regrets by fully living out my live Mikage gave his own for. Mikage must've wanted me to live happily. He always thought about the best for me. But that fact also made me feel even more regretful. People like him deserved better.

Wait, I'd heard that lines before, today in fact. Frau told me exactly the same thing. Did that mean he thought the same? It was true that we were both haunted by our pasts. In my case, I had lost my most important persons. When Mikage came to me, I was happy, yet I couldn't fully accept his kindness. I thought someone whose hand had been dirtied by the blood of countless people, and whose soul had been tainted by the darkness shouldn't get too close to someone as pure as Mikage. In the end, though, Mikage won. In the end, I gave in and we became best friends.

From what Castor-san had told me, Frau was still haunted by his past. The most plausible conclusion I could come up with was that he made the same mistake as me. Now, after I understood how Mikage felt about me, I felt the need to do the same for Frau. It was a way to repent for my sins. Besides, if I would stick with him for life, this kind of awkward atmosphere wasn't good at all. Eventually we would have to solve it.

That night, I kept thinking about the many possible solutions and approaches I could use to get Frau to open up to me. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, my head resting on my knees. It was fine until the nightmare began to haunt me again. I woke up with a start. I was panting and covered in a cold sweat. My hands were wet from the sweats and trembling violently in fear. Every time that bloody scene replayed, I was being reminded again of my dark past.

Those dead, empty eyes looked as though they were chasing me where ever I went, as if it was my fault they died. That dream, and those eyes, they kept haunting me for days. I wondered when was the last time I had proper sleep...?

**- 0oo0o0o0o0 –**

It was two weeks ago when Hakuren Oak decided to leave his house. A week was wasted to find information about Teito Klein, then finally he found a clue about his target in the Barsburg Church. At first, his intention was to find out the truth behind his younger brother's death. He hated Teito Klein and he blamed the brunette for leaving his brother to die. When he found the boy, he was expecting to see a boy with complicated and cruel personality, but the actual person was different. The boy was pure and innocent and still full of curiosity. It was hardly thinkable that this boy was the cause of his brother's death.

He thought that he hated the emerald-eyed boy, but now that he really thought about it, he couldn't. On the contrary, he began to like the boy. His naivety left him s little speechless at times, but nevertheless, Teito Klein wasn't as bad as he initially thought. That feeling grew stronger every time he learned something new about the boy, especially after they had begun to share a room. He learned so much more about Teito. Although he seemed active and energetic in front of the Sisters, he was more of a shy and reserved person. He often stayed in the room and gazed distantly at nothing. Hakuren never knew what that boy was thinking, but felt that it would be rude to ask.

It was apparent that the brunette was disturbed and was severly lacking in sleep. Ever since their first day of sharing the room, Hakuren had noticed this. The boy was pale with prominent dark circles under his eyes, which contrasted hauntingly with his brilliant emerald orbs and fair complexion. Even at night, when Hakuren had gone to sleep, the younger boy didn't. He was awake with back rested on the wall and gazing emptily at the dark sky beyond the window. Of course Hakuren pretended to sleep so that the boy didn't know. And that was what made Hakuren realize how hectic the boy's life was.

Teito almost never slept, and even if he _accidentally _fell asleep, he would soon be disturbed by nightmares. He tossed around and moaning, sometimes crying, and in the end, he woke up with a start and didn't go back to sleep, shaking and sweating until morning. This happened for days, until finally the older of the two boys couldn't possibly ignore Teito any longer. Not only did the boy disturb Hakuren's sleep, but the blonde realized how wrong his roommate's life was and that he needed help.

It had been almost a week after they had begun sharing rooms, and Hakuren decided to take some action. He went to find one of the bishops who often took care of Teito. The blonde had heard from one of the Sisters that they were close, especially with the bishop called Frau. Hakuren couldn't possibly let himself get too close to the boy and talk with him, not yet, anyways. For one, he used to hate the boy and he hadn't accepted him just yet.

Finding one of the bishops wasn't all that hard. They were quite famous. All you had to do was try to find a place where people were crowded, then you would surely find one of them. If you were lucky, all three of them would be there and, apparently Hakuren was right.

There was a large crowd in front of the gate. From where he stood, he could see someone with blonde hair jumping around right outside the gate, evading attacks from someone with black hair. When he got a little bit closer, he realized that the man with black hair was a vampire. This was obvious from the look in his eyes: wild and thinking of nothing but to kill and eat someone or something. Hakuren had seen berserk vampires a few times in his life. They were violent and fatally strong. There were not many sane people who could fight them, or who would even try. Hakuren himself was one of those rare people. Ever since one stray vampire killed his mother, he taught himself about Zaiphon and Bascules. Among Bascules wielder, the light-blonde boy was considered skilled, but right now he was mesmerized.

The blonde bishop hadn't landed any blows on the vampire yet, but Hakuren could tell that the man was skilled. The vampire was strong, and not to mention fast, but that bishop could evade each and every attack gracefully. His skill was definitely better and stronger than anyone he had ever seen. Suddenly, with just a single attack, the vampire dropped dead, collapsing to the ground and bleeding out. Cheering began to ring out from within the crowd.

In that brief moment, Hakuren found his hero.

* * *

Huh, I guess this chapter has more Hakuren than Frau. No worry though, TeitoxFrau isn't too far anymore...maybe 2 or 3 chapters more XD

Anyway, thanks for everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I'm really happy. This chapter is dedicated to all of you kind readers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Getting really tired of copy-pasting this part...no matter what I do, 07 is not mine...  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

MWHAHA Still too lazy: Geez, sleep deprivation isn't good for body...but I'm (totally) happy you did that for this story and I LOOOOVEEE you too XD

Akahitoh: Yes, a new chapter! XD

As usual, many thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum** for her awesomeness and being my beta.

I presented this chapter to all of you, my kind and loyal readers. No hugs or kisses yet for this chapter, but it'll be very soon now...maybe chapter 9 or 10 =D

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**Two days ago, Barsburg Military Airship**

The twilight sky outside the large window of the Airship glowed eerily. Lingering sun light painted the clouds on the horizon like golden brush. Ayanami was sitting on his usual captain chair, watching the glow begin to dim as the sun set lower and darkness swallowed up the remaining light. He wasn't really looking, actually; he had never been the type to admire what people normally would consider beautiful.

"What are you thinking, Aya-tan?" He looked down at the smiling subordinate. Hyuuga was his most trusted man, Ayanami knew. Hyuuga considered him not only a boss but also someone he truly respected and cherished. It was obvious, actually, seeing how dedicated he was to the man. Not only that, Hyuuga did everything he commanded, even the most impossible mission normal people could never even think of doing.

Ayanami was infamous among the military world, not only because of his unrivaled genius, but also because of the loyalty of his subordinates. Of course Hyuuga was one, but he had many more trusted aides. They were all loyal to him, that much he knew, but Hyuuga was different. He was the first to become his right hand man. The raven understood him the most, though Ayanami knew no one truly understood him.

Once, he had people he had loved dearly, but those people had died. Those people were weak, and so was he. That was why he despised weakness.

"Is the bait ready?" his deep voice echoed throughout the room. The place wasn't empty, but the deafening silence that had been settling over everyone before allowed him to be heard by the whole group of subordinates effortlessly.

"Yes," replied one of his aides. "He has blended in."

With a confident smirk tugging on his handsome face as the reply, Ayanami retreated back to his room. It was the only place he could find solitude. It was only in that place he could reminiscence about his past

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Present, Barsburg Church**

I was dreaming today. But no, it wasn't about my past. Well, it WAS my past, but not about that horrifying mountain of corpses. I was dreaming about my past in the Academy. It was the place where I met my one true friend: Mikage. Yes, I was dreaming of the happiest time in my life, though it should have been the worst part of my life. Every day with him was fun; we pulled pranks on the guy who made fun of me, and then we would get punished. Even getting punished with him was fun at that time.

This dream was the only good dream I had ever had and I was grateful for it. Even if today would be the only time I would dream of it, at the very least I could have a good night's sleep. It was pretty annoying when people were constantly telling you looked like a walking zombie. That made me prefer to lock myself in the room, which didn't help much. And worse, there was Hakuren who always looked at me, scrutinizing, as if I would suddenly jump and stab him.

I couldn't help it if he really thought about me like that; after all, I was pretty sure he hated me. But lately, his attitude had changed. He was less…vicious…or something…whatever. The point is that he didn't insult me as much as he did before. Most of the time he only observed whatever I did, although for the most part all I did was sit around, think, and sometimes read. Many times I had to restrain myself from snapping at him because the constant stares were getting annoying. It was like I wanted to scream and tell him to leave me the hell alone. There were too many problems for me alone to handle, but I didn't want other involved either.

Putting aside my insomnia problem, remembering that I had had a good (but also sad) dream today, my focus was how to confront Frau. I went to his room after talking to Castor, but in the end, I only stared perplexedly at his door. I didn't know what I should talk to him about. I couldn't tell him what Castor told me to come here because, he didn't tell me what to do. He only told me to ask Frau myself. As much as I wanted to know, I had no right. I was no one, a complete stranger whom by chance became his partner for life.

More than once I had found myself asking, was being his fated one a good enough reason? Maybe yes for some people, but no, it wasn't enough for me or him. We were both prideful and preferred to keep our problems secret. I couldn't bring myself to ask, so I had returned to my room, thinking about the next thing I should do, all the while that perverted bishop was hovering on the edge of my thoughts. He was truly annoying, both in reality and my imagination.

"Are you close with bishop Frau?"

My eyebrow was raised reflexively. I thought he hated me, but then again, talking to me didn't mean that he liked me. It was kind of irritating, thinking my slightly older roommate would only bother to talk to me when he needed something. Worse, he was asking about someone I didn't want to think right now.

"I don't have any obligation to answer you."

My answer came a bit rude, but that was the truth. I didn't have any obligation to answer him. Besides, I'd rather avoid any conversation about that damn blonde who just dumped me without solid reason. I didn't want to think about him. Definitely it wasn't doing any good to my state of mind. I was angry but at the same time, I wanted to forgive him. I vaguely thought that maybe this is how bipolar people felt. Then I decided to try and avoid that whole area of thoughts all together.

"No you don't," my blonde roommate answered lightly. "But your face has given me the answer." He smirked. Oh that damn smile, I wished I could kick that smug grin from his face. It was getting very irritating.

"What's your problem?" I stood up, my voice unintentionally getting louder. My hands were clenched and I was fighting to keep them from shaking. "You ignored me all the time, and now you speak to me like you know me. Stop being such a jerk and leave me alone!" I bolted out from the room after the outburst. It may seem like I was running away (which maybe I was) but that didn't matter. All I wanted was some alone time.

Stomping angrily down the dark corridor made me realized how desolate this place was. It was dark and empty because most of the inhabitants were busy outside doing their jobs. This also made me realized how I really had no one close to me. Not that I expected anyone…okay, that was a lie. I was lonely. Being alone in such a big place forced me to accept this. That loneliness became more apparent since that pervert bishop ignored me. He was the one I thought would save me from this darkness, but I was wrong. When he pushed me aside, I fell even further into the endless sorrow called loneliness.

"Teito?"

Oh God. Familiar voice, that voice I missed so much. I looked up to the speaker. Familiar face I'd recognized anywhere, even in the poor lighting of the corridor. Familiar voice, familiar height, familiar hair…oh God.

Mikage stood before me with his Cheshire-cat grin that I loved. I still couldn't believe my eyes. Was he just an illusion? But he seemed so real... His voice was clear in my ears, and I could see his shadow. He was real, no, I so badly wanted to believe that he was real.

A step, and then another step was taken on shaking legs. The closer I was to him, the more I believed he was not my imagination.

"Mi…kage…? My voice was trembling and slightly choked, but I couldn't bring myself to care. It was hard to face him after all that had happened, but my wish to meet him again was so much stronger than any discomfort. "Is that really you, Mikage?"

The older man smiled and raised his arms. "Come here, Teito." I should have known something was wrong. I shouldn't have been so blinded by my selfishness. That person in front of me wasn't Mikage. He was simply a person pretending to be Mikage. But I didn't realize that. I only wished for my best friend to stay happy by my side. Other than that, I didn't care. I blindly got up and ran into his arms, the arms of my fake friend.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hakuren Oak was proud of being born as elite, or so he used to think, until his father betrayed him by banishing his mother and younger brother and sister. Throughout his life, he was only taught to become a pride for the family by choosing to serve the country. That meant he had to become solider. Hakuren didn't exactly hate military, but he hated his father and that made him hate fighting. He used to think that every man in the military was nothing but a coward who wanted to be praised, or a madman who loved fighting with their lives at stake.

Hakuren chose neither. He didn't want to be involved with any of those men. That was how he always thought, until he heard his brother joined the military. He was shocked, truly. His brother was kind and caring. He never liked fighting, yet now he decided to join the academy. His kid brother wasn't the type to think before act, but if anything, he acted with reason, and Hakuren was right. After being banished by their father, his mother worked very hard to support his two other children until she fell sick. Of course, being a kind-hearted boy he was, his kid brother joined the Academy, hoping that the high salary he would receive would be enough to support his mother and sister.

It was all his father's fault, Hakuren truly believed so. Although in the end his brother died because of some other person, it was his father's fault. If he didn't banish them in the first place, his brother wouldn't have died. If they never left the family, Mikage would never met Teito Klein and he would never die like that.

Hakuren despised his father for banishing his precious family, but he also despised Teito for being the cause for Mikage's death. But his opinion about the latter changed recently. Teito Klein wasn't as bad as he first thought. That kid wasn't bad at all. In the contrary, he was simply an innocent boy who was forced to struggle despite his youth and immaturity without having anyone to depend on.

Teito never told him anything, but Hakuren knew. He saw the brunette's sklave mark on his lower back. The mark was dark red but wasn't made from red ink. It was the boy's flesh, burned and marked with hot iron, never to be removed and never to heal. It was how they marked a sklave, how they owned them, how they robbed their freedom. Hakuren thought the boy wasn't like the other boys his age, and he was right.

It was strange how different his thoughts about the boy were from before. He hated the brunette before, but he had agreed to Frau's request to take care of the younger boy. Actually, Hakuren began to regret ever agreeing. Keeping that brunette in sight was a pain in the ass.

**_Flashback – Flashback – Flashback - Flashback—Flashback – Flashback – Flashback – Flashback _**

"_Oh? You're here, what's up?" _

_Hakuren was still staring admiringly when Frau noticed the boy watching his fight. Frau decided to approach the boy, thinking it was better than being watched like some tigers in action by the crowd. He knew he was a bit flashy, especially with his dark suit and blonde locks, and not to mention, he was fighting right in front of the church. But what could he do, that vampire suddenly attacked him._

_He wasn't surprised at all. This vampire wasn't the first, nor would it be the last. Since the first attack on Teito, many of them started appearing. It was like something drawn them to this place, and Frau suspected it was Teito. Maybe it was the same reason why Frau was drawn to the teen. _

_The first time they met, Frau knew that the brunette was special. He smelled differently from others. He didn't mean smell literally, but Teito gave out certain kind of feeling that intrigued the blonde bishop. After he had had taste on the boy's blood, Frau began to understand why this brunette had never been attacked by vampires. His blood was top quality, and he smelled good, but he also had a protective barrier on him. Maybe because Frau was a pureblood, and a high-ranked one at that, was why the barrier put to Teito didn't affect him. He didn't know who put that barrier, but the trace of the protection was familiar. _

"_Bishop Frau?" _

"_Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" _

"_I was asking how you became so strong. That battle was awesome!"_

"_Every bishop here can fight well, not only me. Our job isn't to pray only but to fight vampires."_

"_Really…but you seem different from the other bishops."_

"_Oh yeah? How am I different?"_

"_I don't know…you're too different, too strong to simply be human." _

"_Really?" Frau's eyes twitched reflexively for a second, but he quickly covered his emotions. It went unnoticed by Hakuren, though. "Anyway, why are you here?"_

"_Oh, it's about Teito." _

_Hakuren never had the intention to make the mood dark. He had expecting worried look from the bishop, but he didn't even realize he had touched a very sensitive topic until he notice the dark look Frau had been giving him. To tell the truth, Hakuren felt like running away right now. The pressure the man had been giving him was unbearable. His palms were clenching his robes tightly. Cold sweat ran down to his temple. _

"_What about him?" Frau's voice was cold. It wasn't like he hated Teito, but Frau hadn't sorted his feeling yet and he didn't want to talk about that boy. However, he also cared. That was one thing he couldn't deny. _

"_I…I thought I must tell you…I think there's something wrong with him." _

_Dammit, he couldn't ignore the boy. He knew that boy was his responsibly. Ever since they were bonded by blood, Teito had already become a part of his life, and thus, he couldn't choose to ignore him. "What happen?" _

"_A week. That is about how long I've shared a room with him but never once have I seen him sleep."_

_He knew. Frau knew and yet he did nothing. It wasn't because he didn't care. He cared, more than he allowed himself to, but a part of him refused to acknowledge such feeling. _

"_Maybe he wakes up earlier than you," Frau lied and he knew Hakuren didn't buy it. The younger of the two stared suspiciously at him. Frau was evading the boy's eyes and Hakuren realized immediately. _

"_You knew, and yet you did nothing?" All of his respect that he had been building up for the bishop was gone in a second, replaced by anger and disappointment. He couldn't believe the bishop. Maybe Hakuren wasn't too fond of Teito himself, but he wasn't so heartless to ignore the boy while knowing he was sick, especially after he knew that the boy wasn't so bad at all. _

_Frau, instead of trying to defend himself, only sighed and ruffled his hair, frustrated. There was a minute of heavy silence until Frau finally answered. _

"_I shouldn't get too close to him, but you can. That's why, Hakuren," The older man's blue eyes were locked on Hakuren. "…please, can you take care of him?"_

_That time, Frau's eyes were pleading. Hakuren couldn't bring himself to refuse so, reluctantly, he nodded. But, more than anything, the look that Frau was giving him intrigued the boy. It was as if he was actually worried so much about Teito but afraid of something. That was why he held that urge and chose to give the role to someone else, which was Hakuren. _

**_End of flashback - End of flashback - End of flashback - End of flashback- End of flashback_**

The young Oak watched the half-closed door with weary eyes. The brunette refused to open up to him, and that made things so difficult for Hakuren, but he kind of expected that reaction. After all, they hated each other, or more accurately, the brunette thought the blonde hated him. Hakuren couldn't blame the boy, though because that was true, well, maybe half true. Anyway, whatever happened before didn't change the fact that he had promised the blonde bishop he would take care of Teito Klein. Besides, Hakuren Oak never broke promises, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

Reluctantly, the blonde descended from his inviting and comfortable bed, flinching slightly at the cold floor and hustling to get his shoes on. Actually, he was rather tired and preferred to lie down and sleep, but he had to find that stupid roommate of his. The boy shouldn't be too far, or so Hakuren thought, but when the older of the two came out from their room, the corridor was empty. There wasn't any sign of the boy but there were voices.

Following the voices, Hakuren found himself in a place he had never seen. The place looked nothing like the rest of the church. It seemed abandoned because the walls were cracked and looked as though they could collapse at anytime. Moss warped most of the walls, floor and ceiling. Hakuren didn't like the place one bit, but decided to keep following the voices, until he reached a place that looked like the center of the ruin. It looked like a hall, a big one at that; it was quite spacey but in the same condition as the other place- everything was debris.

"Mikage, where are we going?"

Hakuren swiftly hid himself behind one of the broken pillars and sharpened his hearing. He finally found the troublemaker and he was with another person. If he heard correctly, Teito just called the other boy 'Mikage'. Risking a quick peek, he took in all that he could about the other person. Sure, he looked similar, especially the hair color and the height, but Hakuren couldn't be decived. That person wasn't Mikage. Hakuren didn't have much of a chance to meet his brother, but that didn't mean he couldn't recognize him if he saw him. Besides, Mikage often sent him letters, along with his picture of him along with his mother and sister.

"I want to introduce you to the person who saved me," the stranger said.

"Yeah, I would love to."

Something was wrong, that was what Hakuren thought. He knew very well Mikage and Teito were best friends and he also knew that Teito was burdened greatly by Mikage's death. Every night when the people in the Church slept, was used by the brunette to think. Hakuren never found out what he was thinking, but sometimes, he overheard the boy whispering Mikage's name, his sorry for letting him die, how he missed the blonde so much. He never seemed to realize he was speaking aloud.

It was clear to Hakuren that Teito loved the blonde so much. Not in romantic way, but more like a brother. Mikage was his closest friend and brother at the same time. He was the only family he had. And now, no matter how strange it may seem, someone was impersonating his brother. That fake Mikage's aim was pretty apparent too. He was going to take Teito, and since he was going secretively like this, it meant his existence mustn't be known by the Church. And there was only one explanation that made sense: the military was behind this.

If Hakuren were to take this man down, Teito would surely try to protect him, but if he waited until they were outside then the outcome would still be the same. Worse, the military would most likely be waiting for Teito outside. That left him with only one choice; take that down the man immediately.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was supposed to be one of the rare peaceful days in the Church. It was rare enough for all three of the bishops to have free time together, but the air around them was heavy. The usually playful Frau hadn't said a thing. Usually he was the talkative one and complained about a certain teenage boy who always annoyed the hell out of him or made dirty jokes, but now it was as though a dark cloud of apathy had fallen upon him. Castor had a guess at what made the blonde suddenly change. It had all started since their last meeting, when Castor told him not to get too involved with the boy. Being the simple-minded guy he was, Frau probably went ahead and told Teito something stupid.

Castor was partially at fault for telling him to put distance between them, but Frau was being even more stupid for taking things too far. Anyhow, it was Castor's responsibility to fix things up. Or at least he felt so.

"Frau," he began carefully. "What exactly did you tell Teito-kun?" Actually, Castor had heard from Teito himself, and he had gone to tell Labrador all about it. But, no matter what, he wanted to hear the story from Frau.

"Nothing. I'm just following your advice and put some distance between myself and the brat." The blonde fished out his cigarette and lit it. Castor noticed how the blonde's bad habit of inhaling the nicotine seemed to grow worse over the past few days.

Sighing, Castor already knew his friend would say that. "Yes, I did say that, but you're not supposed to go to the boy and tell him whatever...stuff...you told him to make the both of you depressed."

"So? What did you expect me...?"

"Frau," Labrador cut him. "Castor said that because he thought you weren't serious about that boy."

"But I..."

"Yes, we can see you're very serious about all this and we are sorry for thinking so shallowly about your feeling. Can you reconsider Teito-kun?"

"..."

"We already heard from him about what you said. You're still tied by your past, but if you still refuse to let that go, this time you will lose Teito-kun too..."

Frau's mouth opened, as though he wanted to say something to defend himself, but nothing came out. He pressed his lips together bitterly. Frowning and sighing, that was all he could give as the answer. Frau didn't need his two friends to tell him that because he had gotten the consequences. He felt like crap right now.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him."

"Oh, wait, Frau," the youngest bishop called. "Teito-kun is in the underground ruin. Hakuren-kun is there too...and..." the amethyst-eyed man stopped talking, seemingly worried and hesitant about new information from the flowers. "There's...another person. Be careful...and take care of Teito-kun."

Seeing his friend's worried face, Frau couldn't help the anxiety that built up inside him. Labrador's premonitions were 99.9% always right. Something bad was about to happen. He had to be fast, or he would lose his precious person again.

* * *

It's getting nearer to the part where Teito left the church...and cuddling-scene too XD

Some of you might notice that I actually use some part of the real story and twisted it my way...but whatever...I just think I should at least say it because I don't want to be sued because I'm using the author's idea (I already put disclaimer too)

Oh and Hakuren-Mikage part, I totally made that up. I just think it'll be fun to write them as brothers. Besided, Hakuren needs reason to hate Teito XD

Another thing, I'm sorry for being so late. I try to update fast, but my boss was totally working my ass off. But I still manage to update...by sacrificing a few hours of my sleeping time...and secretly type this when no one's looking...

I suspected this week's gonna be hell too, but I will still try to update not more than 2 weeks. Well, R&R, and I'll see ya soon~

Before I forget again, I wanted to ask you guys, my dear readers whether I should raise the rating or not...I know I have stated the rating might change to M, but I'm worried not everyone would agree, so lemme know what you think 'kay. Thanks~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Getting really tired of copy-pasting this part...no matter what I do, 07 is not mine...  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

Still too lazy a.k.a PinkFluffyBunnyMan: However...? Geez, don't make me scared...am I missing something? Ahh, Aya-tan and Hyuuga must have to wait until Frau make up with Teito mwahahahahaha XD

fon: Thanks. And here's the next chapter =D

Keiko: Don't worry about that hehe. I'm...I'm...I'M BLUSHING GODAMMIT! Ohh, I love you soooo much -hug-

Nah, don't worry about that, I'll make sure to torture Frau till he said he regretted ever saying regret XD

As usual, many thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum** for her awesomeness and being my beta.

I'm sorry for the late update (again), but I keep my word and update not longer than 2 weeks right...? I think so...unless I really lost my sense of time lol

Anyway, I just realized I forget to add title for chapter 8, but who cares, title isn't that important anyway ahahahahahah (yea, I'm just making excuses. Hit me...not)

* * *

**Night 09: Falsity**

The sounds of footsteps were getting louder and louder in the empty passageway. A blonde man, the only source of sound in that place, was running forward with a worried look. His beautiful blue eyes were desperately searching for a familiar figure, the dim light occasionally making them glow like cat's eyes.

Once in a while, he would stop running and intensify his hearing, searching for any sign of Teito. Being a vampire, especially a pureblood like him, Frau could hear what most people couldn't. While most of the time he disliked this talent, he had to admit that it came in handy at times like this. The ability helped him to locate his target, namely, a stubborn brunette who constantly complained, but Frau knew more than anyone that the boy was purer than anyone the blonde knew. More than that, the boy was the only person who could affect him this much.

With every second that passed, Frau could feel his fear growing stronger, feeling like a lead weight in his stomach. The boy could get killed anytime, but Frau knew that hadn't been done. No matter how far they were, Frau could feel the boy's presence; he couldn't tell the exact location, but simply knowing he was alive and well wasn't all that hard. After all, Frau had made it this far in the passage relying on that link.

Teito was close, that was the vibe he had been getting since he entered the underground passage, but the place was like a maze. It was like he was walking in a circle without exit. Nevertheless, Frau had learnt not to trust his visual sense in a place like this. Instead, he followed his instinct and the link he shared with his partner. Out of the two, Frau felt the latter was the best he could trust.

Following his senses, Frau walked deeper into the labyrinth, where light no longer reached the place and only the dimly lit candles illuminated the long passageway. The place was obviously abandoned, but the fact that the candles were lit meant that someone (or something) had been through here recently, and Frau was almost certain that it was Teito and whoever he was with. This feeling was proved correct as he moved on and soon heard indistinct voices. The voices got clearer and as he followed them he arrived in a large space. The room looked like a grand ballroom that had seen many a parties. The ceiling was elegantly high and countless sparkling crystals were embedded into the cracked cement. It would have been such a beautiful place if only light could still reach it.

In the middle of the room, Teito Klein's small form lied unconscious, sprawled across the floor. The boy's emerald orbs reflected only the dull light from the candles as they stared emptily at the floor. Frau could feel his heart beat pounding in his ears as a rush of adrenaline coursed through him. His hands were clenched so hard that his fingernails almost pierced his calloused palms.

It was at this point that Frau noticed that not too far from the boy, Hakuren was fighting someone. His hair was similar to Hakuren's and so were his eyes. Frau would've thought he was Hakuren's twin if not for the way he was violently attacking the stranger. Hakuren wasn't a bad fighter at all. In fact, he was very good, even better than most boys his age, but his opponent was on entirely different level. The way he moved, with a speed was completely inhuman, almost like a vampire's. No, that stranger must be a vampire, and not an ordinary stray like the ones who had been attacking the church lately.

Realizing that the blonde boy most likely needed help, Frau dashed ahead, making it in time to protect Hakuren from a blow he couldn't evade. Slightly wincing, Frau retreat his arm and sent a hard kick to the stranger, who blocked it quite easily. Clearly the stranger was strong but Frau felt he was much stronger.

With a single clean cut to his right arm, blood was drawn. Frau placed his left hand on top of the cut, concentrating. His hand, should have been smeared by his own blood, was clean. Instead the red liquid began to clot on his right arm and slowly formed a scythe. It was a weapon formed from his own blood, but much sharper than any weapon one could ever hope to find, and Frau was damn proud of it. He would be more than glad to use it anytime a vampire attacked, if only it didn't have such nasty side effects. The weapon was made from his blood, and his body couldn't produce blood, which meant he couldn't use it often because it made him lightheaded due to lack of blood.

In the past, the blonde couldn't draw the weapon safely and preferred to use his equally sharp nails because he had no partner. Every time he used the scythe, he had to force himself to drink from human. Being a vampire and a pureblood who couldn't survive without blood, this was a necessity, no matter how much he loathed it. But now it was completely different; he had a partner now, and above all it was Teito Klein, a stubborn innocent brat who, by chance, interested him to no end.

"Aren't you brave, trying to kidnap a boy in the middle of the day, and in the church no less?" The bishop crossed his arms, but his left hand was still gripping tightly on the blood weapon. "What do you want with that boy?"

The stranger chuckled, slightly amuse. "That's a stupid question; besides, I have no plan to answer you."

"Right then. I'll just have to make you spill them all!"

The pureblood took charge and dashed towards the dangerous stranger. The oversized scythe in his left hand gleamed dangerously, like a cursed weapon longing for other's blood. The offender, sensing the danger, immediately jumped backwards and put some distance between them. Hakuren, on the other hand, was frozen to the spot. He had never seen anyone who could make a weapon out of blood, nor would he have thought it was possible. But then, this world was far from normal. He wouldn't have believed that someone was a vampire until he saw them with his own eyes. And vampire was the only explanation he had for Frau's unnatural strength, and also his scythe.

Shifting his gaze to unconscious form behind him, Hakuren began to feel something different from the boy. Sure, a week of sleep deprivation might not kill, but Hakuren had also never seen his roommate eat. The boy had never visited dining room while he had been sharing a room with Hakuren. Maybe it was just that Hakuren never saw him eat, or he possibly ate later but it was possible that he didn't eat at all. If his suspicion was right and Teito Klein was indeed a vampire, then he wouldn't need to eat at all. All a vampire needed was blood.

Shifting his focus, Hakuren took notice that everything seemed strange. Why there was vampire in the church? The place was a holy land, and Hakuren was told vampires couldn't enter this place. More than that, Frau was a bishop but he wasalso a vampire. Why and how did he become a priest? Did anyone know he was a vampire? He was curious about Teito Klein too. Hakuren knew practically nothing about the boy. Everything he knew came from Mikage's letters and his brother had never mentioned anything about the boy being a vampire.

"Hakuren!" Said boy snapped awake by the sudden alarmed call from Frau. The sound of rumbling walls filled his head. He felt stupid for losing concentration in the middle of a fight and unknowingly allowing his brother's fake to stand so close to him. Their faces were mere inches away and the attacker's weapon was raised and ready to pierce his heart. Hakuren closed his eyes, ready to accept whatever fate might throw at him, but nothing came.

Everything was too fast for Hakuren to follow. In a few seconds, the enemy was gone from his sight. Wind was blowing to his side and when Hakuren's brain caught up to everything, Teito and the fake Mikage were gone. He was left standing there, shocked. The blonde boy was there, supposedly protecting the unconscious brunette, but he had allowed the enemy to get close to him, and even worse, to taking his roommate away. Being a human, a creature full with flaws, Hakuren couldn't say he had never made a mistake, but this was the first he had felt so stupid.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Frau-san," the boy apologized, still feeling shocked. Normally, in that situation, Frau would have snapped, but seeing how the boy's voice and hand trembled in anger and shame, his anger subsided. True, it was so careless of the boy for letting the enemy snatch away his partner, but Hakuren wasn't entirely at fault. Something seemed to have been occupying his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Frau decided to ask, but Hakuren gave him confused look. "You're not concentrating. Is something wrong?"

"…Are you vampire?" The bishop had to admit he wasn't surprised in the least. There was no human who could summon a giant scythe from their own blood, not even most vampires, but Frau was different. He was one of the seven vampire lords. Each and every high leveled vampire had a unique ability, and his was the ability to summon this scythe.

"Yeah, I am."

"…Teito too?"

"…Yeah." There was a slight hesitation when Frau answered him. His voice was distant and eyes gazed sorrowfully at the empty space where Teito Klein had lied a few minutes ago. "I'll tell you later. Let's just find the brat for now."

"Right."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Half an hour ago, Barsburg Church, Underground Passage**

I was bubbling with happiness when I had found out that Mikage came back for me. Nothing in this world seemed important to me anymore except for him. I thought that as long as I was with my best friend, I would be happy. True, I was happy. Just by walking together, talking about trivial stuff, I felt my heart begin to warm. But, I knew deep inside my heart that something was missing. I knew what it was, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Mikage. He was my best friend, but for some reason nothing felt right, even when we were talking. It was as if this Mikage was a completely different person.

I shooed that thought away immediately. I didn't want to doubt my best friend just when he had come back to me. Mikage didn't tell me anything, and I didn't tell him everything. I didn't want to force him to answer, and I didn't want him to know some things I'd rather kept secret. I felt that both of us were doing that and maybe that was the reason why I felt something wasn't right. Mikage and I were always honest to each other, yet now both of us were keeping secrets.

More than that, it was strange that Mikage had brought me down here just to meet his savior. Couldn't he have just invited the guy to the church and through the front gate? Unless the person who helped him was amilitary person, then it couldn't be helped. But then again, I could always leave the place with him. It wasn't like I was tied to this place. Actually, I was tied to it indirectly due to a certain blonde jerk, but that didn't matter. He didn't care about me anyway. He wouldn't even notice I was gone.

I unconsciously frowned while thinking about that. Thinking about that pervert bishop suddenly pissed me off. That stupid bishop really needed a slap or 2. How dare he say whatever he said to me! …But then again, I wasn't any different. I understood his feelings, as that was something I did too. It was infuriating. Frau made me realize Mikage's feeling when I had randomly ignored him.

"Mikage," I tugged his sleeve. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"…" Yeah, what was I apologizing for? For how I treated him in the past, or was it for leaving him behind, or for killing him? I just realized there were so many mistakes I had made regarding him. I didn't think a single apology was enough but still, I wanted his forgiveness. "Everything."

"…Instead of that, I'd rather you do something for me."

"Huh? Yeah. Of course, Mikage. I'll do anything for you!" My eyes lit up with happiness. I couldn't believe how easily he forgave me. When I said I would do anything for him, it was only on reflex, but that was my true feeling. If it was for my best friend, I would even jump off the cliff right now, if that was what he really wanted.

"Then, surrender yourself to the Military," he turned around and smirked. I wondered why I was so scared of him right now. He didn't sound like Mikage I knew. He had changed.

"Wh…what?"

"I said 'surrender yourself'. You said you will do anything for me, right?" I weakly stepped back. "You said that, right, Teito? Or are you going to let me die again?" He took a menacing step closer.

I was stunned. I didn't think he would ever say that. I thought that after all we had gone through, both of us would hate the military so much, or at least that's how I felt.

I took another step back, but stumbled on an errant rock and fell. I sat on the cold floor, unable to stand. My knees were weak, and my hands were trembling. I hesitantly looked up when his feet entered my range of vision. I stared at him with unconcealed fear in my eyes. I was so scared of Mikage right now. When our eyes made contact, I suddenly felt very cold. His eyes were staring down at me so contemptuously; it wasn't like him at all. Mikage's gaze was soft and gentle, unlike this. He looked like a cold-blooded murderer right now.

"Ne, Teito, you'll go with me, right?" Mikage knelt down in front of me. His hand was reaching out to me. I was scared, very scared, but I could resist that hand, so I took it, although the trembling couldn't be stopped. "Good boy, Teito Klein. You're Ayanami-sama's now."

I didn't hear what he said afterward. There was loud buzzing right beside my ears. My head hurt so much that I cringed in pain. One of my hands had fled up to cover my ear, but the other was still in Mikage's painful grip. I pulled it, hard, but I couldn't break free. Mikage smirked again, seeing my pained expression. Why did he make such a face? Why was he doing this to me? Why, Mikage?

"Let him go," a familiar voice spoke from behind me, where I automatically turned. There, Hakuren stood, alarmed. Zaiphon was floating around his right hand, circling ominously.

"Hakuren? Why are you here?" I was…surprised, to say the least. I didn't expecting him to come here and sounding like he wanted to help. Didn't he loath me?

"Stupid, aren't you?" he said, like the answer was totally obvious, and the reason he was here was so obvious. Well, it wasn't to me. "I'm here to get you." Yeah, I totally couldn't understand him.

"But…I thought you hated me?"

"…" Mikage and Hakuren were busy staring so intensely at each other, especially Hakuren. It seemed like he was angry, annoyed, and puzzled at the same time. "Yeah, I hated you," he said without removing his eyes from Mikage. While I had expecting the answer, it still hurt when someone said that straight expression on their face. Noticing I was silently hurt, he continued, "Note that I used past tense just now."

Finishing his sentence, Hakuren concentrated even more, causing his Zaiphon to glow stronger. The blue light that warped the words shone with utmost brilliance. I never knew he was so good at casting Zaiphon, heck, he might have been up to my level, though I was actually the best at Zaipon in the academy. In term of strength, maybe we were equal, but his was different. My Zaiphon was powerful, merciless and cold, but his was warm and beautiful. I casted my Zaiphon with the intention to kill, but Hakuren casted it to protect things. No matter how strange it may sound, that was what I felt. Who was he trying to protect? Me? No, it couldn't be. But, he did say he came to get me. Also, he said he 'had hated' me. Did he mean he didn't hate me anymore?

"Haku…"

"RUN, TEITO!"

Hakuren's horrified expression that time was printed so clearly in my head. Before I knew it, someone had stood behind me and grabbed my head. I couldn't turn. I didn't know who attacked me, but I had a feeling.

'_It's okay even if you betrayed me. I will accept you.'_

Darkness overcame me. Strength began to slip, and then the next thing I knew, I was falling down. The scene that time was unforgettable. Evening sky, painted red, like the sky was bleeding. As I fell down, I saw a vision of Frau with a scythe piercing through Mikage. That blood-red scythe was dripping with blood: my best friend's blood. I forgot what exactly I was screaming about but I did know I was so angry at Frau. No, more than angry, I was murderously furious.

Mikage's dead body fell down together with mine. I tried to reach out to him, for him, but he was too far away. My eyes were blurry with tears. Once again, I had failed to save him. If this was how fate wanted it to be, then I'd rather die. That way, I could be together with Mikage again. However, fate wanted different path for me. I was pulled and saved, before my body hit the ground. I wonder, why did fate choose such torturous path for me? I wasn't allowed to die and I had to watch my beloved die right in front of my eyes.

_I hate this world._

_I hate Frau._

_I hate myself._

_I hate everything._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Stomping sounds filled the hallway. It echoed, making it sounded like there were many people running, when in fact there was only two: Frau and Hakuren. The ground was slightly quivering with each quick step they took. This underground ruin looked fragile- no, actually it looked like it could collapse anytime soon. On their way out, both blondes had heard several rumbling sounds, like a collapsing buildings from far away. Maybe the halls they were in just now had collapsed, which wasn't a weird though. This place was old and was supposed to have gone down a long time ago.

"Hakuren," the older blonde called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know Teito?"

That was a stupid question, Hakuren thought, but decided not to say it out loud. Of course he knew Teito Klein. He was his brother's best friend. That brunette's name never failed to appear in Mikage's each and every letter, though Mikage never sent him any photos of the boy. More than that, Hakuren and Teito share the same room, so of course he knew the boy.

"Yes, he's my roommate," Hakuren answered simply, glancing at Frau as though he were crazy.

"Right, I know that. I mean, before that."

Hakuren almost slipped and fell down, but Frau managed to grab his arm and haul him back up. Murmuring a 'thank you', they continued to run.

"…Why do you ask?"

"Hmm…that's because I sense hostility from you toward him, although you seem less hostile lately."

"Are you teasing me, Frau-san?"

"No, I'm stating the truth."

"…Shouldn't we focusing on retrieving Teito right now? He could be killed anytime," Hakuren said, trying to avoid the subject. He knew if Frau asked further, then he'd have no choice but to tell the truth. It wasn't like he was trying to hide the truth, but the young blonde thought the time was not right.

"Nah, Teito's alive and well. Just unconscious, that's all." Answers came rolling smoothly from Frau. Why he knew that, Hakuren didn't know, but it certainly intrigued the boy how the bishop could say that so confidently.

If he wanted to know, the pale-blonde boy knew he had to tell Frau what the bishop wanted to know. In this case, he would have to negotiate because it seemed that Frau was trying to avoid that subject too. "I will tell you anything you want to know if you tell me what I want to know." Hakuren knew very much he was playing with fire. Frau was a vampire, and dangerous one at that, but ever since he had decided to hunt down Teito Klein, he had prepared to lose a limb or two.

"….What do you want to know?"

'_Unexpectedly easy' _the younger of the two thought. He had decided what he wanted to know although he wasn't sure if Frau would truthfully answer him, but it was worth trying.

"What is Teito Klein to you? How can you so confidently say he's still alive?"

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, two questions for two questions."

"Deal."

"You know I'm vampire, right?" Hakuren nodded briefly. "You can say…he's my blood supply." I stopped short and stared at him, looking aghast. Noticing that I had stopped following, he stopped too. Sighing and ruffling his hair, he continued, "You want to ask what he is to me right? I will answer you truthfully." I still stared at him, silently waiting for him to continue. If Teito Klein was nothing more than an emergency blood supply, there wasn't anything wrong with Frau wanting to retrieve him back. But Hakuren sensed something more. Frau didn't simply want his food back, he was truly worried. He cared for the boy, Hakuren was sure of it.

"I didn't say you were lying, but you didn't tell me the whole truth, did you?"

"Heh, you're sharp kid. Yes, he's more than blood supply to me. We're…" the older bishop frowned, and then hesitatingly continued, "You can say we're partner. He has become a part of me. His death means my death. And answering your second question, we have special connection. I will know anything that happens to him. While, unfortunately, I can't enter his mind right now, I can sense his presence."

"What's this special connection thing?"

"My turn," the blue eyed blonde cut in. "First question: how do you know Teito?"

Feeling he had no choice but wait, Hakuren decided to fulfill his end of deal. "Teito Klein is my younger brother's best friend."

"Best friend? I think I've heard him mentioning something about friend…Mikage, right?"

"Yeah, Mikage's my brother. I thought Teito killed him, so I departed from home, searching for him."

"Okay, second question, are you going to kill him eventually?"

"…No. I've learnt that Teito Klein isn't Mikage's killer."

"Good. I don't want unnecessary bloodshed."

"Do you mean me or him?" Frau gave me a threatening smile and continued running. Hakuren merely smirked, knowing full well what Frau had really meant by that. If he killed Teito, Frau had to kill Hakuren. No, even before that, if he tried to kill that boy, Frau would personally hunt him down. The thought scared the boy. He didn't want Frau to hate him, and he wasn't confident that he could run away from the bishop. Vampires were known for their hunting abilities after all.

'_He's dangerous as enemy', _he secretly thought. '_but he's fine as ally. '

* * *

_

Ohh, I'm gonna hate writing chapter 10! Honestly, I'm sucks at writing action scene...and next chapter will have that. Really, I'm getting worried...sigh...

Anyway, I need the R&R power, so if you like this story, please gimme some, yea?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Doesn't anyone getting tiring reading this stuff? It's not MINE!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

STILL TOO LAZY: I am VERY afraid, honestly! Hmmm...you want a LEMON pie on coffee table, eh? Now now, aren't you a genius mwahahahaahah. Err...no, not really strange. Honestly I have to drop that idea, remembering I don't really like (and fans probably don't too) OC...but true, it's rather interesting to have the impostor to do SOMETHING to Teito XD

Uhhh...I guess that makes your gender's more visible now hahahahaha =P

Keiko: Awwwww, stop it will you! I'm so red right now lol. I'm totally happy if you're happy and all. And worry not, my dear reader, there will be more torture to come!

As usual, many thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum** for her awesomeness and being my beta.

Many, MANY sorry for being so late to update. I was so busy...and I was sick...but, I make up for that. Long chapter, banzai! Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**Night 10: Madness**

**Barsburg Military Airship**

"Ayanami-sama." A tall man, dressed in the military's all black uniform, gave a deep bow. His long sword made clanking sounds when it collided with a long chain hanged around his wrists. He waited until his superior 'hm'-ed, then he raised his head and continued. "Target has been captured. Both the bait and target are coming our way."

Ayanami rested his head on his folded hands and ignored his subordinates' awed looks when they saw him giving out his extremely rare, if not extinct, triumphent smirk. The young commander had been waiting for this day to come with malicious anticipation. His plan that he had carefully cooked would finally bear fruit. Teito Klein would be his.

"You look happy, Aya-tan!" Hyuuga said, showing off his usual Cheshire grin, sunglasses glinting in the lighting. "I didn't expect him to fall so easily. What exactly did you do?"

The amethyst-eyed man gave a simple smile, which was more of a twitch than anything else. "Nothing much, just sending him a few sweet dreams and spells."

Truly, this plan of his had been tedious. He had to wait until each dream really shattered the boy's mentality and soul before he took another step. Breaking one boy's soul, of course wasn't all that hard. All he had to do was show him a fake past, repeating it over and over again, until the wall that was his sanity was broken. That part was easy, but the next step was harder. He knew very well that the church forbade every military related activity, or even from them being inside, and his prey was in that very place. Of course, he had planned to use the Teito Klein's best friend to lure him out, but he didn't think it would go this well.

His prey was coming his way, just like a butterfly, lured by the smell of a sweet flower. All he had to do was to weave a spider's web and make sure his prey went in his direction. That thought made him grin again. He could hardly wait for the prize to arrive.

Ayanami had spent much time wondering recently why the boy had never interested him, not until that night. Teito Klein had the most delicious, sweet smell of blood. The boy had been in the same military system as him, but Ayanami had never noticed his existence until that fateful night. Of course, he had many theories, but that didn't mean he was could be certain. Anyway, that was less of a concern for him at the moment. He would have all the time in the world to think about that later, after that special boy fell into his grasp.

The flowers were rustling noisily in the windless green house. For normal people, it may have been a very eerie sight, but for Labrador it meant that the flowers had information. He was, after all, known for his strange ability to understand flowers.

"Find anything?" His partner's voice reached him as he closed his connection with the flowers. He had obtained all the information he had wanted to know, and that made him realized exactly how dangerous their situation was, especially anything related to Teito Klein and their identity as vampires.

Labrador didn't like making his partner, or more accurately lover, worried, but his expression always betrayed him. From the three friends, Labrador always felt Frau was the easiest to read and Castor was the hardest. True, he could read Castor if he utilized their pact, but they had agreed to give themselves private space, so Labrador tried not to read too much into Castor. Anyway, even without pact, Castor always read him like open book. Frau was the easiest to read because he was always straightforward and simple, but for Castor, reading into Labrador was so much easier. Maybe it was because they had known each other for a very long time.

Seeing the older man's frown, the younger of the two sighed in defeat. They had a dire situation at hand and now wasn't the time to think about trivial stuff. "The military is coming. They are waiting outside, and _that man _is here too."

Castor's cringe was a reaction Labrador had expected. He, too, didn't want to meet that dangerous man, but the current situation was forcing them to meet, and the flower master knew they couldn't avoid that. They had to face that man if they wanted Teito back. Besides, they knew Frau was there. They couldn't simply abandon their best friend, now could they?

"We'd better be hurry, Castor. They won't stand a chance against _him_."

"Yeah, but…" The chestnut haired vampire let out a tired sigh. "I'll make sure Frau will pay us double."

"You're the whole reason he acted that way toward Teito-kun, so no complaining." Labrador chastised his partner gently.

"I know, I know." The older man shrugged rather hesitantly, but still obediently followed his younger partner. He didn't complain about the situation, but Castor knew that today would be a very long and tiring day.

His heart was beating fast; he had been running for quite a while now, but even that wasn't the cause of this sickeningly loud pounding. It was fear, but it wasn't his, it was Teito's. The overflowing feeling of intimidation and disappointment his partner had been feeling before he arrived was still lingering in his heart. He couldn't chase that feeling away, nor could he do anything to ease it. He didn't know what caused the boy to have such strong negative emotion, but Frau had a feeling, but he could do nothing to comfort the boy. He was powerless, and that infuriated him

His head was pounding and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. It had been a while since he had feasted, and now the blonde was being forced to summon his blood scythe. He hadn't needed to feast for awhile after drinking Teito's blood a few weeks ago, but for some reason he's been having a hard time lately. He'd barely able to keep his sanity in checked and prevented himself from blindly attacking the boy. Ever since he had had a taste of the special blood, Frau had felt strange. His body was always yearning for more of Teito's blood, although he didn't feel hungry at all. There was one simple conclusion he could draw; Teito Klein's blood was similar to a drug. One taste of it and you'd never be able to free yourself. Frau himself only managed because he was far stronger than normal vampires, both mentally and physically. Truthfully, though, he wasn't confident he could defend the boy from each and every attack. Just like that, he had lost the brunette and only God knew what would happen to the boy if he didn't hurry. He was in a major dilemma, torn between the choice to keep Teito safe from his desire, and wanting to be close to the boy and protect him.

"We'll save him," the blonde boy said in the most assuring voice he could muster. It appeared that his face had conveyed more emotion than the bishop intended to show. Either that or the blonde boy was far too sharp for Frau's liking, but Frau found he didn't mind that. No matter what happened between Hakuren and Teito in the past, the blonde boy seemed to have forgiven Teito. Surprisingly, it looked like the blonde was determined to save Teito, and Frau was grateful for that. He knew he needed every bit of help he could get if he were to against the military. "We're almost out. I can see the light."

True to Hakuren's word, from distance, a distinct light could be seen. Slightly cold wind blew inside, followed by sound of rain, leaving a tingling cold feeling on his skin. As they drew closer to the exit; a coppery smell mixing in with the smell of the rain began to invade their noses. Hakuren didn't mind the intruding smell, but for Frau's far more sensitive nose, the little smell of blood mixed with the smell of rain and earth bothered him very much.

Quickening their pace, they soon reached the exit, but what greeted them was exactly what Frau had feared. Two of the church guards were killed, most probably when the blonde intruder had first infiltrated the church. Hakuren looked at the scene before him in distaste, but Frau was used to this kind of scene. He was a killer too, after all.

The two dead guards' white robes were stained with blood. There was a clean cut on each their necks, so it would have been instant death to the both of them. A large pool of blood was forming under their dead bodies, but the rain had already washed away much of the substance. At least Frau could say he was thankful that the intruder didn't torture the poor guards.

Not too far from where they stood, five military airships halted midair, as if they were waiting. Frau knew though what they were expecting to see, but they wouldn't get what they wanted because the blonde man was determined to get back what was his. After all, Frau was extremely possessive, especially when a certain brunette was involved.

"There they are, Frau-san!"

Right. It was time to get his partner back.

With a single swing of his free hand, Frau made a circle of Zaiphon. Another swing and the Zaiphon flew toward a hawkzile. The bishop never intended to hit the small vehicle down, remembering a certain brunette might be there. Instead, he sent that as a warning, partially hoping the first warning would surprise the blonde intruder and make the hawkzile fall.

The bluish glowing words flew past the hawzile and disappeared when they hit a large rock in front of the small flying vehicle. With another swift swing, Frau sent another Zaiphon toward the fleeing hawkzile. This time, he successfully hit the engine. The lone hawkzile fell, along with the two occupants.

"Frau-san, I'll get Teito. You just focus warding that freak off us!"

That time, Frau was _really _thankful Hakuren was there with him. If he was alone, possibly he would have tried catching Teito's falling body and the intruding blonde would have attack him from behind. That would have been the end of Frau…maybe not, but at the very least he would've be hurt quite badly and worse, Teito could never have been saved.

Trusting the blonde boy, Frau focused his attention to defeating the imposter in front of him. His grip on the scythe tightened and his eyes narrowed.

The first few minutes were spent with the two of them staring at each other, waiting for the opposing person to start. Their staring contest was intense as they inspected each another, hoping to find a weakness and gain the first advantage in the fight. Meanwhile, Hakuren had successfully caught Teito before the boy's unresponsive body hit the ground.

"Hakuren, take Teito as close as you can to the church. The military can't reach him there," the pureblood commanded, not removing his eyes from his prey before him.

"I would love to do that, but unfortunately that's not possible. We're surrounded."

From behind him, Frau realized the battle had begun. Hakuren was standing in defensive pose, protecting the unconscious Teito. The brunette was laid with his back rested on a large rock that Frau had hit with his Zaiphon before. Circling them were people from the Barsburg military. Given their position, it was hard for Hakuren to slip away, and even worse because he had to protect Teito too. Then, that meant there was only one option left.

"I guess I'll have to defeat you fast, eh, intruder?"

Right after finishing his sentence, Frau's eyes changed, from the usual clear blue to gold with a red tint. Along with the transformation of his eyes, the scythe glowed darker. With a single and swift dash, the vampire lord was already standing in front of his opponent. The fake Mikage, taken aback by the sudden change, only managed to jump back, but not without Frau's blood scythe leaving a deep linear wound on his torso. Blood gushed out from the cut and the kidnapper stumbled slightly, only just catching his footing.

"Hmm…not bad, but not my taste," the vampire bishop licked the blood on his hand and grinned slightly, noticing how just that little amount of mediocre blood affected his strength. It wasn't enough to restore him to full strength or suppressed his hunger, not by a long shot, but it made him realized how good Teito's blood tasted. Smiling again, Frau noted mentally that he definitely had to feast after this. But before that, there was this problem he should deal with.

With that new found determination, Frau once again stood in offensive stance. He waited for his opponent to attack, but none came. The intruder was slightly staggering on his feet. His breath was labored, probably because of the wound Frau had given him. That kind of wound was fatal, but not enough to kill this person. Right now what Frau needed was a quick action and to send the imposter in front of him to his grave.

Frau wasn't too fond of killing, actually. In fact, even as a vampire, he despised killing people without a strong reason. The reason why he took the job of disposing of stray half-bloods was because those half-bloods tended to get wild and started attacking the innocent. As a priest, and also as one of the seven lords, he couldn't overlook that. Protecting humans might not be his job, but keeping the peace between humans and vampires was compulsory, especially for purebloods. There were but a handful of purebloods left, and Frau couldn't help but feel the urge and responsibility to protect the nearly extinct race.

Obviously, one reason Frau was agitated right now wasn't because he felt his race was on brink of extinction. This time it was for a personal reason, and he intended to win this war, no matter what.

Once again, the vampire lord dashed ahead, but instead of using his oversized scythe, Frau sent a hard kick flying towards the man, which connected successfully to the imposter's abdomen. The other blonde fell to his knees, panting and gasping for air, bleeding even heavier.

So far, their battle was one-sided, with Frau being on top. It was too easy, suspiciously so, seeing how vicious their last battle in the underground ruin had been. Frau, over time, had learned to trust his instinct. It was often right, and again, it didn't fail him.

The wobbling man suddenly stood strong on his feet. His eyes weren't focused and blood still flowing down his torn muscle, but he didn't flinch in the slightest. He didn't even show any pained countenance. It was as if his nerves were severed from the brain and what was left was an empty body that couldn't feel any pain. Frau even doubted that man was conscious of his action. He was almost like a zombie.

_And speaking of zombie, it reminds me of that man who controlled bodies. He played human, as if they were his personal toys, that despicable man…if he was behind all of these…_

"It's your doing, isn't it, Ayanami?" the bishop said with a barely suppressed furious. His eyes narrowed and the frown broke out on his handsome face. If it was really the doing of that man, he wasn't confident he could confine his anger for long. He had lost his foster father to that man once, and he wasn't planning to lose Teito to the same man.

"Ah," the imposter sighed dramatically. "Isn't it rare to see you here, Frau?"

The man was speaking with what Frau identified as amused tone, but the imposter's countenance didn't change a bit, as if the body was a mindless doll made only made to serve as a speaker.

"What do you want?" the bishop retorted harshly. The vampire lord didn't show the slightest remorse with his rude reply though. He hated Ayanami with all his heart, despite the fact that he used to respect the ambitious man so much.

The lifeless imposter let out an amused chuckled. "What do you think I want?" the violet-eyes man challenged. He had known that Frau was scowling angrily due to the fact that Ayanami was trying to kidnap a boy in broad daylight from the church. What Ayanami couldn't comprehend was the reason of why Frau looked so desperate to get Teito Klein back. Besides that, Hyuuga had just confirmed something about two priests, whom actually two vampire lords by the name of Castor and Labrador, who were ordering them to pull back. Someone who could move the three vampire lords without even asking was probably only one: Teito Klein.

Ayanami had yet to find the reason for the three's sudden movement after their decades of long silence, but whatever the reason was, it would be intriguing to know. The military commander had long known about Teito Klein being a special boy, but not to the extent of having three purebloods, and not to mention the three highest ranked vampire lords as his personal guardian. Truly, he had to have the boy. He could satisfy his thirst for both blood and knowledge. Maybe the boy himself didn't know much, but just by having him nearby, Ayanami could feel the sting of truth beginning to reveal itself.

"What did you do to Teito? Why do you want him so badly?" Frau's sudden questions brought him back from his train of thought.

The commander gave a small smile. Not that the other could see, but Ayanami just couldn't contain his amusement. He just had to wonder why these people always managed to amuse him this much. "Well, why do you think I will merrily come and tell you my reason?" Ayanami sneered, noticing Frau's scornful reaction. And he felt it would go even more interesting. "Did you notice, by the way, that Teito Klein had fallen into my subordinates' hands?"

Frau promptly whipped his head back towards Hakuren and Teito. The young blonde was pinned down on the ground with his both hands held by two persons while Teito was carried, bridal style, by another man. His first reaction, which was easily predicted by Ayanami, was to dash ahead as fast as he could, but Ayanami's puppet was faster.

This time, Ayanami had carefully chosen his doll. Usually, when a host was still alive, it was harder to move their bodies because their owner were still have will but, this time he had complete control. Thanks for Frau's previous cut, which by the way, had only succeeded magnificently thanks to Ayanami's effort to halt the imposter's movement. He needed him dead so he could freely control his body, and nothing could beat a doll that couldn't feel pain. The best part was he could work the body's muscles to their best, and that explained the corpse's speed.

While Frau was busy handling the dead body, Teito had already been taken away, while Hakuren struggled to break free from his captors. One small fact that Frau neglected was that he was actually stronger than a doll by far. Ayanami knew that fact. After all, Frau was the second best in combat, directly below himself. One single, mindless puppet surely couldn't give him that much of a problem, however, the current Frau surely wouldn't notice that. He had lost his cool, watching the precious boy he wanted to protect so much being taken away right in front of his very eyes.

_A repeating history, how ironic_, the amethyst-eyes man mentally smirked.

"That's as far as you can go, Ayanami!"

"Lance!" Frau shouted, surprised, but eternally grateful at the same time. "Fight this guy, I'm gonna take Teito back!" The blue-eyed man ducked from Ayanami's attack and slipped away from him. Teito hadn't been taken too far, and all he need was a hawkzile and Hakuren. With a swift but graceful kick, he sent Hakuren's captors meters away. "C'mon kiddo!" The bishop pulled the boy up hastily and grabbed the nearest hawkzile.

"I'll drive. You just focus on taking that brat back!" Hakuren exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Oh, that makes four," Ayanami said, puzzled, but slightly amazed.

"Yes, and I guess you will leave us now?" Lance replied. His voice was calm, but laced with a deep hatred.

Ayanami only chuckled at his ex-subordinate's response. "I will, when I get that boy. For now, why don't you handle the minions?" As if that was their cue, all the intruders kicked by Frau began to walk towards Lance and surrounded him. Every path he had to run was gone. Surely he couldn't go into the ruin, as it seemed like the ancient building would collapse at any moment. That meant his only choice was to fight all of them. Fighting ten or twelve human wouldn't be too difficult for him, but he couldn't kill a human, and not killing them would hard, especially if they were trying so hard to take your life.

"But I guess I have no choice!" The newly arrive bishop took out his Bascules and started to knock all his attackers unconscious.

Meanwhile, Ayanami and his puppet had managed to slip away unnoticed.

"Hakuren, can you go faster?" Frau shouted, slightly hysterical. He knew the small vehicle had reached its speed limit and couldn't go any faster, but he just wanted to make sure. The wind was loud, too loud actually, but he needed to go faster. He had to reach Teito before the kidnapper brought the boy inside the ship.

"You know I can't go any faster."

"Uh…right, just go as fast as you can," the older blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we can make it. We're closing in," the younger of the two assured. It was rather pathetic, being told that by a boy far younger than him, but Frau wasn't in the mood to think about that. His gaze never left Teito's unconscious form. It was stupid of him for being so careless. But more than that, he was angry with himself for being a jerk. He knew how much he cared for Teito. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone through this much trouble just for him. Anyway, he could let the boy know once he got the brunette back.

They were close. Frau knew he would get his precious person back. He stretched his hand, trying to reach for Teito. His heart was beating so fast with expectation and excitement. He almost reached him, just a little bit…

"Don't expect me to hand him over so easily!" Frau's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think Ayanami would have slipped away from Lance so fast.

Frau wasn't supposed to kill a human. Even though Ayanami was controllig him, it didn't mean the host was already dead, but in those few seconds, Frau's head went blank. He didn't even know why his hand reflexively swung the blood scythe. Blood splattered out, a hand was reached, two dead bodies, those were the fuzzy memories he managed to remember.

When he snapped back, there was only Teito, held securely in his arms, screaming and trying to save his dead friend, and Hakuren who refused to look at him.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was awake from my dreamless sleep. Why I was sleeping was something I felt I didn't want to remember. If there was anything I wanted to remember, it was Mikage. We were talking, and then there was Hakuren, and then the rest was a blank. No, wait, I did remember, but I didn't want to believe. Mikage wouldn't possibly tell me to surrender myself. I must have misheard it. Right, all I need to do was to ask the person, and everything would be clear.

That was my intention, to ask, but I couldn't now. Right after I opened my eyes, what greeted me was Frau, holding an oversized and eerily red-blood scythe. As soon as I focused, all I could see was Frau stabbing Mikage.. Blood splattered out from the body and rained down on me. The stranger who drove the hawkzile was killed too. No. NO! I didn't understand why the bishop did that. He was a priest, for God's sake! He was supposed to save humans, not killed them. But to my horror, he did.

Frau was looking so frantic. I probably would have wondered why he was making such a face if not for the current situation.

The moment I saw my best friend slayed in front of me, I was horrified. Not because I was scared I would be killed, but because I had lost Mikage again. I screamed and cried. I tried to reach his falling body, but strong arms were holding me back. That lifeless body fell into the forest, and I was pulled up and locked tightly in Frau's arms. I fought back desperately; I wanted my friend back. I only need Mikage to be happy. Those were the words I wanted to shout, but I couldn't form the words. I couldn't only cry, and through watery eyes, I watched in horror as my best friend's body finally hit the ground. I couldn't hear the sound, but I could see his formless body from where I was.

There was so much blood…

His head was crushed so badly that I bet I would no longer recognize him even if I were to inspect him closer.

This time, I was sure Mikage was dead. He wouldn't come back anymore.

He wouldn't be able to laugh anymore.

He wouldn't be by my side anymore.

Why did Frau have to kill him?

Why…why…why…?

I don't know. I don't want to know. I hate him. I despise him.

I screamed like a madman. I didn't care what people thought about me. All I knew is that my world had just perished, together with my best friend.

* * *

I've been wondering about something...what's Ayanami's actual hair color? I thought it's light purple, but when I look closely, it's more of a silver or white than pale purple...I'm rather confused right now. Does anyone know, btw?

Anyway, R&R is much appreciated...

Geez, I don't have much energy left...so tired...I only slept for 2 hours...and still slightly weak...anyway...don't forget to review, m'kay~

Infractus Speculum: Write some lemon. I bet that will help!

Me: ... *speechless*

Me: No she didn't say that, but I bet she'll say that if I tell her lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Doesn't anyone getting tiring reading this stuff? It's not MINE!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

Keiko: I know, right? Lemon's the best! I'm going to publish a new story (actually it's disconnected short stories) anyway, I'm not so sure this story will turn into M-rated soon, so if you want to read lemon, check out that story okay!

Too lazy: Thankie - hug back - I see you like Aya-tan so much, hum?

shinigamikouryu: I'm glad I can change your mind =D

Well, about Ayanami's hair, silver/white it is. I always thought it was light purple lol. Anyway, thanks for the feedback :)

* * *

**Story 11: Confession**

It was already evening when we returned to the church. The military had retreated, thanks to Castor-san's and Labrador-san's effort. The ruckus that the people in the church had made when they first saw military airships had calmed down. The situation had improved and people had calmed down. Countless grateful whispers filled the silence normally surrounding the church. People were thanking God because the military threat had passed, but I wasn't.

I didn't feel grateful, not even in the slightest. Why was this kind of tragedy always happened to me? I began to wonder why I was even still alive right now.

"Why did you kill him?" I started weakly. My voice was hoarse from crying and screaming at Frau. I didn't even have much energy left to fight Frau and make him let go of me.

After he had saved me from the fall, I was held close to him, locked securely in his embrace. I sat on his lap during the whole flight back to the church. It was a position I would totally have complained about normally, especially since his arms encircled my torso and were firmly holding me in place. But I wasn't in the mood to protest anymore, let alone struggle. I knew whatever I did wouldn't make loosen his grip, so I decided to go for silent treatment. Even that didn't make much difference. We were both avoiding looking at each other.

"I don't know," Frau replied in a rough whisper. I doubted I would be able to hear him if I weren't sitting so close to him.

The vampire buried his face in the crook of my neck, his hair tickling my ear, and so I continued. "Why did you even try to save me? You hate me, don't you?" It was painful to say that. I understood perfectly that what he had said at that time wasn't the truth. I also knew that what he had said, what had made me believe he hated me, was purely because he was confused about his own feeling. I knew, and yet I said such cruel things. I just wanted to run away from my own pain by hurting him.

"I can never hate you, never have and never will."

Yeah, I already knew that somehow. I rested my head on his exposed shoulder. He smelled like blood. Mikage's blood.

"Mikage was my best friend." Tears that I thought had dried began to form once again in my eyes. The reddish light of the evening sun was hurting my eyes.

"I know." He whispered into my skin. His breath was warm and damp, and I shivered unconsciously.

"I'm sorry if to disturb you guys, but I need to tell you something important, Teito." Neither of us turned to look at Hakuren, but he knew we were listening. "That person with you wasn't Mikage."

What the hell was he talking about? He was Mikage. I knew Mikage and he didn't.

"I know this may sound fake to you," the blonde continued. "But I know Mikage. I'm his older brother."

He's lying. He didn't know Mikage. My best friend never told me he had a brother.

"Mikage's dead body was delivered to our mother. I was there when she buried Mikage's body."

Lie. Mikage wasn't dead that time. He was killed, by Frau, wasn't he? I saw it. He didn't die because of me, did he? But what if he had…?

"If…" Tears threatened to roll down my cheek again. My eyes were already too sore and tired, but I didn't want to rest yet. I was afraid. "If he was really dead that time, then who was the person Frau killed?"

Actually, I had the feeling Hakuren was telling the truth. I had felt uncomfortable being with Mikage just before. I'd never felt that way before, and I thought that was just my guilt eating away at me. But I guess I was wrong. I didn't want to believe, and now I was trying to pin the blame on Frau. I didn't want to acknowledge I was the one who caused my best friend's death. I guess I was simply…despicable.

"I don't know who that was," Frau was the one to answer. "But I know the person behind him." The older blonde lifted his head away and gazed emptily at the retreating military airships.

I felt my heart suddenly clench painfully as the sudden sorrowful thought invaded my brain. I knew it wasn't from me. I stared questioningly at my blood partner. I'd seen him looking like that but it was rare, especially recently. Of course, that was simply a façade. I couldn't read through his mask, but I had learned not to confuse my feeling with his. Sometimes, if not often, I would catch him staring sadly at the sky and then sadness would begin to creep into my heart. I knew that feeling wasn't mine. And just like today, it was Frau's. I wondered what had happened in his past.

"You have to leave the church," he suddenly brought me back from my thought. I looked away almost immediately, afraid of meeting his eyes.

"I was planning to do that. But first, can you let me go?" I tried my best to hide the blush. Now that I had cooled down, I realized how awkward our position was. I wasn't doing a very good job, though. My heart was racing and my face was hot; I doubted he didn't notice the red.

Thankfully though, he decided not to bring up the topic. His grip loosened, and I immediately seated myself closer to Hakuren. I didn't know whether I was day-dreaming or that simply my eyes were tired, but for a brief moment, I could've sworn disappointment flashed on his face. I believe it was the latter, or maybe mixture of both. Well, whatever the reason was, I didn't care. I would soon leave this place. I wouldn't be meeting him anymore.

Wait, since we had pact…. We needed to stick together.

_Great, now I know why he said he regretted this pact. _

While I was stuck in my gloomy thoughts, Hakuren had driven us to where Castor and Labrador had been waiting. The hawzile landed with a soft thud. Frau was the first to get down, followed by me, and then Hakuren.

"Are you okay, Teito-kun?" Castor-san placed a hand on my shoulder. I would've like to shout a loud 'NO' at him, but I was too tired to do that, so I just nodded weakly. "What about you two?" he continued, asking the other two behind me. Following suit, the two nodded. "Good. Have a good rest tonight and meet us tomorrow morning in the usual place. It's important, so don't forget, okay?" Actually I was only partially listening. My body had been protesting to rest, and was beginning to shut down. I hadn't had enough rest for days, and all these battles were really taking their toll on my body.

Sensing my tiredness, Frau pulled at my arm and dragged me in. I protested weakly, trying to get him to loosen his grip. His grip was too hard for my liking, and it was painful for my already throbbing body. People threw us weird glances, but the bishop totally ignored them. The man wasn't even dragging me to my room. We were passing several priests on our way, so I guessed we were going to his room. Why was he taking me to his room? Well, only he knew, but one thing for sure, I wasn't willing to sit back and find out.

Frau abruptly stopped in front of a white door. The corridor was similar to the one by my room, except that the distance between the doors was further. I inspected the finely crafted white door closely while Frau struggled to get his key with only one hand. It would be so much easier if he would just let me go, but apparently he was afraid I might run away. I wasn't so stupid as to run from him. Though I couldn't say I knew him fairly well, I still knew him enough to know that my speed was no match to him. I was too tired to do that. Besides, I DID have some things to ask him.

The door made a small 'click' sound and for the first time since I arrived in this church (and made the pact), I entered my partner's room. It was fairly simple. I expected to see untidy room since Frau was such a slacker, but I was surprised to see it was quite tidy. A large king-sized bed occupied one side of the room. The white sheet was clean and tucked around the corners neatly. Everything was pretty much normal, from the bed to the wardrobe, the table and everything, except for one thing. There was a coffin beside the bed. Why there was a coffin in his room? I was curious, but maybe it wasn't a really good idea to probe too much. Let us just said it was the classical, oh-so-obvious, reason: 'Frau was a vampire', thus he needed a coffin.

"You'll sleep here for today." The bishop finally released my hand and started searching through his wardrobe. "I don't have clothes your size, so use this temporarily." He threw a white shirt and pants at me, obviously too small for him but about my size. Why the hell did he have clothes this size? "I'll ask Hakuren to get me your stuff. And don't dirty those clothes I handed you just now."

"Why?" Stupid question, I know. I would hate anyone ruining my clothes too, but Frau had a different reason. I just knew.

He froze and appeared to think deeply before answering. "Those…were given to me by my guardian. That was the only thing left from him."

Image after image flashed in my eyes. A familiar ravan-haired man, a small Frau, the tree, everything from the dream was replayed in my head. I knew almost immediately, that raven was Frau's previously mentioned guardian. And before I realized what I was doing, I blurted out what was supposed to be kept secret, something that I wasn't supposed to know.

"That man…Bastien-san…?" I don't know how I knew that name, but I just knew.

Frau was just as surprised as me. He stopped making a mess of his wardrobe and stared at me incredulously. "You're not supposed to know that." He sighed. I was totally lost, but that was immediately cleared when he continued. "I closed my memories from you, so you're not supposed to know about that."

I didn't know he did that. I didn't even know that was possible. It was unfair how he knew my past while I didn't know his.

"Don't give me that face. It isn't like I refused to tell you or anything. I was just…" His countenance changed. A deep frowned followed. "I wasn't ready. That's all."

"You weren't ready," I echoed. "Does that mean you're ready now?"

I was challenging him. I wanted to know his reaction. Besides, if I succeeded, I might be able to dig some useful information about him before I left.

Apparently he knew what I intended to do. His scrutinizing gaze was more than enough for me know, he could read me like open book. Yet another thing I hated about him.

"Ayanami," he started suddenly and caught me off guard. I never expected him to open up so quickly. "You know him, right?" I nodded. Of course I would know. "He killed him."

I turned silent abruptly. I regretted ever bringing this up. Everyone had a few secrets they wanted to bury. Though I still felt it was unfair for him to know everything about me, I still think it wasn't a good idea to force him to tell me about his sad past. I never meant to make him make such face. I knew what it was liked to lose someone important to you. I was in the similar situation too.

"I'm sorry…" Those were the only words I could manage to say. I was the one who wanted to know, but I didn't feel good after hearing that. I was too childish and naïve for my own good. If I really thought about it, Frau wasn't at fault. I was the one making up my own conclusion and ended up hurting others.

"Don't think too much, just sleep," He patted my head softly. I wondered why I felt so warm that I almost cried.

"I'll go back to my room," I grabbed the clothes he had lended me and turned heel towards the door, but before my hand could reach the handle, the blue-eyed priest had lifted and thrown me onto his king-sized bed. "The hell?"

"I'm telling you to sleep here. Besides, the door is locked," He ignored my rude reply and took his own garbs and entered the bathroom.

"Why the hell should I sleep here? I have my own room!" I retorted when he came out from the bathroom and had changed

"There's no guarantee you'll really sleep if I left you alone. It is not like you will actually listen to me or Hakuren, but have you taken a look of yourself?"

Why did he care anyway? This was my body so it was up to me!

"It's none of your business!"

"Well, I can't do that. If anything happens to you, I'm screwed. Besides," he stopped abruptly. "Forget it. Just do me a favor and just sleep, please?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Yes, I told him, after being forced under the spell of my true name. "I don't want to sleep." Yes, if I sleep, I afraid this time it wouldn't be about father and those corpses anymore. I'm afraid Mikage might appear.

"Oh about that, your dreams aren't real. Those were sent by Ayanami. Manipulating dream is one of his best fortes. That's how he breaks his prey's mental."

I had been wondering, ever since he said something about him knowing who behind the attack. Why did he know about that? How did he know so much? True that he might know Ayanami from his past, but Frau knew too much. Not only Frau, Castor and Labrador knew too much too, that they were almost suspicious in my eyes.

"Anyway, whatever he was doing to me, I'm still not staying here," I insisted.

"I doubt you'll sleep if you go back to your room. You're tired, aren't you?"

_Isn't that already so obvious? _

"Whether I'm tired or not, that's my problem. I'm leaving, so open the door, would you?"

I rested my back on the wall as I waited for him to open the door. My eyes were already blurry and my head was pounding. My legs were slightly shaking as I felt my strength, along with my consciousness, began to slip away. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. My vision was changing between blurry to pitch black. It was a matter of time before I collapsed. I knew I should've taken Frau's offer, but my pride didn't allow that. I refused to look weak in front of him.

"Hey, Teito." Vaguely, I heard him call my name. Through blurry eyes I saw him approach me. Slowly, steadily, I was lifted up bridal style to his bed. I was too tired. Despite my hardest effort to stay awake, I couldn't. A week of sleep deprivation was finally taking its toll. Slowly, as I descended into the comforting embrace of sleep, I heard him whispering softly to my ears. "Let me drink."

Without waiting my answer, which probably wouldn't ever come, something wet, which I hazily recognized as tongue, wiped the skin near my collarbone. I softly moaned, and right when the sharp fangs pierced my skin, I lost consciousness. Whether I was simply sleeping, or fainting, I didn't know. The only thing I remembered besides the sudden attack was that I felt very warm and comfortable. I couldn't find any reason for why, but I felt secure as I lay on his bed, wrapped up in his arms and inhaling his scent.

_Don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone…_

_Just sleep…and don't think about that. I won't let you go…I will always by your side, Teito…_

****

It had been quite a while since I had woken up feeling so refreshed. I could only remember a few pieces of yesterday's event: I was taken to Frau's room, then he forced me to sleep there, which mean this was his room. And then I felt so tired all of a sudden, and then I fell asleep, or did I faint? Whatever. The last thing I remembered was something about Frau drinking from me.

I raised my hand to my neck, feeling for any scar from yesterday, but of course there wasn't any. It was strange knowing that you weren't exactly a normal boy with normal life. I was a vampire, and being one gave me the advantage of rapid healing. I always knew my recovery speed was slightly faster than a normal person, but ever since my vampire blood had awakened, the speed changed from fast to totally inhuman. It was useful for times like this, but sometimes I couldn't help but feel scared of myself.

I looked at the space beside me. It was empty, so I surveyed the room for anyone else. The room was empty except for me. Where did the owner go, I wonder? Don't tell me he didn't sleep because I was using his bed. That was why I refused to sleep here. But wait, if I remember correctly, he was feasting on me, and I hazily notice the presence of someone beside me. I blushed at the probability he might be sleeping on the same bed as me, or worse, embracing me!

"Why are you still day-dreaming? If you're awake then hurry up and change. We need to see Castor," the source of my blush suddenly appeared from the only bathroom in the room. Water was dripping down from his wet hair.

Honestly, I thought I would blush even deeper, if that was even possible. He was…how to put…simply stunning. I always knew this guy was attractive. Despite what the sisters said about him not flirting, I knew, from their reaction, that they were happy. I meant, who wouldn't get that way after you saw the blushes and happy shrieks they produced every time this damn bishop flirted? For once, I finally understood why.

I tried not to think too much about it and decided to take a quick shower. I ran past the bishop, hoping he wouldn't notice my blush, but before I managed to hide myself in the bathroom, he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I tried to pull my arm, but like usual, I couldn't break free.

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh? What for?"

"...for killing _him_."

Mikage…no, his death was clearly my fault. Frau was just trying to protect me. If what Hakuren said was right, then Frau was completely innocent. I was the reason for his death. Maybe Frau was right. Sleep deprivation clearly clouded my judgement.

"He's not Mikage, right?"

"According to Hakuren, yeah."

"Then it's not your fault."

"…Thanks, Teito." The bishop let my arm go and left me alone in the room.

I stood there, still trying to find out what went on in his head. I didn't have to think so hard actually, since it was quite obvious. I didn't even need to read his heart to know, he was feeling guilty.

_It looks like the only thing I can do is to make trouble for people…right, Mikage?

* * *

_

Okay! Done. Next chapter Teito's gonna leave the church! R&R 'kay~

Oh by the way, I'm gonna write some short stories (and of course, lemon!) so please check out my profile later :)

I'm gonna upload it very soon (most probably Monday or Tuesday)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai, and possibly yaoi and therefore rated-M (in the future, maybe) just for safe. So if you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly TeitoxFrau, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

madpandareview: Thank you very much for the support :)

Keiko: Yes dear, it's an update!

SandMann: OMIGOSHHHHH you finally logged in! But I liked replying you here, so yep. Thanks for always reviewing. Awww, that hurt! Stop rubbing me! Here, Aya-plushie for ya, so be a good girl and go play in your room, okay? Yeah -sobs- they're so cute together, aren't they?

ElvinaPotter: Here you go, my dear friend! A special chapter, Frau's POV, dedicated to you!

**

* * *

**

**Night 12: Special chapter - A Short Night**

Sounds...they were becoming distant, slowly but surely, until they were unheard by my sensitive ears. People began to retreat back to their assigned rooms seeing how night had grown late. The sounds of night owls filled the emptiness left behind by the business at noon. I liked nights. There was no useless noises and chatter, no tedious tasks of listening people's wishes and regrets. Night was silent and calming.

I looked down, to see a messy brown hair that brushed my arms. 'Teito Klein', my partner, was snuggling close to me in his sleep. I didn't feel bother by that. In fact, I enjoyed it very much. I wondered when the last time was that I had someone sleep by my side. The feeling of warmth on my skin left me with a tingling sensation. It was not unpleasant, just strange. I am not used to this kind of affection with others, except for my guardian.

'_Bastien-sama_'

I thought he was the only one for me. The first and last person I would ever embrace or get close to. He would be the only one to become my life partner. That was my resolution a long time ago. Since his death, I had begun to distrust human, though Bastien-sama was a human. Maybe he is the reason for me to stop trusting humans. It's not as if I was completely suspicious of their every move, no. I distrusted them as not suitable as a pureblood's partner. Their lives are short, and their weaknesses are truly…unacceptable.

My opinion towards half-bloods doesn't differ too much. Though they aren't as short-lived as humans, nor as weak, they lacked human intelligence. Well, some are exceptions. It never occurred to me that I would have a half-blood partner. Despite what I've said to him, I was grateful he was willing to become my partner. I didn't think too much when I made that pact; I simply followed my instinct and practically forced him to form the contract.

I can't say I feel guilty at all. Maybe just a little, but I am content that this boy is my partner. It's rather weird for me to say this, since I strictly don't believe in fate, but one look at the boy and I know he was the one. It was later that I started to realize I was rushing. I felt that he was burdened by this pact. Thus, without thinking anymore, I blurted out that heartless word.

'_Regret'_

Actually, I never meant what I said. I just didn't want him to hate me. Strange words, coming from me, but that is the truth. That is how I really feel. He's not simply my partner anymore. He's not only the one I must protect in order to protect my own. Yes, that is one strong reason, but rather than that, he has become someone I cherish. It feels so wrong to trust someone you only have known for a short while, yet it feels so right being able to hold him like this. The warmth of his body, his soft hair and skin, they fit so perfectly in my arms. His existence gives me a reason to stand.

'_Since when, I wonder, has he become my light?'_

The boy snuggles closer. His face burries itself in my chest. I chuckle lightly, seeing the odd scene. If he was awake, he would never ever do the slightest spoiled act. I don't know if that's just him being shy or independent, most probably both, but when I tease him with affection, his reaction is just too cute. That makes me want to tease him more. Actually, the tease is half serious. I do care for him. Not that I will tell him that; I still have my pride.

The night is still long. I suppressed a yawn and slid down under the blanket. I pull the younger boy closer. My arms warped protectively around him. Softly, I plant a kiss to his forehead and whisper.

'_Good night, Tiashe.'

* * *

_

It's a bit short, yep. It's an extra chapter after all. Don't worry though, the next chapter is almost done. I only need to re-read and final check before sending it to my beta.

Anyway, I made another story called: Love me, Break me. I write that, inspired by by dear friend and loyal reader ElvinaPotter. It's rated M and will probably contain unrelated short stories. I have decided that Bloods will not be changed to M-rate but that doesn't mean I won't write one for this story. I will and upload it to LMBM. Of course, I will make notification if I did. Anyway, I'll really appreciate it if you guys will read and review LMBM. I have no experience in writing lemon, so I need as much advices as possible.

Thank you so much, and don't forget to review for the sweetness of Frau and Teito! (They're cute, no? no?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly FrauxTeito, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

As usual, many thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum** for her awesomeness and being my beta.

Keiko: As usual, thank you for liking this story. I'm so happy you love it (and I understand too, the awesomeness of FraTo XD). They're just sooooo cute and sweet when cuddling together.

For those who didn't notice, the previous extra chapter is setting before the end of chapter 11. I can't resist the temptation to write that when ElvinaPotter mention the cuddling...they're just so cute so I have to write my imagination and tell the world just how cute they are!

**

* * *

**

**Night 13: Depart**

Snow…it covered the earth. Again, I found myself standing alone in this monochrome world. The bell rang, once, twice, thrice, and then everything stopped. Snow crystals were suspended in the air, left hanging like decorations for my black and white world. I tried to touch one crystal with my hand, but it turned into dust the moment my skin made contact with it.

"Do you wish to know the truth, Teito?" said a voice from behind.

I knew that voice. It belonged to someone I cherished, another _someone _who had died for my sake. I wanted to turn, to run into his embrace, crying, like I used to when I was a child, but I knew that the moment I turned my head, he would no longer be there. I knew for a fact that both him and Mikage were no longer in this world. Every time they appeared I realized they were nothing but an illusion. Nevertheless, I still longed for the moments when they would appear.

"I need to know about myself," I finally answered, breaking the silence.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was ready to accept the truth, but if I remained this way I felt that I might cause even more casualties. Innocent people would be involved again.

From behind, I could tell Father was smiling gently. Although I didn't dare turn around, I could feel his warm aura all around me. He always did that without fail, regardless my answer. "You're strong, Teito." I felt his imaginary arms circle my body. "I know you can handle the truth. Go to Raggs, my prince. That is where your memories lie. The kingdom, the throne, there is where your rightful place should be."

"Raggs…"

"Yes, you are the _'Raggs', _the true owner of the Eyes of Mikhail. Find it, and restore the Kingdom of Raggs. That is your duty as a king."

_I am…a king…_

"…_to…Teito…"_

_The truth…lies in that place…_

"TEITO KLEIN!"

I snapped out of my daze, immediately frowning. The moron was practically screaming in my ear. I wasn't deaf, for God's sake.

"Do you have to shout in my ear like that, you stupid perverted bishop?" I sent a scowl towards him, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry Teito, but you're at fault here." Hakuren said, snickering behind his hand. It seemed like he enjoyed our fight very much. No, I'm pretty sure he enjoys seeing anyone annoying the hell out of me.

"Stop teasing him, you two," Castor-san finally stopped them, thankfully before I hit either one of them. Labrador-san, who had been watching from the sidelines, seemed to be enjoying oue liveliness. Well, either that or he was enjoying his tea. "Are you okay, by the way?" Castor continued, turning towards me with a slight frown on his face. "You went silent all of a sudden."

Did I sense…curiosity just now? It had been bothering me for a while actually, but these bishops took too much of an interest in me. It wasn't as if I had any important information. Like the fact that I was the rightful heir to the throne. I didn't know that my true name had any relevance or importance to this world. I had never notice the 'Raggs' in my name until they had made a fuss out of it. Okay, maybe it was my fault for not noticing it, maybe it was the amnesia, but I was too oblivious to everything. They've said that ignorance is bliss, but I say ignorance is my sin.

"I'm okay. Anyway, Castor-san, you said we needed leave this place immediately, right?" I tried to remember our previous conversation before I had been pulled in that sudden short dream. They had been talking about leaving the church and deciding on the next destination, so if I could convince them, I could go to Raggs. The bishops turned their attention to me. After Castor-san gave a nod, I continued, "Then, can we go to Raggs?"

I could guess what question was about to come; it was an obvious reaction. Even if Castor-san simply agreed without asking, one of them would eventually ask. I knew then I wouldn't have any choice but to tell them what Father had told me in the dream. I was convinced, though, that that wasn't a dream, but a part of my lost memories trying to reach me. Asking them to go with me was kind of selfish, but I knew they wouldn't leave me alone, especially Frau.

Despite whatever I had said about despising weakness, if I was with myself then I knew that I wasn't strong enough to defend myself if Ayanami tried to get me again. I desperately need help, and I knew these people could be trusted and were willing to help. Hakuren was another story, though. If possible, I'd rather leave him here. Though it was kind of sad, seeing as I might not be able to meet him ever again, but if he could be safe here then that was all I needed. However, I knew that wasn't possible. Ayanami had seen him. That man might try to use him to weaken me.

"Well?" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably while waiting for them to answer. The silence was heavy, and their stares were burrowing into me.

"Why Raggs?" asked Hakuren, his confused gaze traveling to all the bishops, then back to me.

I had known this question would arise and I knew fully well I wouldn't be able to outsmart them. Learning from experience, lying wouldn't work because my poker face could be seen through easily. Besides, Frau could read my mind. Not always, but I was certain he could at least sense my uneasiness when lying. Anyway, since there wasn't any point in hiding anything from them, I could just hope I could convince them.

"Well, Father said I can find the truth in Raggs."

"…Father?" the young blonde asked again. I forgot, he didn't know much about me. He didn't even know the fact that I was a _'Raggs '_and a half-vampire. Just from being here, though, I knew one of the purebloods (most likely Frau) had told him a little bit about vampire and stuff. Otherwise, he wouldn't be sitting here with us. After all, they hated to share their secrets, not that I liked sharing that much either.

"Sorry for cutting in, but do you mean Fea Kreuz?" Frau asked, successfully gaining our attention. I wonder just how much of my past had he seen.

That wasn't really fair. He knew so much about me yet I knew nothing about him. Thinking about that really made me mad and I unconsciously pouted.

"Don't give me that face," my partner sighed. "It's not like I intentionally crossed the border of your privacy."

"Oh, Teito-kun hasn't learned anything about defending your mind yet, right?" Labrador-san put down his tea and smiled sweetly at me. I had to say it was kind of hard to refuse him when he flashed that smile. It wasn't like he asked me to do anything for him, but I felt like I couldn't lie either.

Sheepishly, I scratched my hair, realizing I knew so little about all this vampire business. "Yeah, whatever that was."

"Well," the youngest bishop chuckled. "We will explain about that later. Are you alright with that, Hakuren-kun?"

Hakuren nodded in agreement. I stared at all of them, displeased. Just how much did they tell him? Did these people tried to involve Hakuren in this mess too? No, I couldn't allow them to. I couldn't drag Hakuren down with me in this pit. He belonged to the world of light, not darkness. I shouldn't. I couldn't.

Sensing my displeasure, Hakuren spoke up."It's my choice to get involved." His tone was the usual haughty and knowing tone, as if it was so obvious he was already involved in my problem. Seriously, why did people keep trying to get involve in my problems? Why won't they just leave me alone?

"I don't want to get any more people involved in my problems!" I retorted, leaning back in my chair angrily. I wasn't simply being stubborn. I knew I needed as much help as I could get, but despite him being a jerk, as I began to get to know Hakuren better, I started to actually like him.

For some strange reason, any person I cherished always left me. It was the same with Mikage and Father. That was why I decided to shut myself off, acting cold toward my surroundings, despite my heart screaming because of the unbearable loneliness. Maybe I was cursed to be alone forever.

"This is not your problem alone, Teito. I choose to get involve for my brother." The young Oak replied sternly. At that point, I knew that nothing I said would change his mind.

"Fine…" I had to give up. These people here were stubborn, so much more than me. Well, at least, I could try to get stronger because then I could protect them. "Just…take a good care of yourself, okay?"

"Brat, you should say that to yourself." Hakuren smirked victoriously. He was right, I had tendency to get a little bit injured most of the time for other's sake, but I firmly believe that my actions were far from wrong.

I almost lost myself and started our usual verbal fight, but Castor-san immediately cut in. "Anyway, Teito-kun, is there any particular reason why you want to go to Raggs? I know you're from there, so it's not really that weird if you want to go back, but I assume that is not all?"

He sure was sharp, I'll admit that. Actually, sometimes I was bothered by that. It wasn't like I wanted to keep everything a secret, but somehow I felt too exposed. They knew too much, or rather, they wanted to know too much. I had learned to believe them, seeing how they risked their lives to keep me safe. The thought of them caring about me despite being a stranger in their circle made me feel warm. I got the feeling they honestly cared for my wellbeing.

"Right. As I was saying, Father told me that. And yes," I directed my gaze to Frau who was about to speak up and effectively silenced him. "Father's name is Fea Kreuz. I don't know anything else except that though."

"And what exactly did he tell you?" I could sense Castor-san was choosing his words carefully. It was a bit disturbing but I decided to ignore that.

I frowned deeply, trying to remember each words Father told me, but unfortunately it was a bit blurry. I could remember the point, but not his words exactly. "Erm…something about my memories lie there…and the owner of the Eyes of Mikhail."

Honestly, I was expecting some kind of lame reaction, like Frau's oh-I-know smirk although he didn't understand much, or Hakuren's harsh remark, but their reactions exceeded my expectation. Labrador-san's hand stopped midair, still holding his cup of tea. Castor-san and the rest simply stared at me, their jaws wide open, as if I'd grown another head. It was kind of funny, really. I'd never seen them show such expressions; usually they just smile, nod, and even if they frown, it wasn't very deep.

Castor-san was the first to regain his composure, as I expected. That wasn't too good, though, in this situation where I didn't know much about the current situation.

"…And if we may know, who exactly is the owner?" the bespectacled man asked cautiously.

I could feel their gazes boring into my skull as they waited for my answer. It was really nerve-wracking. I wondered how they would react upon hearing the answer. Their reaction when I mentioned the 'Eye' had been strange enough. These people, whom I had acknowledged as the best in putting cold, nonchalant mask, actually showing such reactions were interesting. It was unexpected. If anything, I could only conclude that the Eye of Mikhail was something really important, or maybe dangerous.

"Um…me, I think…" I answered slowly, unsure.

To tell the truth, I was agonizing over whether to tell them this part or not. As I said before, their reactions were totally strange. I doubt this was all good news, and even more so if they knew that I might be the rightful owner. Maybe it wasn't a really good idea to tell them after all. Well, anyhow, I had answered them truthfully, might as well wait for the outcome.

"Are you sure he said that?" For the first time, Frau spoke. He had been so awfully quite that it was almost scary. But to that question, I gave a short nod.

"Honestly, we don't know much about the Eye," Labrador said suddenly, bringing his tea back up to his mouth. "Only, it is a very important treasure of this world. They say the 'Eyes' chooses their owners. To he who is chosen by the Eye of Raphael will be feared, and with the power granted by the Eye, he can rule the world but that power comes with a price."

"Meanwhile," Castor picked up, "to he who is chosen by the Eye of Mikhail, he will have the world, but that too comes with a price."

All of a sudden, there was a heavy silence around us. The three bishops were silently, and rather grimly, looking at each other. They were hesitating, wondering whether they should continue or not. I understood, they didn't want to scare or hurt me. Now that they knew I might be the owner of the Eye of Mikhail, their hesitation was apparent to me. The price for such powers couldn't be simple.

"I can handle the truth." No, I was lying. I was just pretending to be strong. But no matter how scared I was to know the facts, I needed to know them in order to move forward. I wouldn't be shaken up by anything they said.

Frau opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came and he closed it again. Both Hakuren and I waited. The two of us know almost nothing about this world, to the point of shameful. That was why we chose to keep our mouth shut and listen, and maybe ask a question if there was anything intriguing.

When Frau finally answered the question, the answer was far from pretty.

"The price for Raphael is that no one will truly love you. You will be alone until your death. Although you may bask in the light of glory, that would be nothing but the produce of the fear. And, as for the price for Mikhail," he stopped, exhaling, and the inhaling the air deeply. "…you must bear the sin."

"Sin?" the Oak tilted his head confusedly. "What sin?"

"That…I… No, we don't know for sure, but…as far as we know, every owner of Mikhail died in mysterious way. No one truly knows how they died. They simply…vanished. Well, except for one," Frau's gaze fixed on me. "And that was the previous king of Raggs: your father, Teito Klein. However, when he died, he no longer had the Eye. That means, if what you said earlier was right, then it had been inherited to you."

Really? If I had inherited such powers, then why didn't I feel anything? I didn't feel powerful at all. Maybe my memory was wrong. Maybe I wasn't the prince. Maybe I wasn't the chosen one. There were too many 'maybes' to answer and those weighed me heavily.

"I don't have any special power, nor do I feel anything extraordinary. I think my memory is simply wrong," I tried to reason. It wasn't without basis that I said that. They didn't have proof and a memory from an amnesiac couldn't be trusted entirely.

The three exchanged looks. They did that often, especially when they were about to tell me something bad. But I believe this time it wasn't anything like that for another reason I knew for them to do that was if they were about to tell something that of vague validity.

"Well," the blue-eyed vampire replied, but not without hesitation in his voice. "As far as the Eye of Mikhail is involved, we are quite certain you are too. For some reason we will never be able to comprehend, that one always chose the King of Raggs, or rather, the heir to the throne. As for why we know that, the answer lies with Fea Kreuz."

"Father?"

"Yes. He was once a bishop in this church too. He was also one of the seven purebloods, just like the three of us- oh, and Lance too. He had so sort of…connection with Raggs royalties, specifically the King. And we suspected he knew this information from the King himself. He told us that every single owner of that Eye always had a _Raggs _in their true name, and without fail will become the King. Thus, we concluded it was you. Maybe you don't have the Eye right now, but you will be able to tell its location, as you are the true owner."

Yes, I could sense it. Even if it is only vaguely, I could hear the weak and constant pulse that had been calling me since forever. I had learned to ignore it, thinking that it might be an illusion, but now that I thought about it carefully, I had the feeling they were actually right. I might not know whether this call I get was coming from the Eye of Mikhail, but I felt power flowing into me. Not the kind of power that would allow me to rule the world or something like that. Actually, it was more like sweet and warm feeling that enveloped my entire soul.

Thinking back about what Father had told me, he was most probably referring to the Eye of Mikhail. For some reason, I just knew the Eye was there, in Raggs. Then, that was more of a reason for me to go there.

"I want to go there. I want to see the truth with my own eyes."

The truth might not be pretty, nor it would be happy, but I believed I could handle it. It was better than being blind about everything. At the very least, if I could regain the Eye, I might have the power to protect those precious to me. I could protect these people. Mikage must have wished this from me. He didn't want me to get revenge for his death. He was a person, kinder and gentler than anybody in this world. Even if one day I would encounter Ayanami again, it wouldn't be for revenge, but to protect the future.

"Will…will you guys accompany me?" I was blushing, I bet. I wasn't used to pleading like this. It might be because of the force of situation, but I honestly wished they would go with me. Loneliness didn't do well for my mental health, after all.

_Do you even have to ask, stupid brat?_

I shot up from my seat, eyes widen. Frau was smiling contently, and quite sincerely, I might add. As for the rest of them, the answer was quite obvious, seeing their smile and small nods.

That night, all of us had already finished packing our stuff. There wasn't much to bring, so it didn't take long to prepare. When the last bell was rung and right before the Church closed the gates, we were already outside, watching the gate close for the last time. Ever since the last attack, we decided it wasn't a wise choice to stay in this place any longer. I didn't know how they manage to convince the Pope about their leave, but hopefully that wouldn't cause a big ruckus in the morning. After all, these three were some of the highest ranking priests in this Church.

Our journey to the kingdom of Rags would be far from easy but I knew I wouldn't be lonely in the least. Frau and Hakuren still had those annoying hobbies of theirs, but every night, Castor-san or Labrador-san taught me (and Hakuren) about vampire stuff. There was a lot to learn, but little by little, I felt I was getting to know them better.

One thing I learned from them was that purebloods mostly didn't produce blood in their bodies. Just like Castor-san and Frau, they needed another source of blood. It could be from a random stranger, friends, or a partner, but every time they lose a certain amount of the fluid, they need immediate refill. Sounds like some-sort of blood-powered robot, if you asked me.

Labrador-san was different, apparently. He was a special type. His body worked almost like human, but with all the vampire powers. It was the same for my case too. The only difference was that I was half-blood, so my body was almost exactly similar to a human's. Besides, before my vampire instinct awoke, I had lived my life as human.

Labrador-san said I should drink Frau's blood regularly to keep my sanity intact, but honestly I felt fine without that. On the contrary, I could felt Frau on the verge of exploding. He had been avoiding me lately and I knew the reason. Thirst. His thirst for my blood was barely controlled. I knew he had been restraining himself from asking. He knew if he asked, I would most likely allow him, but with the risk of wearing me out.

I didn't mind. This was the least I could do for him. That was my selfish thought. I wanted to help him, in any way I could. That was why, that night, almost a month after we left the church, during his night-shift, I approached him with the intention of letting him satisfy his hunger.

The moon was crescent shaped. The clouds hid the stars, snow softly drifting down towards earth. It was quite a cold night when I told him my thought. It never occurred to me that that would be the beginning of a new tangled mess in our lives.

* * *

Infractus Speculum: We got some blood action goin' on!

Me: Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this! Imagine the smexy-ness of that! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHA

A/N: Yep. They have left the Church and next chappy will be messy. There will be blood, and it'll be awesome! XD

Anyway, review is totally appreciated! You know how vampire Frau can't live without blood? Author can't write without reviews too. It's author's blood supply, you see. So, please R&R folks~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Pairing: Mainly FrauxTeito, HakurenxTeito one sided, CastorxLabrador, AyanamixTeito just slightly and maybe some other minor pairings.**

As usual, many thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum** for her awesomeness and being my beta.

Keiko: Oh yeah, another fluffy...or bloody -cough- chapter :p

Anonymous: You didn't put a name or anything, so I labeled you as Anon-reviewer. I hope you won't mind. Thank you so much for all the praises, that makes me very, extremely happy. And thank you so much again for mentioning my weakness hehe...it's very true and I'm a bit ashamed for that. But thanks to my dear, lovely beta, the awkwardness has been greatly fixed XD

Well, this chapter isn't necessarily important, but need to be written to begin their relationship (yes, you know what I meant). I am terribly sorry for the lateness. I had a project due-date so I was working my ass off, dividing my time between 3 projects and my fiction. Well, that's a bad news, yes. But, good news is, now that 2 of the projects had been done, I have more time to write this XD

Anyhow, I'm not trying to make excuses. I promise the next chapter will be sooner than this one :)

* * *

**Night 14: Prelude **

Midnight, it was when every human in the area had all gone to sleep. I caught glimpses of Frau's hunched form, as if he was in pain. He was, in fact, in pain without my knowledge. It really escaped me why I never realized the fact that all these times, he was holding down. The blonde was restricting himself from frequently drinking my blood. Whether it was simply because of his pride, or maybe that he was trying to be nice and not scare me, but clearly he had made a mistake. I was never afraid, never was and maybe never will be.

Sounds of owls and other nocturnal animals lightened up the silent night, but there wasn't any presence of other humans or vampires except us in the area. Softly, I slipped out of the tent and approached the blonde. His eyes were watching the fire, following every movement of the fire and every inch of the burning wood in silence.

"Why are you restraining yourself?" Stepping over the large log, I seated myself besides him and enjoyed the warm glow of the fire.

Without turning his head, the man replied in somewhat cold manner, "Don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean. I know you do." I brought my hand up to my face and bit the tip of my finger, successfully drawing the blood, trying (and failing) to choke down a hiss of pain.

The blonde finally turned his head, eyes questioning. Upon seeing the red tip on my finger, he snapped. "What the hell are you doing, damn brat?"

I was right after all. That look on his face, in his eyes, they couldn't be lying. The sight of blood blinded him, and the smell surely must have aroused his instinct. I knew I was treading a very dangerous line right now. If he was to lose control and I couldn't stop him, I might die. I perfectly understood his concern. If I died, I wouldn't be the only victim. He would too, and so did would the future of my kingdom. In a very twisted sense, you could say this was a very lame attempt to do a double suicide, IF and ONLY IF that had been my intention, of course.

Extending my bleeding finger towards him, I waited for him to take the offer. There was long silence, broken only by the constant spark of the glaring contest between us. He eyed me with what I identified as a look of disbelief and shock. It was a natural reaction, and one that I had expected. After all, I was practically throwing a fat, delicious looking, and not to mention defenseless chicken to a starving wolf. I wasn't referring myself to a chicken or comparing Frau to a wolf, but in this situation, even just a little bit, I understood how the chicken would have felt.

"Stop acting cool, because you certainly aren't." I stood up, bringing my bleeding finger up and tracing his lips. It was a bit strange to say this, but I felt that the color 'red' suited him very much. "I know the consequences of doing this, but I can't let you deprive yourself like this. You have a tendency of being self-destructive, you know that?"

The blond gave me a look of disbelief and snorted, his eyebrows raised knowingly.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit too, but this isn't about me now. Stop being a moron, will you? You know I won't refuse if you told me you need my blood."

A small lie from me, but not a complete lie either. I might have refused him before, but not now. Not after all that he had been through for my sake, but even more than that, I knew now that I cared for him. After losing Mikage, I promised myself not to get attached to anyone, but this man simply strode into my life and filled the gaping hole in my heart. I might not be able to save Mikage anymore, but I could save this man and I would do anything to make that happen.

"You do understand, don't you? We will never be the same anymore," the blonde's right hand caught my wrist with the bleeding finger. I convinced myself it was just my imagination, but no, I was trying to deny it. When he caught my wrist, for a second there my heart skipped a beat. 'That doesn't mean anything', I tried repeating over and over again in my head.

Ever since the first time I had met him, he had always made a mess of my heart. It was rather strange, remembering that I hated his kind of people very much, yet now he undeniably shot up into my top must-be-protected-precious-person list. Sounds stupid, I know, but I did have a list of people in my mind that I wanted to protect.

With a little effort, I tried to pry my hand from his grip. "Nothing will change," I answered with strained voice after failing to pull my hand away. "It'll be just like before. It isn't like this is the first time you've drank my blood anyway."

"No, this is different," his grip on my wrist tightened. I could feel the throbbing of my veins trying to pump blood to my hand. From the bleeding fingertip, blood was steadily dripping down to his knee. "I have always tried to drink your blood when you were close to unconsciousness so that your mind won't be affected very much, but you're fully conscious now. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I wouldn't have offered myself to you if I wasn't prepared, right? Besides, if you wait until I fall nearly unconscious, you might have to wait for months and your body won't survive. So whether you like it or not, we have to do this," I justified. I wasn't trying to make excuses; it was the truth. However, simply knowing something is easier to take than trying to do something about it, and I understood the consequences that would have followed.

Behind me, the fire was still burning intensely. My back was hot, but it was a welcomed warmth, remembering how cold it was tonight outside of our bubble of warmth. Besides, all of a sudden, I felt a sudden chill crawl up my back.

"Don't blame me if anything happens then," the bishop said and I knew he meant it. With his current state, it wouldn't be strange if he_ accidentally_ killed me.

Truth to be told, I was slightly scared of the current Frau. I guessed I was always afraid of him, but never as afraid as I was right now. He seemed a bit off, almost as blood-thirsty as Ayanami. Of course, they were completely different. I knew Frau wouldn't try to kill me, but I just couldn't shake off this fear.

Frau's free hand reached out to my side, slightly brushing my cheek, before firmly holding on to the back of my head. I blushed slightly at the contact. I wasn't used to this kind of…physical interaction with anyone other than Mikage.

A slight push from his hand made me bow down slightly, until my head was leveled with his. His breath on my neck made me want to run away from embarrassment, but I was the one to offer him this, so I couldn't run away now. Unconsciously, I gripped his shoulder, hard. Suddenly, without warning, pain hit my brain. It was unlike how it used to be. Frau was often gentle whenever his fangs were about to pierce my skin. However this time was completely different. If I were to describe the pain…well, forget that. Let us just said it was TERRIBLY painful.

Fortunately, that first part was the worst. When he pulled out, the pain was only momentary and quickly fading. I could feel blood flowing down from my neck. It was warm, and the coppery smell of my own blood made me sick. I wasn't feeling like that because I hated the smell of blood, but on the contrary, it made me excited. That was what was making me feel sick.

Two soft licks to my neck made me grit my teeth, trying not to produce shameful sound. I squeezed his shoulder, and probably left a nail mark on his skin. His breath was warm against my neck, and so was his tongue.

His lips were pressed tightly against my skin. I tilted my head to the side slightly, giving him more access to my already exposed neck. His hands moved from the back of my head, to my ear, and down to my cheek. It was warm, but unlike the warmth from the fire, I felt my heart being melted. My stomach fluttered with thousands of butterflies. Another hand finally released my captivated wrist and moved to my back. With a firm pull, my lithe body fell into his arms.

"Teito," he murmured briefly before assaulting my neck again.

I was grateful he couldn't see my face right now. My body was hot but especially my face. I didn't know how red I had turned, but I didn't want him to see me like this. Our bodies were too close and the position was rather intimate. It was very awkward, to say the least. I always felt it was unfair that it was always me who experienced this one sided emotional typhoon while he was ignorantly feasting.

Trivial thoughts weren't important; rather, I didn't have time to think about that. My strength was gradually slipping from me as the blonde greedily licked and sucked every drop of red liquid that flowed out of my neck.

_This is bad._

I began to panic. This was exactly his fear. He had lost himself, drunk with power, addicted the taste of blood. With whatever remaining strength I had, I tried to push him but he didn't budge.

"F..Frau!"

Desperate, I grabbed a fistful of his golden hair and pulled it as hard as I could. It proved to be quite effective. Cursing softly, the blonde rubbed the back of his head where I pulled his hair. With a soft sigh, I slid down to the ground and pressed my hand against my neck, hoping to stop the bleeding. My body was weak and still shaking from blood loss and panic.

"...You okay…?" His voice was soft, unsure. I looked up, fixing my tired eyes upon his gentle gaze.

"Y..yeah…" I took his offered hand and shakily got up. My knees were trembling slightly and my vision swayed. "Just…stop starving yourself like this…" I blinked my eyes, trying to get a clearer view, but my vision just turned blurrier and blurrier. "If this happen again…I'm not…sure…I can stop you…" I rubbed my eyes tiredly. My eyelids were growing unbearably heavy. My mind and body was felt like floating.

Pulling my hand that was still in his grip, Frau pulled me closer and easily twisted my body for better access. Before I even realized, I had fallen and was being carried into our shared tent. My neck had stop bleeding, leaving only reddish but healing flesh.

"…Moron…" the blonde murmured softly, laying me down on my supposed sleeping area (it could hardly be called a bed, it was only hard ground covered with a piece of cloth).

Through my half-lidded eyes, I saw the blonde brush away stray locks from my face and cover me with a blanket, before standing up and leaving me alone in the tent. That night, the singing of owls and other nocturnal animals became my lullaby and delivered me to a dreamless sleep.

Gentle wind caressed my hair and skin as I felt my body moving at a constant speed. The whir of the hawkzile was like soft purr to my ears. Slowly my eyes parted, revealing a pair of brilliant emerald orbs, but almost immediately squeezed them closed again. The light was blinding and it hurt. Shakily, I brought my hand and covered my eyes to block out the sun. My head reflexively moved back and with a soft thud, landed on a solid, but not hard, surface. Curiously, I looked up, hesitantly parting my eyelids again.

"Eh?" was all I managed to say.

Frau, in his usual dark suit, was driving the hawzile with me on the front. My back rested against his chest.

Without looking down, the blonde greeted me, Cheshire grin adorning his lips. "Morning, sleeping beauty, sleep well?"

"Don't call me that, jerk!" I scowled. "What happen?"

"Nothing much. You were sleeping like a log since yesterday and just didn't want you to wake up, so I dragged you out from your bed. I can't simply put you on the back seat and have you fall off accidentally."

With a huff, I murmured incoherent stuff about the man. The blonde didn't seem to mind whatever I said though, seeing the smile on his face.

The ride went on for quite a while, before a thought suddenly hit me. It was something I meant to ask him for a long time, but there had been so much happening, so I kind of kept forgetting.

"Frau," I called.

"Hmm?" the blonde responded lazily, but I decided to ignore that.

"I want to ask you something…"

"…Yeah?"

"Do remember the days in church when you had asked me how long I hadn't been sleeping?" Memories began to return as words flowed easily from my lips. I could still remember the pain in my wrist from when he gripped them so hardly. His eyes that time, they were hard and calculating, but not missing a hint worry or concern.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Why did you ask that?"

"…And why do you ask this now?" I sensed a slight discomfort from the blonde, but immediately brushed that thought off. I felt I was being overly paranoid about other's reaction lately.

"I've been meaning to ask you for a long time. I just kind of forgot. So why is it?"

A small frown formed between his eyebrows. "…Because I had stopped dreaming." he replied softly, almost inaudibly.

'What kind of reason is that' was what I was about to blurt out, but managed to hold it in. Instead, I asked politely, "Can you explain, please?"

At first he didn't answer. I thought he WOULDN'T answer, but after a minute of silence he sighed. "My dream…is your dream, you know..?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it, literally. You must have had dreams about my past, right? It's exactly the same thing. At that time, you hadn't learned about fending your mind yet, so your memories leaked out in to my dreams. When you start…sleep-depriving yourself, I must say, I got a bit agitated…"

"Can you be direct, please?"

"Okay, fine," he sighed desperately. "I was worried, okay? I don't know why, and please don't ask why, I just did. I don't know since when, well, most probably since the contract, but you had become a part of me. Not knowing you is the same as not knowing myself, and that scares me…"

I never knew he felt that way about me. I always thought he needed me only because we were bound by the contract. If he could feel that close to me, at the very least, he must have concern for my well-being. I was happy, to say the least. A bit worried, but happy, nevertheless.

"…No, it's okay. I'll forgive you if you stop hurting yourself."

"I wasn't hurting myself. I have no intention to do that. Actually, I was waiting until you are fully prepared and accepted our contract."

"…And now…?"

"I guess…you're more than prepared."

I chuckled lightly, feeling one burden had finally been lifted. Everything was mostly misunderstanding, but in the end, we were just trying to do the same thing: we were trying to protect each other, conscious or unconsciously. Now that I think about it, we were both very awkward with this kind of closeness, but I was sure, just as I was grateful for this, he felt the same way.

Sighing softly, I rested my head to his chest, feeling the back of my head moved along with his chest.

"Frau…I think I need to sleep a bit longer…" I tiredly stiffed a yawn.

"I'll wake you up, if anything happen."

"Right…thanks…" I murmured softly. I wasn't sure he heard it, but I was too tired to make sure or repeat the words.

Once again, I welcomed the inviting darkness, feeling the comfort of sleep against warmth on my back. But before darkness completely engulfed me, I remembered something I needed to say.

"Frau, you're important for me too, so don't ever leave me…please…"

And then, there was darkness.

I woke up again that day at night time. It was a bit cloudy today, and I couldn't see the stars from the window beside my bed. Wait…bed?

Looking around, I realized I was alone in a small room. There were two beds, which one was occupied by me. My bed was located right beside the window. A small table was placed between my bed and another. There wasn't much to see in this room, except for the beds, table, two chairs, and a shared wardrobe. Seeing the setting, I was quite confidently able to conclude the place was an inn. Actually, it was pretty obvious.

Looking outside, I realized how cold the weather had turned. As we were getting nearer to Raggs, it became colder and although only a few, I could see snow falling from the dark sky.

I gazed far, toward a chain of mountains behind the town. The mountains were nothing more like a shadow. They were black, but the shapes were clear. Nearing the top of one mountain, I could see distinct buildings, or rather, a castle. There was no light, so it also looked like mere shadow, but I knew what it was.

_The kingdom of Raggs, my country, my castle and people, they were all my responsibilities._

I noticed how I grew more and more nervous as we traveled nearer to Raggs. Expectation, responsibility and hope burdened me very much. What if I failed to meet expectation? What if I couldn't be a good king? What if I couldn't restore the kingdom to her former glory? There were a lot of whys but no answers.

Deciding that thinking it over and over again wouldn't do me any good, I slipped back into the warm comfort of my blanket. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep again, but my mind wouldn't stop thinking. Anxiety built up, and my stomach fluttered uncomfortably.

"Can't sleep?"

My eyes quickly snapped opened. Frau was sitting on the side of another bed. Just when did he get inside the room?

"I overslept…I guess…" I lied through my teeth.

The man snorted amusedly. "You're a very amusing brat, you know? You know you're a bad liar and yet you keep doing it. I'm not buying that."

I should have been offended by that, but strangely I wasn't this time. I knew how true his words were.

"I'm just anxious…" I confessed.

Following the man with my eyes, I found he was smiling rather contently.

"It's normal, but don't think too much. You're not alone. You can depend on us."

"I know…" I whispered. Yes, I knew that, but hearing him say

that assured me greatly. "Thank you, Zehel…"

True name, it was a name with power. I had never used it except for certain circumstances, and one of them was when I truly grateful for him. I used it to show how grateful I was, how happy I was when he said those words. But, after I said that name, for some reason, I always blushed. I guessed saying his name left a strange impact in my heart. Hiding my blushing face under the blanket, I pretended to sleep and hoped the blonde wouldn't realize anything.

From my cocoon called 'blanket' I heard a soft laughter then a soft pat to my head, before hearing a soft thud from the bed beside me.

* * *

Ooookay, so...fluffy, or should I say, a tiny bit bloody, but whatever. I guess the future chapters will focus more about the Kingdom than their 'vampire' life, so think of this as a present from me (both Christmas and New Year) since there won't be any fluff in the future...I guess...at least not soon :p

Well, anyhow, review is needed, folks~


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

As usual, many thanks to my dear beta, **Infractus Speculum** for her awesomeness and being my beta (congrats for finishing her exam hehe)

I also thank you greatly to those who reviewed. I'm extremely happy! Thank you so much for sticking with me this far, and thank you a million times for loving my story.

Well, without further ado, I present you chapter 15~

* * *

**Night 15: Eye of Mikhail**

Morning arrived as usual. The sun came up and erased any traces of last night's cold, a gentle warmth surrounding the land. Little birds were chirping happily as they welcomed the comfortable warmth into their tiny bodies.

I stretched my hand upward, smiling as the tensed muscles relaxed. I hadn't slept this well in a long time. Looking at the empty bed besides me, I realized that Frau had been gone for quite some time, because his bed was cold. Faintly, I could hear several people's voices below, which sounded quite familiar to my ears.

Grabbing my jacket, I wrapped the warm fabric around my small body and went downstairs. Our rented rooms were located on the second floor and the first floor was a restaurant, but most of its customers were the tenants. I saw quite a few people on my way down. I have to say, I was a bit surprised to find that many people stayed in this small and out-of-nowhere village.

While walking down the rusty iron stairs, my eyes roamed around the room, searching for familiar people. After a little while I found them, sitting in one corner of the restaurant; two were chatting, one was focusing with his food, and the other one was simply gazing outside the window. The room was relatively small, so it wasn't all that hard to find them.

Upon approaching them, I noticed how busy it was outside the window, another surprising fact about this small village.

"What's the crowd about?" Pulling an empty chair from the table beside, I seated myself in the between Castor-san and Labrador-san. At the same time, Hakuren had just finished his breakfast and Frau turned around lazily. The blonde had one of his hands on his chin. I gave a short wave to the waiter and ordered sandwiches.

"Sleep well?" Labrador-san flipped up a clean cup and poured a cup of hot tea for me which I took gratefully. The tea was hot enough to warm my hand through the glass container.

Nodding at his question, I asked again. "So...did anything happen?"

I murmured a short 'thanks' to the waiter and turned my focus back to my friends. My mouth was busy gulping down the breakfast. I was a bit too hungry to notice how pitifully little my breakfast was. This so-called sandwich was nothing but a thinly sliced breads and withered veggie.

"Notice anything weird?" Castor-san asked inquisitively. For a while, he eyed my breakfast distastefully, but didn't say anything.

Even for these obviously strange bishops, the question seemed out of place, so I glanced outside to the crowd and inspected carefully.

"First, it's awfully noisy for a small town," I meant crowded, but they knew what I meant, so I proceeded. "There's also a hell of a lot of soldiers," I glanced at the men with armor and weapons carefully, and tried not to make eye contact. From the emblems engraved on their armor, I was certain they were Barsburg soldiers.

"Don't worry, they're not here for us," Frau's lips formed a thin and strained smile.

"Apparently, they found some…rebels," Castor-san pointed his thumb to the crowd near the village entrance. The crowd was the largest there, and I could see some people were being forced to kneel with their hands tied behind their back.

Many of those people were old people, and some were young women. The only adult male there was lying on the dirty ground with one leg bleeding. One of the soldiers was holding a spear with a red tip, probably used to make that man's wound. The women cried while the elders begged, but the soldier only laughed hysterically.

"_We're not rebelling, please!" ____One_woman with dirty blonde hair said in fast Raggs speech. Her hair was tied high in a messy bun.

I couldn't make out what the soldier was saying, but I could see from the woman's cries that the soldier didn't believe her, or any of them. The woman begged again, but the soldier refused to hear her pleas. And then, without warning, the soldier grabbed his spear and pierced the woman's heart.

Instantly my blood was boiling, my stomach churnign uncomfortably. My hand unconsciously tightened its grip the small cup, and the frail glass container shattered. I was just about to drink it, too, thinking it might at least relax me a bit before any soldiers got suspicious of us because I was too worked up. Pieces of the glass pierced my skin, causing blood to drip down onto the table, but the pain wasn't at all my focus at the time. The dying woman's dirty plain white cloth was being dyed red. Her body was shaking violently and she writhed in pain, the spear sticking straight out of her back. When the soldier took out the spear, blood gushed out and washed the soldier's iron shoes with the sticky liquid.

The woman didn't die immediately after the soldier pulled out his weapon. She cried, begging and hoping the soldier would be satisfied with her death and spare the others. Of course, the soldier didn't care for her or any of the prisoners. On the contrary, I knew he enjoyed killing them. It was as if their lives were worth less than a worm's.

Our eyes made contact, mine and that blonde woman's. For a second she only stared through her watery eyes, when suddenly realization hit her. Her obsidian eyes widened in surprise, but a trembling smile formed on her pale lips. With her last strength, a hand was stretched towards me, though both of us were well aware that her hand wouldn't reach me. Before her life reached the end, I saw her lips shakily formed a silent cry.

_Glory to Raggs. Live long, our beloved prince._

And then her smile relaxed more, her pupils dilating and her lids closing slightly. Her black eyes stared emptily in my direction.

For a moment, I saw a flash of old images in my head. In that instance I realized that I knew that woman. Tears fell, and shakily, I whispered her name that had just appeared in my head. "Ellen…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Was she someone you knew?"

I watched Labrador-san wrap\ my bleeding hand up with white, clean bandages in silence. After what I saw this morning, we had decided to lay low for a while and sneak back to our room, specifically, mine and Frau's room. I threw up, twice. The bitter taste of the vomit still lingered in my mouth.

It was still noisy both outside and the restaurant below. There were many who were secretly whispering about the cruelty of those soldiers and how they treated the people of Raggs.

It wasn't a secret about how horribly the people of Barsburg treated the captured people of Raggs. Anyone from Raggs was made into slaves, and I wasn't an exception. I used to be a military slave. Anyway, the fate of the people depended on who they got as their master. If the person was lucky, then he or she would meet a good owner. Otherwise, most of the time, they were treated badly.

Meeting some people, the few remnants of the Kingdom of Raggs wasn't strange at the least, but meeting a large number of them in such a place was rather strange. Furthermore, in such a small and remote village as this, one could only think that something was going on.

"She's…" I started, with a choked breath. "She was once a maid in the castle."

Images of the younger me, along with a few men whose faces I had yet to remember flashed in my mind. I was pulling one of the men's hands, laughing happily, before bumping into another adult, a woman who was carrying a basket full of dirty clothes. The piles were high exceeding her height, and blocked her vision. When I bumped into her, the clothes flew all over the place, and some a few heavy coats flied over my head.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized earnestly, while my small hands dug into the mountain of clothes that buried the poor woman.

"I'm okay, your highness," the woman assured. Her cheek flushed lightly. "I am very, terribly sorry." She bowed humbly. Her forehead hit the ground with a soft thud, as she groveled for forgiveness.

At the time, I was less than 10 years old, merely a child despite my status. I didn't get the reason for her bow, so, innocently, I asked, "I'm the one who isn't careful enough. So why are you apologizing?"

Behind me the men, whom I learned were working double jobs as my bodyguards and tutors, snickered loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" I pouted worriedly. Although I could say they were very kind and protective toward me, but when it came to education and manners they were the devils.

There was one time I stole some cookies from the kitchen because I was a tiny bit hungry (well, what do you expect? Children were weak with sweets and cookies) and of course, the act didn't escape their eyes. I was forbidden from eating any form of cookies, sweet, or cake for a week. For a child, that was a punishment greater than being scolded for hours. I had never remembered all of those sweet memories until now.

Unconsciously, I smiled, not knowing the questioning stare the vampires and Hakuren gave to each other. And then, the flashback continued.

"As a prince, you weren't supposed to apologize, Teito." One man with jet black hair kneeled down. His large hands cupped my face easily. Ah, I knew this man, I mentally smiled. Harsh and sometimes rude, but wiser than anyone, this man was one I thought of as my other father. Actually, I had a LOT of fathers, and I meant it, literally. Of course there was only one real father, but I truly cared about all of them equally.

"But Haku," I retorted. "I'm the one who played and stumbled. It wasn't her fault. Besides, Father always said, as a prince I must love my people, right?"

With a content smile, Haku nodded and patted my head softly. "That's right. That's a good boy."

During that time, people often smiled around me. I was happy, or rather, those were the happiest time I ever remembered in my life. Everywhere I went, the adults would pat my head or ruffle my hair affectionately. There wasn't any child except me in that castle. It was supposedly lonely, but I wasn't. I was happy I had those adults to teach and play with me. But that happiness didn't last for long.

A week before my birthday, Raggs was attacked by Barsburg Kingdom. Our kingdom was pacifist, and we didn't have much military strength, so we chose to surrender before many of our people's blood fell unnecessarily. It wasn't a very brave choice to some people's eyes, but I thought Father did the right thing. Despite the King's order, many soldiers tried to fend off the intruders, but only managed to serve as entertainment to that army of monsters.

Though I said my country was full of pacifist, that didn't mean we didn't have the slightest military activity, but before those elite army of Barsburg, our soldiers were no match. In a matter of second, mountains of corpses had piled up. The sickening stench of blood was thick.

I was hiding in a small room behind the throne room, silently sobbing, when those people came to find father. They were talking in strange accent but definitely Raggs language. I only heard parts, but I was sure they demanded father to surrender the most precious treasure of Raggs: 'The eye of Mikhail'.

"Even if I give it to you, you won't be able to take it," Father replied with dignity, as how a King should act, even if he knew that would be his last.

"We know every king of Raggs is able to wield the Eye. That means you have it with you, no?"

I could almost feel a confident smile formed on Father's face. "Fortunately, no. The Eye has chosen another 'Raggs' as his new owner. I no longer have it in my possession."

"Stop the bullshit. We know you don't have any descendants."

I didn't understand the meaning of those words at the time, but now I knew. Father had concealed my existence. The castle's occupants were carefully chosen by Father to keep this secret. From the rumors I had heard back at the academy, the Queen died when giving birth to the prince, but unfortunately, the baby died too. And that baby was me.

"That...was me..." I repeated the words out loud. "Everything happens until now...that was all my fault?"

"What the heck are you talking about, stupid brat?"

I looked up to Frau, hoping to find answers in his brilliant blue eyes, but there was nothing but confusion. I looked around, gazing deeply into my friend's eyes. Still...I found no answer.

"They know I have the Eye..." Realization came just as my mind was swirling in confusion. Why didn't I realize it sooner? It wasn't a coincidence they raised me as a slave. It wasn't pride that made them chase me down so intensely. They wanted the thing I kept safely inside my body. "They knew all along..."

"Calm down and explain, please? I'm so confuse right now." Hakuren impatiently exclaimed.

_'Ah, I'm dragging him down into this darkness too'_I thought as I reminiscence about the events that had happened recently. Hakuren, Mikage's brother, I had unconsciously dragged the two of them into the mud.

"It...wasn't a coincidence when they took me in," I started slowly. It was hard to form words. My throat was dry and my tongue was stiff, but still I continued. "They knew about me from the start."

"...and that is?" the young blonde inquired.

"I'm the sole survivor of the house of Raggs, as you three suspected," I bit my lips, trying to hold down the trembling in my voice unsuccessfully. "They knew Father had passed down the Eye to me."

As if it on cue, the back of my right hand began to change. At first it was flat as normal, then slowly it began to become swollen. A red stone resurfaced from the swollen flesh, appearing in the middle of my hand. It was disturbing, to say the least. I would totally freak out if only my memories didn't return.

The red stone glowed brightly. A reddish circle formed from Zaiphon and floated right above it. I couldn't read the words but I had the feeling I understood it.

"This...is actually the first time I've seen The Eye of Mikhail," Castor-san's attention fixate on the glowing stone. It wasn't only the bespectacled vampire. The other three was boring their gazes at the rare stone.

Their interest was very obvious. It wasn't everyday you could see one of the Eyes this closely. Besides, I thought it was quite normal to be surprised...or awed, in some cases, when you had one of two most dangerous and most wanted weapons in the world. I wasn't exaggerating, since Ayanami and practically the whole army was hunting for me, it should be true. Even among the commoners, the existence of the Eyes were something more like a legend. They thought those Eyes didn't exist and they had nothing to do with people's lives, but they were wrong.

I knew very well how powerful the weapon was that I possessed. Along with my memory, my ability was lost within time, but now after I regained those precious memories back, I knew I could control the Eye.

"What does it do?" The younger blonde asked with innocent curiosity.

Smiling rather forcefully, I raised my hand. The stone glowed dimmer, until there was none. The Zaiphon was still floating, circling above the stone like a badly made halo.

"I'll show you, but don't freak out." I was half-joking when I said that, but another half, I was deadly serious. Anyone who possessed these monstrous stones would be monsters themselves.

Softly and smoothly, words flowed out from my lips and formed an unbreakable chain of bluish Zaiphon. I kept whispering, and new words would form, replacing the old ones that disappeared into the stone.

"Come here, Frau and bow before me," I commanded firmly.

"What? Damn brat, what do I have to bow before you?" the vampire retorted, but despite his complaint, he walked closer. When he had finally reached a meter away from me, he shakily he knelt down. I could see he was trying hard to refuse to bow. "What the hell? My body's...acting weird..."

"I release you," I said again in the same commanding voice and Frau's body relaxed promptly. The bluish glowed of my own Zaiphon disappeared along with the red Zaiphon of the stone and I finally took down my hand. "That," I looked down to Frau. "is one of the powers of The Eye of Mikhail. I could control people regardless their gender, age, or race. I don't even need their true names to do that."

Concentrating, I forced the stone to go back into my hand. Slowly but surely, it began to ne drowned into my flesh again. When the red stone was finally gone, I looked up towards them. I was a bit scared to see their reaction, but I must say, I was made speechless. They were not scared at all, instead I could distinguish awe and deep curiosity in their eyes, exception for Frau. He was annoyed and I knew why.

"Now I know why they say the owner of the Eyes may be able to rule the world." Hakuren said bemusedly. "If you can control anyone without true names..."

"Yes..." Labrador-san continued. "Now we have an even stronger reason not to let Teito-kun fall into their hands."

I always wondered why these people would want to bother helping me although I never had anything I could give to them in return, but today, I pondered even more. They knew I was dangerous. They knew if they kept getting involved with me, they would put themselves in danger, but then why? They didn't even look scared.

"Don't start thinking rubbish, brat," Frau cut down my thoughts, clearly annoyed. "We aren't scared of death, nor are we scared of you. You're still the same damn brat we know."

_Typical._However, that moron's overly positive thoughts often helped. "Thanks." I bowed my head down, feeling overflowed with gratitude.

"Why don't you grace us with your ever so rare smile then?" the youngest bishop smiled kindly, but for some reason, that smile looked evil to me. They knew I could rarely smile intentionally, and yet he asked for that.

"Wha...what...why should I?" I stuttered. My face turned pink promptly.

"Oh my," the bespectacled bishop covered his mouth and held down his laughter. "Pfft, you're too cute."

I thought I would die from embarrassment. If there was a hole, I would gladly bury myself in it. The red had reached my ears and right now my face felt like it was burning.

"Okay, why don't we leave for now? Seems like he's going to start crying soon." My partner snickered. That moron bishop sure knew the best time to embarrass me. However, the other three apparently agreed that they shouldn't tease me anymore and left me alone in the room.

Frau was the last to leave. He waved shortly at me before reaching down to the handle. However, before he shut the door, I grabbed his waist. He waited, until finally I looked up, face flushed red and forced smiled complimented the red. The blonde froze for a few second, shocked.

It wasn't long before he finally recovered and said with the very same amused tone I hate so much. "You're too cute, Tiashe." Consciously, or maybe unconsciously, the blonde leaned down. His lips captured mine before I could throw a fit. The moment when our lips were connected, the world seemed to freeze, or rather, my time froze.

His hand cupped my neck and his other one snaked to my waist. I had to bend backwards slightly when his hands pulled my body forward, meshing it against his. Frau's rougher lips were still licking and sucking my own lips, begging for entrance.

I was not conscious of my own action at the time. I mean, my mind was hazy and foggy. I didn't know what exactly happened but all I could remember was I moaned his name.

"Ze...hel..." I whispered shakily. That seemed to be the cue, and Frau was dragged back into his right mind. Almost immediately, he let go of his embrace, obviously shocked, and slipped between the half closed door. Meanwhile, my mind was still hazy. My legs turned jelly and I found myself sitting on the floor, looking at the door where Frau had just been, dumbfounded. Two fingers were tracing along my reddening lips. I could still felt his breath, his warmth and ever so needy lips. "...Did he..." But I was unable to complete the rhetorical question.

That night, Frau never slept on his bed and I was covering myself, head to toe, with my blanket. In that darkness, no one could see my face, but I knew my face was redder than a tomato. The memories of his kisses never escaped my mind, and I found myself thinking about it all night long.

* * *

Well, finally, a little bit of romance! But don't expect them to start dating very soon, because they won't. Feelings need time to develop~

Judging from the speed of development, I expect this story to end in less than 10 chapters more...hopefully less than 5 if possible ;D

Okay, done with my blabbering, so I'm hoping for some reviews here~


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

My beta disappeared on me for more than 3 weeks already -sobs- she said her compie got taken away...hopefully she'll return to me soon because without her, my grammar is in a total mess T_T

kh07gl: I won't be writing extreme yaoi here...I think I have stated it once in previous chapter, so don't worry~

anonymous reviewer: thank you. I know I still have many things to work on and I will try to get better =D

songHaIN: awwww too bad, I have no plan on making mpreg story...well, not yet anyway...

* * *

**Night 16: In the middle of the night  
**

_Faces close, warm breath, bodies pressed together. It felt like dream. I was floating. No. This was probably a dream.  
_

_I whispered his name. His lips was sweet. His breath was warm. They were all driving me insane. _

_My mind was clouded with pleasure. What was I feeling right now? Warm and fuzzy feeling. I felt butterflies in my stomach._

_What were we doing? It was just a short and simple kiss, yet, it took my breath away. A kiss. Just a kiss, yet, why did it make me so restless?  
_

_Affection. Was there really any?_

_Love. I didn't know. I never understood him._

_Lust. Probably, but again, I never knew._

_Above all, confusion. Yes. I was confused. Why did he do that? Why did I let him do that? Why did I long for more? Why? Why? Why? _

_The questions were never answered...never ending questions...  
_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Did...something happened?"

One question arose from Labrador-san this morning. We were having breakfast at the inn when the bishop caught on our, I meant, Frau and my strange behavior. We avoid eyes contact, choosing to look down to our own foods, and of course, didn't speak to each other.

When the light hair Bishop stated the awkwardness, the three immediately noticed. Usually, Frau would start the morning with teases, and as per usual, I would be irritated by that and started yelling. However, this morning was calm, like a calm sea before storm.

"Talking about strange," Castor-san grinned devilishly and swayed his fork between Frau and me. "You guys have been acting rather weird lately. What happen?"

"Eh, nothing." Frau shrugged nervously and continued to devour his food.

"Right. Nothing," I didn't look up, but nervously agreed.

I could feel six pair of eyes were watching us suspiciously, but none of them say anything and the rest of the morning passed just like that. It wasn't a very comfortable situation, but luckily at noon we had some investigation to do. At the very least, it took our mind off the awkwardness.

"There wasn't any prison around, so where do you think the soldiers might have taken those people?" asked Hakuren. He didn't ask or say anything during the morning, I almost concluded he didn't care about Frau and me, until I saw the look of curious on his face mixed with displeasure. Still, the question was a welcomed distraction.

"Judging from the geography disadvantage, and also the number of people taken, I doubt they would be forced to walk until they reached town. I think it is safe to assume they are placed somewhere in this town." Castor-san reasoned. "There is only one most suitable place to fit a large number of people, that," the bespectacled man pointed his index finger to a large mansion on the deepest end of the village.

The mansion was unusually large for a village this size. The decoration and architecture was too luxurious for a village chief's house, so it was either a remnant of Raggs royalty's property or probably built by Barsburgh. The best possibility would be the first, as it was seemingly impossible to built a mansion that large in a short time. Besides, it didn't look that new. Rather, it seemed a bit old.

Ever since I'd stepped into this village, I felt nostalgic. It was as if I knew this place. No, I did know this place, but the people was strangers. Well, what did I expecting? These people were from Barsburgh and obviously every citizen of Raggs was either killed or made sklaves.

"When it comes to prisoner, obviously there's only one place, huh?" the sapphire eyes vampire said.

"Right. A dungeon," the other vampire, Castor-san, remarked.

"Shall we wait till midnight then?" the last, and the youngest vampire asked with a smile plastered on his childish face.

Without much complaint, all of us nodded and returned to our respective rooms, except for Frau who decided to stay. I knew he didn't want to talk about what happened between us yesterday, and neither did I, so silently, I followed Hakuren to the second floor. Before Frau completely disappear from my sight, I secretly threw a short glance at the bishop and then retreated back into our room.

Midnight came very fast when you had a lot of stuff to think about, and that was what exactly happened to me**. **I was lying on my bed, thinking about...well...stuff...and Frau, and before I realized it, Hakuren already came and knocked the door. I knew night had arrived when the waiter delivered my dinner to the room (I suspected it was Frau's doing since he knew me too well to remember I often forgot to eat properly). Anyway, dinner was hours ago, and I didn't remember exactly how long I had been in this position.

My back was rested on the wall and I was staring outside the window. There was nothing much to see in this village, except for the out-of-place huge mansion and a fountain decorated with a very sophisticated crafting in the town square.

When night came, the street was very dark, except for a few poor lighting. People retreated back into their own houses. The longer I inspected them, the more I think they acted like programmed robots. Same routines everyday, from day to night, I wondered if they ever felt tired of their own lives. It wasn't like I didn't understand their feelings, for once, I lived like that, and I confessed I was tired of living. The only reason I stayed was because Mikage was there for me.

I wondered if Frau ever felt like that too...but of course he was. For that boring life, his only entertainment was chasing after girls and reading porn. Even for him, that was a bit too much. I could only conclude he did that to avoid people's attention, or rather, sympathy. I knew very well he wasn't flirting just because he felt like it. He did that on purpose, as I could see that it served very well to distract people. In fact, it distracted ME very much to the point of annoyance.

He was truly an irregular wonder in my life. He made a mess of my head, and now my heart too. I couldn't stop thinking about him despite how much I forbid myself from doing it. Care. That used to be the only explanation I had whenever I started thinking and worrying about the blonde bishop, but now it felt so wrong to simply say I cared for him. The feeling was still there, but now I felt something more.

_'Care'_, to described it simply, gave me a feeling of warm, protected and happiness. However, what I felt right now was different. Scared and worried, mixed with fuzzy warmth that clenched my heart. My stomach churned strangely every time I remembered the light kiss he planted on my lips last night. What was I feeling right now if it wasn't 'care'?

"Are you okay?" startled, I reflexively jumped a step back.

Realizing it was Hakuren, I sighed. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Did...anything happened?" he asked softly. I understood immediately he was trying to have a private chat with me.

"Why do you ask?" I lowered my voice, glancing briefly at my surrounding, but there was no one but the two of us in my room. I doubt Frau would come back any sooner anyway.

"You seems rather weird lately, and especially today."

To lie, and not to, either option was hard for me. I didn't want to lie to my friend, but this was my personal problem. If I told him, Hakuren would probably try to help, being a kind friend he was.

Forcing a smile, I decided to keep it to myself. "Nothing," I said. "I just need to sort out my feeling."

"Something you can't tell me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just..." What? Just what? I was lying to him. I distanced myself from him. I didn't want Hakuren to know. Lied and betrayed, those were the two things I hated the most, yet every time, I did it. I was a hypocrite.

I was disgust at myself. I wasn't innocent or naive, as they often said. I wasn't the pure child they thought. In fact, I was filthier than anybody. My hands were dirty from other people's blood. I lied, but I didn't want other to lie to me. Wasn't that already enough proof to show my selfish thought?

"Yes, I think I don't want anyone to know..."

To put it simply, I was tired of lying. Even just a little, maybe I could be honest for once this time. For me, Hakuren was equally important as Mikage. I didn't want to hurt him. If he chose to hate me, fine, but I didn't want to lie every time.

The time passed ever so slowly. Every seconds felt like hours. I was scared to look at the other. I was afraid to look at his hurt and disappointment countenance.

"You," he older boy put his warm palm on my head. "You've got a very bad habit."

"What?" I asked confusedly. I tried to look up, but his hand simply put my head in place.

"It's very obvious, you know, it's written all over your face." Softly, his hand moved. He was patting my head gently. "You're the easiest to read, I'm sure you know that. But that's not my point. You were thinking I might hate you if you lie, right?"

Bull's eye. I felt imaginary arrow stabbed my heart painfully.

"But I am not." He stopped, pulling his hand from my head. I finally able to look up and looked at him in the eyes. "It is human's nature to lie, but I know you won't hide something significant that will affect all of us in a bad way. You are free to hide anything from me, no, from us, but know this, Teito Klein," his hands was raised once again and forced my head to look up to him, to look into his eyes. "I believe in you."

As I expected from Mikage's brother. Both of them really know my weak spot. they knew how to make me speechless in less than three seconds.

"I'll take that blush as a 'thanks'," he laughed. "But I think we should be going down now. They are waiting for us," the blonde pulled my hand, forcing me to control myself and walked out from the room.

The restaurant was already closed so it was rather empty. In fact, there were only us down here. The three adults were waiting by the door. Labrador and Castor-san were wearing matching fur hat and thick dark brown overcoat, while Frau's overcoat was thinner, black and leather. As I expected, Frau was still avoiding me. With hand crossed and back rested stiffly on the door, he avoided my gaze and chose to look at the empty street.

There wasn't any sign of day's chaotic activity anymore. The snow had buried everything: footprints, rubbish, dirt, dust, hair. The snow had been falling since afternoon, but it was amazingly fast to cover the small village with ice crystals. Everywhere was white, and I must say, I could hardly tell which way to go since the road was mostly buried in white. That made the only cue I was that humongous building since despite the darkness, I could still see dim lights from a few windows in the mansion.

Frau pushed the door opened and stepped outside. The moment he opened the wooden door, the wind blew inside, bringing in the crystals of ice. Even with this thick jacket I was wearing, I could still feel the cold. Involuntarily, I rubbed my arms.

Tonight was exceptionally dark since the wasn't any street lamps, and even the moon hid behind the thick clouds.

Without wasting anymore time, the five of us stepped outside. The door behind us closed with a soft click. And finally, without sparing a glance back, we traced back the road that lead to the mansion. It wasn't all that hard. The road was relatively simple, except for a few disturbance along the way, which were slippery road, thick snow, and once in a while, stumbled.

"It's hard to walk on this thick snow," I complaint.

The replied, was somewhat normal, yet surprising. "Now you know why you should eat more, shortie?" Normal response, yes, but abnormal in this situation since it was Frau who was replying and I remembered he was still avoiding me a few minutes ago.

"I'm not short! You guys are too tall for normal standard!" I frowned. It wasn't like they could see my expression in this dark anyway.

Glancing upward, I could immediately identify the blonde. It wasn't hard at all, despite the darkness, since his hair was quite different from the rest. Who else had that naturally odd spiky hair? Not only his action defied the law in my head, but even his hair defied the law of gravity! Pun intended.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a sore loser," I heard amused chuckled from him.

Looked like he had decided to end his act of 'avoidance' and acted like adult. It wasn't as if I was trying to prolonged our cold war but I still felt somehow dissatisfied. First he did whatever he liked despite my protest (that include my act of suicide), and just when I was about trust him, he acted cold, last but not least, he KISSED me and just like that, he ended up ignoring me. Just what the hell was his problem?

"Frau," I called. My tone was calm but he knew me too well to notice the hint of anger.

Hesitantly, he replied, "What?"

"We need to talk later," I said, brief and prompt. I didn't give him the chance to replied back as I knew he would just refuse to. He had been ignoring and avoiding me for too long.

Just like that, our short but full of hardship walk ended. We were standing in front of the largest building in the area. To simply said it 'big' was an understatement. It was 'huge' and way too odd to be in an area as secluded as this. Maybe it wasn't as odd as I remembered it, but for some reason it didn't fit now. This village used to be a beautiful village. Despite the snow and cold, there were a lot of trees surrounding the area. During winter, the forest would be coated with white, but there were still very beautiful. However, the scene before me right now was nothing but pitiful. The surrounding was nothing but rotten tree chucks. There wasn't any single winter flower around.

Just like the kingdom of Raggs, this beautiful building had been stripped of its glorious shine. _Just like me. _I added bitterly.

"Is there any secret entrance?" Castor-san suddenly spoke. It ruined my thought, but I was grateful. I didn't want to wallow in self-pity in time like this.

"Yeah. There's one I used to take when I slipped out to play," I nodded and leaded the team to the side.

There was a single, decayed wooden door crafted on the ground, hidden by half-frozen bushes. The door was rather small and short, so the bushes hid it well, especially when snow piled up and covered almost all of it. I brushed off the snow. With one gloved hand, I reached out to the door's handle, turning the knob softly. It was dark, very dark inside.

"How in the hell's sake can we go through that tiny door?" Frau whispered, annoyed.

"Shut up, will you?" I whispered back, but in angry tone. "You guys aren't. I will go alone and..."

"Hell no! We're going in from the front!" The blonde bishop cut.

"Stop cutting me, moron! I said I'm gonna go inside alone and opened the window for you guys!" I pointed irritatedly at the glass window right beside the hidden door.

"Oh...right," he laughed sheepishly.

Ignoring the man blatantly, I mentally decided it was more important to make my way through this extremely narrow space. I slipped inside the dark hole beyond the door, head first, and slowly but surely crawling deeper into the building. This tunnel (more like a hole now) was far narrower than I remembered. Surely, I had grown, but the space wasn't the only thing that changed. Although there wasn't much trees outside, but underground, the roots stuck out and barred my path.

I was lucky to brought the short knife I took from the kitchen before coming here. I thought it may came in handy, and my intuition was right. With less difficulty, I slashed and cleared the tunnel from the roots. There wasn't any light in the tunnel, so I could only depend on the sharpness of Vampire's eyes and senses. More than often, small, sticking out thin but strong root that I didn't managed to cut scratched my face and body. It stung, and I could smell my own blood.

_Talking about blood, I haven't had any since the contract..._

To say it was long was an understatement. Normally, one vampire would need to drink regularly, or at least that was what Labrador-san told me. He also said I might be different since I'd been living my life like a human for more than one and a half decade. True to his word, until now, I haven't had the urge to drink that disgusting, sticky and warm liquid. Disgusting, yet, I was enchanted by the taste.

_I've been thinking crap lately_

Pushing unnecessary thought away, I proceeded through the dark hole, further and further until the land curved upward. I climbed until I finally reached the end of the hole.

There was a thin wooden lid covered the exit. It was purposely made to hid the hole. Pushing the lid softly, I intensified my ears to picked up any sound. When I picked up none, I pushed my body upward, until my hand could finally move freely, and then lifted my body out from the tunnel.

_I smell like dirt_. I sighed and winced. My body was dirty from both dirt and blood. I dusted both my pants and cloth, but finding it difficult to completely clean it up, so I gave up and walked silently toward the window next to the hole.

"You'd better clean yourself up later. The smell of your blood is too strong."

I frowned reflexively upon hearing Castor-san's words. Undeniably, the stench was rather strong, even if that came from me. Actually, it had been on my mind for quite sometimes now. Seemed like my blood always attracted unwanted vampires. More than that, it smells different that normal blood. To put it simply, it smelled sweet while normal blood smelled a bit like copper or iron.

"So where are we going from here?" the young Oak looked around the dark room. There wasn't much things inside, just a few empty barrels and flour sacks.

"This is the warehouse. Let's go out first." I took the lead and cautiously stepped aside. Noted that both the right and left corridor were empty, I slowly stepped outside and traced my memories for the right way.

One convenient thing about being a vampire was that you didn't necessarily need a flashlight when walking in a dark place. Though I wouldn't say I could see perfectly like in daylight, I still managed to find my way around. That made four of us vampires were going just fine, but Hakuren was different. He was human, a normal human without super senses. I bet it was hard for him to feel his way around in this darkness.

"Are you alright, Hakuren?" My voice was laced with concern I didn't bother to hide. I knew the older boy didn't like to make other worry about him, but I just couldn't help myself. He was my important friend.

"Don't worry, my eyes have gotten used to the dark. More importantly, how much further are we going in? It's so cold here," the blonde boy gritted his teeth.

"We're here," I assured.

We were standing before an iron door. I just mentioned earlier how I was grateful for having super eyes. but not I regretted ever having super nose. Though it was useful for most of the time, but right now, I didn't want to have it. The smell oozed out from the door was awful. It was a smell of rotten flesh mixed with blood and many disgusting things I'd rather not mention.

"We're going in, let's go," I commanded, glancing back and nodded.

The door swung open with creak, but at that point, I didn't bother keeping quite. There wasn't anyone in the vicinity I could sense. Besides, there are three pureblood vampires with me. It was nearly impossible to escape them.

I looked at another darkness spread beyond that iron door. At that moment, I could feel, the wheel of my fate was spinning fast. Everything might come to end soon. And in the darkness somewhere I didn't know, a smile formed on a man's face.

"It's nearing the end," Ayanami whispered, sounded satisfied.

* * *

Anyone willing to become my temporary beta? -puppy eyes-

And don't forget to review~


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

I still haven't receive answer from my beta...but fortunately, yayubaru1 is willing to take the job so here I am again, active and posting XD

I don't have enough time to double check this chapter (I barely have any to check the other chapters too) so please be lenient to us in case anyone find some mistakes =D

SongHaIn: I'm not fans of sad ending, but I can't say for sure there will be happy ending. I guess that depends on my mood XD

The story's almost finished! Yay, I'm so excited to write a brand new story! But this one have the top priority, of course. I wonder what kind of story should I write next heheheheheheheeheheh

* * *

**Night 17: Rescue Mission**

**Barsburg Military Airship**

"I can't believe you let them roam free like that, Aya-tan," Hyuuga said with a smile, but even that smile couldn't hide his puzzlement.

The raven knew his superior was a very possessive and ambitious man. Whatever he wanted, he would do anything to get it. Hyuuga had seen what that man was capable of doing. For the sake of getting the Eye of Mikhail, he even destroyed a country. From a normal person's point of view, what Ayanami did was pure evil. However for his subordinates, he was a God, their God. Everything he did, or they for his sake, was the truth for them. Ayanami was their justice.

It wasn't once Hyuuga had seen his God killed, or crush anything that blocked his path for the sake of gaining what he wanted. Undeniably, this time, he, no, they were puzzled by their so-called God's action.

"Can't you see I was having fun with them?" the silver-hair blonde smirked. "It is not as easy as one think to obtain the 'Eye'. Only the approved owner can harass its power."

"Well, then, how do you plan to make that happen? Surely Teito Klein won't use it for our cause."

The bespectacled man was confused. His superior's mind worked like a complex maze. He said only the owner was the only one able to use the power and Ayanami clearly knew Teito Klein hated the academy and military, and Ayanami even more so. Yet, no matter how you look at the beautiful amethyst-eyes man, he was confident he could get Teito Klein to use his power for Ayanami's sake.

"I don't need his mind. I only need his body," his smile grew wider. A dark gleam flashed in his amethyst orbs.

_That explains it, _Hyuuga thought with a grin. It wasn't his usual carefree grin. Right now, Hyuuga felt fear and excitement. For him, being with Ayanami was the best decision he had ever made. Ayanami never ceased to surprise him, and that meant, he was never bored.

* * *

"Is it just me or the smell is just so awful?" Frau was frowning and with one hand, pinching his nose.

"No, it's not just you," I winced. "I rarely went into this place, but it was never this...awful before..."

"Yeah, what's this smell...rotten flesh?" Hakuren added in disgust.

"You guys are really giving up on secrecy, huh?" Castor-san said with amusement. It was true though. Ever since we entered the dungeon, we didn't bother to keep our voice low. It was like we already knew there wasn't any guard around. It was strange, of course.

As if reading my mind, Labrador-san continued,"Doesn't it look awfully fishy?"

Right. That was what I had been thinking. It wasn't just because the whole mansion was deadly silent, despite for the fact that many rebellious Raggs people were held captive here. The journey was quite calm too. I was expecting some sort of pursuers, but there was none and that made it even more suspicious.

"Yeah. It's not only this place. We've come so far without anyone behind our tail. Sounds extremely suspicious, don't you think?" Castor-san flipped over a fallen chandelier. I had to stepped aside, slightly surprised, when a few mice ran between my feet.

I think I had said this earlier, but this place had changed tremendously. It was no longer a place I used to know. This place used to be bright, full of laughter and warm, but all that was left now was darkness and stabbing cold. The once clean place turned into spider's house. Though I knew there wasn't any point of feeling sad, but I still felt the loneliness and sadness of seeing your so-called home turned into nothing but empty spaces full of dust and spider web.

"Ah, turn left," I quickly added when Frau almost missed the right turn. "I can't simply think they'd let us stroll freely like this knowing fully well I have the Eye," I fumed rather calmly. For some reason, all this mess had filled my head so full that I didn't think anything would surprise me anymore.

"Unless they are planning something."

Just like Hakuren said. It was nearly impossible Ayanami would back out now. Knowing him, there would probably some sort of trap laid for us. Maybe this was my source of worry. Maybe I was afraid he would suddenly appear out of nowhere and killed everyone here. I knew these people with me was strong, much stronger than anyone I would dare to imagine, but Ayanami wasn't weak at the least. In fact, I was almost sure he was stronger than Frau who most probably had the highest combat ability among the three.

"In here," I said, hoping to stop negative thoughts from filling my head. We stopped right in front of an iron door.

"No key?" Frau turned the handle fruitlessly. After a few times trying, he gave up. "Or we can just destroy it."

For a moment there, I was so sure I saw him grinning. Even if he did, it wouldn't be that strange. That blonde vampire was a moron who relied more on his strength than brain, after all.

"Don't destroy it," I fumed. "Even if they locked this door, there's a trick to open it."

As I stated that, I walked past them and inspected the side of the door, near the top hinge. Whispering a few short sentences, bluish light of my Zaiphon appeared, circling above my finger. I wasn't intending to hit the door with Zaiphon, but even with my eyes, inspecting in the dark wasn't advisable. Besides, though the lighting was far from clear, it still help.

I took my time slowly to check the hinge. I wasn't sure I could use the old trick, but luckily no one had changed the door yet. If one was to inspect clearly, there was a slight crack on it. With a single, but firm push to the side, the door could be slightly moved. Using that short opening, I took a thin rubble I picked up just now and blocked the lock.

"Good, it still works," I sighed in relief.

"Please don't tell me you know because that trick because you were often locked in here...and you use it to escape?" Hakuren stared at the door with amusement and disbelief.

To tell the truth, he was right. "Yep. I was quite a troublemaker, see. Father locked me up here to punish me." I laughed sheepishly.

"And I see you in a new light now," Frau laughed softly and ruffled my hair affectionately. I promptly dismissed my Zaiphon, since I was afraid Frau might caught a glance at my reddening face.

Slapping away his hand from my head, I nervously shifted my gaze to the handle. With a little bit of force, I managed to slide the door open without much noise. The moment the iron door swung open, a big gust of wind blew across my face, bringing with it thick coppery smell of blood. In the split second when the smell registered in my brain, I felt my body trembled. My blood was boiling with excitement and my throat was dry with expectation.

_I knew this feeling,_ I thought in fear.

It was the same feeling I experienced when that stray vampire first attacked me. It was the same _blood lust_.

"Crap..." I whispered shakily.

Unconsciously, my fingers had reached up to my arms, gripping them tightly and left five fingernail marks on the thick fabric I was wearing. From inside my head, I could hear my own sound of clashing teeth as I gritted them hard. My vision was blurring, swaying between red and black. I was nearly succumb to the temptation to berserk. But before that happened, I managed to whispered a single name, the only one I knew could help, the only one appeared in my head and shone so brightly that it pained me.

"Fr...a...u..."

Even if Hakuren might not be able to hear such a weak call, I was sure the other three would, particularly Frau. He may refuse to acknowledge this fact, but I knew very well he put a lot of attention to my condition. He would understood immediately. I knew he would.

"Go on, you guys. I'll handle things here."

His voice, it echoed in my head.

"We'll catch up later."

I fall to my knees, shivering like a child in his arms. His touch, it burned.

"Are you sure, Frau-san?"

Hakuren's voice was so alien. So far.

"Yeah, just go."

Yet, why did Frau's voice seemed so near, so familiar? I've heard his voice numerous times, yet, why did I missed it so?

Sounds of footsteps grew distant and in a few seconds, there were only sound of my own harsh but short breath, and Frau's soft breathing.

"You okay, brat?"

I felt his warm palm was caressing my back softly. I really with I could retort like I used to, despite knowing I was too happy he did that. But, I didn't think I had the strength to do that now. I was too busy suppressing the blood lust that was rapidly building in me. I felt that if I relaxed even for a while, I might end up attacking Frau or anyone near me.

"Do I sound okay?" I answered, voice strained and rough.

My body was screaming in pain. The need was so strong. Too strong that I thought I might have clawed my arms to bleed if it wasn't for Frau who was quick to capture both of my wrists. I tried to wriggled out from his grip, but I should have known better. I had never been able to, ever.

Subconsciously realized I couldn't break free from his grip, I tried to find other way to relieve the pain. Never again I thought of hurting myself, not after all the trouble this man went through to make me realize, but I just couldn't help it. The heat was so intense, it almost melted my inside.

"Let me go, Frau," I cried. "It hurts!"

"Absolutely no. I won't have you hurt yourself again."

I knew. I already knew, but my body hardly listened.

"Let me go, please..."

I pulled my hands again but to no avail. The man didn't move an inch. If there was anything he did, that was tightening the grip on my wrists.

"You need blood, right? Calm down a little," the vampire said calmly, as if that was the most natural thing in the world. Strange as it might seem, it calmed me, even just for a little bit.

Inhaling deeply, I tried to relax my body. Despite still trembling, I could feel my body relaxing slightly. "Sorry, Frau," I looked away, realizing how shameful this was.

I simply couldn't believe this. Just a moment ago I thought I wouldn't ever need to drink blood as long as I had the blood contract with Frau, but it seemed like I was totally wrong. Just like this, when I was struck so suddenly with heavy smell of blood, my vampire blood stirred. Worse, I couldn't control it like Frau.

"Why do you have to apologize? I never say anything about you were wrong."

I could feel he was smirking when saying this. Damn him. Why did he always see me in this kind of shameful situation. I didn't want anyone to see my pathetic form, particularly him. He probably thought it was obvious that I was so weak that I had to depend on him every time. He must be enjoying this. He probably would start teasing me, saying I was a brat, pathetic, weakling and then smirking knowingly like usual.

But surprisingly, he didn't. In fact, he didn't say a thing. He silently let go of my wrists and then we just stayed there, unmoving. The tension was heavier when both of us fell into silence like this.

To tell the truth, I didn't know how long I could stay sane. Thought I appeared to be calm, I was actually far from it. My knees were already weak and I was sweating a lot. My breath was short and ragged.

Blood, it was all he need to break the silence. A swift cut to his left arm and blood was dripping down like water to the floor. Sweet smell of Frau's blood filled the room. It aroused my body with the need. It made me realized how much I longed for his blood.

Albeit swaying, I manged to took steps and stood right in front of his extended bleeding arm. When I stood this close to him, I must say, I could hardly control myself anymore. The sweet smell was driving me insane. But, before I surrender my mind to the instinct, I looked up, making sure Frau was going to stop me if I was losing control. There was no need for us to exchange words, because our eyes spoke so clearly.

A nod, a permission, a assurance from him, that was all I need to submit to the need. I didn't care I looked shameful before him. I didn't even care if he thought I was disgusting. I all could think about was licking every single red drop from his arm.

The only thing that puzzled my sane mind was how different Frau's reaction was. I didn't know whether he frown or disgusted at me, but as I greedily took every little drop of blood from his left arm, I felt he positioned himself so that my back rested comfortable on his broad chest. Further more, his right hand actually _circled _my waist. It was strange, but at that moment, I didn't care a bit. Of course, it also escaped me that instead of contorting in disgust, Frau was smiling mysteriously.

* * *

"Are you sure we should really leave them there?"

It wasn't once Labrador caught the sight of the blonde glanced behind in worry. The Oak was truly worry about his friend. From what Labrador could assume, Hakuren had seen Teito in most of his weak state, but never once had he seen the brunette like this.

"They're gonna be fine," Castor answered calmly.

He wasn't intending to sound cold or nonchalant, but he really felt Teito would be safe as long as Frau was there. The red haired vampire believed his fellow blonde vampire would keep the prince safe. There was more than a simple 'Teito was a prince' reason, but for Frau, protecting Teito Klein was for his own personal benefit too. Castor knew how much Frau cared about that brunette. Of course, it wasn't a secret anymore that Hakuren too, was regarding the prince with similar feeling.

As for Labrador, being a sensitive person he was, both Hakuren's and Frau's feeling wasn't a new story.

"Don't worry," he spoke gently, upon sensing Hakuren's feeling of isolation. "Teito's vampire blood had just awoken and controlling _blood lust _take more than a month or two to control."

Vampire, particularly pureblood were secretive by nature. They disliked human to meddle in their problems, but Hakuren was already one of them. Though they often tried to avoid any vampire related discussion, Labrador didn't mind telling him about it.

Hakuren too, being a boy far too mature for his age, knew that there was nothing he could do even if he stayed behind. Nevertheless, if there was a way, he would like to try.

"Can't he have anyone's blood, other than Frau's?"

Both vampires knew, Hakuren already had the answer, yet he asked. The boy simply wanted one answer to stop him from hoping.

"All of us already know the answer, don't we?"

That was the only answer Labrador could give. It wasn't only the problem about partner and contract. True that when one was bound by the contract, only his partner's blood could suppressed his survival instinct, but even other blood could temporarily help. However, in the case of Teito Klein, the second option wasn't plausible. The young prince was the type who would do anything to protect his friend, even from himself. If he were to partake in Hakuren's blood, Teito would never be able to forgive himself.

"...am I really needed, I wonder?" the boy whispered grimly.

If it wasn't for their _extremely _sensitive ears, the two vampires wouldn't heard the boy's lament. He was torn between wanting to help and being unable to. Though the blonde himself never realized, his presence alone was already more than helpful for them, especially Teito. Hakuren was the proof of his humanity. As long as Hakuren stayed near him, Teito could be sure he hadn't lost his human side.

This time, instead of the gentle and caring Labrador, Castor stopped on his track and patted Hakuren softly on the head. "Hakuren, you presence alone is what he needed more than anything. Don't try to change. Just be yourself: his closest friend."

"Nothing can be gain without power, Castor-san."

"True, but power isn't everything. You may not be able to help him in that department, but your cleverness have helped us many times."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm glad if it can make you feel better, however, I said what I said because it was the truth."

"...I see." And his sincere smile finally appeared.

Labrador could only smile, seeing the youngsters' love for each other. Often, boys their age were shy to show affection to others, but Labrador couldn't hide his amusement when they blatantly did the opposite. Sometimes, the silver-hair vampire felt jealous since they, as adults, hid their true feeling for the sake of their own benefit.

"Labrador-san," Hakuren promptly pulled the benevolent vampire's arm and whispered softly. "I hear voices."

Castor who was following behind had also stopped and nodded at his partner. For a while he had heard the voices, but sensing they were still quite far, he decided to let them know later. Now that they had walked closer to the source, Castor could hear that the voices didn't come from people talking. It came from many people, but the sound made the same rhythm and language. Those people was singing in Raggs language.

"Looks like we have found our targets," the bespectacled man smiled.

The other two responded with a short nod, and promptly, they entered another door that would lead them to the prisoners.

* * *

Reward me with some kiss and hug? Or maybe some reviews =D


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

Getting another beta, now I can post regularly again! That's a good news (for everyone). That said, we (particularly I) humbly thank Yayubaru1 for taking this job and doing a great job editing my story. I must say, she did a very good job! Anyway, thanks again =D

SongHaIn : Awww your with have just been realized in this chapter!

meamz : Thank you soooo very much!

Cian Keita: Thank you for liking this story! I'm so happy there are lots of people out there who likes this!

* * *

**Night 18: Meeting Again**

In the silent darkness, our footsteps echoed eerily behind us. Nervously, I glanced back, finding nothing but rubble and the footsteps of mice. I had already known that right now, except for us five and the prisoners, there wasn't anyone else in the building, but this insecurity I felt was so real, so thick and so suffocating. Being alone with Frau made me nervous.

I was slightly irritated at myself, understanding this was not the time for my mind to wander. However, when I was left alone with him, I couldn't help but remember what he did to me. The 'kiss', it occupied my mind, and made it hard to concentrate.

Taking into consideration of the meaning of that 'kiss', I must confess, the thought he might like me romantically crossed my mind. However, I immediately brush that thought off.

I didn't deny the fact that I _might _have feeling for him, but he might not feel the same and I didn't want to mess my thought with that. Also I had my duty as a king to fulfill. Seeing as how my role as a ruler came first, I intend to put aside this feeling that is undeniably growing stronger. Being angry, irritated and annoyed, it seems, was an unusual way to show affection, but that was the only way I knew how to show my affection.

Reasons being, one, I was the type of person who hardly showed my feeling; I was taught not to. Being raised for years as a killer had made me forget how to show my feeling. I got angry when I confused, I flustered when I was shy, and irritated when I was jealous. They were all basic emotions present in every human or vampire.

Even though I began to understand that people only need to ask when confused, I was unable to. Most likely it was because the school taught me to kill my own heart; or at least it was what I wanted to believe.

'Reasoning', that was one word that hadn't been taught, but when I did try to deny feelings, 'reasoning' was my one way of escaping. I closed my eyes to think on the fact I had feeling for him. I convinced myself over and over, that I did care for him, but that it was nothing romantic.

How wrong I was. Had he never planted that seed of uncertainty though, I believe I wouldn't have second guessed my feeling. That 'kiss', it changed everything.

However, no matter how truthful I was, I still didn't know how he felt about me. Being the carefree person he was, a kiss might not even hold any meaning.

"Frau, we need to talk."

I was nervous. My heart was beating so fast, I almost choked. But, I know I need to solve this problem with him immediately, so I harden my heart. I must finish this now while I have the nerve or I wouldn't be able to do my job in the future.

"Can it wait? We have people to rescue."

I could sense avoidance in his voice. He knew I was about to ask something he'd rather not answer. But firmly, I stood my ground. My hand captured his wrist, and with little effort I forced him to stop.

"You will always find a reason not to talk, I'd rather solve our problem here and now," I answered sternly.

Frau wasn't an idiot, he was very sharp, very perceptive. I still didn't get the reason why he took all that trouble to hide the fact, but staying with him and watching him for quite some time, you would eventually notice the truth. And today, thankfully, he had decided to drop the act.

Knowing that I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he sighed and sat on one of a bigger rubble pieces, waiting for the rain of question to pour from my mouth. I was glad he was obediently sitting and listening, but, I wasn't planning to bombard him with train of questions, I only want to know the answer to one: his feeling for me.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Straight forward, simple, it was the best approach I could think of to force an answer out of him. Were I to ask differently, he would try to find flaw in my question and avoid the answer.

"Why do you think?" he fumbled, trying to distract me from my original quest.

"I'm the one with question, you're the one with answer." I stated plainly. I had expected some kind of resistance from him. "I want to hear the answer directly from your mouth."

He was hesitating; I could see it in his eyes. Buying time he rebuked "You can't force me to answer."

Disappointed? Maybe I was. Angry? Maybe a little. But above all, I had predicted this outcome and I had prepared my answer. If I couldn't make him spill, I would pretend there was nothing between us. Hurt? Of course I was, but at least, thinking that he had rejected my very being would help me concentrate on this war. Or so my resolve was intent on convincing me.

"I had expected that answer," I bit my lips softly, to hide the tremble in my voice. "I won't hope for any answer from you but I want you to promise me something."

It hurt to speak, but at the same time relieving. This feeling I had been suppressing for so long, at last I could let it go.

"Treat me the same as others. Don't show me affection, don't show me kindness, don't give me hope. Not anymore."

Word by word it came rolling from my lips. I didn't even think of what I should and shouldn't say. The only thing left on my mind was how I should throw everything out. The feelings that almost broke me to pieces, I need to let go of them.

But, without me consenting to it, tears had already fallen to my cheek. I was lucky my head was down, hopefully he didn't notice.

"If that kiss held no meaning, then don't make me think of anything. Don't do anything like that anymore. Don't involve yourself further with me. If what you did was a mere whim, you're free to do so with anyone, but don't you dare do it to me."

"Why are you saying this?" Confusion laced his voice, yet my words didn't cease to stop.

I didn't feel guilt for raining him with heartless words. The painful feelings had been waiting to be thrown out. I thought that was what I wanted, but why wouldn't these tears stop? Why did my heart throb even more? Could it be possible that _I _have feeling for _him_? When did it cease to be a might? Despite my barriers, and attempts to stop this from happening, I realized I had fallen.

"Don't come near me, don't touch me. Stay away from me, please."

I couldn't hide the sob which uncontrollably grew louder as my heart twisted harder. Surely he had notice the tears and had decided to approach me. But if he was to touch me, if I were to see his face, feel his touch, the wall I had built would surely break.

I instinctively tried to create distance with him by moving away, until my back hit the cracking wall. It was a foolish move on my part. I was practically made myself stuck between the cold wall and Frau's towering form on the front. I threw my arms up to protect my frail stance of false strength, and to create a barrier that prevented him from seeing my crying face.

"If...if everything you did for me was merely sympathy or worse, pity, then please..." breathing was hard, and words, harder with every short gasping breath I was able to take. Yet, I was determined to close this matter right now. "...do me a favor and leave me here. Stop taking care of me. Though I know there is no way for us to be separated now, at least, treat me like everybody else. Stop making me feel special. I don't need it..."

That was everything I wanted to say; the only thing left was to wait until Frau left so I could finally sort out my feeling and focus on other matters.

However, today everything went against my will. Everything I expected to happen failed to happen. Frau didn't leave. He stood there, frozen in thought. The only sound I could identify at the moment was my own sobbing which I had tried so hard so suppressed.

"You..." the older male started slow. His hands moved to reach mine. And as I had predicted, every defenses I had crumbled. "You were so pure, and innocent." Even without him possessing my hands, I no longer had the strength to build my wall. I could only surrender myself. That was why, I obediently allowed him to cup my face when he had released my hands. Our eyes were connected, and when I saw the gentleness his possessed, my stomach was filled with butterflies.

"...you make me want to dirty you, but no matter what I did, you shone so brilliantly. Just like the sun."

No, he was wrong. I wasn't pure. I wasn't innocent. I wasn't the person he thought I was.

"No matter how you think about yourself, I can't change my view about you. No matter how dirty you have become, you're still the pure-hearted boy I know. And that very boy..." the older vampire leaned down until his lips brushed with mine. "...is the one who captured my heart."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Is he the last?" the silver-haired blonde inquired.

Finding the right room where all the prisoners were kept wasn't all that hard. Since they had known that there was no one except them and the prisoners in the mansion, the intruders found it easy to move around. They didn't need to be careful when making sounds and they could break down the door when it was needed.

"Thanks for saving us," one of the freed prisoner said with thick Raggs accent.

Judging from his voice, he was still young. Hakuren didn't have the sharp night-vision like vampires, thus he could only base conclusions from what he heard. His eyes had gotten used to the dark, so it was easier to move around, but to see details like people faces was hard.

"You're the last. Please hurry up and we'll get you out from here," the young human directed. However, the man didn't move immediately. Instead, he grabbed Hakuren's sleeve.

"I'm thankful for your help, but I need to make sure of something."

Upon hearing the question, the two purebloods re-entered the prison, but Castor decided to stand beside the door to secure an escape route if something was about to happen.

"From your accent, I bet the three of you are the people of Barsburgh. Why did you help us?"

It was a pretty keen observation, Castor mentally thought. They had tried to tone down their accent while in Raggs, but this man easily identified them. Surely he wasn't just your normal everyday man. From the way he stood, Castor could see the man's well built muscle. He was probably in the military once.

"Don't worry; we have decided to help you not because there is something we wanted. We're just helping our friend. He's from Raggs too, you see," the chestnut-haired vampire reasoned. It wasn't a lie at all; he just didn't tell him all the details. "We can talk later, but now, let's go out."

"No, wait. It's dangerous to go outside now."

The three of us stopped in our track simultaneously. What he had just said was obviously strange, as if he already knew there would be traps laid on our path.

"Don't get suspicious of me just yet. Some of the prisoners also know about this. We overheard some soldiers talking. They're waiting to ambush and kill all of us. I'm not that stupid as get myself killed now."

"Then what do you propose?" The bespectacled man inquired carefully. It wasn't wise to trust the man yet, but what he said was actually made much sense since Castor had been expecting some kind of trap of ambush the moment they step outside.

"There's a secret tunnel. I'll lead the way." the rescued man offered.

Though it wasn't his nature to trust people too quickly, the pureblood believed there was no other choice. It was probably better than having to fight a platoon of army, or worse, Ayanami and his men. But the chance this man was actually leading them to an ambush also crossed his mind. The timing was too perfect, though he didn't seem like a traitor.

"Please wait. We have two friends coming," Castor said, after long thinking. It was probably wise to hear the two late-comer's opinion before taking a decision. After all, this was Teito Klein's story. He should be the one to take decision. "Ah, speak of the devil, here they come."

Two pairs of rushing footsteps slowly became audible and finally the shadow revealed two familiar figures.

"About time," the silver-haired vampire greeted. "Are okay now, Teito-kun?"

"Yeah, Thanks, and sorry for the trouble," the young half said with a sheepish smile. "I see the three of you have done the job. I guess that means we're escaping this place now?"

"About that," Castor cut-in. "There's some problem."

The bishop turned his gaze to the man standing behind him. Briefly, the bespectacled bishop explained the situation and his intention to the future king of Raggs. Personally, Castor would choose to not believe the stranger and escaping while on high alert, but if Teito decided to believe him, Castor was prepared to follow him. After all, when they departed from the church, they had made enemies of the whole Barsburgh military. They had no where to stay in that country and he'd trusted the young king in this one.

"I understand the situation, and I agree with him. But before that, there's something I want to know," the brunette walked closer to the freed prisoner, but still keeping a safe distance.

"And that is...?" the stranger inquired carefully.

"How do you know about that secret exit? That place is known only to those of Royal bloodlines, or their trusted guard. Who are you exactly?"

"I could ask the same. Why do _you_ know of it? Who are _you?_"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

His voice, it was so familiar. I knew him, I was sure, but who, I didn't know. He knew about the secret passage, which meant he was once a royal guard, or a royalty himself. However, other than myself, I didn't know any other royalty that was still alive, which meant he was most likely a royal guard.

"I think we can trust him," I said after long silence.

I decided not to answer his question, at least until I was sure he wasn't an enemy. If he knew my real identity and he was not a friend, I might lead my friends to danger. Worse than that, we brought along with us quite a number of prisoners. They might get caught in the battle. Though I couldn't be sure the secret passage's existence hadn't yet been exposed, surely the chance of survival was higher.

"If that is your decision, then," the four nodded in agreement and followed the man silently.

For a while, there was only the sound of footsteps echoing in the long passageways. The place had high ceilings which made the echoes louder. Despite that the passages were quite narrow. I guessed it was built so people would make a beeline and avoid getting separated. If you got lost in here, you couldn't be sure you'd get out alive. This place was complicated and complex, a total maze. A labyrinth if you will.

Fortunately though, there were two people here who knew the right way: that strangely familiar man, and me. Originally, this passage was built so if the mansion was under attack, the royalty could run away.

The corridor of stone was dimly lighted with a torch the stranger took before we entered. I must say it helped a lot, because it'd be disaster if one of us got lost in this maze-like place.

Anyway, despite the complex design, this maze wasn't all that long. It only had lots and lots of turning points and crossroads. Once you passed all of them, you'd soon be able to see light.

The ending point of the maze was a hidden hole under a gigantic tree. The tree was planted in the castle's garden. So the village was connected to the castle through that secret passage. It was rather close, as compared to seeing it from outside.

Going back to the tree, people called it 'The Holy Tree' though it wasn't holy in the least. Worse, people were banned from getting closer I'm sure it was to hide the secret road, or rather, shortcut to the village.

When we got out from the dark hole, I felt refreshed. Dawn was fast approaching. The morning wind was a little bit colder, but nevertheless, refreshing, if compared to underground's rather damp and suffocating air.

Putting the whether aside, I was rather glad we'd been able to get out safely, because so far I hadn't seen any enemy around. Even better, now I could see the mystery man's face clearly.

Well, I was rather shocked though I kind of expecting this. I knew the man, I knew him very well. How could I not? He was one of the three bodyguards (and at the same time, babysitter) father assigned to me. He played with me a lot and was as dear as a brother to me. It was so strange to meet the people I recognized one by one like this. But I was happy, nevertheless.

"A-Chan!" I jumped into his arm, holding him tight. "It was you all along! I'm so glad you're okay!"

It was so heartbreaking seeing his confused face, yet funny at the same time. "Eh? Who?"

"So rude! How can you even forget bout me?" I let go of him and pouted. "Isn't protecting me the job father had given to you?"

"What...Teito-Sama?"

It was at a time like this when I _really _hate formalities. I was expecting him to lift me up like the past, well, at least some hugging and cliché heart-warming reunion, but he didn't. Instead, he knelled before me, head lowered down in a bow. It was really, really annoying.

"A-Chan, how many times have I told you to drop the formality?" I pulled his arms, forcing him to stand. The man smiled in response, but obediently stood. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too, Teito-Sama. But before that," A-Chan turned to my four friends and gave them a deep bow. "Thank you very much for your help, and I thank you all again, deeply, for protecting Teito-Sama."

"Thanks will not be necessary, err...we shouldn't call you A-Chan, should we?"

The ex royal guard laughed softly and then extending his hand to shake each and every of my friends' hands. "I'm very sorry; my name is Agas, ex royal guard positioned as a guard to Teito-Sama by the order of his highness the King."

While Frau nodded shortly after giving his name, Hakuren was rather polite as to introduce himself with a slight bow. On the other side, Labrador greeted the man with his trademark gentle smile, and Castor with his businessman smile.

"Well, I think I need to hear what happen while I'm gone, A-Chan. Shall we get inside?" I broke the introductions session and lead them to the royal hall.

Walking past the corridor after exiting the center garden where we came out, we reached a large door with Raggs' sigil. It was sealed tight, but I knew just how to open it.

"After the invasion, the door was sealed due to emergency situation. The seal can only be release using the treasure of Raggs. And of course, only the chosen one from the royal family can use it," my bodyguard explained. I kind of knew this already, but it might be good information for the others.

Extending my hand, I let the red stone, the Eye of Mikhail, did the job. Controlling it was getting easier, and making it released the seal was nothing hard. In not time, the black zaiphon seal disappeared and the door opened automatically.

Just before we stepped in, I glanced shortly at the garden, realizing the sun had arisen. It was already morning and tired was evident in our eyes. Deciding it was better for us to take a short rest, all of us picked out the nearest room and rested. Meanwhile, Agas had instructed the prisoners to rest too in the royal hall. This journey was too long, and finally, it had taken its toll to our body. The moment I landed my body on the bed, sleep immediately engulfed me. But maybe this time I would have a nice sleep, because after this, I would undoubtedly have long days ahead of me.

* * *

Writing this chapter is so hard, especially the latter part...so I hope I'll receive some presents? R&R maybe?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

I was planning to upload this chapter 2 days ago, but FFnet had problem with its login page...Anyway, I don't think I'm late for this chapter's posting though XD

SongHaIn : Awww, don't say that. I've tried to make Frau honest with his feeling, no? Though I haven't openly declare their relationship, but at least the first step had been taken, no? Oh, and thanks for your review XD

And thanks for all of you who have reviewed. You all really make my day! (Can you imagine me grinning like a love-struck idiot in public? lol)

* * *

**Night 19: Pieces of the Past**

**Barsburgh Military Academy**

"What makes you think they can be caught with that sort of trap, Miroku-sama?" an amused smile adorning Ayanami's pale face.

He always thought the Academy chairman was a man of brilliance who deserved his respect. That was the sole reason for using '-Sama' after the old man's name. It was a way to show his respect, but even for a great man like Ayanami, Miroku's intentions were often a mystery. However, it was also the reason being this man's subordinate was fun.

"There's no point capturing them now. I just want Teito to know I can take him back anytime."

Chairman Miroku, during the day might seemed like your normal, everyday, kind looking chairman, but his expression right now was more of an antagonistic one. Not that Ayanami minded though. After all, the amethyst eyes vampire had equally evil looking subordinates by his side 99% of the time.

"Don't you want the 'Eye'?"

Obviously, that was a silly question. If there was anything similar between the two, it was their desire to get their hands on the 'Eye'. It was a very well known fact in the Barsburgh higher ranks, and both men knew having both of the 'Eyes', they could have more power then anyone could even imagination. They already had the Eye of Raphael, but the owner was nothing more than a doll controlled by the King.

Ayanami was confident he could get 'Raphael', however he wasn't interested. Taking Ouka, the owner of the Eye of Raphael, was too easy it wasn't even worth his time. Sure he wanted the Eye, but he could get her anytime. Besides, his aim was the same as Chairman Miroku's; obtain both Eyes.

That being said, to get Teito Klein to submit to him was more of a challenge and kept him from boredom.

"You know as well as I do that even if we get Teito Klein now, it will be useless. I doubt he would gladly activate the Eye to either of us." Ayanami mused

"How will you make him submit then?"

That question immediately drew a smirk on Ayanami's handsome face. "Isn't that easy? I'll just have to make him mine. Only those whose blood is contaminated by the 'flowers' will be affected, and fortunately the wind never reached the Palace of God," The vampire's eyes narrowed and smirk widen. "If I have his name, I can control him and there are many ways to make the boy submit, Chairman."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A monochromatic world, buried with whiteness of snow. The sound of the bell endlessly filled the air; familiar scenes and figures, all the scenes I saw in my dreams were now becoming more, were becoming reality. The same building, the same bell, the same white snow, the same world.

My precious people vanished before me like a fleeting dream, just like my memory. But as I stood here, watching the snow slowly pile on top of the church's bell, I realized how much things had changed. The peaceful laughter was no more; there was only heart breaking silence.

"Everything stayed the same as I remembered it, yet it feels so foreign," I whispered shakily. This place was even colder than I remembered. Or maybe I just wasn't used to the cold anymore.

"Teito-sama, you should at least wear thicker jacket," my bodyguard warped my lithe body with a warm jacket.

The man never stopped following me, despite my protests. He thought he had once failed to protect me, so this time; he wanted to make sure I would be safe from harm. I appreciate his concern, but I with he would take care of himself before he worried for my health. I found it difficult to make him do so as he always prioritized me above everything.

"Hey A-chan," I mused aloud. "What do you think awaits me in the sealed room?"

The sealed room, it was the only place in the palace I was forbid from entering. Father said I must not go anywhere near the place until the time had come. Though both father and 'Father' never told me when the time was, I instinctively knew it had come. I kept feeling something calling me from that room.

"Wh-why do you ask?"

He was nervous. I could see from his reaction, the answer won't be pretty. Yet, as this kingdom's future king, I needed to know anything about it. It was my future, the purpose of my life. For that reason, I brace myself to face any kind of answer would be given.

"Don't you think it is time for me to know?"

A minute of silence was wasted as I waited my bodyguard's answer.

"You are right. You have every right to know about this; you are now the King." Agas was twenty seven or so, but he looked so much older at this moment. The harsh life as a prisoner may have affected him more than he let on. "Teito-sama, you know the power of the Eye, yes?"

He was referring to something not even Frau knew. I decided not to tell them about this because vampires were most affected by my power.

"It controls people, even without having to know their true names, but," I paused for a moment before continuing "more than human, vampire is affected greatly."

"Yes. That is one way to use it. However, that is not all. In the sealed room, well, actually, the sealed room is more like a garden than a room. There are special flowers which to my knowledge only bloom in that place. Those flowers, the 'Eternal Snow', are important, tended to only by the King. It can only bloom when given blood of the owner of the Eye. In a way, you can say the Eye choose a sacrifice entitled 'King' for us."

Sacrifice. That word especially rang a horrible sound in my head. That sound rang louder with every word Agas said. Yet, with every word he said, the darkness blanketing my beloved kingdom was unveiled.

"The stone was a crystallization of the flowers' essence. Its power is the flower's power, albeit weaker. The flowers have spores that grew every full moon. During that time, the spores would be carried away by the wind and spread all over the continent. It is very important to keep the cycle a routine because it affects the survival of both human and vampires."

"...how so...?"

"The spores, for some reason, keep vampires sane, and while that can't stop the need for blood, but the lust can be controlled. Do you notice how recently more and more vampires lost their sanity? It was because there barely any flowers now. Before the Eternal Snow grows no more, you have to save it."

"...but that doesn't make sense...why can the Eye control people?"

"That, my King, is because of the spores. Once it entered someone's body, it will never disappear, only dissolved by their blood. That, then magically strained their bloodlust. As it exists in one's body, through it, the Eye can act as a controller to freely use that body. You can even move a corpse, as long as the spore remains in the blood. That's how people misunderstand the Eye's power. It is said the Eye of Mikhail has the power to bring back the dead, but the truth it only controlled the corpse."

It took me a full 10 minutes to completely absorb the information. But I had a feeling there were still a lot of things I had yet to understand.

"...then what about the Eye of Raphael?"

"The other Eye, Raphael, can bring about destruction in form of massive Zaiphon, collected by drawing life energy from living beings, thus it was called the Eye of Death."

"Living beings? Vampires too?"

"Yeah, although those from Raggs won't be hurt by it," the man in his mid twenties finally showed a rather relaxed smile. "Most human and vampires of Raggs, although controlled by the Eye of Mikhail, at the same time received its protection. As long as their blood carries the 'Eternal Snow', the Eye of Raphael can't drain their life force. It was unfortunate that there were only a small number of areas in Barsburgh that received the Flower's protection."

My role, my future, my path, it had all been laid and set. It may seem easy for I didn't have to search for my own purpose in life, but, this path paid down for me was so heavy. I now understand why both Eyes must not be known to the world. They were both too powerful for mortals like us. Their power, though great, bring about destruction and war.

It would have been so easy if only I wasn't the Prince. I would have had a normal life, living with my parent, and surrounded by friends. Yet reality wasn't always forgiving.

"Teito-sama, if you become a King, this kingdom will be saved, but that comes with a sacrifice from a life, your life. If you think you are unable to bear your destiny, then, I won't force you. I love you like a brother," the older man circled me from behind. His warm arms gently and affectionately warped my neck.

_'I want to protect him. I want to protect this kingdom we both love.' _At that time, those were the only thoughts in my mind. Being a king meant you had to sacrifice your own happiness and live in eternal solitude, this had been ingrained into my mind ever since I was little.

"A-chan, I won't runaway now. This is my home, the only place I belong to. If this blood of mine can save a country, then I will gladly it."

There was no hesitation in my eyes. There was no waver in my voice. Sure the truth was quite difficult to accept. However ever since this journey started, I'd been preparing myself to the possibility of losing my life in process. It was just a matter of when. Besides, if my life could save thousands, perhaps even millions of my people, I would give it without hesitation.

"Teito-sama," Agas knelled before me, and taking one of my gloved hands. Gently, he took off the glove and planted a brief kiss to the back of my palm. "I will see to it that you will take your rightful place in this kingdom. I offer you my eternal loyalty, and for you, I give my everything."

The bell rang, filling the air with its sounds. My bare hand was cold as snowflakes brushed my skin. But Agas' soft breathing was warm.

"Ne, A-chan," the bodyguard raised his head and gloved back my hand. "Keep this a secret between us, okay?"

Agas seemed to consider this request for while, but in the end, he agreed. I wasn't trying to hide this from my trusted friends, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Frau about this. Knowing him, it was highly probable he would try to do everything to prevent me from inheriting the throne, knowing the future I was about to bear.

_'Always the busybody' _I smiled mentally. _'But that's what makes me love him'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, what's our plan?"

Agas and I went back to the royal hall and greeted my four companions and the few prisoners we rescued. They were looking better after a few days of rest, and considering this, Castor-san probably believed it was time for us to plan some strategy and make our move. That was how we ended up sitting in a circle, and it was Hakuren who raised the question.

"We need rumor," Castor-san answered shortly, as if without thinking. All of us stared at him befuddled. "Our number is too small if Barsburgh decided to attack. Surely all of you have noticed they purposely let us escape."

Castor-san was right. I believe it was Miroku-sama's doing. It could only be him. Ayanami wouldn't bother to use such tactic, and knowing Miroku-sama, I understood immediately he was trying to tell us, specifically me, that he could bring us down anytime he wanted. It was vexing, but I was glad he didn't attack us. If the old man was serious, he could wipe us in seconds.

"Okay, I understand," I bit my lips in frustration. "What do you suggest us to do?"

"A rumor. Spread a rumor about Teito, and gather as many people as possible. If we're to go on full-scale war with Barsburgh, we will need every man we can get. There are still a lot of Ragg's citizens hiding in the area; it won't take long to gather at least a few hundred. The problem, I afraid, is the half-bloods."

"What do you mean?" It was apparent that Frau never once opened his history book after passing his clergy exam because Castor was giving him a hard, disappointed look, while Labrador only laughed.

"Frau, you should review your history lesson once in a while you know," Labrador's partner sighed in disappointment. It wasn't such a strange answer, coming from Frau though. He wasn't one to study, and Castor-san had known this too. "Two third of the population in Raggs are half-blood, isn't that right, Agas-san?"

"That's right. Pureblood is rarely seen, the King and Kreuz-sama were the only purebloods, though they are long dead."

"...Kreuz...you mean, Fea Kreuz?"

Never had I seen Frau made such a face, but I faintly had some ideas of why. The only time he would show such faces, were the times Bastien-sama was involved. Both Castor-san and Labrador-san seemed equally surprised too, so I bet the story must be important.

"Yes. Fea Kreuz, or often 'Father' by Teito-sama," Agas looked at me, waiting for my approval. Seeing it wouldn't hurt to tell, I nodded. "He was the king's younger brother. He was often stayed in Barsburgh, as he was once a priest there, but a few years ago, he came back."

"Yeah, I know that part," Frau cut impatiently. "He was exiled with the sin of killing which was one of the most severe taboos as a priest. And because of him, Bastien-sama was killed!"

Angry, sadness, pain, all of those negative emotions were swirling inside of the blonde vampire. The rage he felt was passed on to me.

"Bastien-sama helped him escape. But I believe Bastien-sama did the right thing." Hearing Agas' words, Frau almost jumped at him out of rage, but before he could do that, my bodyguard continued. "If Bastien-sama didn't aid him that time, Teito-sama would've died."

That certainly sent all of us into deep silence. Frau was shock, as I was. I thought all of my memories had returned, but one memory was left forgotten. It wasn't Father who sealed it. I did. It hurt so much to remember, but as curiosity grew deeper, the memories began to leak.

Whiter room, smeared with red from my blood. Laugh, many maniacal laughs. A woman, she was staring down at me with eyes colder than the snow. I remember her face vividly as she, with ice-cold eyes, smiled and looked at me as I lay, and tied up firmly. I saw her eyes, full of hatred, and then it only took a second.

Blood splattered as my abdomen was torn apart with cold knife. I cried, I screamed in pain. I beg for her to stop, but she laughed.

_'You deserved to die," _She said as she stabbed me again and again. Pain, it was so much, so painful.

_"Stop it", _I beg.

"Stop it," I said.

Memories and realities swirled together in confusion. Which one was the memory, and which one was reality?

_'You must die," _She laughed.

"Teito?" Familiar voice. Hakuren?

_"Please, stop,"_ it was a small plea from a boy who knew nothing, who had done no sin.

"It hurts," I clutched my abdomen where it was stabbed in my memory. The pain was real. I was scared. So scared. "Don't hurt me..." It was a plea to a ghost from the past. A cry of beg that went unheard.

"Teito, it's alright. It's alright."

Frau's whisper didn't take away the pain, but reality came back. I was gasping and still clutching my abdomen, protecting it from being assaulted in my head. Repeatedly, I heard my partner softly whispering words to calm me down. It didn't take too long to understand I was being watched. I break down in front of my people. I thought I could be strong, but I was still the same weak boy.

"I...I don't need to hear the rest." I gently pushed Frau away. "You guys can discuss the rest and tell me about it later. I'm going back to my room and rest."

I didn't wait for their answer or approval. All I wanted to do was to hide myself in the room, a shameful escape from something non-existing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After the brunette boy's quick retreat, all of the people in the royal hall fell into long silence. Clearly the past had haunted and torture him greatly. Frau had though the boy had managed to overcome his past, leaving only Frau in his miserable little world.

He thought he had known everything he needed to know about the boy. How wrong he was. It had been quite a while since the brunette Prince break apart like that. Frau, having known the reason for that was his selfish curiosity, couldn't help but feeling guilty. He had promised himself to protect the half-blood boy, yet now he hurt him, again.

"What...what really happen?" the blonde was still staring at the door where Teito had just left, but his mind was already demanding for answer.

"You guys leave us," Agas commanded his people sternly. The less people knew the better. His king's past wasn't something to be made common, and as his bodyguard, it was Agas' job not only to protect his lord physically, but also mentally.

Abiding their leader's command, the ex-prisoners exit the room and made themselves busy with training or patrolling. At times like this, Agas was truly grateful to have understanding people under him.

"A few years ago," the ex-royal guard stared off the distance sky as he reminiscence back the past. "Teito-sama still living in the mansion where we were kept prisoner. One day, he was just...gone. We frantically search for him, but he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the mansion or village. We were desperate, and then Kreuz-sama arrives, together with Bastien-sama."

"...they were ordered to investigate about disappearance of children near that village." Castor added.

"When we told them about Teito-sama, they quickly arrive to a conclusion that Teito-sama might be kidnapped by the same culprit. They had investigated this problem for a while and had been able to pin-point where they might have taken the children...and Teito-sama. It was a small shack deep in the forest west of here. In that shack, there was a secret entrance to a large underground lab. They found Teito-sama, and brought him back to this castle. Of course, we had been ordered to return and wait for them here. The three of us, Teito-sama's bodyguards waited each and everyday at the gate, praying for his highness' safety. When our prayer was returned..."

The man stopped. Words were caught in his throat. The past he was trying to recall was so dark and painful. That was the first regret and fail in his life.

"Kreuz-sama returned alone, with Teito-sama in his arms. His white robe was stained with blood, most probably from Bastien-sama's. But, at the time, our concern lied with Teito-sama. When Kreuz-sama brought him back to us...he...Teito-sama was still alive, but not long after...he died..."

* * *

YES FOR ME FOR THE LONG-AWAITED CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA Yes, I know I'm evil, but I just LOVE cliffhanger!

I'll write jet-speed if you drop me lots of reviews *smiles*


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

SongHaIn : No no, don't worry. I'm not that insane as to kill the main character...well, not yet anyway ahahaha. And anyway, I'm agree. Frau and Teito are meant to be together!

dream eater crypt : OMIGOSH! Are you okay? Don't go dying on me just yet! Here's chapter 20 for ya!

P : Awww, you make me blush! Thanks a lot!

Prayden : Ehehehehe I know. Gotta love cliffhangers, yes? XD

**A/N: **I think I missed to mention one thing in the last chapter and my dear friend ElvinaPotter reminded me about it...First, about Teito's **True Name**, if I were about to follow the manga, then Agas should have called Teito 'Tiashe'. However, in the earlier chapters, I have mentioned about the rule of 'True Name' where one can control a person once the 'True Name' had been exposed. Therefore, if other, except Frau, got to know Teito's 'True Name' then, it'll be meaningless and chances of him being controlled is higher (and I'd like to avoid that). So, basically, this story is set where Teito lost his memories, except for his name.

Secondly, again, ElvinaPotter mentioned something about Frau should be able to read Teito's mind and why he didn't do so in the previous 2 or 3 chapters. For those who might have forgotten, or maybe just too lazy to remember (or read back), I ever mentioned something about Castor/Lab taught Teito to defend his mind. The link is of course, still applied, but limited to emotions and other small things.

Anyway, many thanks to my loyal reader (and dear friend) ElvinaPotter for mentioning it. This chapter is dedicated to you :D

* * *

**Night 20: Jealousy**

An eternity passed, though really it was only a few minuets, as the occupants in the room waited for Agas to explain. When he'd said Teito died, the occupants of the room froze, trying to wrap their minds around the completely incomprehensible. If the brunette prince died, then, who was the boy traveled with them this whole time?

"I know all of you must be confused," the Raggs man said apologetically. "This must be too much, but I think you need to know his past. Though I dedicate myself to protect him, there will be time where I can't. If that happens, I can only count on the four of you."

Agas gave a deep bow. He was sincerely worried about Teito. His regret for not being able to protect him, not only once, but twice, ran deep. That pain, of losing his precious prince was planted deep in his heart. However it made him realized he alone wouldn't be able to protect this kingdom's future king.

That brought Agas to trust Teito's friends. They had traveled together from Barsburgh to Raggs, overcoming obstacles together. The ex-royal guard had to believe in their strong bonds. The half-blood Raggs couldn't be sure about his prince's relationship with the other three, but with Frau, he felt something more than just a friendship definitely existed.

When the brunette boy became caught in his traumatic past, Hakuren was the first to notice, but Frau was the quickest to act. Before any of them could do anything, he had already pulled the trembling boy into his arms protectively. His eyes, as he gaze upon the prince, were gentle and most affectionate. It was hard to believe there was nothing happening between them.

"Even without you telling us, I will make sure no harm comes to him," the blonde vampire said determinedly. There was no hesitation or waver in his voice. That alone was enough for Agas to confirm his choice to place his trust in these people.

"Thank you so much." The half gave another bow, before lifted his head up a serious expression etched deeply upon his face. "I'll continue, then?"

The four glanced at each other then nodded in tandem.

"For generation, the king of this country was always a pureblood. It was the same for the previous king, as I'm sure you've noticed, those days were peaceful, except for one. The king fell in love with a human woman."

For a woman lover like Frau, if loving a human woman was sin, then surely this world was very wrong. He knew however it wasn't the time to raise objections.

"The king at the time had already married to a pureblood, his cousin. Maybe it was because of the same blood running in their vein, they can't have child. Then, the king met a human woman. They fell in love, and that human became his concubine. From them, Teito-sama was born. The days with Eve-sama, Teito-sama's mother, were never boring. She was a cheerful and kind lady; always worrying about others to the point of putting herself into danger."

"Just like a certain stupid brat I know," the blonde priest added amusedly.

The statement was answered with a sad laugh. "Yeah, the trait ran deep in the family."

When the royal guard said that, he was in fact referring to the royal family's sacrificial tradition. For generations, countless people, countless kings and queens were sacrificed for the kingdom's sake. It was right to say they had sacrificial tendency ran deep in the blood.

Many times, the thought of letting the young prince escaped his destiny, crossed his mind, yet he couldn't brought himself to do it. His first pledge as a royal knight was to protect the kingdom, no matter what it took, regardless of his feeling.

When Teito said he wouldn't run from his fate, he was relieved. Everything he said about not wanting to force the boy to be King was Agas' personal selfishness. He intended to die for failing his duty were Teito choose to ignore his country. However, the boy determinedly said he would sacrifice himself. And seeing the boy's trustful eyes made his heart clenched, and even more so knowing he had promised the prince to keep it secret.

"Agas-san?"

"Oh, sorry, I dozed off," the young half scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"No, it's okay," answered the youngest human.

"Right," the raven-haired man straightened his back. "Anyway, while Eve-sama was around, everything was going just fine. Teito-sama grew just like a normal boy his age...until Eve-sama died. We suspected she was murdered, most probably by the Queen, but at the time, we had no proof. It was around that time, Teito-sama was often found with bruises and cuts. Whenever we asked him, he would only say he fell down or something. Of course, we didn't buy that. Teito-sama always showed great physical ability, and rarely clumsy. Obviously he lied to protect whoever hurt him. That lasted for a while and in the end; we had to put a guard to follow him everywhere. We thought he wouldn't be hurt anymore, but we were wrong. Teito-sama was kidnapped on my watch. The rest...you've already heard. Kreuz-sama and Bastien-sama found him, almost dead."

"But...you said the brat died," the blonde vampire remarked.

"Yes, physically. The king managed to save his life right before he had completely gone...by implanting the Eye of Mikhail, as you all have probably seen. Normally the Eye isn't placed in one's body. As long as you are the rightful owner, you can invoke it just by having it near you."

"Oh, now that's interesting," the bespectacled vampire commented. "I've heard rumor about Mikhail can resurrect the dead."

"Teito-sama isn't dead, not yet. The heart stopped beating in the same moment when the Eye was inserted. Of course, that didn't guarantee the success, but the Eye was our best bet. Fortunately, the Eye had chosen him as a true owner. That's why he is alive and well for now."

"Wait, you haven't told us why he was almost dead."

Curiosity kills the cat, or so people said, but Hakuren cared nothing about that. He was a careful man, but, because of a certain brunette; he would gladly jump into fire. Well, actually, he already had.

"Yes, I don't really want to tell that story...it's too painful to remember," Agas paused and frowned deeply, as he remembered the scene craved in his mind so clearly. "His abdomen was torn open, stabbed so many times."

Agas had predicted some gasps, or a mouth-covering, and yes, he got both. But more than that, he was happy to see Frau's eyes burn with hatred and anger, as if he was the one tortured. Agas couldn't be more certain of the blonde's feeling.

_'If it is him, I'm sure Teito-sama would be happy. If it is him, he would do anything for my prince_', the half smiled secretly.

"Again, we suspected the Queen. We thought it might be out of jealously, but she went missing at the same time and later we found her dead, in the same manner as the prince."

It didn't take genius to guess what happened. The pieces were there all along. All you needed to do was arrange them correctly, and you would have the truth.

"Bastien-sama...wasn't it?" Castor bluntly stated. It wasn't like he was being inconsiderate for his blonde friend, but Castor was sure Frau was eager as hell to know. Surely he had arrived to the same conclusion.

"Yeah, when we heard the news about Bastien-sama being executed for killing, we understood immediately. For that matter, I beg your forgiveness. If it wasn't for us, Bastien-sama wouldn't have killed, and he wouldn't have gotten executed."

For the third time today, Agas lowered his head. He wasn't supposed to do this, but he felt he needed to do it. He didn't know how else to tell them how grateful he was.

"If..." Frau stood suddenly, surprising Hakuren who sat beside him. "If he died to save that one boy, I will forgive him for leaving me." And with the last sentence being said, Frau left the room.

"Is he..." the half started in confusion.

"Bastien-sama is Frau's adoptive father," the chestnut haired priest explained. "He was always resenting every person who took his father away. He was angry with Bastien-sama for leaving him, but now that he knows the truth..."

"Yeah..." Labrador continued. "They will be fine."

"Yep, they are one hell of a pair." Hakuren added with a smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Raggs Castle, 4 days later**

It was already noon, and noises had already filled the corridor beyond the door, yet I just couldn't find the will to get up from the comfortable bed. It wasn't laziness or sickness, but for some reason, I could think clearer like this. Whenever I had problem or simply reminiscing about the past, relaxing like this really helped.

This time, I was trying to remember about the past I thought I had gotten back. It really surprised me when Agas brought up the subject about Father. No, I guessed the trigger was when he said I would have died if Father and Bastien-sama hadn't fond me.

Flashbacks of pain, sadness and splattering blood burst out from my locked memories. I realized it wasn't Father who locked it up. It was me. I was scared, afraid of pain, of being hated, and I refused to be rejected. When mother died, the Queen immediately took me in. I thought she did it because she liked forgetting my mother existed. I thought she considered me as her own child because she had none, but how wrong I was.

I always thought whenever she hit me it was because I was being bad. I thought when she threw curses at me; it was because I said something wrong. I did whatever I could to please her. I thought of her as my own mother. But again, I was wrong. How naive I was before, and now I realize. She didn't love me at all. Whenever she looked at me, I could only remember cold eyes. Whenever I tried to remember a moment when she cursed or hit me, I could only remember her high-pitched laugh. It was as if she enjoyed it, which she probably did.

Two knocks on the door alerted me of an intruder to my thought, but I quickly regained composure and tried to act normal. It looked like I had unconsciously left the door half-opened.

"Frau, is there anything wrong?" I said as I sat up.

"Nothing," answered the blonde. With one foot, he lightly kicked the door closed and then put a tray with few pieces of toast and some milk on the table. "You haven't eaten anything since morning."

I shifted slightly to the left and let the blonde sat beside me. Since our last kiss, I had become more conscious of his presence. Just a slight brush from his finger made my stomach tingle and my cheeks blush.

"A...anyway, I don't think you'd come just to deliver food." I stammered, failing to hide my reddening face.

The older man smirked teasingly, not oblivious to my blush, but he hadn't said anything to embarrass me further thankfully. Instead, he seriously informed me. "Castor's plan worked quite well, we have gathered about a hundred in three days, and more are coming."

As discussed, they had decided to go for Castor-san's plan, which was to spread rumor about my return, and get as many supporter as I could. We weren't too fond of fighting, especially the three purebloods. They were priests, servant of God. They were taught to love, not to kill. But for now, I can be sure they would be fugitive, much as Bastien-sama and Father were before.

"You're...going to shed blood?" I asked, unsure of what I should say to him. Questions were swirling like chaos in my head, wanting to be answered.

The priest said nothing, but I could see from his serious expression, he was thinking hard, probably trying to fortify his determination.

"If it is necessary, then I will."

He made it sounded so simple, but I knew he needed a lot of determination to say the words, all of that, for my sake.

"You will be branded 'traitor', like my Father and yours, you know."

The man only nodded, but not wavered. "I know. I, no, we are prepared for that."

I was grateful for their support, but one question had been bugging me ever since I got my latest memory back. It was hard to ask, yet if I didn't, it made my stomach churned uncomfortably everything I thought of it.

"Frau, do you hate me now?" My fists were clenched hard. I was afraid of his answer. I didn't want to hear it, but I had to. I just had to. "Bastien-sama was killed because of me, right?"

The blonde was silently inspecting my eyes for answer. I could feel he saw the fear of rejection in them. Frau was always sharp when it involved people's feeling, especially mine.

"Would you hate me, if...Mikage and Hakuren died to save my life from Ayanami?"

I was speechless. Both Mikage and Hakuren were my closest friends. I treasured them with my life. If they were to die, sure I would hate whoever caused it. But when Frau put it that way, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. How could I possibly do? I was in love with him, so deeply, that I'd gladly throw away my life just to keep him safe and happy.

"No," I shook my head, certain of my answer. "Sure, I would be sad if they died, but I'd just be happy you were safe. If there is anyone I would hate, then it'd be Ayanami."

"Then it is the same for me," Frau laughed and ruffled my hair affectionately. "All of that didn't happen because of you, you are the victim, innocent, understand?"

"Mm...Yeah," I smiled. "Thanks, Frau."

"Anytime, brat," he laughed again, seeing my pout. "So, what are you thinking so seriously about?"

"Don't ask if you don't already know. You can see my thought, can't you?" I turned away from him and grabbed one of the toasts from the plate. It was sweet, too sweet, and I suspected Labrador-san was the one who cooked today. But still, I liked the flowery scent.

"Sure I can break though you mind wall if I wanted to, but everyone needs a space for privacy. Besides, I wanted to hear it directly from you."

It was so strange how this man can be so rude and thoughtless, yet so kind and thoughtful. The more I knew him, the more I learned, he was a kind, understanding man, occasionally egoistical, but still. When he forced answers out from me, it was just his bad, egoistic mind, wanting to monopoly everything. It was initiated by pure thoughts and intentions though.

"I was thinking about the past I was trying to forget. It wasn't the near-death experience I was afraid about. It was the Queen's-mother's hatred. I always loved her, you know. She was beautiful, graceful, truly one who deserved the crown of Queen. But, no matter how hard I tried to make her happy, she never smiled. When I was around, she turned cold and stoic. I just...I just wanted her to love me..."

I didn't cry, but my heart cried. Confession was always painful, because after you said it, you realized, you had accepted the truth. And the truth wasn't always pretty.

"Tiashe," the older man started, I'd have choked, if I hadn't swallowed already.

Every time he used my true name, I always blushed. Why? Because he would always say it gently, and lovingly, like my name was some kind of precious jewel or beautiful stained glass. It always made me warm, knowing how he put so much love to my name, no, to me.

"The past doesn't matter. We are here. I am here for you, so put aside your past. So what if she doesn't love you? Your father loves you, no? You have bodyguards who love you so much; they were practically throwing away their lives to save yours. Rather than sad, I think you should be grateful for their affection. If you regret it so much, then, their sacrifice was worth nothing."

Frau's words at the time were so deep, so meaningful. They were engraved themselves deeply in my heart. I don't think I'll ever forget them.

"Thank you, Frau," I rested my forehead on his chest. I wrapped myself in his warmth and gentleness. It was times like this I really wish we were alone in this world. That it was just the two of us, holding and comforting each other. Every minute and every second was precious. But the world would keep revolving, and time wouldn't wait. Both Frau and I knew that much. That was why we treasured our time alone together very much.

And we just stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling each other presence and warmth, until the bell rang, notifying all of us the next meeting was about to held.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Barsburgh Military Airship**

"How long will it be until we reached Raggs?"

The second the silver blonde commander asked, every personnel in the bridge fell silent. It wasn't like their commander to ask. Obviously the leader was impatient and that had never happened before. However curious they were, none of them dare to ask. To ask was an act of suicide. Everyone knew that, except for one who was either too dumb or too brave to even raise a voice.

"You sound excited, Aya-tan," the commander's right hand man said. It was truly a miracle was still alive. He was the only person ever dared to ask such questions to the devil Ayanami. And strangely, he was never executed for it.

The room fell into deep silence as they waited for their commander's infamous death glare, or worse, death sentence. But a minute passed, and none of those mentioned before ever happened, and that left the occupants stared at each other questioningly.

"Aya-tan?" the sunglasses man asked again, albeit carefully this time.

Ayanami, however, never intended to respond. He was too busy thinking about all strategies he could use. Surely, the war this time wouldn't be one sided massacre like previous Raggs war. Teito Klein and his companions had proven they were nuisance enough to prevent Ayanami's and Miroku's plan. Though the silver haired blonde didn't deny the fact that they were obstructing his aim, but at the same time, they provided him with some excitement.

Right now, Ayanami was still considering which method he would use to break Teito Klein. He could threaten the boy by torturing his friends, but, personally, the commander would prefer to use the boy's closest friend: Frau. The albino vampire knew, to Teito, Frau was more than just a friend, or friend he was interested in romantically, in that matter. Frau had already become a part of his life. If the commander could use Frau to get to Teito, then it would be his win, and Ayanami believed it was the best course of action.

How could he know about their relationship? It was something from long, long in the past, forgotten by human and lost in time. Frau, and of course, his two best friends were once his subordinates. They were his trusted servants, even before Hyuuga had ever become one. The three were once loyal subjects of his, until they betrayed him.

It wasn't like Ayanami to reminiscence about the past, and he had taken no pleasure in doing so. However, this time he would gladly do it. He could already imagine Teito Klein's reaction once he knew that Ayanami had gotten hold of Frau's true name.

_'Yes. It would be interesting to watch._' the pureblood thought, while his lips were tugged above, forming a victorious smile.

* * *

Ughhh...I'm gonna hate writing chapter 21...I'm always so bad at writing action *sigh*

Anyway, R&R is greatly appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, I will have Frau all by myself and Teito will be jealous~**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

Many great thanks to the beta, Yayubaru1 for willingly spare her time to beta this chapter. Good luck with your project :)**  
**

SongHaIn: Ahahaha, this story is rated T, my dear. But should I ever write M-rated chapter for bloods, I will upload it in my other story (Love Me, Break Me) and I will make sure to announce it *wink*

Prayden: I won't! Thanks!

I think I wrote something about chapter 21 will be action chapter, but there is a change of plan. I think CastorxLab time is too little, so I put this special chapter for them =D

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**Night 21: Special Chapter - Prelude in the World of Darkness**

The earliest memory I have is from when I lived in a world of darkness where the sun couldn't reach; a world with low ceilings and narrow spaces. Never once did I question it. Ever since I was born I was always in darkness. It wasn't as bad as some people might think. I actually found the darkness rather comforting, but I hated the people. I didn't know whether it was the dark, or the limited space, but people tended to change. At first, you would find a certain someone kind and interesting, but in another moment, that someone had changed to a dark and annoying person.

For someone like me who no longer had parents, this world, and its people were everything. No matter how distorted, cruel, or mindless they were, I still thought of them as my family. Of course not everyone thought the same of me, actually, most of them didn't. But I care not about that. I only needed a reason for my life.

But, that thought didn't last for long. As I grew older, actually, I was just ten or eleven; I began to understand this world more and more. The people inside, weren't exactly people. We were what they called 'Vampire'. As often defined in some common book, we were creatures of the night. We drank blood, and we ate flesh. Well, at least that was what the book said.

The book wasn't wrong, but it's not exactly correct either. We drank blood, but we didn't eat flesh and we didn't drink blood from animals. It was gross. It smelled horrible and it tasted even more so.

We only drank blood because our bodies couldn't produce enough blood, and often lead to us losing control of our minds. We, because of our instinct, would begin to crave the sweet taste of blood. We could drink each other's blood, but that rarely happened. When the rare case of a vampire that could produce blood appeared, the vampire was usually regarded with respect. They were treated like holy men or women. I didn't care about that either.

I began to wonder; since our bodies couldn't produce blood and those who could were EXTREMELY rare, then where did our blood supply came from? From that one question, I made it to the world of light.

It had already been fourteen years since I was born, and I had learned all about the beings called 'humans'. They, unlike us, could produce blood in their bodies, but they were also so much weaker. I naturally concluded them as our foods. It wasn't wrong, of course, but not correct either. I thought it was natural for us to kill them and then suck them dry, but some others didn't.

I couldn't see how different those humans were from all those chickens and sheep we killed. But others said, humans were a precious source of blood intake, and we should show we're grateful by not killing them.

I didn't care at all how they saw things as long as I could satisfy this hunger. However it was that difference in opinion and lack of attempt at peace that lead to a war. Many vampires died, on both sides.

In this cramped little space, the stench of blood and rotten flesh became more and more unbearable. It was the first time in my life, I longed for the world of light.

"I want to get out from this sickening place," I accidentally let slip one day.

It was right when another killing spree happened in the area. We vampires, liked blood, but it wasn't any or every kind of blood. Most of our races' blood was no different from a chicken's. Smelled bad, tasted horrible.

"Let's go then," answered a boy around my age.

I turned around to inspect closer at him. I had noticed him a few times in the faction, but I never had the interest to talk to him. He was sticking out like a sore thumb with that golden head. Many older vampires adored him, saying his hair shone so brilliantly like the 'sun'. I had, of course, read about sun in a book. I never had the chance to see it, so I kind of imagined it the same as this boy's hair.

I took another step closer, and then I realized his eyes were blue a brilliant blue, like rare gems, and especially beautiful in contrast to his hair.

I learned his name was Frau. We were soon best friends. We both wanted to go outside. It was our dream for quite sometimes. That was until another big war broke out.

I'm not exaggerating when I said even though neither of us were exactly the oldest (we were in fact, some of the youngest), we were the best fighters in the group. We fought and survived each and every battle. And when the war ended, there were only the two of us left from our group, while in the other group, there were five more vampires.

Both Frau and I realized no matter how good we were at fighting, it was nearly impossible to win against five strong vampires. Moreover, they and we were called the seven ghosts, the seven strongest, the unbeatable warriors.

That didn't mean we were all equal in terms of strength but, we were the strongest in different aspects. I didn't know what the other five were good at, but Frau was a genius in combat. His strength was second to none, and so was his Zaiphon control. However, I was the best at hypnosis and memory manipulation.

Both of us came to an agreement that trying to fight those five survivors was an act of suicide. It was not as if our lives had meaning from the very start, but we had made our wish to see the world of light a reason to survive. One could say we were lacking reason, but whatever.

"Oi, Castor," the blonde called. We were resting in our small hideout beneath the stone wall. "Have you ever met the King?"

In this small, cramped world, we had a ruler, a king who ruled all vampires. But during the war, never once I had seen him.

"No. I kind of interested actually," I answered honestly. "A king whose shadow was never seen in the flame of war, a king who did nothing to prevent the fall of his people, I wonder if he even exist."

I waited for Frau to answer, but he was deep in thought. That was when an unexpected guest made his appearance and answered my question.

"I wasn't interested in stupid war. As long as human existed, and even just one vampire existed, our lineage won't extinct. So why bother wasting energy to stop a war that you know won't ever stop?"

Surprised, both of us jumped back and making a distance to the stranger. Our stance was firm and cautious as we tried to identify the intruder. Silver hair shone ever so pale against the light. If Frau's hair was like a sun, then people would probably say this man's silver hair was like the moon. Both were equally beautiful as they complimented each other, yet so different.

Ayanami, the king of darkness, our king we never met, came to us and spoke in a very dignified way, just like a king ought to speak. In that very moment, both of us were captivated, by both his ethereal beauty, and charisma.

In just a short moment, we became his loyal subject. We trusted him to the point of giving him our 'True Name'. We thought it was for the best. We thought he would be the person who would grant freedom to us, but how might have guessed, that very person was our eternal prison.

"I...I don't think I can understand him anymore," I confessed to Frau oneday.

Though I said that, actually, I hardly understand myself. How could we ever been so loyal to him. It was obvious from the start; the King wasn't the person we thought he was. He was cunning and cruel. His promise to lead us to the world of light wasn't merely an empty promise, that much we knew, but we came to a point where we finally understood that the war was his plan all along.

"So do I," the blonde responded weakly.

We were both devastated by the truth. The king might have tried to conceal the truth from us, but the two of us weren't the idiot he thought we were. It wasn't because of mere whim; we decided to investigate the true reason behind the war. That was when we found the evidence and truth about Ayanami.

He fell in love with a human woman but he was a king, a vampire king. He couldn't fall in love with a human, and thus the council chased the woman away. In rage, the king planned to lead this proud race to near extinction. And we...we were nothing but scrap-able pawns to him. His plan to take us to the surface, it was nothing but a cover for him to find his woman.

When he spared the two of us, it must be because he thought we were just babies compared to him who had lived the longest. We weren't much of a problem, and he could use us, even if this kingdom had only seven people.

"Frau, what about the other five? Where are they?"

It was truly unthinkable, why we had never thought about the other five survivors. Ever since we joined the King, we had never heard of them anymore. It was probable they had been caught, or worse killed.

My blonde friend had his head down, serious in thought. "Are you saying we should cooperate with them?"

"Do you think we can trust Ayanami now?"

"...mm...You got a point. I think I know where they're kept. Ayanami forbade me to go to the west tower when I mentioned it sometime ago," the blonde answered with a grin. In a moment like this, I was truly grateful to have Frau as my friend.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you sure this is the way?" I had asked the same question about three times in two hours. Seeing from the blonde's frown, I could already sense his discomfort. I might be a bit over cautious.

"See those flowers?" Frau briefly pointed out at the silver roses that grew wildly in the area. It was strange indeed, since this tower was left unoccupied for only a few months. Sure it was possible for a little bit of mold to grow, but silver roses?

"Ah, I get it," I nodded, upon coming to understanding. "I've heard one of the seven ghosts has the ability to control flowers. I see it is not just an empty rumor."

"Right. Doesn't it seem like someone is trying to tell us something?"

Indeed, it seemed so the way the stems crept on the wall, although silver roses weren't supposed to, made it seemed like the flowers had thought and they were trying to guide us.

Trusting on our instincts, both of us made our way to the top of the tower. The stairs weren't steep but they were very long, a seemingly endless spiral. We climbed and climbed, but it took us almost forty minutes to finally reach the top. And what greeted us there was nothing but a simple looking iron door.

It wasn't locked, and even though it was still closed, we could already smell the flowers. They must have grown a lot in this room. So, without second thought, I pushed the door open. I made a heavy creaking sound, but luckily this place was as good as dead.

The moment the door swung open, both of us were astonished. Indeed, as I thought, flowers grown in this room. I expected lots and lots of flowers, but what greeted us was beyond my imagination. The room was more like a mini silver rose garden than a cell. I had heard silver roses needed a lot of sun and water, but this place had none. It was simply amazing how it could grow so...much.

"I think we were right on spot," my blonde friend tugged my robe and pointed out at a large ice block in the middle of the room.

It was surrounded, almost hidden by the flowers. If it wasn't for Frau, I wouldn't have noticed a person, trapped inside.

"Is she...one of the seven ghosts?" I asked, unsure.

We walked closer, but still retaining safe distance. Upon closer inspection, I noticed how the beautiful this person was. Her skin was flawlessly fair, with slight rosy blush. Her lips were slightly parted, and somehow tempted me to touch them. Her hair was silver in color, with slight tint of purple. If I had to describe her with one word I would answer: 'Angel'.

"Do you think she's alive?" the blonde carefully reached out to her, but before his hand ever touched ever a single hair, her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of pale amethyst orbs.

"I'm still breathing, and I'm not a 'she'," the girl...I mean, boy corrected with a smile. That shocked us, of course. Who would have thought a person this beautiful was a boy, and moreover, alive with body half-trapped in the ice.

"Are these roses your doing?" I asked curiously, but still kept my distance.

"Yeah," he said lightly. "They are my friends."

"Are you one of the seven ghosts?" this time Frau asked, but with tad more courage and curiosity.

"Yes. I have been waiting for you, Castor," he smiled knowingly while I was puzzled by his words. However, before I could ask him to clarify it, he had answered it. "You're the one destined for me."

"...I don't know what you mean."

"My name is Labrador. It's nice to meet you, Frau, Castor." the boy, Labrador, introduced himself, without bothering to extend his hand. Not that he could do it anyway.

What bothered me, wasn't the fact that he couldn't be more polite and extended his hand (which the reason had already mentioned before), but he knew our names. I never remembered ever introducing ourselves.

"How do you know our names?" this time the blonde became more cautious, which I think should have been done earlier.

Again, with a smile, the angelic boy answered, "You two are the only ones left in this country who can move around freely. As you already know, there were only seven of us left. Oh, correction, five more. Two had died recently. And the other two who are still alive are my friends. They had managed to escape and hide, if you want to know."

"Okay, so what do you mean by: I am your 'destined' person for you?"

"It means as it is. I wanted you to make a blood contract with me."

For the third times today, I was surprised. Blood contract wasn't something very common. It bounded two person, or vampires, together forever. If one dies, so did the other. Us vampires rarely bother to go into a relationship so deep and made the contract. But this Labrador here had proposed to make a contract with me, while this was our first time meeting.

"Why me? Why not Frau? Why not your friends?"

"Because they aren't meant for me. As for Frau...he had other person destined for him, and that person...isn't me."

"This is our first time meeting, if you must know. Are you in your correct mind?"

"I am," Labrador answered with unwavering confident. "This may be your first time seeing me, but I have seen you hundred and thousand times in my head."

Actually, when I first saw Labrador, I had the feeling I knew him. I was sure I had never met him, but I just somehow know him. It was like there was a magnet around him that pulled me closer. When he said I was his fated person, I knew, in the corner of my head, I knew he was telling the truth. There was no logical explanation or whatsoever, but I felt he was the one for me. Strange, but this world was made of even stranger things.

"You have premonition power." I said aloud, as I finally realized it.

"Seriously? Awesome! Then you must have known who my fated person is?" the blonde boy asked excitedly. His eyes were sparkling with childish curiosity.

"I can't tell you that, but you will know when the time comes. First, Castor, let's get into the contract..."

It was still so confusing how I came to knew all the things I had never read or hear. It was also strange how I believed him so much and stupidly entered a blood contract with him. It was even more bizarre that I knew how to do it.

I cut my palm, successfully drawing blood from the wound, and placed in the ice where his palm was. In the matter of seconds, the ice melted. He did the same to his palm, and finally, we joined our hands together and completed the contract.

When our hands linked a wave of energy and countless memories entered my head. Surely the same happened to him. It was...strange, to say the least, but not unpleasant. The one best thing from this bonding was that it sent spark of pleasure to every part of my body.

Well, to brief the long story, we bonded, and then escaped. We found the other two vampires and ran away to the world of light. It was then Frau and I learned, that Labrador and his two friends: Lance and Fea Kreuz were once King Ayanami's personal guards. They disagreed with his plan to destroy the whole vampire clan for the sake of a woman, and thus they left him, just like we both did. Anyway, Labrador was caught and imprisoned while the other two managed to run. They planned to rescue Lab, but Frau and I managed to do the job for them.

Now that I thought about it, we had come really far. We ran from our country and ended up in human world. We lived among them, acted like them, and even became bishops. And now, we ran again from Barsburgh and finally reached Raggs. It was not a smooth journey, but never once I regretted ever taking this road.

"What are you thinking about, Castor?"

I looked up and found my fated person smiled gently at me. It may be Teito Klein who brought us to Raggs, my journey started with Lab.

"Nothing. I was just remembering our first meeting."

I reached out my hands and pulled his head down. Lovingly, I placed my lips on his and smiled when he returned the kiss.

_You are my one and only love._

* * *

Okay, this means the action will be in chapter 22! R&R a lot and I'll write it as fast as I can (I've done written half of chapter 22_)  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino. I own only the plot!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Many great thanks to the beta, Yayubaru1 for willingly spare her time to beta this chapter. Good luck with your exams! **

hinamori-leyka didn't log in: hehehehe he looks too much like a girl XD

SongHaIn: Yeah. They are too similar to the point I once considered of making Aya-tan Lab's brother LOL. But I discarded the idea (ElvinaPotter said it was rather misplaced haha). Don't worry about FraTo time. Sure there will be lots of them in the future *wink*

**A/N: **

I get mixed reaction about the last chapter LOL. Is it really that weird, Aya-tan being a king? I think he fitted just nice...a mad king, that is ;P

Anyway, there is a very strong reason why I uploaded that special chapter and the answer lies in this chapter, so don't throw stones at me. And lastly, enjoy the longest chapter I've ever written for Bloods!

* * *

**Night 22: Coronation**

The night was so dark. Black clouds were seen covering the stars. Droplets of water dropped slightly and wet my ceremonial robe. I looked to the side where Agas, my current guardian stood. His raven hair was slightly wet from the rain, but he still did his best to shield me from getting wet. Today was an important day for me, and this kingdom. It was the day I was going to inherit the throne.

That being the case, I was required to complete the ceremony. And that was the reason I bear with wearing this…suffocating ceremonial attire. It was heavy, and long, and difficult to walk in, and worse, the head ornaments made sounds whenever I move. It was truly annoying and disastrous, I hardly able to comprehend why my predecessor made an attire this complicated.

But, that aside, I understood the importance of the ceremony. Putting aside useless rituals, the main ceremony was where I finally granted entry to the sacred room. It was the only place the king, and one person he chose may enter. I had chosen Agas, after considering the fact that he was from Raggs, an ex-royal guard, and used to be my father's right hand man. He was also the only one allowed to enter other than father when he was still taking the throne.

I had made a guess, my friend would have thought I would choose Frau, but I wouldn't. It was more proper if I said: I couldn't. If he were to know what I was going to do there, there would be hell, and I had no time for that. The war was closing in, and my people needed protection, and the most I could give was this.

Throwing a short glance at Agas again, I nodded at him, to let him know I had prepared myself. When he nodded back, I promptly activate the Eye. Together with the Eye's glow, the door began to shine dimly. Knowing that the door had now been unlocked, both of us simultaneously entered the room. It was a good thing there were only us allowed to close in the perimeter because when we opened the door, strong smell of flowers, mixed with blood hit our nose.

What greeted us beyond the door was a pitiful and wildly growing garden of white flowers. Most of the flowers had already dried, but a small numbers were still alive.

"Teito-sama," the raven man grabbed my shoulder gently. He kneeled until his eyes leveled with mine. "If possible, I don't want you to go through all of these, but I know you have made your choice. Though this will be painful, but I know you can bear the pain. And lastly, I promise I will protect you with my life, no matter what happen."

Anyone, if being told that, would probably happy. How could you not when someone loved and treasured you so much, they were willing to throw away their lives for you. However that wasn't how I see it. If they died to protect you, then, it was the same as you killing them. I didn't think I could bear living with that guilt.

"I'm not scared of pain," I pulled his face closer and planted my forehead to his. I closed my eyes as I try to connect my feeling. "...I'm...more afraid of losing you guys. That's why, don't say anything about dying."

I wouldn't let anymore person die for my sake. I understood, in war, dying wasn't something avoidable. I also knew, sacrifices must be made, but if I could protect, even just one, I would do whatever it took to make it happen.

"Well then," I released myself from his gentle grip and took a step back. "I'm going, A-chan."

I didn't wait for his answer, and just turned back and walked to the center of the room. The floor was engraved with a seal: Mikhail's seal and I immediately knew what I should do.

Hand raised midair, with the Eye activated; the seal on the floor began to glow. Red zaiphon was then formed on the floor, making a circle. I waited as the words slowly floated and circling my body protectively. Inspecting the words, it seemed like the eye used ancient language, for I could read none of it.

Before long, the words vanished, leaving only thousands of small particles of light. Along with the vanishing light, the flowers began to rustle although there was no wind. It almost seemed like it reacted to the Eye, which was the most probable conclusion in this situation. The flowers had light green stems, with red lines and dark green thorns. It was bizarre and very uncommon.

That wasn't the strangest thing of all, of course. The stems actually moved. It was rather disturbing, but I'd seen something similar like this before. Labrador-san always had ivy-like plant and flowers moving around him. The only difference was that the plants circling Labrador-san were emitting protective aura. It was as if they were his shield.

This eternal snow, however, was rather intimidating. Despite its beautiful, pure white flowers, the thorn looked dangerous enough. I knew what would happen ever since I saw it moving. If Labrador-san was protected by his flowers, then I would be hurt by it.

I kind of expecting cutting my own flesh like some kind of suicidal teenager to feed the flowers, but it seemed I didn't have to do it anymore.

The flowers kept slithering, until they reached the center space, where the seal was engraved, and in the middle, I was standing. The moment the plant circled my legs, I finally understood why the attire was made this thick. Though it couldn't prevent being wounded by the thorn, it would keep the damage minimal. Besides, the point of this whole ceremony was to let the flowers had your blood, so like it or not, I must accept the pain.

Despite what I thought earlier, I didn't deny the fact that this _hurt_ a lot. How could it not when the plant just kept going up, ignoring the fresh wound it just gave you. Worse, it gave you more on top of the old wound.

The good thing was that the number of flowers weren't that much. I'd heard from Agas, when the petals turned red from having enough blood, the ritual was done. Currently the number of flowers was still countable by hands, so it didn't take that long. But, thinking about when it grew large enough to fill this room, I get the shiver.

"Are you okay?" Agas immediately approached me the moment the flowers released me, and thankfully, managed to catch me before I fell. My whole body burnt with pain and my vision was swaying from lacking of blood.

"I didn't expect it to be this...painful," I tried to breathe slowly and relaxed my muscle. I thought it would ease the pain slightly, and fortunately, it did. "Anyway, I will be fine, but I might need new garments."

The robes were totally unwearable now that the flowers had torn it to strings. If I could make a little comment about that, then I would say the ceremonial robes were a waste of money. True it helped a little, especially the head ornaments. Agas told me, for some reason, the flower would never come closer to the ornament crystals, so it would protect at least my neck and head from the attack. However, the cloth would be worn only once, and that wasted money and resources.

Since it wasn't the correct time to make the comment, I just swallowed the protest and gratefully took a new white robe Agas just handed me. The fabric was thinner than the ceremonial robe, but I preferred this one. The only drawback was it showed more of my skin which currently was still reddish from the healing wound.

"Please have the other go back to their rooms. I can't let them see me like this, especially to Frau," I sighed.

Knowing them, it would be almost impossible for them to go back without difficulty. Even if the raven could, the next day, I must prepared answers for their questions.

"Just...tell them I was too tired so I needed my rest, and...I need to think alone." I continued after composing the easiest reason I could make up. I could only hope they could buy it. "Oh, and, don't let anyone go near my room, especially those three. Their noses are terribly strong to the smell of my blood."

Agas, without questioning back, only nodded and bowed, before leaving the room. When the door closed and I was left alone, I was forced to think, even after coming this far, it looked like I could only go alone. That, in every way, was very lonely.

Trying to shake that feeling off, I turned my attention to the flowers and the room. I didn't have much time to inspect both of them closely, so while waiting for Agas, I thought I could now.

The place looked like a green house, a broken one. The ceiling was made from stained glass, but the right corner had already broken. I could see moonlight light the place slightly. I couldn't make out most of the structure since it was covered with dried flowers, but other than the glass ceiling, the only thing that perked my attention was the flowers.

Putting aside the pain it had just got me through, Eternal Snow was truly beautiful. When it was still white in color, it looked so pure, like a flower that was never touched by human's dirty hands. However when it turned bloody red, it was equally beautiful. The red was so perfect; I could say it was probably the most beautiful flower I'd ever seen.

I wasn't as scared as before, knowing it wouldn't attack me after turning red, so approaching it wasn't all that difficult. It didn't even move an inch, except for the gentle breeze that caused the petals to dance.

"They had gone back, Teito-sama."

"Mmhm. I hope they didn't throw too many questions at you."

The newly arrived raven laughed. "I see you understand them well."

How could I not? How their mind worked might be mysteries, but, there was one thing predictable about all of them: A bunch of overprotective adults. They were curious to the point of faulty sometimes. Castor-san was too overprotective when it involved Labrador-san. On the contrary, Labrador-san was more calm and collected. He knew Castor-san was capable of defending himself, so he rarely worried, but he often thought about Hakuren, Frau, and me. If I were to describe them, then, Castor-san was like our father, while Labrador-san was like the mother. Hakuren was my big brother, and Frau...well, anything. Lastly, with Agas as my foster father and guardian, we were like a small family. A replacement for the family I never had.

"A-chan," I waited until the man stopped walking and stood in front of me. "I think I'm gonna need a long sleep."

Finishing the sentence, I let my falling body caught by the older man and went into deep slumber. Blurry, from between awakening and dream, I heard the raven murmured a soft 'good night'.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, I woke up with a start. Agas was sitting beside my bed, half day-dreaming, when he too, was surprised by my sudden movement.

"What is it, Teito-sama?" The raven quickly sent his palm to my forehead. When he was sure I wasn't sick, he sighed in relieve. "Are you okay?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just one night, about eight hours or so."

The older half-blood poured a glass of water which I took gratefully. My throat was painfully dry and my voice was slightly hoarse.

"I feel a bit weak," I stated.

I gave back the emptied glass to the raven, noting I was trembling. Looked like I was a bit amnesiac. Though my body produced blood like human, still it wouldn't recover in a day.

"I wish I can tell you to rest more, but I'm afraid the situation is rather dire, your highness."

If I was to describe the feeling I had when Agas mentioned that, then it wouldn't be happy, or surprise. Actually, I was more annoyed, or irritated. I was never fond of formalities, even more so title and stuff. However, I also understood, now that I had completed the coronation ritual, I had formally entitled as the new 'King of Raggs'. Thus, the title was appropriate, and I expected more of that way of calling in the future.

"We have confirmed situation regarding Barsburg kingdom. Their main fleet has departed."

Finally, after long journey, I had come so far. I started it to find the truth about myself, and somehow in the middle, the objective changed. I wanted to protect my people. I wanted to create a country where there would be war no more. But, looked at where I had taken us. The second big war was fast approaching.

"Many people will be dying...again..." I looked down on my clenched fists. My hands could save nothing, and that weakness infuriated me to no end. "I know this can't be helped, but...I'm so ashamed of myself."

"There is no need to be ashamed, my kind-hearted king," the raven gently pulled me into his arms. "Don't blame yourself. We may be dying in this war, but we won't do that just for you. We are also the proud citizen of Raggs. We will protect our kingdom with our own strength, even if it costs our lives. And, to protect that very precious kingdom, we have to protect our king. That's why; set your head high, my lord. You must be the leader. You must bring us victory and freedom. If you do, that will be the best reward for us."

His words were pierced deep in my heart. I was so ashamed for showing such weakness in front of my own subject. Now that I thought about it, I often disheartened like this. Every time, I had Frau and my friends to open my eyes. Even now, I needed Agas to do the job. But, I was the King. I needed to be stronger than this. I couldn't depend on other every time.

"...I'm glad you're here, A-chan," I circled my arms on his torso. "I can't be always like this, can I? I guess I'll have to depend on you guys to open my eyes for now."

The raven laughed and ruffled my head adoringly. "It's okay to depend on us. We'll always be here for you. But right now, you must prepare to greet your subjects in the morning meeting. You wouldn't want Frau-san to see you in such condition, right?"

"Wha...what the hell does that mean?"

"Hmm...nothing," my bodyguard smiled knowingly.

Obviously, he knew something was going on between me and that blonde. I thought it had become some sort of common secret since no one ever questioned it. Of course, I wasn't trying to hide it, but when he teased me like that, I couldn't help but blushed embarrassed.

"I'll leave it at that," the older man smirked. "I will help you prepare. Can you stand?"

I was glad the man decided to drop the teasing. It was a good way to lift my mood though. At least I didn't feel so bad anymore. Right now, I had to be strong for my people. But first, I must convince them I was all good. No one would want to follow a weak looking leader after all.

"I will be fine," I answered confidently.

Though my stand was still swaying slightly, but I managed to stand. Seeing my effort, my guardian smiled contently. He was then helped me with my attire, and together, we walked out to my first meeting as a King.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

War, it was never pleasant. When it occurred, many people lost their lives. Many towns and villages were lost in the flame. Children, women, men, all of them were dying. It wasn't like saying people shouldn't die. Death would naturally happen to everyone and every living being, but war granted it earlier.

Many would mourn. Many tears would be shed. Much blood would be spill. However, it was my job to make sure that all of those wouldn't be lost for nothing. The responsibility was so heavy, even for me to bear. I couldn't mourn. I couldn't cry. I could only sympathize. But I knew, eventually I would break.

"Teito? Are you okay?" the youngest blonde was frowning worriedly. It wasn't my intention to ignore my best friend, but my mind was occupied with something else. Moreover, it was so hard to keep up with the conversation with your body constantly threatening to shut down.

"Oi brat, the Oak brat is calling you," the older blonde patted my shoulder lightly.

Slightly surprised, I finally realized, the four of them were staring and scrutinizing me. I might have dozed off for quite sometimes, seeing from their worried look.

"Teito-sama, are you okay?"

Obviously I wasn't, was what I wanted to say, but Agas knew my condition better than the other three. I didn't even have to tell him actually. I knew the raven was asking that question knowing what I was going to say.

"I'm still tired, that's all," I smiled weakly. I didn't think I could lie to them any longer. Judging from their reaction to my half-hearted answer, I suspected they had somehow known I was hiding something. If that was the case, it would probably be better if I took off now.

"I'm so sorry for saying this in this situation, but can I leave the rest to you guys for a while? I'm going to take a short nap. I don't think I can stay awake for much longer...I'm too sleepy." I added a tasteless laugh, secretly hoping they wouldn't ask more question.

I only took notice of Labrador-san's smile as a permission to escape and hurriedly left the meeting. It was irresponsible of me for leaving in the middle of an important meeting, but even if I managed to stay, I doubt anything would ever left in my head. Besides, prolonging my presence there would only draw more suspicion from them.

It was somehow a miracle I managed to get back safely to my room. Agas probably thought it was better for me to have my room close to the main hall. I was truly lucky to have him by my side. He had really prepared everything for me.

Without further delay, I dropped my body on the comfortable bed. I didn't think I could stay awake any longer. The bed was too inviting, and in the matter of seconds, I had departed into the dream world.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The moment the brunette king retreated back to his room, the rest of the meeting participants fell silent. It wasn't hard to guess what they were thinking about. The young king was obviously unwell. It was strange enough when he had sent the raven half to dismiss the king's closest friends, but today, their suspicion was confirmed. Something was definitely happened the night of ceremony.

"I think you know we are _really_ interested in knowing what happen in the sealed room, Agas-san," the bespectacled vampire looked over to Frau, noting his mood had grown to irritation.

They had been friends for so long to know the blonde vampire was getting restless. He was an egoistical man who simply wanted to know everything about his partner, yet refuse to tell anything about himself.

In their circle of friends, Castor knew, only he and Labrador were the level headed ones. They were the only ones alive who would be able to stop Frau from doing anything stupid, and the pureblood knew, this was the time the blonde was about to make mistakes.

"Frau, I know you're worried, but Teito has trusted us to do the job while he rests. I suggest we continue the meeting, and when he awakes, you can ask him yourself. Is that alright with you, Agas-san?"

Castor may not have premonition ability like his partner, but he was capable of predicting people's moves. And he had known Agas wouldn't tell them anything, but Castor could make him unable to throw a single protest. That was exactly what he was doing, and the raven could only nodded as he unknowingly fell into the hypnotist master's trap.

"Continuing the report," Hakuren decided to break the awkward silence and pulled out a stack of neatly arranged papers. "The enemy's main fleet had reached the western border."

"Actually, rather than the fleet, I am more worried about Ayanami," said the flower loving vampire. "He can't do anything to Castor because I can defend his mind, but Frau, Teito hasn't learned that yet."

"Yeah," the blonde frowned grimly.

"What do you mean?" the young human asked. He wasn't that familiar with all these vampires stuff and the three purebloods were often reluctant to tell whenever he asked. Hakuren knew they were just trying not to involve him too deep in their messy problem, but Hakuren had made his decision.

Labrador knew, the blonde human had been more than prepared to accept anything. He was prepared to defend their friend and his homeland, knowing the risk. In front of that iron determination, it was rude to try to hide the truth from him any longer.

"The three of us, also Lance and Fea Kreuz, were once Ayanami's subordinates," the youngest pureblood smiled apologetically when he was Hakuren and Agas gasped in surprise. It was a natural reaction, the vampire thought. "I won't go into detail. The past won't matter now. We can't trust him anymore, so we left, but the problem is, Ayanami has both Frau's and Castor's true names."

"What? That means he can use the two of you to gain information from us!" Agas exclaimed defensively.

The three purebloods knew, Agas' reaction was to be expected. He was a loyal guardian for Teito. Obviously he couldn't let anyone who might bring danger near his master.

"Castor will be fine since he has me as his partner. My mind-defense ability is strong enough to defend Castor from Ayanami's true name manipulation. But that can only happen because I am his blood-partner. However, Frau's partner is Teito-kun. Unless Teito-kun learned the same level of skill, or stronger, Ayanami can control Frau, and from him, Teito-kun."

"That means, no matter how strong our line of defense, if he get Frau-san, all of this will be useless. Is that what you want to say?"

Labrador nodded at the Oak's statement. He couldn't blame them for feeling angry and insecure. After all, it was their fault in the first place. They were unable to tell Teito and Hakuren earlier about this. They weren't trying to hide the fact of anything. It was just hard to mention it.

"...Frau-san," Agas started, after a few minutes of silence. It seemed he was thinking of something, probably solution for their situation. "Teito-sama said he was able to control you without using you true name, is that right?"

Frau gave a quick nod, remembering what the young king did when he showed them the Eye. "Yeah. He said it was the Eye's power."

The raven's frown immediately turned into a grin. "Then we may have the solution!"

The four exchanged confused look. But, no matter how small the chance was, if there was a solution for that problem, then they might win this war. And at last, they could be free from Ayanami.

* * *

See? Long isn't it? And I've been writing like crazy these past two weeks (I mean, two long chapters in less than 2 weeks?)

I bet some of you may be thinking something like 'what the hell, she said there will be some actions in chapter 21, and it's already 22 and yet no actions, blahblahblah'. I'm not gonna defend myself this time. I completely forgetting about the coronation part before war. If Teito is coronated after the war, then Raggs will lose. So see, I have my reason XD

Anyway, some reviews may be nice to replenish my brain power :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino. I own only the plot!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Many great thanks to the beta, Yayubaru1 for willingly spare her time to beta this chapter. Good luck with your exams! **

hinamori-leyka didn't log in: Writing fast is good, I guess, but this chapter's late lol

SongHaIn: Sure. That's the plan after all XD

I'm sorry for updating late. I just can't bring myself to get motivated...not that I plan to abandon the story, but writing about the 'war' is truly torturing *sigh***  
**

* * *

**Night 23: Second War**

It had been so long since I dreamed of Raggs: my kingdom where snow blanketed everything. It was so pure, so white, yet so sad. In my dreams, this place started white, then turned red. Vivid images of rotten flesh, hallowed eyes, bloodied earth, they were my nightmares. I had forgotten when was the last I saw this again. Mountain of corpses, they were glaring at me with their empty eyes socket.

"You must take our revenge," said one very familiar corpse. His hand was bent in a very awkward angle, yet still able to grab my ankle. I shook my head and taken a step back. I was afraid of them. I was afraid of this world.

"You're the prince, aren't you? Help us, save us!"

Other corpses began to move. They grabbed my feet. I couldn't run. I tried to shake them off, but they didn't budge. Every time I managed to get free from one, another would just replace them.

I watched in horror as more and more corpses began to gather. Their body was washed with blood. The tears they shed were also blood. Why was it every page of my life was filled with blood?

"Let me go, please," I pleaded, albeit knowing it wouldn't be heard. They were dead. No one was alive to help me.

Those corpses were no longer grabbing my ankles. As more of them piled up higher, I could feel I was drowning in the sea of flesh and blood. They didn't even have to pull me in anymore, because I had already fallen into this hell.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

For the second time today, I woke up with a start. It had been so long since the last time I had nightmare. Clumsily, I wiped the raining sweat from my temple. That was really an unpleasant way of waking up.

"Father..." I whispered softly, remembering the corpse that appeared the first.

He was obviously familiar, because that very man was my own, biological father. It was so ironic that my own father was the first to pull me into this mess. But despite the horrifyingly vivid nightmare, I noticed something about myself. I would never have thought of it if it wasn't for the dream. It seemed like everything about me was deeply related to 'blood'.

It might not seem important, no, it wasn't important, really. I was just being overly dramatic. But, it indeed looked like 'blood' was my fate. It guided me this far, although most of them weren't exactly nice experience.

"You're awake."

I gave a small nod to my blood-partner who had decided to barge in without knocking. He was as rude as usual, but I put behind that part. I was getting used to it.

Putting together my previous thought and him, made me realized another fact. He too, was someone tied to me by 'blood'. Of course, meeting and having him as my partner was hardly unfortunate. In fact, I was grateful for having him, and that meant I must be grateful to the curse of blood for letting us meet.

"So, what's up with you?"

I looked at him confusedly. I got the feeling I knew what he was about to say, but I asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously there's something wrong with you this morning," the blonde nonchalantly sat on the side of my bed, eyes narrowed.

If I had to tell honestly, I was a bit intimidated. Just like this, he often scrutinized me and when that happened, I felt a bit overwhelmed. It was as if I had done something I wasn't supposed to.

"Oh," I looked down to my laps, thinking fast. "I used the power of the Eye too much." I answered evasively.

I wasn't lying, so I shouldn't be afraid, but it wasn't the whole truth either. It seemed I was getting used to exercise this pattern. He asked and I would give him ambiguous answer.

"...I'll leave it at that for now," the blonde said with the same piercing glare. "But once this is all over, you'll have to answer me truthfully."

Hearing his response, I sighed. It wasn't a relieved sigh, but more of a tired one. What he meant by that was, in the near future, he would be interrogating me. I doubted it would only be about this. Knowing him, there would be a hell of a lot of questions I'd rather not answer.

But, on the bright side, I realized he had been more understanding and rarely ever forced me to give him answers he wanted. If he was still the same Frau I first met, he would use my 'True Name' to force answers out from me.

"Thanks." I decided he was being very understanding for my currently unready mental state, and thus the word of appreciation.

"That aside, I come here to tell you about the meeting."

The word immediately caught my attention. Forgetting about my previously felt guilt, my head shot up with interest and urgency. The blonde, seeing my reaction only sighed but a small smile didn't escaped my eyes.

"The enemy's fleets have arrived on the western border. Don't worry, we have gathered enough soldiers to defend this kingdom," the blonde added the last sentence hastily; I probably made worried face.

"Okay, the enemy arriving is a bad news, but I take it there is even worse news?"

Frau didn't even have to nod his head, because from his forced smile, I could already guess it. Whenever he decided to barge in on me, there was never a moment without important subject. I knew because Frau always chose to tell it when we were just alone. Maybe he was just trying to be considerate in his own way, but anyway, I was grateful for that. I didn't want to look down or grim in front of my people.

"This...is a personal matter," the blonde said with regretful tone, it made me scared. Frau was not the type who would go all weak and regretful over something. I wasn't saying the pureblood wasn't capable of feeling weak and regret, but whenever he showed that kind of face, it was a matter that would involved both of us, and never good.

"I'm all ears," I answered carefully, while mentally prepared for anything.

"Before that, I want to hear something from you," he paused, but not for long. "Have you ever regretted becoming my partner?"

Truthfully, I was taken aback by that question. It seemed to appear out of nowhere. A random and useless question if I may add. I meant, he didn't even have to ask because the answer was too obvious for even an idiot to notice.

"If you're simply an idiot who can't see the truth, then I have no choice but to answer."

It came out a bit sarcastic, but honestly, I was a bit hurt by that question. It made him seemed doubtful about our situation. "You know I'm not one to lie about this kind of things. If I regret it, I will say so. Since I didn't say anything, that means I am not regretting anything."

"I do not doubt you," he justified calmly. "But, the thing I'm going to tell you might disappoint you, or worse, making you feel regret for ever trusting me."

"What do you know? You haven't even told me yet," I answered with a huff.

The blonde laugh lightly. "Yeah. You're right, I guess," Frau ended the short laugh and turned his back on me. "Ayanami knows my 'True Name'."

I paused momentarily as I was taken aback by the sudden and blatant confession. Indeed I had said I was prepared, and expected some terrible news, but this, really made me lost in words.

"He...what?"

Actually, I heard his words just fine, but I just couldn't believe it. We both knew how important these names were. Having them exposed to enemies could mean death, and the death of one of us meant death for the other. To take it even worse, my death might also meant the death of this kingdom. I couldn't bear to let that happen, not when I had just starting to rebuilt it.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde didn't even turn around. There was no laugh, no snort, nothing whatsoever. He was truly regretting it. If he was the only one involved, probably he would just go somewhere where none of us could find and die, but right now, his life did not belong to him alone. He was bound to me, as I was to him.

I didn't ask him to tell, knowing he was going to anyway, so I waited, quite anxiously. His past, if I were to compare to mine, was probably equally dark. The difference was, he never told me, except for a few leaks from his dreams. And though not everything, he told me about him, the seven ghosts, and finally, their relation with Ayanami.

It wasn't surprising. They never told a single soul about it. But, that cleared quite a lot about Ayanami. I ran away from the Academy after Mikage and I saw him sucking a man dry in that fateful night. He was a pureblood apparently, and was once a King himself.

But, that was all in the past now. The most important thing I needed to think right now was how to solve this outrageously sudden development.

"Did A-chan say anything about this?" I was fearful the raven was furious.

He wouldn't be so mad if, like I said, only Frau was involved. We had never told him about our true relationship, but he was a sharp man. From his chosen words, I could clearly see he knew Frau and I were blood partners. The problem was, he knew Frau was my partner, and that very partner was a vulnerable spot for my life.

"Mm, he asked me something about what you did in the inn, you know, when you controlled me without using my 'True Name'."

It didn't take long to realize what Agas meant by asking that. I once told him about it. And if my guessing was right, the raven meant to use the power of Eternal Snow to void the 'True Name' rule.

"I see, but the Eye's true power can't be used until..."

"Until...?"

_...the flowers turned white again, if I gave them more blood and I could get the spores..._

"No, I'll make sure it can be used before the invasion," I answered determinedly.

Frau did not need to know about the flowers as it would only make his curiosity grew. Besides, I wasn't sure I could answer him the relation between the flowers and the Eye.

"Say, I don't remember ever seeing you using the Eye lately. When was it?" the blonde asked casually.

Though I didn't sense any suspicion or doubt from him, it wouldn't hurt to carefully think what I should say. After all, I'd known just how persistent the blonde could get sometimes.

"I used it during the ceremony, in the sacred room."

I hoped it was an answer enough to stop him from asking more, but knowing him, there would be even more questions to come. However, today he was strangely calm and collected. He gave a short nod and didn't even ask what I was doing in the sacred room.

"Teito," he called suddenly. "We're going to win this war."

He didn't have to show me his determined face when he said that. His voice said it all. It may be just a cliché sentence one would say to encourage an inexperience young king, but coming from Frau, it was encouragement enough for me. Frau may be stubborn and secretive at times, but he wasn't a liar.

"Yeah. We must."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Days and weeks passed in a blink of eye. Before I knew it, the second war had finally broken out in border towns. In a single day, death counts had exceeded the count in the past few years. Sad, but it was the same as the other side. They lost even more people than Raggs. But, no matter which sides they were at, deaths were deaths, and every death must be mourned.

Despite the mourning state, I was slightly happy by what I saw. It was first initiated by me when I thought I should be mourning the casualties. I started wearing black robes despite my formal 'king' attire was white. No one seemed to notice the change, until my five nearest attendants started wearing it the very next day. And the rest just followed. Now, almost everyone in the castle was wearing black. Their sympathies for the lost ones really made me realized how thoughtful my people were.

No matter though, I must finish this war as soon as possible. I couldn't bear to lose even more of my people.

"Where is their main fleet?"

I had been thinking, to end this war soon, I had two choices. One, through negotiation and two, we fought until either one fell. Option one might seemed to be the ideal choice, as I too was not all that fond of fighting, but I could almost be sure we'd just ended up as their slaves again. While option two sounded more 'barbaric', in this situation, it was the most plausible choice I could make. There would be sacrifices, but I could keep the damage minimum if we manage to take down the leader fast. And that meant, I had to find Ayanami soon.

To make the story short, we would have to fight the mastermind head on, and that was happening now.

Actually, I still couldn't find any reason for Barsburg to attack Raggs. Other than the fact that 'some' people possibly wanted the treasure, the 'Eye', I could only think of two most plausible reason for them to had their main army flied this way. One, they knew the enslaved people of Raggs would try to revolt once they'd heard of their prince came back to claim the throne. And two, to reclaim the Eye. It was not entirely impossible that they came for both reasons.

"Your highness, enemy's main fleet had entered our radar range," shouted one personnel. "Incoming communication request!"

"...connect it."

The screen in front of me flickered for a second, before finally showing a familiar figure.

I was startled. I was expecting Ayanami to be the head commander of this invasion. The possibility of this man joining up with Ayanami never once crossed my thought.

"Teito Klein," the man's tone when pronouncing his name was always the same: commanding, full of authority and proud. A tone suitable when one spoke with his slave. It was as if I becoming his slave was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Miroku-sama," I replied him, not missing a hint of hate in my voice. I never liked this old man. He was cunning, always full of lies. "Why are you here?"

The old man chuckled. "I think you should know, Teito. The higher ups want to suppress the rebellion, but I don't care about that. All I want is you."

As I expected, their main target was the Eye of Mikhail.

"I don't think I need to answer such a statement."

"No, you don't. But I was kind of hoping you would come back to my side," the chairman answered nonchalantly, without being affected by my lacking of welcome.

"And if I say no?"

"..." Miroku chairman paused. "Then war it is."

Before I could reply anything, the screen flicked once more, but this time, nothing was shown.

"Am I making the right choice?" I whispered my thought.

I didn't expect anyone would notice since it was so soft but I was forgetting a few people with extra sensitive ears. Yep, there they were, the purebloods, standing right behind me, nodding and tapping my shoulder. They were just trying to encourage me, I hope.

"Frau, here." I threw a small transparent bottle. Inside it was golden like powder, sparkling like gold dust when hit by light.

"What's this?" The blonde played the small bottle, turning the content upside down a few times.

"It's Raggs' treasure: the Eternal Snow."

I slipped. I wasn't supposed to tell them that. It was fine if I told Frau or Castor-san, but telling Labrador-san was truly a mistake. He was one loved by flower. Clearly he knew a lot type of flowers, and Eternal Snow was probably one of them. When I accidentally made eye contact with the lithe man, he seemed troubled, and I know why. He knew something about the flower.

"Eternal Snow is a flower. It is said that this flower provides protection to the bearer," I forced a smile and glanced nervously at the youngest pureblood. I hoped he would keep quite about anything he might know. After all, I had decided to keep this thing secret from Frau.

Thankfully though the vampire understood. He replied my hoping gaze with a nod.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Barsburg Mi****llitary, Main Fleet Battleship**

"Miroku-sama is truly amusing, isn't he, Aya-tan?"

Hyuuga pulled out the candy from his mouth and threw amused glance to his boss, Ayanami. The said boss was nodding in silence, albeit secretly gave a small smile.

"Don't be rude, Hyuuga-san," the youngest of Ayanami's personal guard, Konatsu hollered. However, the raven was becoming very used to the young blonde's protests, that he practically ignored the remark automatically.

The oldest man didn't mind his subordinates' rude remarks at the least. Instead, he chuckled.

"Ayanami, you do understand, don't you?"

The pureblood smiled knowingly and crossed his arms.

"It is truly a pity to lose one as precious as that boy. He was such an amusing toy."

"And Aya-tan is a sadist!" the sunglassed man whined playfully. All of them had truly gotten use to Hyuuga's weird antics that they practically ignored almost everything that came out of his mouth.

"Let's begin the rabbit hunt, shall we?"

Ending their leader's command, every personnel in the bridge shouted simultaneously, and then the most important fight in this war had finally begun.

* * *

I'm tired...terribly...but I still appreciate some C&R =D


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino. I own only the plot!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**I know, I'm sorry! So very sorry! It has been a month, but it's not like I purposely delay the update. I was sick then when I finally recovered, I got into financial problem. My internet was cut. I only got it back 2-3 days ago *sobs* forgive me, yeah? *puppy eyes***

**SongHaIn: **I'm truly sorry. Like I promised you yesterday (or was it two days ago?) I updated! Yay!

**Thanks a lot to my beta, Yayubaru1 for her fast response despite my late update.**

**Lastly, thanks to all who have waited patiently! I luv ya all!**

* * *

**Night 24: Lost**

Afternoon in Raggs was usually warm and bright, but right now the blue sky was clouded with dark smoke. The ground turned from white of snow to orange-yellow from fire. Usually calm and cheerful town and villages was burned down. Children crying, women screaming as they searched for their beloved, many men died, friend and enemy alike. War had robbed hopes from this kingdom. Even when _her _people tried to take back their hope, war obstructed them again and again.

This time, they tried to believe. Their supposedly dead prince came back, bringing along with him a hope namely 'Eye of Mikhail'. But behind that joy, another dangerous trap was laid carefully for them.

"How are you going to catch the boy, Ayanami-sama? Are you going to use that bishop?" Ayanami's youngest subordinate, Konatsu asked without missing a hint of curiosity.

Feeling amused, the platinum blonde smiled. "No. They must have thought I'm going to use Frau or Castor to get to the boy. Castor has Labrador. Though he looks delicate, I must say he has the best mind defense among my people. While Frau…" the commander paused. "Teito Klein might use the Eye on him. That is exactly the plan. The boy doesn't know much about mind defense. They will try to put Frau as far as possible from Teito Klein. With no Frau around, getting close on the boy should be easy enough. That's basically the plan. Can I leave the boy in your care, Kuroyuri? Hyuuga and Konatsu, the two of you try to distract the other two pests. I will handle Frau myself."

"Too bad, I kind of wish I can fight Frau," the smiling man with sunglasses smirked confidently.

It wasn't a secret anymore that Hyuuga had always wanted to test his skill against Frau. He was once Ayanami's strongest warrior, and now the raven was. It would be interesting to see who was stronger.

"You can fight him next time. He would surely try to get the boy back once he realized his king was gone," Kuroyuri childishly cut and then added with a smile. "..That's if Ayanami-sama decided not to kill him though."

"Just make sure you don't kill the boy, Kuroyuri. But I don't mind a broken doll," the commander said, ignored his lieutenant's whining.

"I know, Ayanami-sama."

* * *

Situation in the meeting room was intense. People were glaring at each other though knowing they shouldn't do that to their own friends. All of this was caused by something their king, which was me, said a minute ago.

"I'm going, no matter what," I insisted.

They had been giving me hard glare ever since I announced I was going to join the battle. Not that I didn't understand their concern, but I just felt horrible having had to wait like this. It was already bad enough knowing my people sacrificed everything for their beloved kingdom and King. When I learned about the enemy's true purpose was me, honestly, I felt bitter.

"You know very well, that their main target is you, right?" Agas retorted angrily, but I nodded nonetheless. "Then you should know our answer."

"Yes, but do you truly think there is a safe place for me?"

We all knew there wasn't any. There was no safe place for me to hide from Ayanami. He was clever and cunning, more than anyone I knew. If he so wished, he could have gotten me earlier. The only obstacle he had was the three purebloods, but even they couldn't truly protect me from him.

I just couldn't find any point in cowering and hiding before the man. If his aim was the Eye then he should know very well he couldn't kill me since the stone wouldn't activate without its true owner, which was me. Besides, it could be powerful or useless depending on the usage. It would be powerful only if there was Eternal Snow, but without it and the wielder, the stone worth nothing.

"I won't change my mind. They can't kill me just yet as long as I still have my value, but I promise I won't do anything reckless." I tried to convince them once again and this time successful.

"I understand, but Frau-san," Agas turned from me to my partner. "What will you do? You're a walking trap among us."

Though his words might seem harsh at times, Agas always thought the best for this kingdom. What he had just said was a bit hurting, but true. As long as Ayanami had Frau's name, I couldn't be truly safe. I had given him something that might help us to prevent him being controlled through his name.

The method of using the Eye and Eternal Snow to control Frau before Ayanami was something new and never been tested, therefore I couldn't be sure how effective it might be.

If it proved to be effective, then to have better control over Frau, I needed to stay close to him. On the contrary, if it was to fail, it would be very dangerous to be near him. Dilemma and confusion hit me as time urged me to decide faster. I personally wished to stay close to him, yet knowing my lives did not belong to this kingdom made me rethink.

"If Teito wish to go, then I'll stay here."

Surprise was an understatement when I heard those words came out from the blonde's mouth. I thought he would, without thinking, volunteer to fight in the frontline. All of us, including him, knew his ability was greatly valued during war time.

"But Frau, you're one of the best fighters we have!" I exclaimed.

Smiling understandingly, the blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ayanami will be there, in the frontline. He knows my name, then isn't it the most logical for me to stay as far away from him? I can't let my situation endangered you."

I understood completely. I had been thinking about it too, but for not using one as great as him would prove to be a great loss.

Sighing, I declared with clear voice, "Frau, I believe you will protect this place while I am gone. I leave to you the highest authority during my absence."

Hearing the command, the rest of the occupant could only give their consent. Secretly, I knew they deplored my decision. If they could make me change my mind, certainly they would want me stay instead of Frau. Nevertheless, I had made my decision.

"Well then, A-chan," I called my guardian, intending to end the meeting.

"Agas, your highness," the raven corrected and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Agas," smiling apologetic, I mentally laughed at his attempt to lighten my mood. Still smiling, I waved my hand. "I leave the job of monitoring the preparation to you."

Understanding the signal, the raven bowed politely before stepping back and finally left the room, followed by the rest of occupants, except for two.

Smiling at the younger of the two, I gestured them to speak. None had chosen to open up, so I waited patiently, under their intense glare, until they were sure no one could overhear us.

"Teito-kun," Labrador-san finally spoke up. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask, judging from a deep frown on his face. It was so rare for the lithe vampire to show such face, but when he did, well, it was never a good thing.

"What is...that flower doing here?"

What I sensing hesitation from him just now? Or was it merely my imagination? But no matter, I could see quite...clearly, the flower-lover was _really _angry.

"Like I said previously, it's my kingdom's treasure."

I couldn't be sure how much this pretense was going to hold. They, both Castor-san and Labrador-san, knew I was acting strong. I tried to act like adult but in the end, I was just a child. Surely they had noticed how all of this had burdened me, both physically and emotionally. Obviously, they also knew the source of problem for my physical degradation was the very same treasure mentioned.

"Though I haven't seen it with my very own eyes but I know it is called the cursed flower for a reason."

I looked up, trying to read the man's mind, but of course, I didn't expecting anything. His small but delicate face twisted sadly, as I was doing something really pitiful. Maybe so, but I knew my kingdom would be benefited greatly from it.

I was then looked behind the man, to Castor-san. He, like usual, wore his mask, but I knew he wasn't all that happy with me either. He usually showed a smiling pretense, but now, his eyes were glaring dagger.

Determined to keep my strong facade, I smiled to the younger vampire. "Yeah, it's cursed." I paused, weighting how much I should tell the two. "...only for me though."

I paused again, hoping to hear some reaction from them, but both of them decided to pressure me to speak through their eyes. It was _very _effective, I confessed.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

I inhaled deeply and then started to tell them whatever they wanted to know about that flower, its color, its shape, what it needed to survive, the secret rite, me as a sacrificial lamb, everything. When I'm done, again, there was silence for a moment.

It was Castor-san, who had been silent during the whole conversation, who was first to break the prolonged muteness.

"Does _he_ know about this?"

By the way the chestnut haired vampire spoken up, I knew immediately the _'he' _Castor-san was talking about referring to Frau. In that second, my stomach twisted up uncomfortably.

"No, you know him. He will try to stop me and we all know I can't."

"Are you planning to do this forever?"

I moved my eyes from Castor-san to his partner. I noticed how his anger had turned to sadness and disappointment but I couldn't bring my heart and brain to pity myself. Instead, I smiled after fighting back the urge to laugh.

"I won't live forever. I will probably live as long as a vampire can live, but not forever."

"Then you'll spend your entire life, living as that a sacrifice? You can't hide this forever from Frau."

"I know." This time my heart knotted painfully upon hearing my partner's name. "I know...I just can't bring myself to tell him, but even if he knows, no one can change my mind."

They had heard me. They couldn't change my destiny. If I run, this kingdom would once again fell into ruin.

"We know that much." Castor-san spoke up. "It's just, we are hoping you can choose another path, but if that is your choice, we will abide."

That moment, for the first time since I'd known him, I saw Castor-san smiled genuinely. It was a gentle smile, full with his feeling of care.

Giving him back the best smile I could give, I murmured softly as my gaze fell down to my laps.

"...Thank you..."

* * *

A few days passed in a blink an eye. Their offense was, to say the least, terrifying. However, we did our best to defend our home. The fleet leaded by both Castor-san and Labrador-san managed to drive away more than half of them. They even managed to gravely injure one of Ayanami's best fighters. He was just a young boy, probably about the same age as Hakuren, except Hakuren's hair was lighter in color.

Castor-san was about to get the boy into custody before the most annoying raven (according to Castor-san's report) came and stole him away.

With most of their soldiers gone, it should be our definite victory. I was getting impatient and totally unaware of their real intention. When I knew Frau had engaged in a fierce battle with Ayanami, I was worried, but I knew Frau wouldn't lose. I had given him protection. Ayanami shouldn't be able to get the best of him so at the very least, he would be safe.

I was careless, thinking we would win this, this easily. I underestimated my enemy. He called himself Kuroyuri. He was slightly shorter than me but his skill was far above mine. In just a few exchanges I could tell the difference. And when I realized my mistake, it was all too late.

That person had cat-like agility. The second I blinked, he was gone and appeared back behind me.

I noticed him in time, but my reflex was not as good as him. Before I managed to jump away, he had sent a hard blow to my head and everything went dark.

The moment I woke up I realized immediately how foolish I had been.

My both wrists were chained to the wall above my head. So were my ankles.

I tried to pull my hands off the handcuffs but they made nothing but taunting jingles.

"Those are special made. We already know you are strong enough to break free from normal chains," said a familiar baritone voice.

My head snapped up angrily but that man, one I once admired: Miroku, he smiled contently, probably seeing my pathetic state.

I growled angrily, and stared him with eyes full of hatred. He could have died several times if only glare could kill.

"I was a bit disappointed," the old man sighed but even I could see how fake that was. "That blasted Ayanami's subordinate managed to overpower you. You were my best soldier, Teito Klein."

My chains jingled again when I tried to move further from the man who slowly walked closer. I couldn't escape from him. Not when my body was bound to the wall like this.

I cringed, disgusted, when the man's hand reached up and cupped my chin.

"Teito, ah, sorry, I should call you 'Your Highness' now, shouldn't I?" He smirked mockingly.

How I wish I could spit on his face right now, but getting angry wouldn't benefit me in any way, so I contained my anger and just glared at him.

"Well, whatever. You are mine again."

He laughed. That damn old man laughed like he had won the war. Disgusted, that one word wasn't even enough to describe my feeling right now. I just wish I had a knife right now and stabbed that man in his heart.

I was mutilating that man in my mind again and again when my wish actually came true.

He was still laughing when a sword suddenly pierced through him and landed on the wall an inch beside my left arm.

"I don't remember ever giving him to anyone."

This time, it was again a familiar bass, amused yet disgusted. I had escaped the clutch of tiger but now bitten on the neck by a lion.

"I thought the two of you were on the same page," I asked in a fake amused voice.

"We were. And just a second ago, I decided to break the team."

"What do you want with me, Ayanami?"

It was revolting to see how similar his appearance to Labrador-san, yet I was so sickened of this man.

They both had light purple, almost silver hair color. They both had light amethyst eyes. But their personalities were polar opposites? Labrador-san was kind, gentle and loved flowers. Ayanami, on the contrary, was cold and cunning. I couldn't see him as one care enough to enjoy the natural beauty of flowers.

"Isn't that so obvious? Why do you even have to ask?"

I threw him another angry glare but it went unnoticed as he turned his back on me.

I watched his every move in high alert, from moving Miroku's dead body, to pull a chair and sit in front of him.

As if that wasn't enough of the taunting, he crossed his legs and rested his cheek on one hand and just let me glared at him until I was tired of it.

"Aren't you so free, mister commander?" I said in a voice not lacking of sarcasm and hatred.

He, like usual, replied in just a simple yet equally sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I was busy but I thought you might want to hear what become of your friend."

"..."

"Zehel is locked somewhere in this airship."

Seven words, they were enough to silence me.

I stood there, still chained and shocked. Frau was strong. He always protected me, always came to my rescue. Even when I knew I had been captured, I still believed he would come for me, like he always did.

He was here with me, indeed, but in a different situation.

"It can't be..." I whispered shakily.

Yeah. Frau was strong. He couldn't be defeated that easily.

"It's up to you to believe it or not, but it is the truth."

Without waiting to hear or see my reaction, the man left. Another man then came to clean the mess up and finally left me alone in my cell, still too shocked to think or move.

_'Frau', _I called.

There was no answer. I closed my eyes tightly and called again.

_'Frau, answer me!' _

Again, silence answered my fear.

_'Please...Frau...'_

I called and called again but there was no one to answer. Tears had fallen yet I couldn't wipe it away. I couldn't move. Even if I could, I wouldn't.

All I could think about in that cold cell, was that I was about to lose someone precious again.

* * *

Did anyone notice how lazy I had become? I'm bad when it comes to war and action...haha

But I'll still appreciate some R&R :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino. I own only the plot!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Wahhh I'm sorry (again)! My lappie went berserk again. I can't use it for a week. And now my friend came and I often go to her hotel to accompany her *bow* I'm so so so so sorry**

**SongHaIn: **Well, you can't expect me to treat them kindly all the time! (actually I torture them ALMOST ALL the time LOL) but well, just pray for some happy ending for them later mwahahhahahah

**Yuki: **Thank you. I'm glad you liked it!

**No0b: **Here you go, another chapter :)

* * *

**Night 25: A Plan  
**

Water was dripping from the ceiling to the pool beside my feet. I listened to its sound in this deafening silence. It reminded me that I was alone in this dark and cold prison. My wrists and ankles bounded on the wall by short but unbreakable chain, and then I asked myself, what was I doing? Question floated in my head, wanting to be answered but no one came to give that answer.

I tried to call my blonde partner but again only silence answered my call. I still couldn't believe he was caught.

I had given him Eternal Snow but I didn't tell him how to use it. I was afraid I could control his body and mind with my power, because then his care and affection was nothing but imitation. He already had a small trace of the power inside him. If I gave him more, I fear he might become a soulless puppet who lived only for me. I didn't want that.

Was that a mistake? Should I have had him under my control?

"What are you thinking?"

I didn't bother to raise my head. I simply moved my eyes up to see the intruder. Ayanami stood in front of me, one hand on his sword hilt, looking down on me proudly. He was wearing the same uniform each time I wondered did he even had other clothes.

"..."

"Still can't believe I had Zehel?"

At the mentioned of my partner's true name, my head immediately snapped up. I gave him the best glare I could make but he wasn't intimidated at the least. If there was any slight change in his expression, there was only a small, amused grin.

Ignoring my silent treatment, the man went on with his provocation. "I strongly believe he lost a crucial moment of concentration when Kuroyuri knocked you down."

Horrified, no, it was fear I felt in that second. I felt like my insides were knotted forcefully and my head throbbed painfully. If there was anything I feared the most that was weakness. It was always because of this reason that I lost a lot of people.

If I didn't say I wanted to fight, if only I listened to Agas, if only I was stronger enough…there was too much ifs, but none of them was true. I lose and because of my failure, Frau was captured.

Despite all the negative thought, I was level-headed enough to know what I should do and prioritize. First of all, I needed to do something with this chain, find Frau, and finally, run away from this place. But how did I do it? Putting aside helping Frau, I couldn't even break free from this cursed chain!

"Do you wish to be free?"

I looked into his eyes, trying to decipher the strange glint I saw in just a split second. When I found nothing, I turned my eyes from him and looked down to my feet, thinking hard. I really couldn't understand this man. What did he want to achieve by giving me that question? It was rhetorical, obviously, but I didn't think he mean exactly what he said. There must be some underlying motive.

"What's the price?"

With his unchanging smile, the silver-haired man walked closer to me. He stopped when our distance was less than a meter. Feeling his presence so near to me was daunting. When his cold fingers landed softly on my lips, I shivered. He trailed along my lips line, down to my chin and forcefully lifted my head up. The moment his cold amethyst eyes met mine, all my effort to keep calm was broken. He was cold. His eyes showed merciless, cold-blooded killer, although for a split second I saw longing.

I quickly scrapped the last part and turned to stare challengingly at him. The idea of him, longing for someone was so bizarre.

"Wrong, it's not your freedom I'm offering," he slipped one hand to my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

"I will release you from this binding but you must be mine," the older man paused and gave a smirk upon seeing my hardened eyes. I was about to refuse, but the man continued, "In exchange for Zehel's life."

I froze, stunned. It wasn't that I hadn't expecting that classic line but I hadn't prepared answer. Inside, I could feel every gear in my brain spin so hard, trying to find a way out from this mess but no matter how hard I think about it, I couldn't find answer. I had no choice but to conform.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

The man answered with a chuckle and I squirmed uncomfortably. His hand was still on my back.

"Why don't you try calling him? You have performed blood contract with him, haven't you?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. I had never told anyone except our closest friends. Even Agas knew just because he was always with us but Ayanami was our enemy. It was impossible for him to go near us.

"You're curious how I know."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"You're forgetting I have ability to manipulate mind. I had once entered your mind, manipulating your dreams, and when I did that, it wasn't all that hard to dig some extra information."

"If you're that great, why do you bother using Frau as bait? You can just control my mind!"

"Ah, again," the man sighed dramatically. "You're forgetting something. When I entered your mind the last time, your mind was defenseless. I assume Castor or Labrador had showed you the rope. I can no longer get into your head. Even if I can, I will have to risk both your and my safety."

His explanation was logical, I thought. However, something I realized in that explanation was something completely different. Ayanami needed me alive. I felt it wasn't just because of the 'Eye'. I saw something _different_in his eyes. The way he looked at me, it wasn't how one gave to a merely tool. He didn't think of me as a weapon but as a human.

"Why are you so persistent to get me?"

Ayanami reflexively pressed my body closer until my stomach touched his. It was so awkward. WAY too awkward, even when I compared it to when I was with Frau.

Decided not to think too much of the closeness, I continued. "I used to think you only need the Eye, but I can see you need me for something else."

If there was anything I regretted more than being captured by Ayanami, it would be me and my big mouth. If I never asked, I wouldn't have to remember and haunted by this man.

With one hand still planted firmly on my lower back, the silver haired commander slipped his other hand to the side of my face. Roughly, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked my face up. Before I could understand his intention, his lips landed harshly on mine.

If I said I had expecting this, then I was lying. As a prisoner, I thought he would at least torture and made me submit to him. Actually, he had success on making me resigning my fate on his hand just because Frau's life was on the line, but this…this was totally unexpected, totally outrageous development.

Pressing my lips tight was the only defend I could do. With my hands and feet firmly attached to the wall like this, there really wasn't much I could do. I tried to move my head but his hand was keeping it in place.

His kiss was rough. It was not passionate and gentle, like Frau's, at the least. All I could feel from it was Ayanami's feeling of wanting to dominate. He wanted to show the difference of power to me and probably hoping by doing so, I would be a good boy and listen to whatever he said. Well, he was wrong. He should have known by now I wasn't the type that would gladly surrender.

It was out of anger when I bit his lower lips. His blood, like any other blood, smelled a little bit like iron or copper and tasted sweet. I had been wondering, was anyone's blood always taste sweet, or was it only vampire's? I'd only tasted two vampires, and now it became three.

I kind of hoping the older vampire would be surprised when his blood dripped down to my chin, but unfortunately he wasn't. Though I was relieved his lips had left mine, I was disturbed by his knowing smile. It was as if he had predicted I would do that.

Wiping the blood from his lips, the man turned to leave. Halfway, he paused and turned slightly until I could see his eyes sharply glared at me.

"I'm expecting you to behave next time. Remember, Zehel's life is in my hand."

Without giving me a chance to answer, the man left. His blood was left un-wiped on my lips and chin. It was sweet, so sickly sweet. It was a prize of our bitter defeat.

That night, I unexpectedly fell asleep. I had been calling Frau, desperately hoping he would answer me. But the only answer I got was cicada's lonely cries.

* * *

**Frau's PoV**

My head hurt. Every vein in my body pumped so hard, I could hear the sound inside my head. It was annoying. Also, my body ached all over. What happened to me?

With questions still unanswered in my head, my eyes weakly fluttered. At first I recognized only soft darkness and then that darkness slowly dispersed, revealing distinct shapes. Dim light from a poorly hanged lamp was the only source of light, but even that hurt my eyes.

_'How long had I been unconscious?'_I asked myself. I tried to search my memory about the time before I lost consciousness, resulting in a massive headache. I cursed, hissing in pain when I tried to wake up but only to be bound down. I turned to my side, noting there were strong leather-like bondages tying my body down. They weren't binding me down completely, but enough to restrict my movement.

With one hand, I tried to reach to my side pocket. I couldn't get my hand inside, but I could feel a bulge inside. I sighed in relieve. The bottle Teito gave me was still there. I was afraid it fell when I fought Ayanami.

_'Teito'_, I called my partner telepathically. There was no answer, so I called the boy again. _'Teito, answer me!'_

_'…Frau?'_

Was it just my imagination, maybe it was. The boy sounded genuinely surprised.

_'Yeah, you okay?'_

_'That is my line, moron! I had been calling you!'_

Anger, relieve and fear mixed into one and that explosion of emotion forcefully invaded my mind. I could feel how worried my young partner had been. Apparently I was out cold for a few days.

_'What happened?'_

There was short pause. It aroused my suspicion. From that short silence only, I could guess something really wrong had happened. Judging from how _restricted_my movement, I was probably lost the fight and was holding captive. No, I knew very well I had lost. The second I lost contact with Teito, I lost my concentration and Ayanami, even without using my true name, knocked me down.

_'Teito, where are you?'_

There was silence again, this time longer.

_'I was caught. I assume you too?'_ The moment the word 'caught' was registered in my head, that very second fear nearly dominated my head. Sensing my leaking emotion, the boy quickly added, _'No, I'm fine. They only are restricting me. What about you?'_

_'…same situation as you.'_

_'Frau, can you escape?'_

_'I don't know, but surely I don't want to be stuck in this place for long.'_

I mentally heard the brunette laughed softly. That subconsciously brought smile to my face. _'Yeah, me too.'_

_'Any plan?'_

The boy went silent but I could imagine his eyebrows drew closer in a frown. Both of us knew there wasn't any easy way to escape from this place. Though it wasn't as heavily guarded as most people thought, its personnel were elites, personally chosen by Ayanami. Even though I was confident I would be able to knock one or two down, but an army would be too much.

Although I doubt they could kill us since they wanted Teito alive but that couldn't guarantee we would be treated well. They could cut of one of two feet of mine. I was sure Ayanami threatened Teito with my safety because he sounded tired and resigned. If I wasn't here, the boy would have probably chosen to kill himself. My capture was a good thing, but at the same time, bad.

_'Teito, did you resign yourself because of me?'_

He didn't answer. Not that he needed to. I already knew the answer. Even if I wasn't his partner-tied by blood, he would still sacrifice himself. He was a self-sacrificing idiot after all.

_'It was not a question, Teito. I know what you have done. You have no choice, do you?'_

_'I…I can't let you die because of me. After all it was my fault you were defeated.'_

That damn Ayanami told him, I scowled angrily. He and his big mouth, but that confirmed my suspicion. I wasn't so sure my ex-boss knew Teito was my partner, but now I could be sure. He had known, probably since long. The arrangement of the attack was too neat. He knew I could defeat his subordinates so he came for me himself. In the meantime, he also sent his best fighters as decoys for Castor and Labrador. Then the rest would try to take Teito down. Once the young king fell, he knew I would lose my concentration. With me as a captive, he could have Teito in his hand. It wasn't necessarily needed for me to be the prisoner. Anyone would suffice, but I would be the most effective bait.

_'If I have never say this then listen closely. Stop saying such thing! It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. All we have to think now is how to escape this place. If I'm right, Ayanami must have known about us.'_

_'Yeah. I thought he would come for me but if he came for you, he must have planned it, knowing about the contract. But how…?'_

_'I think I know. Remember once I mentioned once about knowing someone's really good at manipulating dreams? It was him. It wasn't really the dream he was manipulating. He invaded your mind, digging useful information and planted fake memories. I'm afraid he had taken some information from you, including our contract.'_

_'…sorry...'_

I sighed mentally. This boy was one tough nut to crack. Just how far should I go to make him understand? It wasn't his fault at all and I had mentioned it a moment ago.

_'Brat, stop apologizing. It isn't your fault. If there is anyone, you should blame me. I should have known it when I saw your dream. He couldn't enter your mind anymore partly because I was defending it too, conscious or unconsciously. You have probably realized by now, he chose not to invade your mind, not only because of my protection, but also your own wall had grown strong. You can be proud of that instead of wailing for the past you know can't be fixed.'_

_'I know that. I just can't bring myself to stop blaming my weakness.'_

Teito had always been a kind and gentle person. He cared for others more than himself. It irritated me sometimes, seeing he had to sacrifice his freedom and welfare so that others could be free and happy. It was so unfair to burden one boy with the fate of one kingdom. It was heavy, way too heavy for one man to shoulder; I afraid it might broke him one day.

There was one thing he needed to know and understand was that I would protect him no matter what. I didn't need to tell him that. We were connected, no matter how far we were apart. I only needed to open up to him and my partner would understand immediately.

Just like this, our minds were one. We understood each other. We knew we cared about each another. Our coalesced heart blanketed our cold body with warmth. I just couldn't say how much I treasure this boy. I couldn't imagine how my life would be without him. That was why I was able to do anything just to protect him safe.

_'Rather than lamenting, why don't we think how to escape this place? I don't like depressing thought'_

_'Yeah…but both of us can't move. What can we do?'_

_Hm…can't you use the Eye?'_

_'Actually, I have when…'_

_'When…?'_

_'When he came to my cell and offered me to spare your life. As you had probably known, I took the offer. Anyway, I tried to use the Eye but its not working. I think it was because he never has even the slightest touch from Eternal Snow. Otherwise I would have been able to control him.'_

_'…Eternal Snow?'_

_'Its…remember the bottle I gave you before, the one with golden dust? That was the essence of Eternal Snow. Anyone who had ever made contact with that could be controlled by me.'_

_'I see. Was that the same for my case?'_

_'I think so. At least that's what A-chan said.'_

_'When was that?'_

_'…During the sacred ceremony. Anyway, do you still have it with you?'_

For some reason, I felt that he was being evasive when the subject was mentioned. However, I did understand this wasn't the time to ask. _'Yeah. I have it with me.'_

I swore I could see the boy grinning on the other side. _'Great. Then do whatever it takes to get Ayanami or at least his strongest subordinate to touch the dust. I would be able to control them then!'_

_'That's our escape plan?'_

_'Yep. Don't like it?'_

_'No, not at all. I would LOVE to see Ayanami fight with his men! Heh, I would be very happy if he would just drop dead somewhere and stop bothering us.'_

_'I know. Just do whatever you can.'_

Plan had been laid; the only thing now was how to make sure the plan was executed properly. But at the very least, both of us could finally sleep in peace, at least for just one night. We now had a chance to survive this place.

* * *

I wanna finish this soon! I have lots of new ideas, waiting to be written LOL

Anyway, R&R please!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino. I own only the plot!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**Yuki: **I'm happy you liked it heheheheheh

**No0b: **Ahh, you're welcome. And thanks for your review

**hinamori-leyka didn't log in: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAH how do you like it, eh? Just a little bit, but I've always wanted to put that kiss XD

**Zwnohyun**: I'm sorry for not replying you. When you reviewed, I had just finished this chapter so I thought I'd probably reply you here hehe. They kiss? Obviously, I'd always dreamed of making them KISS and beyond mwahahahah. Oh? Is that good? I'll probably go and find it if it's good XD

Well, I almost neglected the story because of a certain awesome novel by Lynn Flewelling. It is called the 'Nightrunner' series. It was freaking awesome, I tell you! It was so weird why the book isn't all that famous. That's sad. I personally think it's on par with Harry Potter and the like. The plus side of the book that HP and some other bigshot novels don't have: it's clearly SHOUNEN-AI! XD

I totally recommend it to anyone who likes that kind of story! Well, actually, if you read Bloods, that means you like shounen-ai. Silly me!

Anyway, going on to the chapter...

* * *

**Night 26: When It Comes to an End**

For all his life, Hyuuga was always admired by many. He was a genius, both in war tactic, or his ability as a swordsman. His first humiliation was when he challenged Ayanami, another so-called genius of war. He simply couldn't accept the fact that there was another genius. So he went to find the man and challenged him.

There wasn't much to tell about his battle with Ayanami though because for the first time in his life, he experienced defeat. Even if there was anything to tell, Hyuuga preferred to keep it a secret between him and his boss. Apparently, it was around those times, the raven realized his deep admiration toward other man. Admiration at first and later turned into affection.

It didn't take him very long, with his highly regarded skill, to become Ayanami's most trusted man. The man taught him a lot of things, as well as the past. From Ayanami's own mouth, he learned about the former being a Vampire, a pureblood at that. Also from him, Hyuuga learned about Ayanami's true plan.

The commander told he wanted the legendary Eye of Mikhail, but along with time, Hyuuga learned that that wasn't the truth. What Ayanami wanted wasn't the stone. It was the owner. Hyuuga realized, albeit painfully, the boy resembled a woman Ayanami once loved dearly. Her name was Eve. Hyuuga had never met the woman; however, he had done his research. Teito Klein was her son, so it was no wonder Ayanami went on such a great length just to get his hand on the boy.

Knowing his love was unrequented didn't shake his loyalty toward the vampire. The raven thought, as long as he was Ayanami's most trusted aide, he would be contented. However, right now, he had learned, the hard way, that his beloved commander didn't put that much trust in him. Hyuuga hardly believe he ever did. If he had then, the raven would probably know about the golden dust that shimmered brightly under his feet.

Keeping a certain blonde prisoner in check was his job, so as usual he went into that very prisoner's cell and accidentally saw the man was trying to reach something in his pocket. He had heard from Ayanami about the blonde man being his subordinate once and Hyuuga had his suspicion the blonde was also a vampire. One thing he never knew about a vampire was their inhumanly sharp hearing. The blonde knew the raven was coming and acted like he was hiding something important. Indeed he was, but that was merely a trap to get him to touch the dust.

Frau succeeded and now the role turned. Hyuuga suddenly couldn't feel his body. He just froze in his place, watching in horror as the blonde grinned triumphantly.

"Well then, I'll have you release me now," said the blonde in a mocking tone.

Despite his brain protesting, the body moved to reach the key in his pocket. In just a mere minute, the blonde was free from the shackles and the raven still stood there like a statue.

"Well then, it's time to save the prince," the blonde grinned again and Hyuuga could only froze in place.

* * *

In the dark room I was the only occupant felt sickeningly cold and silent. My heart my thumping loudly in my ears as I waited every second for Frau. It had only been minutes ago when he suddenly contacted me, telling me he had gotten one of Ayanami's elite guards to touch the golden dust.

I took the news with apparent excitement, not forgetting my role in the plan, and activated the Eye silently. The red stone appeared, almost as gruesome as it did, from the skin under the back of my hand. Small, reddish light of Zaiphon circled above the stone like a Halo.

I threaded carefully along Frau's line of consciousness and finally, focused any Zaiphon left in me to control whoever touched the flower's essence. It wasn't hard but I realized the importance of doing it stealthily. I couldn't be caught red-handed before the captive helped Frau escaped.

Silently, I murmured a grateful sighed when Frau replied me the good news. I wasn't much of a believer of God but this very day and time, I was grateful Ayanami hadn't shown up yet.

_"Teito how's the situation there?"_asked my partner telepathically.

I closed my eyes, heightening my ears for sounds. So far I hadn't heard of familiar footsteps.

Grinning inward, I replied with my thought, _"Clear. Ayanami hasn't come yet."_

_"Good. I'll head there immediately. Can you order this guy to find you? I don't know my way around."_

Closing my eyes once again, I tried to activate the Eye. I was terribly tired but the thought of being able to meet my other part made me pushed myself to the limit.

The stone lighted up again, although dimmer. With one short gasp, I pushed the very last bit of my depleting Zaiphon into the stone. Normally, I would have fallen unconscious, but I managed to keep my consciousness merely by will power. I could only hope Frau arrived before he lost all contact with me.

My hand fell limp as did my body. If it wasn't for the shackles, I would have dropped to the ground.

_"Did I do it?"_

_"Yeah. He's moving. I'll be there soon. Hang on, okay?"_

I caught myself smiling longingly. It seemed I had grown really attached to him. It had only been a few days and I had missed him so. I used to think it was really embarrassing to show apparent affection, but I no longer did. In fact, I would probably hug him hard when he arrived.

Had I fallen for him? I mused silently. It was rhetorical. Even a blind man could see that I had for long, yet only now I realized how deep I had fallen. Secretly, I made a promise to myself. If we ever make it out alive, I would be truthful with him for once. I knew the feeling was mutual, otherwise he wouldn't care so much for me. Beneath every kisses we shared, I was able distinguished love from lust. It was the former mostly felt, though the latter was quite obvious.

In my doze, I heard footsteps. Despite the heaviness of my eyelids, I forced myself to stay awake.

_"Is that you, Frau?"_ I asked in my mind as I heard jingling sound of the key against the lock. After then, the door swung opened with a creaking sound the rusty prison door often produced.

"Teito," said the man as he cupped my face gently. I lifted my eyes, looking into the depth of his beautiful blue eyes.

"Good, I don't think I have the energy left to send anymore long-distance command," I grinned tiredly. "I might need your blood."

"Just try to keep conscious until we can reach a safe place," replied Frau with gentleness I often took for granted. When we were forced apart, only then I understood how he was letting me do whatever I wanted and putting me above everything else. Yet, I never did anything for him, and that left bitter taste of guilt in my mouth.

Nodding, I turned toward the captive, noting the familiarity that surged up suddenly in my head. I'd seen the raven a few times during Ayanami's visit. "Your name?"

"Hyuuga," answered the man flatly.

I could see hatred latched in his eyes, deep hatred for both of us, not only because we had tricked and controlled him, but something else beyond us. However, it wasn't the correct time to pity our captor.

"Hyuuga, release me at once."

Still eyeing me angrily and full of hatred, he fished out another set of lock and unbound the shackles. The sudden freedom and weakness of my body left me falling but before my body hit the ground, Frau had secured me in his arms. Though I really wish I could hug him hard, like I previously thought, I couldn't even lift a finger.

I smiled gratefully, and then once again, tiredly, I commanded the raven, "Take us to the nearest Hawkzile hangar and stealthily."

The raven was forced once again to move his feet and took us to the hangar. Once in a while, we met soldiers but luckily Hyuuga was of high authority. It didn't take long, using him to distract the other soldiers and brought us safely to where the hawkzile was kept.

The dark hangar brought so many painful memories. Déjà vu, it was the feeling I got when I saw this place. That fateful night, I ran, or rather – dragged, by Mikage to similar place. We were running away from the same man. The memory of that day made me trembled visibly as I tried to fight back tears.

"Are you okay, Teito?" asked my partner when he felt uncontrollable trembling of my body. He put me down softly on the cold ground and looked at me worriedly. In this darkness, his eyes shone like cat.

"I'm fine." I answered faintly. It seemed I was in need of his blood desperately. Ordering Hyuuga to close the hangar door and turned on the lighting, I turned to Frau and whispered, "Sorry Frau, I don't think I can last any longer without fainting."

The man, replacing his worried frown, chuckled softly. "Go ahead," said him, pulling the dirty and battered collar of his coat and lowered down his neck to my mouth.

Putting my lips to his skin, I felt him shivered slightly upon the contact. I would love to tease him more to see if he was capable of blushing, but necessity urged me to puncture that soft skin of his. Immediately as I pulled out my fangs from his skin, blood flowed down from the holes to his collarbone. I licked the warm liquid, savoring every drop of that sweet smelling blood.

Strength gradually returned to my body as I noticed Frau's punctured flesh rapidly healing. "I'm alright now, thanks." I murmured softly to his skin.

I took Frau's extended hand gratefully after failing to get up. "How are we going to escape this place? Even if we take the hawkzile, they will soon catch up to us."

Frau fell silent, frowning in deep thought. "We can ask this guy to guard this place and destroy every single hawkzile after we left. It will be a bit cruel but we can also have him kill anyone who tried to chase us."

"Cruel, indeed, but I don't see they will spare us any mercy either."

"Neither do I. We can only hope reinforcement will come to our aid."

Chuckling lightly, I nodded confidently and said, "They will come. It is unlikely for them to abandon a King in need of rescue, no?"

The blonde grinned as answered. Satisfied, I turned to face the raven. "Hyuuga, after we leave, destroy every single hawkzile in this place. Afterward, go to engine room and destroy this ship. Use explosive if you must."

"What about the rest of them? And Ayanami?"

I looked up to Frau, sensing discomfort in his eyes. He was right. As long as Ayanami was still alive, we wouldn't truly be free, knowing he would try any way to get me.

"Don't draw suspicious upon yourself and…kill Ayanami and anyone trying to hunt us down," I added.

For a full minute, I saw a blaze of deep hatred and fear in the raven's eyes. It was the eyes I knew very much. I must've had those very eyes when my head had nothing but revenge. It was Frau, Hakuren, and everybody in the Church who saved me from that hell.

"Let's go," the blonde said, circling his hand to my shoulder and directed me to the farthest Hawkzile, just right in front of the gate.

Frau helped me up then went to open the gate. The moment the gate was slowly opening, gush of wind stormed into the hangar. My eyes were hurting from the cold wind, but I welcomed the smell of freedom we would soon get.

The blonde jumped in behind me, then adjusted his position so that I wouldn't fall even if he speed up.

Glancing back once more toward Hyuuga who was frozen in his spot, I gave him the final order, "Do your job properly, Hyuuga."

Without further warning, Frau turned on the engine and flew off. From not too far, I saw, with the corner of my eyes, Hyuuga was crushing every one of the hawkzile's core engine. It was time consuming effort, yet I agreed he did a good job trying to be stealthy.

"I can't believe we got off that easily," Frau started after almost five minutes of flying. I noticed he looked back several times, seemingly concerned for some pursuer.

"Me either. I'm not expecting Hyuuga to succeed that easily. But look," said I excitedly, index finger pointing to the horizon where several war airships flew at high speed toward us.

"Reinforcement," the blonde grinned.

* * *

Hyuuga stood alone in that deserted hangar, devastated. Not only he had failed his job, he was even forced to aid them flee. And now, after being left alone, the invisible force enveloping his body was far from gone. He was dreaded; thinking his next order after blowing the engine would be to kill Ayanami.

He, with his two hands, must kill that one person he loved.

No, I have to warn him, he thought calmly. Even after this betrayal, even knowing he had to do the highest kind of betrayal, Hyuuga was still calm. He always was. Maybe what others said was true. He, like Ayanami, was not capable of truly trusting or loving someone. If he did, he would do the same as the escaped young King. He would push himself to the limit, just so that he could be with his loved one.

What could Hyuuga do? Ayanami wasn't his bonded partner. He was merely a superior; his boss. All of them, including Hyuuga, were blinded by that man's ambition. None of them know, until now, that man's so-called ambition was nothing that great. It was simply because of one woman. Hyuuga could feel his trust crumbling down. Yet, deep inside he knew, he indeed had feeling for him. Not as strong as that pair of escapee, but indeed, it existed.

Thinking back again, maybe it was as strong as anyone in the world. His love was unrequented. Everything he did for him was for the sake of other. Those negative thoughts clouded him. Soon, Hyuuga found himself drowned in jealousy.

If I can't make him mine, I might as well kill him, though him desperately. By now, he had surrendered his body to the Young King's command.

He went to the engine room without anyone suspecting. He killed the engineers and along with it, the engine. He was careful not to let any blood stained his black robes. Finally, he went to the bridge. There, Ayanami was sitting on his usual command seat, frowning deeply as he saw Hyuuga entering.

"What happen?" asked the commander with his usual coolness.

The airship had begun to fall, hearing the confused cry of other in the room. Hyuuga was unfazed by the commotion, and so was the commander.

Looking hard to those pale amethyst orbs, Hyuuga drew his sword.

"Let's end this," the raven said flatly.

Hearing the word, Ayanami's eyebrows were raised inquiringly. Noticing the glittering golden dust on his collar, he smiled grimly. "They got you," said him as he stood up and draw his own sword.

"Indeed. But now it was partly my own with."

The raven saw him taken aback once more, but the former waste no time. He dashed ahead with his prized katana-sword at hand, lunged to stab the latter's chest. Blurry as the ship began to fall at tremendous speed, Hyuuga heard his friends were screaming words. He slashed them all by surprised. He didn't care if he did the job properly; he only wanted to have Ayanami for himself, even if death was what it took.

"If I can't have you then, I'd rather kill you."

The man blocked my sword, then eyes widen in surprise. Understanding the meaning behind my words, he smiled sadly.

"Foolish. Will you be satisfied if you kill me?"

The raven fell into silence but his hand continuously slashing and trying to stab the other man.

"I see," he said finally. "Indeed, my head was full of longing for that woman thus I seek her child. He looked exactly like her."

Hearing himself talking about that woman he loved so dearly hurt the raven so. Even after this, his countenance betrayed nothing. It was the same cool mask Hyuuga always seen.

Blinded by pure rage and jealousy, he lunged forward again. This time, he didn't have time to see Ayanami's sword was coming and pierced his abdomen. Pain immediately attacked his brain, but his hands never stopped slashing and stabbing. He was ordered to kill Ayanami, and that he would do.

A few seconds before the airship finally hit the ground and exploded, Hyuuga finally managed to give a deep slash to the man's right shoulder. The two of them, bloodied and tired, yet both refused to give in. Ayanami was the first to lower his sword, and the asked, "What drives you to betray me?"

The raven paused momentarily, and then answered truthfully, "I did everything for you, hoping you would at least take a notice of me. Yet you only care for that woman of yours."

The silver-haired man chuckled bemusedly. "Ah, I see. It's true that I put too much effort to have her child in my possession. But I'm beginning to see where this goes," said him, head turned to look at the monitor. The ship would be crushed soon enough. "They got me for good, but I won't be killed by them." Turning back to the raven, Ayanami dropped his sword. "Come, Hyuuga!"

It wasn't resignation he saw in that man's eyes. It was determination. His pride didn't allow him to be killed by enemy. That was the only time, Hyuuga thought; Ayanami had ever trusted his life on him. However, his order was to kill him. Even if he had lost the will to take the other's life, his body was forced to.

As the ship finally collided with the ground, Hyuuga had already killed the man. Warping the dying man close, the raven whispered softly, "I'll take my punishment in hell."

Chuckling faintly, Ayanami drew his last strength and pulled Hyuuga's lips to his, murmuring words, "I'll wait for you."

The ship exploded with sound loud enough to deafen anyone but the two of them care not of that. Ayanami thought, he could finally put an end of his ambition, as for Hyuuga, as long as he could be with him, nothing else matter.

Above the exploding ship, Frau and Teito looked down once more time to the fire below, hoping it had finally ended, and finally speeding up to their waiting ship on the other side.

The rest of the war going with the wind on Ragg's side. After their commander's death, the rest of the ship was taken down under Castor, Labrador and Agas' capable leadership. Initially, they move the army in effort to save their King but the two miraculously returned. Teito was as pale as sheet and tired to the bone. Frau was looking better but tired nevertheless. The younger of the two fainted immediately after their Hawkzile was secured.

Hakuren at the time was assigned as Teito's attendant; hastily lead the blonde vampire who had taken Teito in his arms, to one large room in the cabin.

"He'll be fine. Just let him rest for a few days," the older blonde winked at the younger. Hakuren nodded, apparently relived.

"I'll leave him to your care."

The truth was that Frau wasn't sure he could stay awake any longer. This was the most tiring day he had ever felt. He was grateful Hakuren was quick to catch. He had hinted the boy he wanted to be left alone with the brunette.

Putting the unconscious boy softly on the bed, Frau didn't bother to change their dirty clothes. He took off his own but kept Teito's intact. He didn't want the boy wake up, frantic in search of cloth.

Pulling the blanket, he warped his hand around Teito, gazing lovingly at him for a while, before finally drifted to sleep, lulled by Teito's soft breathing. It had been a very long day for both of them.

* * *

Anyone notice? I'm rushing to finish this. I've been dragging it long enough LOL. In fact, I was planning to end it in chapter 15 or so and it's been 26 chapters! That's awesomely long. Well, that left the Epilogue for the next chapter!

ElvinaPotter: I FREAKING KILL ALL OF THEM IN A CHAPTER! LOL


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino. I own only the plot!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy love, please don't read, don't flame, and don't blame me. Don't say I don't warn you!**

**hinamori-leyka didn't log in: **Wahh I have no choice but to kill him! But I'll consider to keep him alive in the next new story ahahahah. About second season, well, I will try but I can't promise anything. I'm afraid I might lose interest to write if I dwell too long in one same story for too long haha. Even if there is sequel, I doubt it'll be very long...

**Yuki:: **Yeah, I can't afford to keep this for too long because I notice I've started to lose my consistency when updating. It's a bad sign I might abandon it, so I just have to rush. I'm so, terribly sorry. I hope you're not disappointed though.

**No0b: **Yup! And the last chapter's here!

**This chapter is dedicated first to my dearest beta who is so kind and a dear friend to me. She has been with me not for too long, but she's a savior. Without her, I would probably have abandoned this story for long. I'm also very grateful for my previous beta, Infractus Speculum. Though she retired before I finished this story, her effort made it possible for this story to be completed and liked by many. I love you both!**

**Second, many thanks and hugs to ElvinaPotter. She's a great friend and advisor. Without her advises. I would have writer's block before long! This very chapter is dedicated to her. This chapter is a result of her great, creative mind while I'm only responsible for pouring out her ideas into words. For that, I thank you humbly.**

**Last but not least, thank you for all of you who have been with me since the first chapter! It doesn't matter if you have only reviewed the first chapter or merely added this into your story/fave alert. It's because I know I have readers who's willing to read this amateur piece that I managed to continue writing. Love and thanks, guys!**

**I present you the last chapter of Bloods:**

* * *

**Night 27: Epilogue  
**

Noon bell rang again for the third times since I started to pace around restlessly in waiting room. Cold sweat wet my palm as I clutched my stomach, feeling the butterflies tickled my insides. I was so nervous; I almost ran out from this room and just hide under my bed. Not that I could do that, of course.

I tried to shift my attention to the room, noting randomly at the vases, wall or furniture adorning this room. The wall was painted light brown, nearly white, but the paint itself was noticeably new. I guessed Agas must have it repainted before this day.

Glancing around again, I found my eyes staring at a few similarly designed wooden table and chairs. The wood was clean and smooth, albeit hard, but not uncomfortable at the least. The sides were engraved with complicated lines and curls, simple yet artistic. I hoped I could be more interested in the furniture but I was too nervous for that. Today was the day I would finally presented myself in front of my people. I was scared thinking of how my people's reaction would. Those working in the castle had grown to accept me as their new ruler, but the rest was a completely different matter. They had never met me, let alone knowing. If they never knew me, how would they come to accept me?

I shook my head, trying to clear my head off the negative thoughts. Instead, I thought about other things. Then, the first appear was Frau and whatever happened between us last night. It promptly painted my face red. Never in my wildest dreamt I thought I would fall in love with one so much older than me and a _man_. Falling in love was one thing, but yesterday it was more than the usual closeness we shared. I never thought I was capable of being so…_intimate_… with anyone.

The images of yesterday's intimacy sent a spark of pleasure to both my stomach and lower region. I shook my head harder. It was not a very great idea to think of that now. I wouldn't want to ruin my first impression in front of my people by getting aroused from thought.

In effort to forget about yesterday, I tried to remember whatever greeting and stuff he tried to plant in my head. It wasn't the most interesting lesson I wanted to remember but it was good enough to get rid of unnecessary thought.

Looking outside, I finally noticed the sun was hidden by thick grey clouds but the sky was as blue as ever. Like crystals, snow began to fell slightly over the town. It was a breathtaking scene as the view extended far beyond the mountain. Everything was always so white here, and so was today.

Below, I heard murmurs of people. They were as nervous as I was, probably. Decided not to let my curiosity led me to take a peek, I went back to the chair and sat rigidly. I felt awful.

"Stop worrying, brat. You'll do just fine."

I looked up to greet the beautiful blonde man with eyes as bright as the sky outside. I could feel warmth threatened to creep up again.

Looking to the sky again, I said with noticeable waver, "I'm not worried."

"Really now?" asked the man, unconvinced.

It was really futile to hide anything from this man. Even though I tried not to look at his countenance, I could sense just fine that he knew I was troubled.

Sighing, I rested my head on his shoulder when he knelled down in front of me. "I'm just…a bit nervous."

"A bit?"

"…no, a lot."

"About?"

"…whether they can accept me, whether they will accept you and the others, whether I can really do this, well, practically everything," I grimaced.

"It's normal actually," the man answered lightly.

When I raised my head and met him with quizzed look, he laughed and ruffled my head affectionately.

"If I were you, I'd run away the moment I know I was a royalty. Even now, I still think it was a mistake for ever letting you take the burden."

If he was smiling while saying that, I would pass that statement off as a joke. His expression, however, said otherwise.

"I'm fine. As long as I have you and our friends here, I will be alright."

Eagerly, I tilted my body forward and landed a kiss on his lips. The blonde was surprised at first, but immediately melted into the kiss and replied.

Honestly, if I was my past self, I wouldn't have done anything along this line but at this time, it felt so right. It was something as simple as a kiss yet the nervousness I felt was gone in an instant, leaving only warmth.

When we finally broke the kiss, he smiled and pecked at my nose. "If you did that again, I can't guarantee I won't attack you right here and now."

"You won't!"

"I will," he grinned teasingly at my blushing face but it was quickly turned into a serious gaze. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine. We'll be right behind you, Tiashe."

Nodding gratefully, I relaxed my back on the chair and looked out again, toward the waiting crowds. Behind me, Frau was trailing the gaze and I felt him smiling. It didn't feel like a teasing smile and was probably nothing but a mere understanding smile, yet I was bothered by it.

I looked up once again catching his distant gaze.

"Frau, why..." The question was halted by Agas' knocks. I sighed disappointedly but dropped the question. "Come in."

The raven walked inside but stopped momentarily, trying to understand the situation. My expression betrayed none, and did Frau's.

Bowing politely, Agas brought his one hand to a chest in a perfect salutation.

"It's time, Your Highness."

I twitched visibly by the title but decided to leave the comment to myself. Standing up, I straightened my white robes, inspecting the sophisticated decoration and finally nodded in satisfaction. Outside, the crowds had died down as the last bell rung thrice. When the last bell stopped ringing, I straightened my back and walked proudly to the open balcony, facing my people.

What greeted me weren't curious eyes or doubtful whispers. Instead people were standing solemnly, one hand on chest, like what Agas did a moment ago. There was no doubt in their eyes, just hope, for having the new King crowned and alive, and also happiness, being able to return home.

The sight brought tears to my eyes but I knew better than to shed any. With glassy eyes but strong and confident voice, I began my first speech as a King.

* * *

Days after Teito's first speech, the three purebloods found themselves in the middle of half-bloods, agonizing whether they should simply walked away from them or sit down like good children. The half-bloods had been debating for hours because of their new King's abrupt announcement.

Teito wanted the three of them as his advisors. Of course Agas was included in the list, but the raven was originally a 'Raggs', unlike them. When Teito first made his proposal to them, Castor had predicted this kind of obstacle. However, experiencing it was completely different from simply guessing.

Rubbing his throbbing head, Castor sensed an upcoming headache. Beside him, on the left, Labrador was sitting ever so calmly; throwing amused glanced at the half-bloods. On his right, Frau was clearly annoyed and nearly snapped but the hot-headed blonde restrained himself pretty well.

The debate had been going on and on from Teito insisted of having the three closed and the newly-formed council harshly rejected the proposal.

When it finally ended, people were turned from angry shouts to dumbfounded silence. It was all because of Teito's one short statement.

"If you doubt them, then, you doubt me equally."

Their eyes went wide with shock and all of them immediately jumped down from their seats into a bow.

"Your Highness, please, we meant nothing of the sort!"

"Then what do you mean? I trust them all with my life. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

They all knew about that. They were there when the three purebloods aided their King. It was one of the three that brought their King back safely from Barsburgh. They had known their King would want to take the three into the court. What the council never predicted was that the King valued the three so greatly that he gave them positions of becoming his personal advisors.

"I truly beg your pardon, Your Highness. We understand their value and your trust for them. Although we accept them into the court, they are still from Barsburgh. People will not accept that."

The three vampires, unable to give opinion in this debate, could only listen. Once in a while, they would throw eyes over the young King, noting his change of expression from angry to frown.

"Who says about they're people of Barsburgh? They're more Raggs than I ever was."

Teito's expression when he said that was flat and serious. Castor knew the brunette wasn't joking, and so did the rest of them.

"They were the one to teach me about the history of my own kingdom. They teach me politic, economy, and even geography of my own land. If that are not enough then, I hereby declared them as citizens of Raggs, effective from this very second."

To say the boy was naïve was really wrong. Despite his young age, he had managed to silence ten older men. Clearly the council underestimated their King, seeing as he was so much younger.

"Indeed. I agree with his majesty. They are very helpful in both knowledge and military strength. I wouldn't want to face them as enemy in battlefield. That means I'd prefer to have them as a Raggs than Barsburgh," said Agas for the first time during the whole debate.

It was apparent he was calculating Teito Klein's ability to adapt in this kind of situation. If the boy wanted to have long and successful reign, he must not submit to will of many. He must not be sway away from what was right. When the raven decided to throw a voice, it showed anyone he had accepted Teito's capability as a ruler. The council accepted the decision either by the raven's words or merely his high position. Either way, the three ex-bishops were glad it was finally over.

Night came definitely faster in Raggs. It was just a moment ago when they noticed how bright it was outside and hours later it had already dark when they left.

Feeling terribly drained, Castor pardoned himself and Labrador to retire earlier. Members of the council stare questioningly when Castor took Labrador by wrist and led the smaller man to their share room. Teito and Frau exchanged amused look but refrained from commenting or laughing.

Agas smiled knowingly at them and waved secretly. Teito caught the motion, taking it to be the signal to retreat and slipped away silently. Frau wasn't far behind him when he reached his room. Although Frau was given his own room, he never slept there. When Teito opened the door, the older man followed in like it was his own bedroom. Actually, it was practically his too. He had never sleep in his own room anymore since their first intimate night.

Not that anyone needed to know about that though.

Agas watched silently at the young King and his lover's retreating back. He felt a small smile crept up to his lips. It didn't feel very long when that young prince followed him around, asking to be lifted high. That boy was like his own son. Suddenly, a sudden pang of loneliness hit him.

_'Like a father, letting go of his daughter to some man'_ he thought sadly.

Passing by Castor and Labrador's room, he paused for a while, thinking back the taller man's bold action. The bespectacled man was clearly planning telling the whole kingdom that Labrador was his. He never said it out loud but it was apparent enough for even a kid to notice. Agas never expected him to be such a possessive man although the reason was apparent. Labrador was beautiful, more than any woman he'd ever met, in fact. Putting aside the possessive part, the raven had to agree with Castor's move.

Smiling again, Agas resumed walking, totally ignorant of a line of string he was stepping in front of the room.

Inside Castor's room, Labrador was looking up to his lover questioningly upon seeing the older man's sudden smile.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, you're just too beautiful," answered the taller man.

Labrador, having often to hear such statement from his lover, merely smiled in reply. He did let his lover knew, through their bond, that every time, the older vampire stirred his mind. Even now, merely having the chestnut-haired man on top of him, naked and sweaty, sent a jolt of pleasure to his body.

"Did I ever tell you to take a look of yourself?"

"No. What for?"

"You're just as beautiful."

Castor chuckled amusedly and then landed a kiss on his lover's parted lips.

"Not as good as you though," said him with a smile and then continued their suspended making love.

There was going to be long days ahead of them, though all that mattered to Castor right now was to be drunk of love from his younger companion.

* * *

Yes, it's short. No FraTo moment, yes, I know! I can't put it in here! If you want to read their first *cough*smut*cough*, visit my other story, Love Me Break Me. It's in the third chapter.

Anyway, I'm gonna start writing another 07 story, though I still don't know when I will publish it. I still need to write out the draft. If you still want to read my new story, be sure to put me into your author alert!

**Thank you all for your support, and see you in the next fanfic! **


End file.
